Through the Time Stream
by RedWolfBlack
Summary: Going through the events of season two of Disney's Kim Possible. Will Kim and Shego be able to keep their relationship together when the events of A Sitch in Time happens? Sequel to The Long Road Ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future (During Sitch in Time)**

Middleton was a bleak range of green and gray. Where there was once a Club Banana, the name Shego replaced it. It seemed to be a theme that was plastered all over the major parts of the city. Shego this, and Shego that. Green and black the new colours of the once bright world. It seemed that she had finally taken over the world. In the center of Middleton, there stood a tower that seemed out of place from every other tower. It was _her_ tower. The central hub of everything, allowing her to keep watch of the world since she had dominated it.

Shego was standing on the balcony of the penthouse. She made sure that the luxury apartment was installed so that she was never to far from the monitors. As she leaned against the railing, Shego sighed. This might be her perfect world, one where she ruled, but she felt empty. She knew why too. Kim Possible wasn't there. Lost in the time stream since that stupid mole rat gave her a bracelet to travel through time. The last time Shego herself had traveled through time since Kim had entered the time stream was to let her younger self know the full plan and what do do with the Time Monkey.

The problem with this was, she had traveled through the stream before to let her younger self know about the Time Monkey briefly. It had been at the time her younger self and Kim had only been in their relationship for a few months. It was a harmless meeting, but she knew that she would eventually forget until Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist teamed up to find the damn thing.

As she leaned against the railing, Shego put her face in her hands. She didn't know what was going to happen once Kim got the Time Monkey back. Yes, her plan seemed flawless, but she knew Kim would win eventually. She always did. For one of the few times in her life, Shego was terrified of what Kim would say to her. They had technically been working when she had gotten the Time Monkey. Kim couldn't be made at her for that. But what she had done to the time stream and how Shego knew it would effect their relationship, that was going to be the thing that Kim was most pissed about.

It was now just a waiting game. There wasn't much Shego could do other than that. Sometimes she would wake up, the memories she had a jumble, some new that she never had before, others simply faded in the background. She wondered if Kim was feeling the same effects while hoping through the time stream. Moving away from the railing and back into her room, Shego wiped her eyes, feeling the wet streaks against her face.

 _I just have to wait. Then it will be over and worth it,_ Shego thought as she found herself get exhausted, curling up in her bed to sleep away the pain that was slowly seeping into her chest.

KP+KP+KP

 **The Present**

It was another beautiful day in Middleton. Kim was sitting in math with Ron, waiting to get their homework back. It was the start of the new semester and no much had happened over the holidays. She and Shego had spent some time together since Shego had forced Drakken to give her vacation time since the past year had been filled with too many schemes. Apparently Shego had been nursing a migraine the last time Kim had run into her during a mission. They had taken a nice little day trip to the waterfall since the water had frozen over enough that they could go skating.

Kim was so lost in thought, she was almost startled when her math teacher handed her back the assignment. There was a red A- on it. She smiled inwardly, all that cramming while rafting down the Congo had really paid off. Behind her, Ron was grumbling about the F he had received.

"I don't remember any cramming," He said as the teacher moved on to the other students.

"That's because you spent that time playing games on the Kimmunicator," Kim responded with a soft smile.

Things with Ron had gotten a lot better since he had found out about Shego. When they went on mission, he would sometimes bring up the intense staring contests that she and Shego had. It made Kim blush terribly, earning some sort of mocking from Shego when they bantered. Other than that, he would ask about their relationship every so often. Kim knew he was doing the best friend thing, and she appreciated it. The bell went off, signaling the end of class. Exiting the classroom, Kim turned to see Ron sulking as they made their way to her locker.

"Three algebra tests, three F's in a row," Ron said, defeat thick in his voice, "Got nothing but air under the hair."

"C'mon, Ron, you just have to -"

"Work hard to realize my potential," Ron finished, "Yah I know. Heard it. Lived it. Bought the movie rights."

"Buck up, potential boy. What's say we do something to take your mind off math?" Kim suggested as she opened her locker.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked, holding the math book in his had a little closer to his chest. Rufus was steady on his shoulder, listening happily.

Just as Kim was about to suggest something like going to a movie, Wade popped up on the computer screen in Kim's locker. "We got trouble," Always a great start from Wade when he said that, "There's been a breach at a highly classified, underground, defense lab outside Des Moines, Iowa."

Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "How's Iowa sound?"

KP+KP+KP

Shego sighed as she got out of the drill machine Drakken had gotten for the latest heist he had concocted. There was some sort of machine Drakken wanted to use on himself. Shego hadn't been paying too much attention to what he was saying, again. She was standing beside the drill with her hands on her hips. Drakken was just ahead of her, going off again about not being able to get the one with heated seats since his back was hurting.

"I stopped you from getting it because it had a sun roof," Shego deadpanned, "Which is really pointless when you think about it because its a sub-terrain vehicle."

Drakken was about to respond, but he locked eyes with what he was looking for. "There it is! Project Phebus. Once I manipulate my own brilliant cerebral cortex with that experimental beam, I will become even more brilliant. Perhaps ridiculously brilliant." He clapped his hands together while approaching a chair that had a large metal arm protruding out the back, a dome being held above by the arm. Shego walked behind Drakken as he talked. She placed her hands on her hips again, having had them crossed when she was debunking his need for heated seats.

"Certainly brilliant enough to make my own doomsday weapon," Drakken continued.

"Let's charge 'er up then," Shego said, jogging over to the controls. She really couldn't wait to be done with this. As always, she knew Kim would be there soon to stop them. She smiled to herself at the thought. It was always a good adrenaline burn when she fought Kimmie. Before she was able to do anything with the machine, Drakken tossed her a camera, saying that it was to document this as a historic moment. She rolled her eyes as she caught the camera.

KP+KP+KP

As Drakken and Shego were in the room that held Project Phebus, Kim was just entering the surveillance room of the lab. She and Ron were greeted by Lt. Franklin, a rather tall and buff man. He was wearing a well pressed uniform, the breast of which was adorned by his medals.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, saluting the man.

"At 0800 hours, someone broke into the main lab and locked us out," Franklin started, "It appears the target is Project Phebus."

"Which is?" Kim asked.

"A top secret government experiment."

"Which does?"

"Project Phebus is a level 5 security clearance classification."

"Which means?" Kim pressed more. If she was going to be able to stop whomever was trying to jack the experiment, she needed to know a little bit about it.

"Look, it means I don't know what the damn thing does," Franklin finally snapped in a panicked tone, "None of us do."

"Uhm… you're joking, right?" Ron asked, his face was blank as he said this. Even he would have wanted to know what he was guarding.

got really close to Ron, pointing to his own face, "Does this look like the face of a joker, son?"

"Uhm… yah… no, not so much," Ron squeaked, leaning back from the lieutenant's face.

Kim saw the screen behind Franklin flicker from static to picture again, "Uhm, guys? The monitor."

The picture cleared to show Drakken and Shego in the lab. Drakken right next to Phebus and Shego holding a camera, taking pictures. Drakken was complaining about his eyes being shut at the moment of a flash. From what Kim could see in the video, Shego was getting more and more irked by the second. She chuckled a little bit at this.

"We need a way to get into that lab," Kim said, jerking her thumb at the screen as she did so.

There only way in was through a very small vent that no human could get through. Thankfully, Rufus poked his out from Ron's pocket, squeaking happily. Kim smiled, knowing he was their way in. Ron adorned the naked mole rat with a little miner's helmet that had a flashlight on it. They placed Rufus in the vent.

"Just make sure to keep it quiet and not bring attention to yourself. Okay?" Kim said to him as he looked back through the opening to the vent at her. He squeaked his approval and made his way to open the lab door. Unfortunately for Rufus, the ventilation system kicked on and thrust him through the vents. His little body clattered around a little bit, but didn't hurt him.

KP+KP+KP

Back in the lab, Drakken was finally sitting in Project Phebus. There was blue electricity crackling from the machine as well as on the control panel. Shego was tinkering with the controls to get the machine to work just right and give Drakken what he needed. She was also grinning at the possibility of this working and her having a competent boss for once.

There was a loud thunking as Rufus tumbled through the vents. He fell out, squeaking as he landed on Shego's head, cutting the power to the machine as her hand slipped on the lever it was on. Shego growled in anger as Rufus hopped his way over to the button to open the lab door. He slammed into it, successfully unlocking the door. When the door opened, Kim and Ron were standing there, ready to enter.

"Sorry, Drakken. Look's like your bad hair day just got worse," Kim said. She loved her ability to pun.

"Kim Possible! Everytime you barge in… I just… ARGH!" Drakken growled out, getting out of Project Phebus. "The anger and the-"

"Yah keep talking, your tongue isn't going to be the only thing that is going to be tied," Ron said as pulled out the grappling hook.

Kim's face fell as she watched Ron fire it. The hook flew by Drakken and Shego, lodging itself in the cement wall on the other end of the room. Shego stepped back as Ron was flung across the room, slamming into Drakken and taking them into the wall. She almost face palmed at the sight. She turned just in time to see Kim rusd towards Ron.

"Going somewhere, Kimme?" Shego asked, stepping in Kim's way, her fists igniting.

Most of their fights started one of two ways. Either Kim or Shego attacked first. Today it was Shego that flung herself towards Kim once they had established fighting stances. Kim easily flipped over the sliding villainess. She tore off to where Ron and Drakken were, Shego in hot pursuit. They battled each other, Shego's fists flickering from time to time as she threw punches at Kim. When they reached a staircase that was in the room, Shego melted the railing, giving Kim the ability to fight her will a make shift escrima. The tip was smoking green when Kim looked at it. She grimaced at it. She sometimes forgot that Shego could do that.

 _Even though it could definitely kill me, that is still fucking ferociously cool_ , Kim thought.

Kim had stopped enough in their fight, that Shego was able to take the upper hand. She slammed her hands down on Kim. She felt metal against her hands, Kim having blocked the attack with the piece of railing. Since she had put a damper on the heat her plasma was emitting, Shego didn't melt the offending bar.

Between the two of them, Shego seemed to be having a great time with the fight. The glow of her plasma was ghosting across her face, giving her a look of mischief. Kim grunted against the force that was being put on her and the bar. She looked into Shego's eyes, seeing only the thrill of the fight reflected in her girlfriend's eyes. Exerting enough force to push up, Kim was able to knock Shego back. Shego hit her back against the railing behind her. The force of the kick back had her out of breath and caused her plasma to extinguish. She grunted as she pulled herself up.

While the two were fighting, Drakken had gotten up from the mess of computers that he and Ron had smashed into. He was wiggling around as there was something in his lab coat. When he figured out what it was, Rufus had popped up through his neckline. He grabbed the naked rat in his fist, making an extermination remark before getting hit in the side by Ron coming at him on a cart.

Once Shego had fully recovered, which didn't take long, she reignited her fists. She hopped a few steps to get to Kim, who had also recovered enough to be standing. When Shego lunged at her, Kim bounded back and over the railing, keeping her new weapon with her as she did so. Shego hopped the railing as well, plasma still dull, but she was debating on making them more deadly. Quite a few of her swipes were missing as Kim continued to back step away from them.

Shego was finally able to get a chop down on Kim, only to have it blocked by that damned bar. Kim grunted under the force again. Shego was going at her, no holding back. It was thrilling. She just needed to make sure she didn't get offended by the ferocity of the attacks. Shego pulled her hand away, knowing that the brute force wasn't going to do anything to break Kim's defense. When she did this, Kim back up just enough to swing the bar at Shego. Shego frowned as she dodged it, giving a kick out as she did so. Kim used that to her advantage and used the bar to trip Shego.

Kim moved away a few feet, turning back to Shego who was on the ground, looking up at the ceiling in anger. She hopped back up, eyes burning. She attacked Kim again, this time gaining some give. She chopped at the bar, which Kim used to block the attack with. Shego shoved Kim back into a computer that was behind her.

Shego turned to see that Drakken had somehow ended up back in the machine. She took that as a good sign, going back to the control panel and starting the machine again. Unknown to her or Drakken, during the scuffle the man had with Ron, Rufus had gotten thrown around and ended up on top of Drakken's head. When Project Phebus did its thing, Drakken was not the one got affected, but Rufus was. Drakken rushed out of Project Phebus, getting in the drill they had bought. Shego rushed them out of the lab as soon as she could.

Kim got up from the damaged computer she had so gracefully been tossed into. She jogged after the drill in false hopes before giving up. She sighed and turned to Ron, who was also dusting himself off from his rough and tumble with Drakken. Kim noticed that Project Phebus remained intact.

"Well, at least Project Phebus is safe," Kim said.

"Yah, whatever it is," Ron rebutted. "C'mon Rufus, we are home bound, baby."

As they exited the lab, Rufus shook his head. His little brain was doing some weird stuff and the animal could not understand why. It was like it was glitching a little bit. He figured if something were too serious, Ron would be able to take care of him.

KP+KP+KP

Once they were back in Middleton, Kim got started on trying to tutor Ron. He was about as hopeless as any teenage boy that didn't want to use his brain. She sighed as she watched Wade try to tutor him now. She glanced up, remembering her parents were going country line dancing. She made sure they knew not to mention that they were her parents. The tweebs were messing around with a rocket that Kim vetoed being launched in the house.

Once her parents had left, Kim continued to try to help Ron with his homework. Wade looked like he was about to have an aneurysm from trying to help out their friend. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the rocket the tweebs has broke through the window of the kitchen where the duo were sitting. Kim snapped up, yelling at them, "You guys are sooo busted!"

Ron seemed to be doing a little better with the homework, so Kim decided to head up to her room for a brief moment. When she got in there, Shego was sitting in the window. Kim yelped, not expecting to see her girlfriend there so soon. Shego smiled softly, grunting a little at the sudden hug she received from the teen. Thin arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"For someone so small, you have a fucking death grip," Shego mumbled into Kim's hair.

"Hey!" Kim pouted, pulling away from the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch, should I go away again?"

"No! I just meant that you don't normally stop by until after the mission is done or we know nothing is going on for a little bit." Kim was blushing.

"Well, I had time on my hands since Drakken is trying to make his stupid weapon. Plus, didn't think you would want to spend your entire weekend tutoring the Buf- Ron."Shego corrected herself at the end. She was doing her best to not degrade Ron when they weren't doing the good/evil thing. "Think you can make some time to go to our getaway?"

Kim perked up. She really hadn't planned on spending the entire weekend helping Ron with his homework, plus he had Wade if anything too hard came up. "That be spanking! Just so long as no missions come up."

From downstairs, there was another loud crash and Ron yelping for help. Kim pouted, "Guess I have to get back to that. Make sure to tell me a time." Kim kissed Shego before bounding back downstairs to tear her brothers a new one and save Ron. Shego chuckled as she left the Possible house. She prayed that they would get at least one day together.

KP+KP+KP

The next day, Kim was able to get away from her house. No homework, no tutoring Ron, no missions. As she was about to leave the house, Kim was stopped at the door by her mother. She skidded to a halt because she had been in a hurry to leave without anyone seeing her.

"Where are you going, Kimmie-Cub?" Ann asked. She wasn't being rude or anything like that, just curious why her daughter was rushing off on a day Ann was sure the girl had off.

"Oh.. uhm… Going to do some errands and see a friend," Kim said with a meek smile.

"I thought Wade was tutoring Ron?"

"I mean yah, but I do have other friends, mom. Like Monique." Shit, now she was about to do that lying thing that she had hoped to not do again.

"So," Ann said, taking in Kim's appearance. Her daughter was wearing a pink tank top, some black booty shorts, and was carrying a beach bag. "You are going to the beach with Monique?"

"Not Monique, just a friend," Kim stated again, emphasis on the friend.

Ann smiled at her daughter, now realizing that she was going on a date. "Well, I hope whoever this friend is takes care of you. Be careful, Kimmie-Cub."

Kim blushed at what her mother had said. _Well now she thinks I am dating someone. Which isn't completely wrong,_ Kim thought.

"I promise I'll be safe, mom. Its no biggie," Kim said, hugging her mom quickly and rushing out the door before she could get stopped again.

Kim jogged to the forest clearing that Shego had texted her about. She was to meet her girlfriend their so that they could go to the waterfall together. When Kim arrived in the clearing, something caught her eye. There was a small patch of grass that was brown. Upon closer inspection, Kim noticed that it was burnt. She frowned as the burn mark was about a few inches in width. There wasn't much depth to it either. She stared at the mark for a few more seconds before she felt her body run cold like it had when she was in the shower.

Kim's vision blurred as she fell to her knees. Bracing herself with one hand, Kim felt her stomach churn. Her eyes watered from the pain ripping through her body, the cold not helping one bit. It felt like icicles were being stabbed through her. Unfortunately, she hadn't eaten any food today, so when she finally threw up, it was bile. She sobbed through the pain. She heard the hovercraft from behind her.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted, cutting the engine to the vehicle, rushing out of it, skidding on her knees beside the girl. She noticed that Kim was collapsed by the mark the portal had made months ago when Shego had met her future self. She grimaced at the sight of Kim vomiting. Shego placed her hand on Kim's back, rubbing gently. This was the first time she had seen the young hero in such a state, other than when they had their little "attacks" together.

Kim groaned softly when she felt Shego's hand on her back. All the warmth in her body returned and the nausea left, making her feel as though it had never been there. Kim leaned back up, looking to the side at Shego. If she had felt queasy from what just happened, she now had butterflies from how Shego was dressed. She was dressed similar to kim, but she was wearing a black bikini top with a pair of black booty shorts. Kim was blushing badly.

"Are you okay, Cupcake?" Shego asked, concern written all over her face.

"Uhm.. Yah… I think I just had another one of those sick and wrong 'attacks' again," Kim mumbled, "Emphasis on the sick."

"Well at least it didn't effect your sense of humor to bad," Shego said, helping Kim up from the ground. She glanced at the mark and scowled at it before leading Kim to the hovercraft.

Once they were in the vehicle, Kim leaned against Shego. The episode she had drained any energy she normally had. She looked up at Shego and went in to give her a kiss, but was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"As much as I would love to kiss you," Shego started, "You might want to brush your teeth."

Kim blushed deeply, "Do you happen to have anything for that here?"

Shego set the hovercraft on autopilot as she got out of the seat, rummaging around the back seat where her own beach bag was. She pulled out some mouthwash, tossing it to Kim. "That should work for now."

Kim smiled widely, using the mouthwash quickly, making sure to spit out the used fluid over the hovercraft when they were away from the city. Her tongue felt tingly as she moved to kiss Shego. The woman hadn't turned the auto pilot off yet. Noticing that, Kim kissed Shego deeply. Just enough to daze her before pulling away and snuggling back up against her. Shego shook her head a little bit to recover from the kiss. She frowned at Kim, who seemed to immediately fall asleep against her, leaving her to her thoughts as they flew to the waterfall.

It seemed that when it came to things involving the future version of herself, Shego wasn't as effected by it like Kim. Sure, they had their moments when they were together and the pain hit them both. It never seemed to be to the point that Kim or Shego collapsed and threw up. Shego frowned at this thought. She knew that Kim was strong and could handle anything. Yet, looking at something as simple as a burn mark from a portal that allowed time travel caused her to do both of those things. If her future self ever showed up again, Shego would get more answers instead of the cryptic shit she had gotten. This got her on a new thought.

 _What if I am trying to prepare myself for what is supposed to happen? I can understand why I would do that. It's kind of like damage control. But, doesn't that cause that butterfly effect thing? Ugh, this is going to piss me off. I told myself to find something…. Time… Mummy? Whatever, not the time to dwell on it, I guess._

It didn't take long to get to the hideaway. Kim had woken up as the hovercraft landed in front of the entrance. She bounced out of her seat in excitement, while Shego lazily gathered their bags. Shego knew that Kim had boundless energy, but sometimes she forgot how much she had. Kim practically ran to the entrance to the hideaway.

"C'mon, Shego! I wanna go swim!" Kim shouted back at her girlfriend.

Shego rolled her eyes a little. It was hard to be her usual cynical self when around Kim. The girl's good mood was easy to pick up. It was one of the things she loved about Kim. As she headed through the tunnel to the hideaway, she stopped to admire Kim. The young hero was staring at the small bit of foliage that cover the way to the waterfall. Shego had moved the original rock that had been there, letting the green grow over enough to still hide the place from prying eyes.

Kim looked at Shego with a curious look as she played with one of the vines that had grown over. "When did you move the rock?"

"Hmm?" Shego snapped back to reality.

"Rock, where did it go?"

"Oh, yah I moved it a few months ago since it was always a pain to move. Also means you don't have to struggle to move it when you come here without me."

Kim smiled widely as she walked up to Shego. She took her bag from the woman and pressed their lips together. Kim continued to smile as she pulled away, walking through the foliage as she did so. There was a loud gasp from Kim when she walked through to the other side. Shego smirked, knowing that Kim was seeing what she had set up.

On the other side of the makeshift barrier where their silent place was held, there was a picnic table under one of the willow trees. It was adorned with fruits and a smattering of entrees. In the center of the table, was a dozen roses in a crystal vase. In front of that was a little box. Kim turned as she heard Shego come through the vines.

"Is this for me?" Kim asked, hopping on the balls of her feet. She loved getting presents,.

Shego simply nodded as she set her beach bag by the pool of water. She walked over to the picnic table and grabbed the box. "To begin with, no I did not steal this. I bought it," Shego stated, noticing that Kim had a suspicious look in her eyes when looking at the aforementioned box. "The other thing is, I don't do this for people. I really don't like people on a good day. But you, Kimmie, are the exception. I don't know why, but I am perfectly fine with that." She moved closer to Kim, her breath a little hitched because she wasn't sure how Kim would react to what she was saying. "Yah, that's my little confession." She handed Kim the box.

Kim was blushing and her eyes were a little watery. She carefully took the box from Shego, opening it slowly. She wasn't sure what to expect from within it. The box was small and square, soft to the touch. When Kim opened it, the sun that was shining reflected off of the item inside the box. It was a small ring. It was silver, but with the way that the light was hitting it, there was clearly a little bit of green in it.

Kim looked at Shego, her face almost as red as her hair. She took the ring out of the box, hesitating as to which finger to put it on. Shego got closer, taking the small circle from Kim. She looked at Kim's left hand. "I'm not proposing or anything, but if its okay with you, I want to put it on your ring finger. Like a promise," Shego said, the confidence she had faltering a little bit.

"Yes!" Kim squeaked out in excitement. She didn't really care about the meaning and weight behind the ring, she just cared that it was from Shego.

Shego smiled softly, placing the ring on Kim's ring finger. "You can wear it during missions, by the way. I made sure if was made of titanium. Strongest metal I could think of," she said, placing a kiss on Kim's head.

"Spanking!" Kim responded, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was excited for the rest of her day with Shego. It seemed like her girlfriend had some things planned for the rest of the day. Kim hoped the rest of the week ended up being as amazing as this day was.

KP+KP+KP

Funny thing about wishful thinking, is that is all it is. Wishful. The next day at school, Kim was sitting in her math class, when her teacher approached Ron. The woman claimed that Ron had completed his homework fantastically and that she didn't believe that he had done it himself. She flipped the chalkboard over, requesting him to complete the problem. Kim just stared at the problem. She could easily finish it, but Ron? There was no way in hell that he could do that.

Ron's brown eyes were wide with fear, but he looked at his sleeve when Rufus grabbed the chalk from him. He knew that his pet was able to complete the problem. Rufus had been the one to finish his homework for him. Ron wasn't entirely sure how he had done it, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kim stared in awe with the rest of the math class as Ron flawlessly finished the college level problem their teacher had presented him with. Once he had finished the equation, he made a dumb pun about pi. Kim crossed her arms and looked at Monique beside her. They really couldn't believe that Ron of all people had completed such a high level equation. Kim was going to have to ask him about it later when they were in private.

As the week went on, Ron was pulled into the high school auditorium to give speeches to mathematicians. He was stuttering throughout the presentations, opting to show his work for questions rather than answer them. During on particular presentation about polynomials, Kim was sitting in the auditorium talking to Wade.

"I don't know, Wade," Kim was saying, "It's like Ron has been abducted and replaced by someone, well, smart. Its super freaky."

"Granted Ron's sudden genius is a little odd, but some students blossom late in their academic career," Wade countered, even though he couldn't believe what was happening either.

"C'mon, Wade. This is Ron. Last night he had to take off his shoes to count to 12. Now today he is taking some genius aptitude test?"

"Really? How'd he do?"

"186," Kim deadpanned.

Wade choked on the soda he was drinking, "186! That's 40 points higher than my score. That's impossible!"

"Welcome to my disbelief," Kim grumbled.

"Have Mr. Genius meet me online. I'll get to the bottom of this." wade had his arms crossed, because he really couldn't believe what was going on with Ron.

"Something tells me getting close to Ron is not going to be easy," Kim said with a sigh as she hung up on Wade. She looked to the stage as Ron was about to finish up. The boy looked happy he was almost done, but it came crashing down on him when his math teacher told him he was on a tight schedule.

The rest of the week for Ron was being shuffled around to different science and math departments, completing various different inventions for them. All Ron wanted was to pass Algebra, and all he got was people laughing at him. Maybe using Rufus wasn't such a good idea.

KP+KP+KP

Meanwhile, in Upperton, Drakken was in his lab. He was trying to come up with plans for his new doomsday weapon. He believed he had achieved the intellect that he wanted from Project Phebus, so the blueprints would not take him forever to complete. He was ranting at Shego about it while he stared at a piece of paper and pencil. The paper was blank and it was causing him some frustration. Within a few minutes, Drakken was able to draw something up.

"So, Shego, what do you think?" Drakken asked, flashing the paper in front of her to see.

Shego turned from her lunch to see a drawing of a house. She squinted a little bit, not sure if Drakken was kidding or not. "Uhm, nothing personal, but it doesn't exactly scream Doomsday or brilliance," she replied, glancing at her nails as she did so. If she had known her week was going to get crummy, she would have just stayed at the waterfall. Shego smiled softly to herself about that. Kim had accepted her promise ring. It was really the highlight of the week, and to be stuck with Drakken and another plan that was probably going to fail, really put a damper on her mood.

Drakken frowned as he looked at the drawing he had made. It wasn't what he was expecting, but maybe it was just Shego that didn't understand his genius. He went back to the drawing board, so to speak, showing the woman another picture. This time it was of a horse and a dog. Shego looked at this one, calling it cute. Drakken was discouraged but he would not give up trying.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was at her breaking point. Ron had bested Wade in an internet battle and somehow came up with the cure for the common cold. She was trying to figure out when this all started. When she figured it out, she got a lift back to Iowa. As she was flying over Iowa, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

 **K: Do you happen to know what Project Phebus does?**

 **S: Now what makes you think I would tell you that, Princess?**

 **K:*sigh* it was worth a shot**

Kim pocketed her Kimmunicator with an audible sigh. Of course Shego wouldn't give her a clue as to what she and Drakken had needed the machine for. She glumly hopped out of the bi-plane she was currently in, dropping back down to where she needed to be. She approached a cluster of cabins that were out in the middle of nowhere. Once she had found the one she was looking for, Kim landed a few dozen feet away. Approaching the cabin, she knocked on the door gently, checking her Kimmunicator to make sure she had found the right man.

The person that opened the door was roughly in his 50's. He had a long grown out beard, giving him the look of a hermit. He was startled by the concept of a visitor. "What are you? Land developer? Tax collector? Sales lady?" He riddled off the questions as he hid behind his door slightly.

"Doctor Zeruda, I need to talk to you about a device you developed for the government," Kim started, not answering the man's questions. "You may be the only person who actually knows what it does." Kim was just about to name the device as Zeruda moved to slam the door on her. Kim placed her foot between the door and the door jam. She grinned, "Project Phebus."

It took a moment to ponder what Kim was implying before he answered her. "Oh, well… come in." He opened the door again, allowing Kim to enter his cabin. He went into a brief explanation of the device. Kim sat in awe as she heard what the device did.

"So, let me get this straight," Kim began with her own personal recap. "Project Phebus contains the brainwave patterns of the world's most brilliant scientists."

"We all used to be poker buddies," Zeruda comfirmed, "We were all over here and I wanted to test out my new idea. Bing, Bang, Boom. The rest is all history."

Kim frowned a little bit. It didn't seem like it could be that simple. "So, say if someone, like my friend Ron, were to accidentally get struck by the beam. It could turn him into..." She waited for Zeruda to finish her though.

"An unparalleled genius. But not permanently. The effects wear off after a while. I'd say another 2-4 days before it does."

Kim nodded, thanking the man for the help. She needed to get back to Ron before he made a fool of himself like he normally did. Zeruda made a comment about Drakken not getting his hands on the brainwaves. Kim clicked in to what was going to happen. Ron wasn't going to make a fool of himself, Drakken was going to kidnap him if he found out about Ron being smarter. Kim called Wade for immediate extraction back to Middleton.

KP+KP+KP

Ron was at another presentation, this time at the Middleton Mall. He was talking about car emissions and how the fuel cells would reduce the emissions by a lot. He was stuttering over his words, trying to play off that he knew what he was talking about, but it was getting harder to explain with all the questions he was getting. The two chalkboards on stage with him were riddled with equations. One was for the fuel cells, the other was for a time space theorem. Ron gulped, hoping that he hadn't given away that he really didn't know what he was talking about.

Before more questions could be asked, there was a low rumble that sounded through the mall. The ceiling caved in as Drakken and Shego came through the roof. A green beam shot out from the bottom of the vehicle, hitting Ron and slowly pulling him up. As panic spread through the mall, Ron was twisting around in the beam. He was moving so much that he didn't notice Rufus fall out of his pocket until it was too late. He yelped as he was pulled completely into the hovercraft, finding himself in the backseat of it and strapped in tightly. Rufus was on the ground, panicked and looking to find a way to Kim's place.

Shego pulled the hovercraft from the wrecked roof, flying back to Upperton and Drakken's new lair. She glanced back at Ron, who was both shocked and a little mad at what was happening. Brown and emerald eyes locked together. Ron frowned, still not trusting Shego the way Kim did. He was going to have so much to tell Kim when she saved him. He didn't care if Shego didn't lay a finger on him.

KP+KP+KP

"There's still nothing?" Kim asked Wade as she paced her room. She had been trying to find Drakken's new lair since Rufus had found his way to the Possible house. Rufus was sitting on her bed, fretting about what was happening to his master. His distressed squeaks were making Kim more frantic. She hoped that since Drakken had taken him, that Shego and Ron weren't fighting with each other. She did not want to deal with that drama. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, sighing softly. If it wasn't one thing this week, it was another.

"We have to find Drakken's new lair before he gets Ron to build him that doomsday device," Kim said. _And keep him and Shego from tearing each other apart,_ she thought.

"I know," Wade replied, typing away on his keyboard, "There are still some more leads I am checking in with."

Rufus was squeaking louder, hiccuping every so often because his squeaks were becoming sobs. Kim frowned and placed her hand on Rufus' head, trying to comfort the small animal. "Don't worry, Rufus, we'll find Ron. In the meantime, keep yourself busy. It will take your mind off of things," she convinced Rufus. She turned away from him, not noticing that he was now painting something.

"Kim, I got a news flash," Wade said with much enthusiasm. "Ron's no genius."

"How so?" Kim asked. She was now curious as to who got effected by the device.

"I re-examined the footage from the security cam for clues. Check this out." Wade switched the screen to the footage from one of the labs Ron had been at. It showed what seemed to be Ron writing an equation. But when Wade enhanced the image, it showed the Rufus was the one writing for him. Kim's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Rufus. The naked mole rat was happily holding up the painting he had just finished. It was a cubic abstract of Kim in her mission outfit.

"It's Rufus?!" Kim gasped, not really believing it, even though she had seen the footage and was staring at what Rufus had just made.

"So if Rufus is the genius." Wade began, "Than how is Ron going to build Drakken a doomsday device?"

"He's not," Kim said.

KP+KP+KP

Drakken was dragging Ron through the lair. The man was disgruntled and stomping his feet as he went. "Kim Possible's sidekick thinks he can stick his nose into my business and get away with it? I think not!" Drakken whined. Ron was trying to be nonchalant about things but he was pretty scared about failing to make Drakken his device.

"That's not actually how it went down-" Ron was saying, while getting dragged.

"Shush!" Drakken snapped, pulling Ron close to his face, "Now is not the time for words. Now is the time for action. Well, thought to be precise. Followed soon after by action." He threw Ron across the hall with as much strength as he could. Ron skidded to a halt in a different room, landing face first into some boxes and random objects.

"Having a garage sale?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"You, boy, will use these supplies to build me a doomsday device that will allow me to conquer the world!" Drakken shouted.

"Yah, most definitely not going to happen," Ron replied. He looked over Drakken's shoulder as he said this, noticing Shego walk into the room. His brow furrowed at the sight of her.

"Oh, its going to happen. Because if it doesn't..." Drakken pressed a button on the wall, causign the floor near Ron to collapse in on itself, revealing a pool filled with piranha.

Ron gulped, rolling up his sleeves as he did so, "Alright, who is ready to build a doomsday device?"

From where she was, Shego was watching the two idiots go back and forth. The Buffoon was her main concern at this moment. She knew he had a big mouth, and really did not want to deal with him in a manner that Kim would find unpleasant. She took purchase in a seat that was close to Ron, keeping a close watch on him.

Drakken left the room to let Ron do his thing. He did not question why Shego remained in the room, but he figured it was for the best. He locked the door on his way out. Drakken hummed to himself happily as he made his way to the kitchen to make some Cocoa-Moo.

It was about an hour later, and Ron was still just staring at the pile of boxes and miscellaneous stuff that was in front of him. Shego was watching him, curious as to when the genius was going to kick in. But she decided to open her mouth.

"Are you really that brain dead that even a device that makes you smarter, couldn't make you smart?" Shego asked, her voice holding a lot of snark. Ron turned to look at her, his face beet red.

"I'll have you know, I am smart," Ron countered, "I just don't like when people are watching me try to genius."

"Did you just use genius as a verb?" An onyx eyebrow was quirked upwards.

"I-I d-d-did. Its what all super smart guys do." Came the lame counter.

Shego rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to doubt that stupid device even works. Drakken was in it when I set it off. And from what I could tell, you didn't even land in the damn thing."

"Yah, well maybe I used it after you and Drakken ran with your tails between your legs," Ron snapped. The flush in his face was reaching his ears as he got mad.

"Like hell. Kimmie wouldn't let you do something so fucking… bad. We both know she has a stick up her ass about that stuff… or she used to until I removed it." Shego waggled her eyebrows suggestively. She was now trying to get a rise out of Ron.

Ron sputtered, not sure how to respond. "KP doesn't have a stick up her ass. She's clearly decided that fucking the enemy is the way to go." He wasn't sure what response he would get, but he didn't plan on getting grabbed by the front of his shirt and getting dangled over the pool of piranhas.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Buffoon." Shego's eyes were almost glowing from the plasma reacting within her. She was holding back the urge to light her fist up. Ron gulped, remaining silent. Shego shook her head, putting Ron back on the floor. She left the room, leaving him to his own devices. She wasn't going to get on Kim's bad side because of a stupid sidekick.

KP+KP+KP

It took another few hours for Drakken to return to the room. He knocked on the door, demanding to know when Ron was done. His patience had run out and he was about to barge into the room to threaten the boy more.

"It might be ready in another two or three or sixteen weeks," Ron shouted through the door as he looked at the nothingness he had done. He decided he was going to get smart with Drakken now too. "See, now would be a great time to take that super freaks singles' cruise you've been thinking about."

"That doomsday device better work," Drakken said as he slammed the door open, "Otherwise you will be swimming with the fish." He frowned to himself, not entirely sure his threat sounded correct. He turned to Shego, who was leaning against the wall beside him. "Fish, right? Or is it fishes?"

"Fish or fishes," Shego replied, filing her gloves as she did so.

"Well, which is it?"

"Both are correct plural forms of the singular word 'fish'." Shego stated.

"You're very smug right now, aren't you?" Drakken asked, crossing his arms.

"Yah, a lil bit."

When they entered the room, there was a large object hidden under a cloth. Drakken was jumping for joy at the thought of what might be under it. Shego was sure it was something that wasn't to Drakken's overzealous behavior. Ron pulled the covering off of the object, revealing a mish-mash of items thrown together. The base of the thing was an exercise bench that had a fridge precariously balanced on top of it. A stray pan was attached to the bench, and a vacuum was strung up on the other side.

Drakken's face dropped at the monstrosity in front of him. It was not up to his standard. "Well, , have fun with the fish. Or fishes. Whichever you prefer," Drakken said, hitting the button he had previously pressed, causing the floor to collapse a little bit more. Ron was at the utmost edge and he yelped when he saw the floor crumble near him. He stepped on the loose pieces of floor, escaping the fall until he was on the last one against a wall, with no escape.

Above the room, there was a glass roof, which Kim was now on top of. She was grumbling to herself about villains not having lairs that were one story or ranch style. She locked eyes with Ron, gasping at the predicament her friend was in. She had to think quickly to save him. Just as the final piece of floor slipped from beneath Ron, Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket, pressing a button on her glove. From the wrist of the glove, a greenish substance came out, hitting the water just before Ron did, causing him to ricochet off of it and out of the pool. He landed behind Shego and Drakken with a thud.

"How did that?" Kim looked at Rufus, she was smiling at him, "Did you outfit my clothes with gadgets when I wasn't looking?" The pride in her voice gave Rufus a little ego boost. He nodded with a squeak. "Rufus, you are one rocking mole rat." Kim jumped through the open pane of glass in the roof, landing gracefully on the floor below.

Ron's face lit up when he noticed her, "KP!"

Drakken frowned at this, since he had Ron in his grasp again, "KP? Don't try to trick me, boy. I know Kim Possible when I see her."

"Yah, the lame outfit is always a dead give away," Shego scoffed from beside one of the bookcases that filled the room. She pushed it down, the stack tumbling to the ground towards Kim.

Kim jumped out of the way, doing a flip to help herself with the momentum. She landed just behind Ron and Drakken. Shego ran up, ready to fight Kim, but was stopped when Rufus activated the sticky substance from Kim's glove again. It encapsulated itself around Drakken and Shego, trapping them within. Ron jogged away from Drakken, since he was lucky enough not to get stuck in the gross factor.

"Falling bookcases. Really, Shego? You'll have to do better than that," Kim chuckled, a smirk plastering her face as she crossed her arms smugly.

"Suits me," Drakken responded before Shego could get a quip back. "Suits of armor that is! ARMOR ATTACK!"

On the other side of the room, a door slid open revealing a number of sentient suits of armor. The haliberds they carried shot lasers from the tips of them. Thinking quickly, Kim grabbed Ron, essentially throwing themselves into the pit that was within the floor. Since the substance Rufus had made was elastic, they were able to bounce off of it twice before it disintigrated. Ron was flung across the room again, while Kim wasn't able to get enough air. She grabbed onto the ledge of the pit, her fingers slipping because it didn't have much texture to it.

As luck would have it, Ron landed on the doomsday device he had created. The vacuum part of it kicked on, causing the object to spin rapidly with Ron on it. Blue lasers shot out at random as it spun. The suits of armor were gaining on Kim as she struggled to get out of the pit. The lasers bounced around, destroying different computers and devices that were withing the room. Drakken was shouting obscenities as he watched his work get destroyed. Shego was standing beside him, still trying to break out of the ick covering them.

"Look out!" Ron shouted as the device he was on spun towards Kim and her assailants. She ducked down to avoid getting hit by the lasers and shrapnel from the armor. She hopped up once the enemies were down. She smiled at Ron, who was walking funny from getting spun around.

"Nice move, genius," Kim said as Ron regained some stability.

"I am, what I is!" Ron responded, not knowing that Kim knew it was Rufus that was the genius.

"This isn't over, Kim Possible," Drakken was shouting, "You may have captured us, but we will just come back more evil than the last time."

Shego had all but given up trying to get out of the gunk and was now putting her face in her hand. She really did not know what to do about Drakken sometimes. He just continued to make a fool out of himself. She watched as Kim and Ron left the lair.

"Please stop talking," Shego growled at Drakken.

KP+KP+KP

Once Kim and Ron made it back to the Possible house, Kim helped Ron with his Algebra. He was finally getting the hang of things. Even though she was helping him out, Kim was carefully listening for the tell-tale sign that Shego had entered her room. As Ron was looking up from completing the last question he was on, he saw a glint of silver and green come from Kim's left hand.

"What's that, KP?" He asked, grabbing her hand. He looked at the ring carefully.

"Uhm, it was a gift from Shego," Kim replied, letting Ron look at the ring, "It's so not the drama, Ron."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you understand the weight of wearing a ring like that on your ring finger," Ron said with concern.

"It's a promise ring. I get the meaning behind it, Ron. It's no big."

"No big? NO BIG?! How long have you two been together anyways? Did she steal the ring?" Ron rapid fired the questions. He was starting to worry about Kim's relationship more and more.

"Yes, Ron. No big. We've been together for, like, six months or so." Kim wasn't too sure if her time with Shego had been that short since it always felt longer.

Ron frowned as he looked at Kim, "Okay… well… you know what I'll say-"

There was a soft thud from upstairs, distracting Kim from what Ron was saying. Ron heard it as well, figuring out that it was Shego that had just arrived. "Ron, can you…?" Kim didn't finished her question, as she was too guilty about the fact that she was about to kick her friend out because of her girlfriend.

"Yah, yah..." Ron said. He was deflated from being ignored. Maybe he should try to talk to Monique about what was going on with Kim. "I'll see you later?"

Kim nodded enthusiastically as she walked Ron to the door. She hugged him bye before rushing upstairs to her bedroom. When she got in there, she tackled Shego in a hug. Shego grunted, scowling at the sudden hug. She wasn't used to it yet. "So, you figured out what Project Phebus was?" She asked, picking Kim up.

Kim giggled and nodded happily, "Yup! Rufus was the one that was effected by it. Not Drakken or Ron."

"I figured Dr.D hadn't been hit by it. The rat makes sense, now that I think about it. He was getting tossed around that lab a lot." Shego sat down on the bed, letting Kim snuggle up against her torso.

Sighing, Kim snuggled closer to Shego. She was about to doze off, the heartbeat against her ear helping with the want to sleep. Her eyes snapped open, "Hey Shego, you know that burn mark in the clearing that I saw? I think it might be linked to whatever burned the tree."

Shego tensed. She really did not want to have this conversation right after she had to get out of that gross gunk, put up with Drakken bitching for an hour, and finally getting comfortable in bed with Kim. Closing her eyes, Shego said the only thing she could think of, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? It's been a shitty week..."

"Of course," Kim said softly, kissing Shego's cheek before getting comfortable again against her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was sitting at his normal booth at Bueno Nacho. Earlier that day, he had called Monique to have a chat with her about Kim. As he was waiting for her to show up, he was thinking about the reason he had called her to meet him. Ron was at an impasse when it came to Kim's relationship with Shego. As much as Ron supported Kim, he was worried.

To Ron, the relationship seemed like it was based on something intangible. It seemed that Shego and Kim had forced themselves to be together and in turn, it caused them to develop feelings for each other. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he was sure that is what bothered him the most about their relationship. Ron just wasn't sure how to tell Monique this stuff without revealing that Kim and Shego were dating.

Monique came into the restaurant about thirty minutes later. She smiled at Ron while sitting in the booth across from him. This wasn't something unusual for them. They hung out without Kim all the time, but Ron seemed to be acting weird. When he had called her, Monique got the sneaking suspicion it was about Kim, since he had said it was a private conversation he wanted to have with her.

"What's on you mind, Ron?" Monique inquired, getting straight to the point. She noticed the look of concern, not wanting to stress Ron out anymore than he seemed.  
"Well," Ron started, "It's about Kim…"

"You havin' BFF problems?"

Ron gulped as he contemplated Monique's question. Was he having problems with Kim? Or was he just overly worried about Kim's relationship with Shego that he was picking it apart like an orange?

"I guess you could say that," Ron finally mumbled.

"You need Gal Pal Advice?" Monique asked with a soft smile.

Ron nodded. His head drooped a little afterwards.

"Well, what's up with my world saving duo?"

It took Ron a moment to respond. He had to formulate a way to say that Kim was dating someone without telling Monique who it was. "Uhm, Kim is dating someone," Ron started. But he stopped because Monique's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why wouldn't she tell me herself? Is that why she is so happy all the time? Who is it?" Monique riddled off her questions excitedly.

"Maybe she was waiting to tell you, and I just realized I ruined that. I think that is why she is happy all the time, but you never really know with Kim. And no, I can't tell you who, just that I don't like her," Ron answered. He was rather grouchy towards the end of his part.

Monique's smile widened a little bit as she leaned in close to Ron, whispering in his ear, "So, Kim is finally with Green Girl?"

Ron jolted back enough that it shook the table, causing Rufus to squeak from the nachos that he was hidden within. Ron paled at Monique's ability to guess correctly. If she could guess that easily, who is to say no one else would.

Monique rolled her eyes at Ron's reaction. Even though she had never met Shego, it was quite obvious that Kim was head over heels for the woman, especially in the way she talked about her.

"Ron, it's not rocket science. Have you heard the way Kim talks about the chick after you two run into Drakken? Like it is super obvious that she caught feelings," Monique giggled as she reasoned with Ron. The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless. "Tell me what bugs you about Green Girl, anyways. Other than the evil thing."

"Why can't Shego being bad be enough?" Ron countered, a little annoyed, "KP has good judgement and all, but I don't think she applies it when it comes to Shego."

"How so?"

"Kim seems to be fighting Shego like they normally do, but they constantly flirt. I think Shego's flirting is affecting Kim to the point that she let's Shego get away. Yah, we get Drakken, but it never seems like we catch Shego. I don't think Shego's been in an actual jail since they started dating," Ron grumbled.

Monique laughed, "Or it could be that Shego is a master thief and sometimes even the authorities aren't able to catch her, let alone Kim and you."

Ron blushed scarlet at this statement. He was so caught up in himself that he forgot that Shego could easily escape without Kim's help. He averted his eyes from Monique because he could still see and feel the grin she had on her face.  
"I think that they are with each other for a different reason. That there is something holding them together that isn't really there. I don't know what, I just have a feeling." There. He had said it to someone. He didn't care if Monique believed him, but if someone else were to see it, that would make all the difference to him.

Monique's face fell a little at Ron's confession. His normal chipperness was gone now, he just seemed crestfallen now. Then there was the fact that he didn't trust Kim. Someone he had known since Pre-K. A frown started to develop as she thought about what to say to him. Ron hadn't given her much to go on, but she could piece some things together based on his tone and reactions. To her, it seemed that Ron was not able to handle his best friend finding someone else she could confide in. He was seeing that it was possible that someone might replace him as the main person at Kim's side.

"Ron," Monique began, her tone soft, "I can see where you are coming from, but you have known Kim forever. Do you really think she would risk the world because she was with someone? If Kim and Shego are together for a different reason, show me the proof of it. I am happy to help you find it. Other than that, be there for Kim. She loves you like a brother and I'm sure she still needs you in her life."

Ron's demeanor lightened at knowing he wasn't alone. He felt like her couldn't talk to Kim anymore because she might not listen to him. "Thanks, Monique," Ron mumbled.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was panting. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead, while the rest of put up in a ponytail to stop it from tangling. Sweat was dripping down her face and body as she moved fluidly from position to position. She smiled at Shego as she back stepped from a plasma blast.

Shego growled in frustration. They had been at this for hours, yet Shego had not been able to land a solid hit on Kim to count as a finishing blow. Kim had boundless energy and was not looking like she was going to wear thin anytime soon. This mad Shego grouchy, but she was proud that Kim could keep up. It also explained Kim's ability to tango with the best of the villain community. Out of the corner of her eye, Shego noticed that Kim was no longer in sight. Frowning, she turned to look around the clearing.

Just as Shego was about to turn to be able to check the area behind her, Kim slid up behind her and kissed her cheek. Shego grumbled as she turned around in Kim's arms. They were both sweaty and gross from their sparring, so Shego took this as a chance to get some playful revenge. Grinning, she picked Kim up firefighter style, causing Kim to squeak as she was lifted up.

"Shego!" Kim squealed.

"Shouldn't have hugged me while still all gross, Princess," Shego replied.

Shego's feet touched the cool water of the little lake. She smirked at Kim as the redhead's eyes got wide with realization. Kim wiggled helplessly in Shego's arms until she felt herself go into the air, crashing into the chilly water. Kim broke through the water, puppy dog pout on full display.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kim whined loudly.

"Well, I'm bored of sparring," Shego countered grumpily. She got into the water as well, peeling off her sweat drenched clothes.

Kim perked up from her spot in the water as Shego stripped down. Shego rolled her eyes and pointed out her bikini top that was underneath her tank top. Kim pouted a little, but it turned into a smirk a moment later. She dove under the water, trying to wiggle out of her clothes. It was difficult, but she managed to do so in a few seconds. She poked her head out of the water to get some air. Shego was staring at the spot Kim had previously been in, seemingly not noticing the heroine. Kim swam over to Shego, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Shego leaned down, pressing her lips to Kim's. They remained in each other's embrace for a few moments, things slowly heating up…

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!

"Son of a..." Kim grumbled.

"Careful, Kimmie. You're starting to sound like me," Shego chuckled as she watched Kim trudge out of the water.

The kimmunicator went off a few more times while Kim scrambled to get her towel. "What's the sitch?" Kim asked as Wade popped up on the screen.

"You're need in the Amazon," Wade said, trying not to comment on Kim's appearance.

"Is it possible to get Ron and a ride to my place in an hour?"

"Sure thing."

With that, Kim shut off the Kimmunicator. She started getting into her mission clothes. Thankfully, the waterfall wasn't too far from Middleton, but it was still a pain to get there. Once she was ready, Kim turned to Shego.

Shego was already in her casual clothes, leaving most of the stuff she had brought unpacked. She would just come back later for it after she had taken Kim home. Looking at Kim in her mission gear reminded Shego all to well of their stark differences. Inwardly, Shego frowned at the thought as she took Kim to the hovercraft. Yes, their differences were very in her face on a daily basis with them constantly fighting for good and evil, but she told herself that it didn't bother her. Yet, something deep down in Shego told her to worry.

It had been a while since anything weird had happened with Shego and Kim. Well, not their normal kind of weird, but the Future Shego weird. To Shego, being told about the Time Monkey had felt like a year ago. In reality, it had only been a few months ago. She was trying to hang onto the memory, but the more she grasped at it, the more it slipped away. Sighing at her inner thought process, Shego hadn't realized she had been on auto-pilot taking Kim home.

"I'll see you later, right?" Kim asked as Shego blinked herself from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'll see you later, love," Shego said, giving Kim a quick kiss.

"Remember we still need to talk about all the weird stuff that has been happening with us," Kim said sternly before hopping out of the hovercraft.

Shego nodded numbly, pulling the hovercraft from the clearing near Kim's house. Things weren't going to get better any time soon.

KP+KP+KP

"For once, can we just land the plane before we get to school?" Ron grumbled, untangling himself from the parachute. Rufus squeaked his agreement as he tried to help Ron.

"Where's the excitement in that?" Kim asked as she walked over to help untangle Ron. "Plus, it would make us late for class."  
Ron pouted a little bit at Kim's response. It wasn't like he was late for every class after they had a mission. He thought they should exempt from lates when it came to missions. Kim giggled at the look on his face. She grabbed him by the shoulder, tugging him along.

"We've got to hurry if we want to get the classes that we want!" Kim said as she continued to drag Ron along. She was hoping for Photography. The thought made her smile to herself since she would be able to take pictures while on her missions.

Monique passed the duo, tagging along for their normal routine. She smiled at Ron before linking arms with Kim. Kim started briefly, before muttering a 'Hello'. Monique leaned into Kim's ear, whispering, "We need to have a gossip day."

Kim gulped a little as Monique trailed away. She looked over at Ron suspiciously. The boy looked away, blushing. They made their way to the line to put in their "fun" classes. Kim was shaking with excitement. She was praying to get Photography so she could get easy marks for her photos. With her missions, she had the ability to go above and beyond.

 _Wow, I'm starting to sound like Shego,_ Kim thought.

Kim was pulled from that thought as she saw Bonnie approach them. For a moment, before the reflexive frown kicked in, Kim thought she saw Bonnie looking sad for a moment. She blinked briefly since it was weird to her that Bonnie would look sad while gazing at her.

"Guess who got the last spot in Photography?" Bonnie bragged but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Kim deflated, "Are you serious?!"  
"Totes serious. Hope you have a fun with your other choices!" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked away from Kim and Ron.  
To Kim's annoyance she turned and watched Bonnie leave. Again, it seemed like Bonnie was acting weird. She wasn't walking with any sort of superiority. Bonnie was a little slumped as she crumpled her paper. Kim squinted but decided she would think about it later if it was really bugging her.

 _Later That Day_

Kim found herself in Home Economics. It was the last class available on her list that she would have with Ron. She was horrible at cooking. She burnt water once. If that wasn't proof enough that this class was going to ruin her GPA, she didn't know what was. As they entered the Home Ec room, Kim and Ron noticed that the room looked like it had never been used.

Cobwebs littered the desks, dust shifting up into the air as they opened the door. Ron squinted as he turned on the light to the room. Kim coughed at the dust. She frowned deeply at the dingy room. They found their seats, thinking that there would be more than just them. Barkin came into the classroom. He looked at Kim and Ron, sighing as he did so.

"Since this class is has such a low attendance," He began, "because no one else wanted to take it. We are going to hop right into it."

Kim sighed heavily as Barkin started the class. This was going to be the end of her.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was a little pissed. She had gotten a call from Senior, something about Junior needing a better villainy education. Of course, calling up the sidekick was an idiotic super villain was the way to go. She was flying to the island the Seniors owned as she thought about this. There was nothing in her contract that stopped her from being able to do this for Junior, so she shrugged that off. Then there was the fact that Junior was too dense to really take any of the teachings she had to give him to heart. Another thing to shrug off.

The thing that was probably bugging her the most, was having to be around Junior for an extended period of time. Shego wasn't fond pf the kid, nor did he seem like was going to be able to live up to whatever expectations Senior had for him. Problems of being a trust fund baby. Shego gritted her teeth as she landed on the island, seeing Senior talking to Junior about something, probably her arrival. She walked up to them hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"… The disappointment I feel in you is immense," Senior was saying, pacing around the pool side. There was a large screen with pictures of Junior flashing by behind the man. Junior was watching from a lawn chair just in front of the screen. "However, I will be the first to admit that it is not your fault."

"It's not?" Junior was shocked by the statement that he paused in apply lotion. Shego snorted at the sight of the young man, in nothing but a speedo and wet cap. She watched as Senior rolled his eyes before continuing.

"There are no bad students, only bad teachers," Senior said proudly, his shoulders shrugging slightly. "If you have failed to become a competent villain, it's because I have failed to reach you." His voice stuttered at the end, adding dramatics to the whole situation. Shego didn't understand it, although she didn't like to deal with her brothers.

"Fine. I do not hold a grudge," Junior replied, continuing to apply his sunscreen again.

"To remedy this, I have acquired the services of a qualified tutor."

"A tutor?" Junior perked up way to fast for Shego's liking, "You mean like the nice lady that you hired to do all my homework in grades K through Twelve?"

Well that was good a time as any to make her proper appearance to the men. She didn't catch the tail end of what Senior was saying to his son. She marched up to them, getting in the way of Junior's sunlight. Dark shadowed her from the lighting, giving her a more sinister presence.

Junior had the gall to ask Shego to move from the light. She gritted her teeth slightly before she lit up her hands, grabbed the chair, and threw Junior off of it and into the pool. "Mmm, not exactly like that. Lesson One: Keep your eyes open to your surroundings. Especially to people who can hurt you."

KP+KP+KP

Kim was silently suffering through Home Ec. She was watching Ron smoothly move throughout the room, becoming one with each baking machine he came into contact with. At one point, he was even sitting cross-legged on the counter holding a mixer. The moment she tried to do anything, Kim made a mess. This was not going to look good on her grade if she didn't pick up Ron's zen-like baking skills.

After the third time the mixer she was using splashed everything everywhere, Kim was relieved when the bell rang. She rushed to get out of the room as Ron and Barkin talked a little more about Home Ec. Since it was the last class of the day, Kim was just ready to get home. She hadn't checked her phone yet, praying softly that she could actually see Shego tonight. They needed to get that talk over with, but she also need to be consoled over the tragedy of her last class.

 **S: Won't be by tonight, babysitting essentially**

Kim frowned at the text. Who would Shego be babysitting? Why would Shego even want to babysit someone?

 **K: Didn't take you for being child-friendly.**

 **S: Ha ha. Very funny, princess. I'm sure I'll see you soon.**

KP+KP+KP

It had been a long day for Shego. She had been trying to get Junior to figure his shit out, but it was not going well. Senior had warped the kid's mind enough with the stupid side of villainy that Junior just started listening things off so that Shego didn't break something else. The lack of experience the kid had was understandable, not having to do anything for himself for so long. Shego decided a field trip would do the trick.

As she sent Junior away to do his own thing for a little bit, she had almost beaten him from annoyance, Shego grabbed her phone as it vibrated. Sighing, she knew it was from either Kim or Drakken. Hopefully it wasn't the latter of the two. She noticed Kim's name flash briefly on the screen. _Thank god._ Shego frowned, realizing that she wouldn't be able to see Kim anytime soon, based on how well Junior was picking things up. If it was soon, it would be because of a mission. Yet, this gave her time to figure out what she was going to tell Kim when it came to the weirdness that was starting to envelope them.

Shego found herself falling back onto the chair closest to her, face in her hands. She was having difficulty trying to remember what her future self had told her. The memories were starting to fade too fast to hold on to. It was becoming a nuisance, especially since nothing had happened for a few months. If there was one thing that she could pick up on, it was that this year was going to be more than she had expected. Shego glanced at her phone, briefly debating on whether or not she was going to go see Kim, even with the Junior situation. Glancing at the clock, Shego frowned. It was night time, perfect to give it a whirl with Junior on a quick burglary. Kim would have to wait.

 **KP+KP+KP**

Kim was slouched in her chair. It was another day of Home Ec disaster. Ron had tried getting her to feel the rhythm of the mixer again, resulting in cake batter going everywhere. She has resigned herself to not getting an A in this class. Barkin had effectively made Ron the teacher for the class, leaving halfway through the class to do his own thing as Ron glided around the class. Kim was staring, eyes glazed over slightly, numbly thinking about Photography. She was startled from her coma of bored by her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, please tell me that there is something," Kim immediately said.

"I mean, its pretty quiet," Wade mumbled as he glanced at some of the other screens in his room.

"Not even a cat stuck in a tree?" Kim whined, her hope slowly fizzling.

"I think I found something in Europe. A series of robberies. They look strictly small time..."

"Sold! I'll take it, so long as it doesn't involve baking."

With that, Wade called Kim a ride so that they could head of to Europe. Kim was sighing in relief when they got into the plane. She could rest for a few hours and then focus on something that didn't make her feel so grouchy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to every one letting me know that the last chapter had some bugs when trying to post it. I had moved my computer to a different part of my apartment, which didn't let the internet reach it properly. This chapter took longer than expected because I did a heavy plot drop as well as figuring out a new way to write episode chapters. Let me know what you think. Its less talky with the exposition (I hope).**

 **Side note: I have been working on plot for the final two parts of this series. I'm thinking season 3 is going to be more action paced as it does have the So the Drama event happening in it. I'm going to rip you all apart and then piece you back together in season 4.**

* * *

They arrived in France just after noon, the air was warm but not sweltering with the sun behind some clouds. Kim was listening to the shop owner currently. What he was explaining, seemed to be an amateur robbery, but there were hints of a professional being there as well. What confused Kim about this, was what robber would target a hair salon and steal all the hair gel? She had an inkling that it was probably Junior, but at this level of skill, it was laughable. It made Kim think about what Shego had said about babysitting. If that's what Shego was doing, then Junior would strike somewhere similar soon.

Wade had told Kim and Ron before they left that there had been a number of small time crimes. Each of the places they had checked out before coming to the hair salon all said the same thing. There were small items taken, almost seeming to be unrelated until they had gone to every place. The items taken were for a larger heist. Kim was absently piecing these clues together when Ron asked if they owner of the salon had seen who had taken the items.

"There was a boy. Tall, handsome, but there was a few crepes short of a suzette," The owner was saying. That linked up with Kim's theory of it being Junior.

"Let me guess," even though Kim was sure her hunch was right, "There was an older gentleman with him, strong familial resemblance?"

"Ah, mai non, non. A young lady. She had the glowing green hands." There it was. Kim let out a soft sigh.

"Shego and Junior?" Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Together?"

KP+KP+KP

"Mhm, mhm," Shego hummed as she stared at a stack of Le Goop, "Hair care was not on the list."

"I have cowlick issues," Junior said as he flattened his hair a little.

"Yah, whatever, fine," Shego grumbled as she brushed it off. It wasn't like she would be able to convince the boy otherwise. As she shook her head, Shego walked up to the chalkboard that she had put into the class-like room that Senior had set up for them. "Okay, you're ready for the next, and most important step. Every villain needs an evil plot." Shego said with enthusiasm. "Take Drakken for example. Yah, always taking over the world. Always."  
"Oh! can we do that?" Junior asked, boyish excitement radiating off of him.

"Naw, you gotta walk before you can run, sport," Shego replied. She really couldn't believe the brains this kid lacked. Actually, she could. It was probably all the Le Goop he was using. "Let's start small."  
Junior was almost out of his seat when he put his hand in the air. "OH! How about more thieving?" He asked. Shego smiled at him. Junior was like having a puppy dog around.

"Good answer. It would have to be something valuable and heavily guarded," Shego said as she paced a little before leaning on the desk. "Let's see… I think I've got something… No, no… Don't say a word. It's on the tip of my tongue."

While Shego was trying to figure something out, Junior was sitting on the desk beside her, watching. Senior walked into the room while Shego was trying to figure something out. The older man seemed to be in high spirits and curious about how his son was doing in his training.

"I lost it," Shego said, perturbed by the interruption.

"Awww, Father!" Junior whined.

Shego was trying to keep her cool as she ushered Senior out of the room. She had been really close to figuring something out. Something that would have been great, especially for a rookie like Junior. When she came back, Junior had pulled out a computer.

"Why don't we do an internet search for 'heavily guarded' and 'really valuable," He said as he pulled up a search engine.

"O-kaaayyy," Shego said, disbelief in her tone.

"I am learning from the best."

It took them a few minutes to find something that was of value as well as something that would work well for someone like Junior. Shego smiled to herself with the work she had done with the boy. He seemed to be picking things up rather quickly, for someone that didn't seem to have a brain for things other than himself.

KP+KP+KP

When they had come back from Paris, Kim and Ron headed to their respective homes. Ron said he had some things to do after, since Barkin had made him the teacher for Home Ec. Kim just wanted to relax and not dread school tomorrow because of that class. Knowing that this recent string of robberies was connected to Shego didn't really ease Kim's mind about their relationship. She knew that they needed to talk about the weird things that had been happening to them over their entire relationship. Kim had a suspicion that Shego knew more about what was going on than she did. She only assumed this because Shego had been involved in the super villain world longer than Kim had been fighting it, so Shego had more knowledge on the supernatural and wacky things they encountered on the daily.

The best thing that Kim could think of was a web search. Its not like she had homework to do. So, Kim hunkered down in front of her computer for the rest of the night. She wasn't sure what to look up first, so Kim tried the most basic of searches.

 _Soulmates._

That revealed too many searches to want to skim through. Kim grumbled to herself as she looked at the links in the search. Some of them seemed like they would be useful, so Kim bookmarked them. Taking a moment, Kim tried to figure out what might narrow her search down. But without more information, it would be fruitless. Her only thought was to grill Shego for what she was keeping to herself.

 **K: I know you are babysitting Junior, but can you come over for a little?**

While Kim waited for Shego to respond, she skimmed through some of the bookmarks she had made. Some of the information was useful. Based on the theories Kim could find, the idea of soulmates has always been fuzzy, depending on the person's point of view. She found various different religions that believed in the idea, but those were not what she had hoped to find. Kim was looking for the supernatural aspect to it. The last article gave Kim a better idea. This one stated that some soulmates could be connected through time. That reincarnation, the most common of her findings, would link people together throughout time. She smiled to herself. That felt like what her and Shego had. There was also a brief mention of something called a Time Monkey that could have the same effect.

Before Kim could continue reading the article, or even bookmark it, there was a knock on her window. Whipping around, shutting her computer off, Kim walked over to the window and opened it. Shego was sitting on the branch just outside of her room. Shego hopped into the room, concern was etched on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Shego asked, her tone was stern but worried.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Kim asked, taken aback by the concern coming off of Shego.

"You don't normally ask me to come over when we are in the middle of some sort of 'work' situation," Shego stated. What Shego didn't mention was how she felt when the text came through. She had been planning out her thieving with Junior when it had come in, and Shego felt that strong pain in her chest. She had left the boy in a hurry to not fuck anything up while she was gone.

"Oh… I figured we could have that talk..." Kim mumbled as she blushed.

Shego stared blankly at Kim for a whole minute. They needed to have a talk before? When did this happen? Shego was trying to process what could have happened in the last few days to warrant a talk with Kim. Then it clicked. Kim was talking about the episode she had before they went to the waterfall the last time. "Oh..." Shego let out a soft breath.

"I mean… we can wait until we do that whole good guy/bad guy thing," Kim looked down at the floor as she spoke. Her toe was digging into the carpet nervously.

"I'm already here, so we might as well, Princess," Shego said and sat on the side of the bed that was respectively hers now.

Kim sat on the bed with Shego. She quickly curled into the arm that was open for her. She would never truly get used to nestling in that crook of Shego's arm. It was comforting to her in a weird way. Once she was comfortable, Kim looked up at Shego to see the woman staring down at her with a perplexed look. Emerald green eyes were hiding something as they peered into olive ones. Kim blushed at the intensity of the stare before clearing her throat and pulling away from the comfort. This would need to be a conversation without close proximity.

"So, what did you want to talk about specifically, Princess?" Shego asked after Kim had positioned herself beside her.

"The incident in the forest..." Kim said softly. Her body physically shuddered at the memory of it. "That was unlike anything that I have ever felt in my life, Shego. I was weak and drained. It felt like I was about to fade..." The last part was the best way she could describe the feeling she had. It had been a deep pit of dread before fading into nothing but retching pain. "Shego, do you know why I reacted so violently to something as simple as a random burn mark in the clearing? Does it have to do what was going on before we started dating?"

Shego's eyes stared to betray her as she listened to Kim. If looking at something that was just a rem anent of the time stream could set Kim off like that, Shego didn't want the girl to go anywhere near what her future self had told her about. It took Shego a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't want to give anything away. Knowing Kim, she would run head long into the problem. All the knowledge and research in the world could make the problem possible for a Possible. _God damn family slogan_ , Shego grumbled to herself as she finally figured out what to say.

"I can answer those things in backwards order," Shego started, "It does have to do with how we are connected. If it has anything to do with the weird heart palpitations, I couldn't give you an answer for that. There is a lot going on with this… and I don't know that when I tell you, if you will remember. I'm honestly forgetting what I was told."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. She watched as Shego's face contorted as she tried to think of what to say. To Kim, it was cute. To Shego, it was frustrating.

Shego couldn't remember what her future self had told her. There were gaps in her memory that seemed to be blurry images when Shego tried to think hard enough. Growling softly under her breath, Shego decided to just say what she could remember.

"The burn marks that we have been seeing, they are from some sort of portal. Someone has been watching us. Rather, someone has been trying to keep us on the right track. I don't remember all the details, I just know that it is some really weird shit, Kimmie." Shego rattled that off before she realized something. "I guess I can answer if its in relation to the heart thing. It might be linked if you reacted so violently to something made by that portal."

Kim nodded as she listened to Shego ramble off what she was trying to say. It took a moment to understand, but with what she had learned earlier in the night, it made sense that the two things were linked. "Do you think it might have to do with soulmates?" Kim asked softly. She knew that it seemed like a silly idea, but she figured asking wouldn't hurt.  
"Honestly, Cupcake," Shego said with a sigh as she looked away, "We could think of a dozen things, but it will probably be pointless."

"So, you're basically telling me to just ignore it?" Kim asked. She was frowning at this. That didn't make sense. Why would Shego want to just ignore the problem?  
"I'm not saying ignore it. I'm saying don't go looking for trouble, Kimmie. Whatever is happening, it's giving me weird vibes."

Shego didn't seem to budging any further based on the stern look she was giving Kim. Kim pouted, but made sure to look down at the bedspread. She didn't want to drop the subject. This was something that was always on her mind, and Kim felt that if she didn't try to figure anything out, she would go crazy with intrigue.

"I guess you are right," Kim mumbled. "Do you have to get back to Junior?"

"Oh… I probably should," Shego said, realizing she had been gone for a while. She hadn't expected Kim to back down so easily. "I'll see you soon though." There was a small smirk at the end of the comment. She saw Kim brighten up as she looked at Shego.

"And I'll be kicking your butt again, as per usual," Kim said as she placed a kiss on Shego's cheeks. "Thank you… for coming over so quickly."

"Whenever I can, Princess," was the response Kim got. She knew it was true, that Shego would come whenever she could. Their different moral standings made it hard for Shego to get away from Drakken and his schemes, even with all her vacation time. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Kim walked Shego to the window, getting a tight hug and loving kiss from the villainess.

Once Shego was gone, Kim looked back at her computer. She was still certain that there was more that could be found out about the situation. _That last article mentioned something rather interesting,_ Kim thought as she wrestled with the idea of sleep or an entire night filled with research. "I'm sure it will be fine later. I did bookmark the site," Kim said to herself as she got into bed, the thought of the Time Monkey being washed away by the anxiety of the next day of Home Economics.

KP+KP+KP

The next day at school was wild for Kim and every bit of it was in the category of 'non-cool'. Things had gone fine in her morning classes, but the moment she headed to lunch, things were amiss. When Kim had walked into the cafeteria, there was no one there. The cafeteria lady was the only one in there, absently cleaning the area that normally contained food. It was barren. Kim asked what had happened, and was pointed into the direction of the home/ec room. Grimacing, Kim headed in to the classroom.

There was a large crowd hovering around the door. _Oooos_ and _ahs_ could be heard coming from the room, along with the strong smell of sweet desserts wafted from inside. Kim wiggled and slide her way through the crowd, only to get stopped by Rufus at the door. Her face dropped in disbelief as she saw that the desks in the room had been pushed to the side, making space for a larger, round table in the center of the floor. Ron was in his apron, a chef's hat as an accent, holding a platter. He placed it on the table to reveal a seven-layered chocolate cake. The people at the table and in the classroom, all cheered loudly for the cake that had been made. Ron was eating up the attention, bowing here and there.

Kim asked Barkin what was going on, mentioning that the cafeteria was empty. In turn, this gave Barkin the idea to just get Ron to run the school's lunch preparation. He let Kim know that she would be helping him, but as a busy boy. Kim was about to refuse, but knew that it would effect her grade. She wasn't going to be happy about have to clean, yet it did have the advantage of giving her an easy A. This was just the beginning of her nightmare.

Of all the crazy things that had happened in her life, meeting people from all over the world, fighting super villains, ending up with Shego, nothing could have prepared Kim for the television crew that showed up about halfway through the week to do a cooking segment with Ron at the school. Sure, Ron was a really amazing cook, but Kim wasn't sure that it warranted an entire camera crew. Along with that, people had picked up Ron's signature 'Boo-yah'. The cafeteria was booming with it almost every lunch period because of the food Ron had made.

The tipping scale for Kim, was Bonnie taking her photo while she was dishing out portions for the students in line. There was a snide remark of being Bonnie's subject for her final project. This made Kim grit her teeth. Leave it to Bonnie to try and make an already bad thing worse. She was ready to go after Shego and Junior, so that she could burn off some steam in her bout with Shego. As if the world was listening to her, the Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade. What's the deal on Shego and Junior?"

Wade stared at Kim's image for a moment, "What's the deal with your hair?"

"Nothing," Kim grumbled as she pulled the hairnet off. "Shego? Junior?"

"I found something that might interest you. I'll fax it."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim said before hanging up.

A little while late, while at Bueno Nacho, Kim received the fax from Wade. The little slip of paper was spit out the top of the Kimmunicator. Ron was across from her, trying to figure out the menu for the next few days. He was still listening as he did so.

The fax was an article from the Villan's Digest. She was surprised to find out that villains had their own magazine, but that probably wasn't the thing Wade thought she might find interesting. Wade told her that there were want ads in the magazine. A particular one stood out to him that was made by Senior.

 _Tutor wanted. Excellent Pay. Meals included._

Well, the intensives explained why Shego took the position. The mention of food had Ron lose focus and state that his meals were probably better. Kim sighed, but smiled a little bit at her friend's antics. Explaining the tutor thing to Ron allowed him to realize why Shego was with Junior. Kim was still trying to keep it secret that every now and then, Shego would let things slip, so Kim had some foresight to details. When it clicked for Ron, he chuckled about how both he and Shego were tutoring someone. Kim looked unimpressed at this statement. She still hadn't figured out the damn mixer.

"Yah, greaat," Kim grumbled. "So, now we just have to figure out what she is tutoring him for." Even though Kim had a good idea based on the robberies, she didn't want to assume it was just that.

KP +KP+KP

Shego was backpedaling hard as she avoided punches thrown at her by Junior. The boy was a surprisingly quick learner when he put his mind to it. The entire week had been filled with them running through drills, trials, and avoiding Senior. The older gentleman seemed to have a knack for interrupting Shego's lessons at the most inopportune times. The first time was after Junior had been too slow in a trial to get through a vault. It just piled up from there. Every time, Shego would walk Senior out the door with a snarky remark.

Even though she was lost in thought, the sparring with Junior had not let up. Shego was used to having wandering thoughts when fighting with Kim. Although, thinking about Kim threw Shego off balance in this moment. When Shego went for a left hook, it glanced off of Junior's shoulder, leaving her open to be grappled. Junior lifted her up rather easily and tossed her onto the training mat. Smiling as she got up, Shego looked over at Junior.

"Not bad," there was pride in her voice and Shego could see Junior light up a little at that. Before Junior could respond, Senior walked into the room. His mouth barely opened before he was lifted up and moved out of the room. There was one more interruption before Junior was finally about to get the trial under his belt in just under the allotted time frame.

"Well done, Junior. You're ready for the real deal now," Shego said. Junior smiled widely, happy that he had done something good and by himself for once. They just needed to clean up some rough edges of their plan before they could execute it.

KP+KP+KP

When the weekend finally came, Kim and Ron were in her room with Wade on call. They were trying to think of what Junior might go after. Knowing the Seniors, it would be all about the challenge. They would only go for stuff that was really valuable and heavily guard. Kim was thinking about this hard, when Ron suggested to just do a search for those two things. Kim was about to debunk his idea, since the Seniors as well as Shego were criminal masterminds. That was when Wade said he found what they were looking for.

They were out in the middle of the desert a few hours later, mission gear on. In front of them stood a large white building. The entrance was arched and almost had a gate type feel to it. Plaster on the wall face was a name: _Granny Crocket's Frontier Cookies_. Kim couldn't believe that the most valuable thing in the world was a cookie recipe. Ron had told her all about the famous cookies on the flight over, and he seemed so amped up by it that his stomach was growling. Ron's shoulders tensed a little as he pointed the actual source of the loud grumbling.

Just from behind there were large dogs being held back by two security officers sporting cowboy hats. Kim and Ron were startled by the proximity of them, not realizing that it would be this intense when they arrived. In hindsight, they had not called ahead to make sure their presence was known. There was the soft sound of a door opening behind them, which had Kim take her eyes off the dogs. Exiting the building was a man in a brownish cowboy-like getup. He had a bushy mustache and teeth that were yellowing from too much chewing.

"This 'ere is private properteh, y'all standin' on," he said as he approached the duo.

"Ya, hi," Kim said nervously, reaching her hand out to shake the man's. "My name is Kim Possible. I have reason to believe that your cookie recipe is in danger." The man's face seemed to soften as Kim spoke, which seemed like a good thing.

From behind him came someone else. This time it was a woman dressed in a burgundy pencil skirt, coupled with a scarlet red blazer. Her voice had the same twang as the man's. "Y'all can relax, darlin'. We know all about it."

The man, who's name was Texan, addressed the woman as Granny. Both Kim and Ron were shocked by this revelation. Granny smiled and simply said that she had some work done. After the introductions were properly dealt with, Granny brought Kim and Ron to her office. It was like any CEO's office, but this one had the logo printed on the wall behind a large desk. Granny pulled up the video footage of the 'anonymous' source. The way Granny said anonymous made it seem that they knew exactly who had sent it. Upon watching the video, Kim sighed as it was Senior who had ratted his son and Shego out.

Texan was chuckling to himself once the tape clicked off. He made a comment about them being Yankees, which had Kim saying that they had their own European island. "Ain't from Texas. Tha's all I know," Texan said.

Granny was sure that they would be ready when Shego and Junior arrived to take the recipe. To proof this point, they walked down to the vault that contained the item in question. Texan was explaining how the vault door was made of two ton titanium, reinforced concrete. Once the door was open, Kim looked into the room to see that it was mainly empty, except for a podium in the center of the room. Texan handed Kim some goggles, so she could see that the room was surrounded in infra-red security.

After they had seen the system and defenses in place, Kim and Ron were walked out of the building. Granny reassured them that they would be able to handle any threat to the recipe. Texan even finished the interaction off with patting Kim on the head, adding a 'Lil Missy, as he closed the gate to the factory. This just riled Kim up. She contacted Wade, wanting to know everything he could find on the security systems that were in Granny Crocket's. Yes, she had seen them herself, but that didn't mean they would be able to hold up against someone like Shego. Kim figured they might as well get to it before Shego and Junior could.

KP+KP+KP

By the time Shego and Junior had arrived, the sun had set. Dressed in the same green and black catsuit, they ran up to the front entrance like it was nothing. Security guards stopped them with a sudden spotlight. Shego was mumbling encouraging words at Junior, easing him along just in case he choked. Junior pulled out a blue ball from the bag he was carrying. Gently tossing it, the ball hit the ground, bursting into a field of blue energy around the guards. The next step was dealing with the hounds.

Junior tossed steak in various directions, distracting the hounds from chasing after the duo. He chuckled about the fact that animals never got privy to the steak trick. Shego shrugged her shoulders as they headed off to the next part of their plan. If everything went correctly, the two might be able to pull this off. Although, they had planned for a possible interruption from Kim just to be on the safer side of things.

As they continued to make their way through the factory, climbing the roof, getting into the vents, Junior would occasionally pepper Shego with a compliment or two. She didn't think anything of it, just took it as him appreciating her helping him get to this point. The only hope Shego had was that Junior didn't forget everything she had taught him when she was done with this gig. When they dropped down from the vent, Shego let Junior know that he had two minutes to get the recipe. Before she had made it to the vault door, Junior was out and holding the card.

"Let's bolt," Shego said, turning on her heels quickly. The extra time would help them leave unnoticed.

"This is a very strange secret recipe," Junior said as he squinted at the piece of card.

"What?" Shego asked, back tracking and looking at Junior

"You are so busted," he read. "Shouldn't there be some mention of flour? Or eggs?"

"Let me see that," Shego growled in frustration. She read the card over, recognizing the hand writing. "This isn't the rec-"

"The recipe?" Kim's voice said from behind Shego. Shego's eyes widened as she realized she had been out thieved.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Shego thought as she turned to look at Kim, who was hanging from the top of the vault. _If I didn't love the brat so much, I would kill her._

"Rufus, go," Kim shouted at the naked mole rat. Rufus dived off of Ron's shoulder, landing on the floor of the vault. He took a small step forward, triggering the infra-red sensor.

Junior followed Rufus with his eyes. The moment the sirens started to blare, his face fell. Everything had been going so well up until that point. They should have planned better for Kim's interruption. He didn't have much more time to dwell on the self-pity train as Kim and Ron undid the straps holding them up. Both landed solidly on the ground. Shego rushed up to Kim, battle stance at the ready as she slid to a stop.

Shego's frustration overpowered her tactic of waiting for Kim to throw the first punch as she lunged at the redhead. Kim braced herself, using the momentum that Shego gained to flip her over and sending her flying into the wall. Taking the few seconds that it would take for Shego to recover, Kim ran out of the vault into the hallway. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but Kim was smiling through it all. She had needed this fight to work out all her pent up frustrations from the past week. Coming up from behind Kim, Shego thrust her arm forward, almost catching Kim in the back of the head, but her fist was deflected by forearm.

They continued to fight through the hall, punches meeting parries, kicks narrowly missing. Shego was backing Kim up into a door, that had to be kicked open to keep up with the momentum of Shego's attacks. When they got through the door, the all too familiar hiss of Shego igniting her hands reached Kim's ears. Looking around, Kim noticed that they were on a catwalk above the factory floor. There was only a small hip level railing stopping either from falling into large vats of cookie dough. Kim felt her back hit a wall. She looked around to see if she had a good escape, but her attention was drawn back to Shego growling in frustration as she lunged again, plasma ignited hand ready to claw at her.

Taking this as a chance, Kim pushed off the wall, using the force to catapult her underneath Shego. There was a crunching sound as Shego's fist hit the concrete wall. There was another growl of frustration as she whipped around. She turned in a way that allowed her to bring out a roundhouse kick. The impact with Kim's right forearm let out a soft crack as the bone fractured a little. Kim grimaced as she snapped back from another punch to the face. Kim moved forward again as she kicked Shego in the shin then sent her flying back into the wall with a solid foot to the stomach.

Taking the opportunity, Kim ran at Shego. Which didn't end well for Kim as she was kicked back and over the railing. She let out a yell as she felt gravity take its hold. The railing was just in reach when Kim snapped her left hand out to grasp the metal.

"You know," Shego said as she approached the railing. "I've rediscovered the joys of teaching."

"You were a teacher?" Kim asked in mocking tone.

"Y'know, not the point, Kimmie. Let's just say it is very satisfying." Shego leaned over the side of the railing, ready to finish up this fight, but Ron burst into the room. He was followed by Junior.

Junior ran up behind Ron, dislodging him from the cat walk and depositing him on a conveyor belt. Junior followed suit, landing with a thump. He was gaining on Ron, talking about showing him the other things that he had learned from Shego. Before he could do that, a pile of cookie dough landed on him thanks to Rufus.

Peeling their eyes away from that scene, Shego and Kim returned to what they were doing. Shego ignited her fist, melting the railing as she slashed through it. Kim let out a small yelp as she started to fall again. Pulling out her grappling hook, she fired it in any direction. Shego was ready for Kim to zip back up at her, but the hook didn't quite reach its destination causing Kim to fall into a vat of cookie dough mixture. The substance was so heavy that Kim couldn't swim her way through it. The conveyor belt continued to move until Shego stopped it right underneath the mixer.

"Hmm," Shego chuckled to herself as she looked at the settings on the mixer. "Fourteen settings to choose from. How does 'Whipped Possible' sound to you? Ooo, or maybe 'Minced Possible'?"

"Fourteen settings?" Kim struggled to say in disbelief. Her head kept bobbing in and out of the mixture.

"Y'know what, I think a 'Kimmie Frappe' sounds just right," Shego said as she pulled down the lever that started the function.

The machine whirred to life, spinning before it got into the vat. Kim looked up and gasped as the blades descended upon her. She looked over at Shego, who seemed to be slightly worried that Kim wouldn't make it out. Shego just had to remind herself that 'Anything was possible for a Possible'. Kim dove under the mixture to try and get a grasp on the situation. The spinning motion of the blades whipped her around the vat of dough, thickening the mix even more. She could feel herself starting to get scared but remembered what Ron had said about her heart beat and the beating of the mixer were the same. That she could become one with it. So, she swam straight into the spinning blades.

Shego stared in shock at what Kim was doing. She didn't think the motto that Kim was always spouting off also meant that she would nearly kill herself. With Kim having a semi-fractured forearm, Shego wasn't sure if she would be able to get a strong grip on anything. Shego turned to the control panel, stopping the setting. This pulled the mixer blades out of the vat. They were will rapidly spinning, but there was a red and black blur holding on tightly. Shego's jaw dropped as she saw Kim spinning, no harm seeming to have happened.

Kim was in a slight amount of pain. The momentum of the blades was vibrating into her body, which was rather unpleasant with the fracture. She focused on Shego, waiting for the right rotation to fling herself at the woman. When she got the angle right, Kim propelled towards Shego, knocking her in the back as she tried to get away. Hitting the floor, Shego grunted from the force she had withstood. There was definitely going to be a bruise on her back, and not that fun kind of one.

"Junior isn't the only one that has been tutored," Kim said as she saw Granny and Texan make their way towards her. "Ironic, no?"

Once they were cleaned up, Kim and Ron watched Shego and Junior being escorted to a helicopter. Ron nudged Kim in the side, trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke, "They belong together, y'know?"

"Ya, together in jail," Kim said. She smiled at Ron's joke. It was good to know that they could have little moments like that, inside jokes as it were. She was just ready to go home and rest. She knew her mom was not going to be too happy with her fractured arm.

KP+KP+KP

Shego and Junior were sitting in the back of the helicopter. Both looking rather dejected. Junior asked if he had failed. Shego was about to tell him that he hadn't, because for only needing a week or two to learn everything, he had gotten the card in under the time she had allotted. The pilot spoke before she could say anything though. It was Senior. He tossed Shego the keys to her cuffs, letting her know her services were no longer needed. She smiled as she undid the steel from around her wrist. In all honesty, she could have melted them off.

She jumped out of the helicopter, landing on a hover board of sorts that was adorned in her colours. Coming up from the side was Drakken in the hovercraft. Shego grinned at the mad scientist, knowing that she had other plans after this whole gig. She was disappointed to be leaving Junior back to his father, but it also meant she didn't have to deal with the boy's whining anymore. Along with any flirting he might have tried, even though Shego had been oblivious to it until the end.

Once Shego had gotten back to Drakken's lair, Shego quickly ran into her room, showered, and dressed in her usual black hoodie and sweats, paired with a green t-shirt. She had been in her cat suit for a solid week. Being in the thing too long caused her breasts to hurt. Shego took this time to prepare herself for a night in with Kim. She wanted to make sure the young adventurer was doing alright after her spill in the cookie dough.

As Shego was making her way out of the lair, she was stopped by Drakken. "Shego, you were gone all week and now you are leaving again?" He whined. "When are you going to be back so that we can start our next scheme for world domination?"

"Uh… I should be back in the morning, Dr.D," Shego said. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but it gave her some weird vibes. Drakken nodded sullenly, but didn't press the matter. Trying not to think to hard about Drakken's weird behavior, Shego left for Kim's. What Shego didn't see before she left, was an article that was on the large screen in the main lab. The main image of the article was a stone monkey's body, the head seemed to be missing. Two words were glaring in bold from the title: **Time Monkey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (When in Paris...)**

There was about a month span break after the Cookie Recipe heist. That meant Shego and Kim had the time to just be together. Most of it was spent practicing driving, since Kim's driver's ed class was coming up at school in the next week. She wasn't too nervous about it since she could pilot pretty much any vehicle. Yet, the moment Kim got into one of Shego's cars, this one a muted green Mazda sedan, all hell broke loose.

The first time Kim started the car, she made the mistake of forgetting to come out of park, burning the tires against the tarmac. Shego had tried not to pull react like a parent when it came to Kim's attempt at driving. Her patience in her girlfriend was going to be worn thin with this driving practice. The second time was a little better. The janky stopping was not as bad as before, so Shego wasn't gripping the 'oh shit' handle to point her pale knuckles would become whiter. By the end of the week, Kim was a little bit better at driving and Shego was a little bit shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Think you are going to pass the test?" Shego asked. She was sitting in the driver's seat, driving them back to their usual meeting place in the clearing.

"I definitely going to pass this test," Kim said, smiling widely. "Then I can get a spankin' car. It will be nice to come to you for once."

"Princess, you always cum to me." The flirty tone Shego had, along with the wink, was making Kim blush deeply.

"Tha… That's not what I meant!"

"I mean you can cum to me in the car if you'd like?" Shego's hand gently ran up Kim's thigh, massaging in specific areas. Kim let out a squeak as she smacked her down onto Shego's, stopping it in its path.

"Sh..Shego, you need to focus on d-d-driving."

"Kimmie, I am a woman of many talents. I'm sure I can focus on the road and between your legs." Shego smirked when she felts Kim gently pull her hand away. She could see that Kim's hand still hovered slightly over the wandering hand. She continued to rub and squeeze Kim's thigh, enjoying the soft squeaks and sounds coming from the redhead.

Kim was wiggling in the seat, trying to get comfortable with the growing wetness between her legs. She let out a gasp as Shego pressed her fingers against her clit. The hand that was not closest to Shego's snapped to her mouth, covering up the moans. To her side, Shego was smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Her eyes were still glued to the road. _Ugh, so unfair,_ Kim pouted to herself. She raised her hips, trying to get some more friction. Shego's elbow and upper arm pressed against Kim's chest, pinning her in the seat more.

Shego could feel Kim wiggling a little harder. She unzipped Kim's pants, tracing along the girl's waistline. The gentle teasing was making Kim gasp and whimper more. There were a few 'pleases' and soft grumbles as Shego took her time in relieving Kim's tension. She chuckled when she turned her head to see Kim's reactions a little fuller. Kim's mouth was covered fully with her hand, eyes dilated, and chest heaving slightly. Shego figured she would put the girl out of her misery.

Slipping her hand into Kim's underwear, Shego stroked her clit. This elicited a loud gasp, along with a body quiver. Smiling as she continued, Shego moved two of her fingers between wet lips, rubbing Kim's entrance to lubricate her fingers more. There were two consecutive gasps as Shego first spread Kim open then pushed her fingers in. The clenching around her fingers caused Shego to swallow thickly. It distracted her from the road enough that the car swerved a little. Shego barely had to correct it. But Kim let out a yelp as she tried to remove Shego's fingers from inside her. That just caused Shego to hook her finger, pressing against Kim's g-spot.

Shego just listened to the whimpering, enjoying the sound. The pressure and movement from Kim rocking her hips hurt Shego's wrist due to the angle. She chuckled when she felt the pulse of wet splash over her fingers. Kim was a shaky mess when Shego pulled her fingers away, licking up the juices from her fingers. She made sure to draw attention to her fingers as she did so, knowing Kim was watching her.

"That… was hot..." Kim mumbled as she watched slack jawed. She silently blessed Shego's car choice as she moved into the middle of the front seat. Before she snuggled up under Shego's arm, Kim kissed her deeply, making sure to slip her tongue into Shego's mouth. When Kim felt the car swerve slightly, she pulled away giggling. "Apparently you can't multitask while being kissed. Notes for later."

This had Shego grumbling as she wrapped her arm around Kim, forcing the girl to lay down. So much for being smooth.

KP+KP+KP

At school the following day, Kim was standing on the sidewalk, watching as classmate after classmate failed their driver's test. Ron practically smashed the car into a tree. Kim grimaced, maybe she should have asked Shego to let Ron come along a few times. When it came to being her turn, Kim barely got through the course. Barkin was shaking in his seat from the manic driving that had just happened. He told Kim that she needed to practice more before she could get the grade she needed to pass the test. This disheartened Kim, as the only person that seemed to pass the test was Bonnie.

As the last few people went through the course, Kim and Ron were talking about what they were going to do for the weekend. Ron perked up at the mention of that. He had been talking about the trip to Paris that his parents had planned for them all week. "Is it possible for you to take care of Rufus while I'm gone?" He asked as they started to head back into the school building.

"Sure thing," Kim responded. She knew she wasn't going to see Shego for the next few days since Drakken needed her help finding something. "Are there any special orders I need to be able to take care of him?" She almost immediately regretted the question when Ron said that he would be over after school with everything that Kim would need for the next few days.

When the end of the school day came, Kim and Ron headed home separately since Ron was going to pick up the supplies Kim needed for Rufus care. She prayed that it wouldn't be nightmarish. As she walked out the front of the school, Bonnie approached her from behind. If Kim didn't know better, Bonnie would have been flipped over. Sighing, Kim stopped as Bonnie reached her.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Kim asked when the brunette came into her field on vision. "To gloat about passing your test?" The look Bonnie gave Kim threw her off, much like that time when it came to photography class and when Kim had to save Bonnie from the Bebes.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted help with your driving skills," Bonnie responded, her tone holding no malicious intent. "You seemed like you had a handle on it, but need a little more input from someone that can be real with you."

That last bit threw Kim off guard a little. Had Shego not been truthful when it came to her progress in driving practice? That didn't make sense. They were always heckling each other when it came to their combat skills, so why not with something as simple as driving. More importantly, why was Bonnie offering Kim help at all. They were like rivals, not even close to hitting the frenemies level.

"Why do you want to help me?" Kim asked, the suspicion very clear in her tone and on her face.

"I…uhm…" Bonnie struggled for words before she could give a clear answer. "Think of it as paying you back for saving me from those crazy robo bitches last year."

"And there is nothing else going on? No plan to try and sabotage me?" A raised eyebrow of doubt was followed by the question.

"Promise, even though I know it doesn't mean much right now." There was genuine sincerity in Bonnie's voice.

Kim thought about it for a moment before giving her answer. "I have to watch Rufus for Ron, but I'm sure that I can make time for a lesson or two. Just… text me, I guess. I have to head home." Bonnie lit up a bit as she headed off to her own home after hearing Kim's answer.

It didn't take long before Kim arrived home. When she walked into the house, Ann let her know that Ron was upstairs waiting for her. Kim didn't think that she had been held up by Bonnie for that long. Ron would get a laugh out of the brunette offering help. Lost in thought about what she was going to do with Rufus so she could go to driving lessons, Kim almost landed face first into an entanglement of plastic tubing.

"Shi- Sorry, KP," Ron said as he helped her up from the pile.

Kim looked around her room in disbelief. The entirety of it was covered in the tubing that she had fallen in. She tried not to get frustrated by it, but she knew her mom wouldn't let this mess leak out into the rest of the house. On top of her desk was a binder, filled with notes and instructions on how to take care of Rufus. Beside the desk, almost lost within the tubing, was food and a case of special water.

"Uhm, Ron…" Kim was about to ask why Rufus needed so much stuff for only a few days when the Kimmunicator went off. "Actually, tell me on the way and during the mission."

KP+KP+KP

The call had come from some lab, asking Kim to find a chip that they had lost in a ship wreck. Ron was going through the list of Rufus care items as they were swimming to the wreckage. Kim nodded along, asking questions here and there when a rather strange request came up. One in particular was that she was to sing Rufus to sleep. She hadn't realized that mole rats liked to be sung to. She shook her head as she laughed at Ron singing Rufus to sleep in the air tight hamster ball they had him in. This mission was easy going, which concerned Kim. They had retrieved the chip in a timely manner.

Yet, all good things come to an end. From all sides were three very enthused villains. Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist were making a beeline for Kim and Ron. With their backs up against the wall, the only way out was up. Kim activated the buoyancy bags, shooting them up through the water and away from the three converging on their position. There was a muffled boom that reverberated through the water when the three vehicles collided. Kim and Ron heard the tail end of it, only seeing the bubbles that came to the surface around them. Since they were in the clear, Ron went back to 4his list. Kim sighed, knowing it was going to a be a long weekend.

KP+KP+KP

Once they got back to Kim's place, Ron had finished running through the rest of his list. Wade had called Kim to let her know he was arranging a meeting for her with the Greetinex corporation tomorrow. As she was hanging up, Kim almost tripped over some plastic tubing that had suddenly shifted to the front of her door. The pattering of his little feet in the background would have to be something Kim would need to get used to. She also never remembered Ron's room being this cluttered with Rufus' things. Ron was finishing setting the running track up when Rufus poked his head open from one of the entrances.

"Oh, Rufus, buddy. If it weren't for the zero rodent policy at the hotel, you'd be coming with us," Ron said as he scooped Rufus up. Rufus let out a sad little squeak as he hugged Ron's face. While they said their goodbyes, Kim had managed to maneuver her way through her room. She placed the chip on the shelf of her computer desk.

When Ron made his way out, letting Kim know he would call to check up on Rufus, he shut the door to her room hard enough that it shook Kim's computer desk. Unfortunately, it knocked the chip off the shelf and into Rufus' food. Rufus was in doll sized lawn, munching away on his food. Kim wasn't paying much attention to him, as she was trying to figure out how she was going to sleep with all of the tubing on her bed. Rufus scarfed down the rest of his food, consuming the chip that was hidden with in.

Kim was softly grumbling to herself as she started to rearrange the tubing on her bed. She was quickly distracted by a light tapping on her window. Startled, Kim walked over to it, only to see Shego crouching on her usual branch. Kim opened the window, stopping Shego with a hand raised before the woman could enter the room. Shego gave her a pout.

"C'mon, Kimmie," Shego said, "I'm just here to see you."

"Ah-ah-ah," Kim tutted, " You really think that you can just come over without letting me know?"

"I mean I've done it before. Remember when I broke in drunk?"

Kim squinted at Shego. She couldn't really argue with that logic, but she still had the chip in her possession. "We also weren't dating then, so that's probably something you shouldn't say out loud. People might think its creepy. But, no, I can't let you in as there is no space."

Shego rolled her eyes and poked her head through the window. She almost fell out of the tree from laughter. She gained her balance but when she saw Rufus sitting in his little chair, another burst of laughter rippled from Shego. Kim was scowling, but the laugh had her giddy. "You got stuck with watching the rodent?" Shego asked as she sat on the window sill. Kim allowed her that much since she was getting pulled into a mini cuddled session.

"I didn't get stuck with Rufus," Kim mumbled. "I offered to watch him while Ron went to France with his parents. Rufus couldn't go."

"Does he really need that much running space? He isn't even in a cage." When Shego mentioned a cage, Rufus popped his head up. He hadn't noticed the woman beforehand. He made an angry squeaking sound. "Whoa, hey, not saying you need to be in one. Not surprised by this though. The buffoon seems to care a lot about the squeaky toy." The rest was directed at Kim, who was frowning at the nicknames Shego was giving Ron and Rufus.

"You said you would stop doing that," Kim pouted.

"What can I say, Princess. Old habits die hard." With a smirk, Shego gently moved Kim away from her. Giving her a quick kiss, Shego flipped out of the window. Kim sighed as she watched Shego leave. She heard a sympathetic squeak and a little paw on her arm, Rufus watching as well. It was going to be a lonely weekend.

KP+KP+KP

It was only a few hours later, when Kim and Rufus had gone to Bueno Nacho, that the quiet weekend the two had been planning on having went south. Wade had contacted Kim saying that the chip was sending out signals. Kim was confused by this information. It should be in her room, remaining dormant until her meeting the next day.

"Satellite confirmation is saying that it is in Bueno Nacho," Wade said. He was double checking and cross referencing with some other satellites.

"Where?" Kim asked, scanning the restaurant as she did.

"Uhm… it's inside Rufus," Wade chuckled as he sent the image to Kim. Kim gawked at Rufus, who was still on table they were sitting at. "You might want to get him to a secure location bef-"

The entrance door burst open, revealing Monkey Fist and a few of his monkey ninjas. Kim jumped out of the booth, entering a fighting stance as the ninjas approached her. The group attacked in sync, tying to throw Kim off. She bounced back to far, causing her to be out of arm's reach of Rufus. Kim yelped when one of the ninjas jumped onto her head, distracting her just enough that Monkey Fist scooped Rufus up. Calling off his monkey ninjas, Monkey Fist made his escape. Rufus was squeaking loudly as he was taking away. Kim sprinted outside just in time to see Monkey Fist take off with Rufus.

"Wade, please tell me you have a lock on the microchip's signal," Kim asked as she looked up at the retreating plane, which was weirdly shaped like a banana.

"Got it. I'll let you know when I have something solid."

"Also, make sure not to tell Ron about this. He is going to flip." Kim was about to continue, but Ron interrupted her call with Wade.

"Heyyo, Kim. Les Ron here. How's everything going? According to my schedule, Rufus should be on his way to aromatherapy," Ron said.

"Well, its quiet time right now," Kim lied.

"Wake the little guy up."

"I can't do that per your Rufus guide. Rule number 247: It is essential for mole rats to get 20 hours of sleep a day."

"Excellent. That is exactly what I wanted to hear you say, KP. That was a test. Glad I knew I put my trust in the right person." Ron hung up after that.

Sighing in relief with that crisis averted, Kim called Wade back. "Please tell me you have a lock on Monkey Fist."

"His plane is headed to a remote landing strip in the French Alps. Let me call in the right favors to get you there a half and hour after he lands."

Thirty minutes later, Kim was climbing up the face of a mountain. She had forgotten that a lot of the villains lived in hard to reach places. She had gotten used to Drakken being so close by in Upperton. Which never made sense to Kim. Although she was calm when climbing, Kim was frantic to get up the mountain to get to Rufus. The less time he was away from her, the better. There was too big of a risk for a random call from Ron to come in. Now that Kim was thinking about that, she was curious why Shego was looking for the chip. She didn't seem to be there for Drakken. The blue man normally accompanied Shego when it was some sort of world domination scheme.

Kim's train of thought got her through the rest of the climb. She came up to the fortress that Monkey Fist owned. Fortress was probably an over exaggeration, it was a large castle. It didn't take long from the entrance to scale her way up the wall to the closest window that was near Rufus. She could hear Monkey Fist talking to the mole rat, about to do something to get the chip out. Kim hopped through the window, making use of the ambush to tip the table, flinging Rufus in her direction. She caught him carefully before having to get a somewhat tight grip when the monkey ninjas attacked. She made use of her environment, flipping onto the fire place mantle, and swinging a three-pronged candle stick at the ninjas attacking her. Once the ninjas had lost their grip, Kim pulled down the tapestry that was above the mantle, covering Monkey Fist and his ninjas.

Kim took the chance to get onto the roof of the castle, only to lose Rufus to Duff Killigan. _God damn it!_ Kim cursed herself as she stared up into the sky as Duff flew away in his blimp. Thankfully, she always had a back up. The pack that she had been wearing up until this point, didn't have a parachute in it. It was a jet pack shaped like a small plane with one engine. She triggered it, jumping off the roof of the castle, speeding towards Duff and Rufus.

Duff was watching as Kim made her way to him. He had already set up his golf balls to hit at her. As Kim got closer, Duff starting letting off hits, shouting "Fore!" before hitting the first ball. Kim was able to dodge a majority of them before one sliced through the right wing of her jet pack. Thinking quickly, Kim angled herself to grab onto one of the ropes along the side of the blimp, swinging on it. It propelled her through one of the windows of the blimp's cockpit.

"Welcome aboard, lassie," Duff chuckled as he smacked a golf ball towards Kim. It whistled through the air, exploding just as it was about to hit Kim. From within, a net came out, slamming into her and pinning her to the wall behind her. Duff checked his bag, zipping up the pocket that Rufus was in. "Sorey, misseh, but this is mah stop." Duff pressed a button revealing a golf bomb before he jumped out of the blimp through an escape hatch in the floor.

 _This is not my day_ , Kim thought as she used the small buzz saw in her watch to get out of the net. She went over to the bomb, trying to disarm it, but to no avail. She took her leave through the same hatch that Duff had used. When Kim started free falling the blimp deflated in a cloud of purple above her.

Honing in on Duff, Kim pulled herself into a straight shape, needling down to Duff as fast as she could. She was trying her best to stay focused when her phone went off. It was Ron calling again. _Really not my day,_ Kim inwardly groaned as she answered the phone.

"Uhm, hey Ron. How's Paris?"

"Tres magnifique. Rufus givin' you any trouble?" Ron was asking. Kim was staring ahead of her at Duff.

"Of course not!"

"Well put the little guy on!"

"Sure, let me get him!" Kim pulled her arms beside herself, gaining more speed to catch up to Duff. It took a few seconds to be soaring above the man. Kim took his hat from him, surprising Duff that she was behind him. She put the hat over his eyes, doing a little back spin to get to the pocket that Rufus was in. Free falling rescues were not something Kim wanted to be frequent. She handed Rufus the Kimmunicator so that he could say hi to Ron as she grabbed onto Duff to not get separated again. The mole rat started squeaking frantically into the mic.

"Hey Kim, is everything okay? He sounds kind of freaked," Ron was asking as Kim took her device back. She squinted at Rufus for giving away that something was going on.

"Oh, he just misses you that's all. Ok, gotta go, bye, bye." Kim hung up before Ron could respond.

Kim grabbed onto the parachute release, pulling it as she and Duff continued to plummet through the air. She grabbed a hold of the lines, maneuvering them closer to what looked like the Eiffel Tower. Kim's eyes widened as she realized they might run into Ron here. It meant that she was going to have to worry about that along with keeping Rufus from Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego. That is if the other two showed up. _I'm going to need a huge rest after this_ , Kim thought as she let go of Duff, using her grappling hook to latch onto one of the steel bars of the structure. Unfortunately, her aim had been off, and her swing sending her into another steel bar.

The bar caught Kim in her mid-section, sending her careening into one of the floors. Rufus was firm in her hand until she hit the floor. Kim lost her grip when her shoulder collided with the metal surface. Rufus tumbled out of Kim's hand right in front of Shego. He squeaked before dodging Shego's grabbing. He slid down the railing to a sort set of stairs before he was finally caught by Shego. She had a rather loose grip on Rufus, knowing that Kim would give her hell if anything really bad happened to the rodent while in her possession.

Shego barely had any time to keep Rufus to herself because Duff got a hold of Rufus next. He came from above, since he had finally gotten out of his parachute. Laughing once he had Rufus, Duff headed towards the closest exit. Again, Rufus was not in custody for long as the elevator door opened, revealing Monkey Fist and his ninjas. They stormed out of the elevator, trampling Duff, causing Rufus to get tossed into the air again before landing on the floor and scampering away.

Kim was looking for Rufus. She had caught sight of Shego, again wondering what she wanted the chip for. There was the loud squeak from Rufus as he saw Kim. She looked over, relief washing over her as she ran towards Rufus, her arms open for him. When they were halfway to each other, Shego jumped between them. She kicked Kim in the stomach, sending her flying back. When Kim hit the ground for the second time, she saw Shego pick up Rufus and round the corner. Frowning, she got up and ran after. _I'm going to invest in stomach armor_ , Kim thought as she made chase.

Kim almost caught up, but stopped short when she saw Shego slipping and rolling over golf balls that Duff had released. She watched as Rufus swapped hands until he landed in Monkey Fist's. She took her chance to get Rufus again, hopping down from the floor she had been on. Monkey Fist stopped, sending his ninjas at Kim again. Kim, sick of having to go through diversions, leaped over the ninjas and went straight to the point. An interesting thing that Kim noticed while throwing punched and chops at Monkey Fist, was that it wasn't as adrenaline fueling as fighting Shego. She smiled to herself , watching how Monkey Fist struggled to block her attacks. She was able to palm Rufus out of Monkey Fist's hand, sending him away.

Shego was crouched on a steel bar, waiting for the opportune moment. She caught Rufus before he hit the ground. She winked at Kim before running off, Rufus struggling and squeaking. Kim growled in frustration as she knocked Monkey Fist back. She had almost caught up to Shego when Duff used his bag to catch her. Rufus used the chance to try and escape before he was grabbed again. Like before, he was trampled by ninjas when he tried to make a get away. Rufus wiggled out of his grasp, trying to find Kim again. He scrambled across the disposed parachute of Duff, screeching to a halt when Shego appeared in his way.

Kim showed up behind Rufus, getting into a fighting stance. Rufus turned to see Kim, puffing up at Shego since his back up was there. Shego was about to make a snide remark when Monkey Fist and Duff showed up again. There was a brief second before the fighting broke out. Shego and Duff were going at each other, while Monkey Fist had gone straight to the annoying redheaded source. Rufus was trying to maneuver his way through the fighting. Kim saw him run by, she tried to get him mid fight.

Shego had dealt with Duff just long enough that she could scoop Rufus up again. As she sprinted away, Shego was immediately taken down by the monkey ninjas. Rufus was knocked out of Shego's hands, making him skid across the floor and slipping though the space between two bars. He fell for a moment before he was able to grab onto one of the wires that operated the elevator.

Kim panicked as she kicked Monkey Fist away and flipped over Duff. She ran over to the elevator, kicking in the call button. This caused the elevator to malfunction enough that the doors opened and the carriage shot up through the shaft. The parachute pack was laying haphazardly by the door, which allowed Kim to use it to her advantage. Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego were charging at her. Kim pulled out her grappling hook, wrapped the lines to the parachute around the hook, and shot it up to the rising elevator carriage. It latched onto the bottom of the carriage, pulling the lines together, and causing the chute to catch the three villains. They were pulled up through the shaft in a jumble of limbs and fabric. Kim had dodged the bundle when it made its way to her.

Kim looked into the shaft, seeing Rufus clinging to the wire. She held her hands out, calling to him, "Rufus, jump down to me." There was a shake of a head and squeak that sounded like a no. "Rufus, jump now!" Again, the same results. It took Kim a moment to think of the best way to get Rufus down. She decided to sing him to sleep and catch him on his way down. Thankfully, this worked. Kim let out a massive sigh of ease as Rufus curled up in the crook of her elbow. She decided now would be the best time to bring the chip to Greetinex.

KP+KP+KP

It had been a few hours since Kim had taken the chip to the company and she was relaxing in her bed, reading some homework fluff. Rufus was napping somewhere comfortable. She wasn't sure where, but at least she knew he wouldn't be chased down anymore. There was a soft knock on her window before it slid open. Shego came into the room, a scowl plastered onto her face.

"That was a dirty move, Kimmie," she growled out.

"What was?" Kim asked, sitting up from her bed. She could tell that Shego was stalking towards her.

"Trapping me in that damn parachute with those insufferable idiots. Do you know how much I smelt like monkey and scotch?"

"Hmmm, the scotch is a normal smell when you go on a bender, sweetie," Kim giggled a little before letting out a soft yelp as she was tackled onto the bed.

"You would drink too if you had to work for Drakken," Shego whispered into Kim's ear before nibbling it.

"Hey, parents and the tweebs are home," Kim moaned softly as she pushed Shego gently.

"You're no fun. You find out what that chip was for?" Shego rolled off of Kim, pulling the girl into her arms.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Shego's answer was a nod. "It was for a greeting card company called Greetinex. To think I didn't pick up on that earlier when Wade mentioned the company name to me."

"I went through all that trouble to get a chip for a greeting card? Son of a bitch," Shego grumbled. "Even made sure when I had the rodent that I didn't harm his naked ass."

"Well, I'm sure Ron will appreciate that."

They snuggled in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. It had been a little bit since they had the chance to do that. Everything had been revolving around trying to figure out what was happening with the burn marks, Kim's fainting spells, and trying to get through classes. Kim jolted back from Shego. "Shoot, I forgot I told Bonnie that I would go over there later to get some more driving lessons."

"I thought you two didn't like each other," Shego asked. She was trying to hid her jealousy. Kim hadn't been conscious when Bonnie had told Shego to watch her back.

"Its… weird. She seemed sincere when she was offering, and there was this new air about her. I figured I would give her the chance since she was the only one that seemed to pass the test."

Shego simply nodded and made a grunting sound. She didn't like the idea of Bonnie being around Kim since she knew the girl had feelings for the redhead. "Need me to get out of your hair then?"

Kim pouted and pressed her face into the crook of Shego's neck. "No, I can wait until tomorrow. I'll just text her." She gave Shego a quick kiss before doing so.

"Wait, why didn't you pass your driver's test?" Shego blurted out.

"Something about driving like I had stolen the car," Kim said with a smile as she snuggled back up against Shego. Shego just chuckled as she held Kim close. Maybe lessons from someone that didn't always drive like they stole a car would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am trying to update this every 2 weeks. That means that this is getting updated twice a month now instead of being so sporadic that its a lottery when I update. I will try to keep y'all in the loop if a longer break will happen.**

 **Also, have any of you seen the new Live Action Trailer? We are getting it February 15 next year.**

 **2 more chapters before Sitch in Time happens.**

Kim was apprehensive still about getting help from Bonnie with her driving. There was too much bad blood between the two of them since elementary school. At first, it had started as a friendly rivalry. In the case that they were friends for a little bit before hitting middle school. Something happened along the way that Kim wasn't entirely sure about. It might have been because of her friendship with Ron or Bonnie becoming more popular with the boys than her, but their friendship turned into a full blown rivalry without the friend benefit. Needless to say, it felt weird being in a confined space with Bonnie.

Bonnie had picked her up sometime in the afternoon. Kim needed some time to get ready since Shego had stayed the night and Ron had come to pick Rufus up. They were now in the parking lot of the school, with Kim sitting in the driver's seat, trying not to panic about driving. After the first fiasco of a test, she wasn't sure she could correct all the crazy driving she had picked up from Shego. Kim was sure that aspect would come in handy later on in life, but now wasn't the time.

"You know you can put it into drive when you are ready," Bonnie joked. Kim had been zoned out for almost five minutes since starting the car.

"Hmm? Oh yah, I know..." Kim mumbled with a blush. She was about to mention that Shego had taught her how to drive the first time and didn't want to ruin Bonnie's car because of it.  
"I figured you might drive a little wild because of the other vehicles you might have to use while on your missions. I think my car is safe." Bonnie was smiling, not giving any hint that she didn't trust Kim. It might have been all the times Kim had saved her over the years when it came to school or actually saving her from some villain that decided to come to Middleton.

"I do warn you that my driving is bad because of the person that taught me," Kim retorted. She sighed heavily as she put the car into drive.

The pace was slow, letting the car coast along the tarmac. Bonnie was watching the road, trying not to add to Kim's anxiety. Kim's eyes were glued to the road, but also trying to pay attention to the speedometer. She applied some pressure to the gas pedal, barely using her toes. The increase in pace allowed for Kim to get comfortable in maneuvering the vehicle. This was much easier than she initially though. Kim though Bonnie would start making snarky remarks, but she was quietly waiting until asked a question.

"I forgot you could be patient," Kim said as she made a right turn to follow the flow of the parking lot.

"I just remember it was stressful to have both Connie and Lonnie in the car with me shouting as I tried to drive," Bonnie said, "Plus, you said you had previously been taught, so I just figured I would correct where she might have gone wrong."

Kim nodded, happy for the confidence and trust Bonnie had for her in this situation. She was about to turn to the left when the car sudden jerked to a stop, jolting both Kim and Bonnie. "How do you know who taught me how to drive?" Kim asked as she looked at Bonnie. Her tone wasn't absolutely filled with shock. Shego had been there when Kim had rescued Bonnie from the Bebes. She just didn't think she and Shego had been that obvious. But a good chunk of that mission had been fuzzy since she had gotten her ass kicked.  
"Honestly? That woman looked like she was going to slice me in half with one of her hands when you were limp against me," Bonnie replied. She was startled by the sudden stop still so her voice was a little shaky. "Plus, you were driving like you had stolen the test car. Just two and two together."  
"You can't let anyone know about it!" Kim blurted out. Although Bonnie was being helpful with her driving, Kim was still wary about what information she might use against her if the wrong thing slipped out.

"We may have our differences, but I don't really think letting everyone know about your relationship with her is really going to do anyone any favors."

Kim was stunned into silence. The only sound was the low rumble of the engine. Without knowing how to respond, Kim started to drive again. She got lost in her thoughts again as she drove around the parking lot. If there was one thing she could never figure out, were Bonnie's mood swings towards her. It seemed like now was the perfect chance to ask since Bonnie knew something important to Kim.

"Why did we stop being friends?" Kim asked as she parked the car. She had been driving around for ten minutes or so before the silence was broken. Kim needed to have her mind clear to process what Bonnie might tell her. The look Bonnie gave her was one of nerves and a small hint of shame.

Bonnie chewed her lip as she tried to gather an explanation. The main factor had been her sisters constant berating. Connie and Lonnie didn't understand how Bonnie could hang around such a tom-boy of a girl and her dorky friend. Her parents, on the other hand, had encouraged Bonnie to be around Kim and Ron. They said something about not wanting their youngest to turn out like her sisters, which in the end happened anyways. The other thing that had thrown a wrench into Bonnie's budding friendship with Kim and Ron was when her sisters had gotten a hold of her diary. They read everything about her feelings towards Kim and then made her feel ashamed for those feelings.

"Uhm… That's something you would have to ask my sisters," Bonnie mumbled. "They were the ones that said it wasn't a good idea to hang around you because of what people would think."

"What people would think?" Kim parroted.

"Yes. They said that rumors would start if they hadn't already started. Connie and Lonnie implied heavily that it wasn't good for my image, or that of my family's." Kim was confused, but she could figure out what Bonnie was trying to get across, but she wanted to hear it come out of her mouth. "They said people would start saying that you and I were in a relationship, and anything like that was considered gross. I've learned since then that it really isn't that bad… Especially if you can be so happy with who you are with, Kim."

"So the point of you helping me is what? To atone for a mistake?" Kim couldn't explain why she was suddenly angry.

"Yes… I mean, no..." Bonnie started stuttering, trying to get a hold of what she wanted to say. "I'm doing this because I genuinely want to help you… becoming friends again wasn't even on my radar… unless that was possible."

Kim was about to reply, the rage inside of her about to boil over, but she took a breath before speaking. "Well, anything is possible for a Possible. I just… need to think about what you just told me. You burned a friendship down because of your sisters..."

Before Bonnie could give an answer, Kim was out of the car door and walking through the parking lot. She was trying not to be angry, yet she was fuming. The homophobia that Bonnie had experienced bothered Kim that much. If anything, she could take into consideration Bonnie trying to make things better. The problem with that was the years of bullying that Kim and Ron had endured because Bonnie's change of heart. As Kim walked, she tried not to dwell too hard on what had just happened. A plus to the day had been her getting better at driving.

The walk took Kim to a trail that ran through the woods. She followed it until she didn't feel like walking anymore. She found herself in a new clearing that she had never seen before. It was large and barren, the grass not as green as the rest of the wooded area. There was something familiar in the center of the patch of grass. A burn mark that had scorched the ground in a horizontal line. This one seemed to be larger than the last one that she had seen. Thankfully, there was no violent reaction like before.

Curiousity took hold and Kim approached the marking slowly. Whatever had made it didn't seem to be in the area anymore, or so Kim thought. As she got closer, Kim started to feel weird. It wasn't the violent retching that had happened last time, but she did feel dizzy along with the rapid increase in her heart rate. She was about three feet away from the marking, so Kim decided to sit down and take some pictures of it for later. While sitting on the lush grass, the dizziness faded away and her heart rate slowed to normal. _Why is head rush always a thing with these occurrences?_ Kim thought to herself as she shifted closer to the mark to try and get a sample of the ground and scorching.

Behind Kim, there was a rustling up in one of the trees. Luckily for the person hiding, Kim did not notice that there was any movement going on. The girl was hyper focused on the scorch marks and doing her inspection of them. If Kim had been paying attention, she would have noticed that the figure lurking about was her height, had a shoulder length bob, and was in a style of combat gear that looked futuristic. There was a muffled thump as the figure jumped out of the tree. The ground around their feet rippled a little from what had caused the noise cancellation.

Kim didn't yield enough information as she would have hoped, but the pictures would be enough to start with. The sound of someone behind her caused Kim to roll forward, over the scorch mark, and into a fighting position. She spun on her heel to face whoever had come up on her, but Kim froze at what she was faced with.

In front of Kim was herself. Yet, it wasn't really her. The person in front of her was a decent ten years older than she currently was. The bob haircut she wore was similar to the one her mother had, but better suited for combat situations. The gear she wore was much like Kim's own mission gear, the main difference being the armor plates that adorned the woman's shoulders, forearms, and shins. The woman also got rid of the mid-drift revealing shirt for a thermal black long-sleeve. Something else Kim noticed was that the woman was wearing a face mask that covered from her nose down. The only reason why Kim assumed the woman looked like her, was the familiar olive green eyes.

Even with Kim in a fighting stance, the woman remained standing. She crossed her arms and jutted her hips to the side. Her body shook slightly, like she was laughing, as a twinkle sparked in the woman's eyes. Kim was flabbergasted as she looked on. What was so funny about being ready to fight an unknown person? Kim moved her arms down just enough so that if anything happened, she would be prepared.

"I forgot how easy it was to get spooked by stuff like this," The woman commented as she watched Kim's movements. She raised her hands up in a surrender motion. "I come in peace, if that is any consolation."

"What?" Kim asked, jaw moving up and down, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Did she just say herself? In the past tense?

"Oh, sorry," the woman pulled down the face mask as she spoke, revealing the rest of her face. Kim's jaw dropped as her theory was confirmed. "I'm you, but from a different timeline. Well, it's more like a different future timeline. It's no biggie though."

"I repeat my previous question," Kim squeaked out, "WHAT?!"

The older Kim rubbed her temples slightly. She didn't think her younger self would handle this as badly as she was. She was trying to remember what Shego had told her before she had jumped into the portal. "Fuck, what did she say?" older Kim mumbled to herself as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for what was going on. "Look, you aren't really going to remember this after I tell you. Or at least you shouldn't from what Shego has told me. Basically, I am a future version of you. One of the many. I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you, and hopefully you can retain this information for the next… two months."

"What the fuck?" Kim asked again, this time a little more calmly. "How is time travel possible? What about Shego? How are you me? How did you get here?" The questions would have kept going in her mouth hadn't been covered by her older self. She squeaked indignantly at the pressure. With the new proximity, Kim could see that there was a lot of emotion churning in her older self's eyes. The urgency of the matter clicked, even though Kim didn't know or believe this could be happening. _Maybe I passed out from the markings again?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Honestly, ask those questions when this shit happens again...I just need you to listen. Got it?" Older Kim asked. The answer she got was a small nod. "Good. In your timeline, three of your super villains are going to meet to try and find something called a Time Monkey. That thing is the key to all this and what I am going to tell you, you really won't want to do, but you have to. Let Shego take it. You two are going to fight about this before she jumps into the time stream. Its going to hurt like hell, but you will get through it. Kim, the timelines are all fucked up. The pain," a hand was placed on Kim's chest, "it's all connected through this. Its not soulmates or anything from fairy tales. I need you to remember that. Can you do that?" Again, the response was a nod.

The older version of Kim released her younger self as she felt herself starting to react to the timeline she was in. She also knew that her younger self wouldn't remember what had just happened. There would be snippets, enough to get her and Shego talking about it since they had been avoiding it for so long. She opened the portal and walked through it, not paying attention to her younger self.

Once the portal vanished, there were scorch marks along the ground and Kim was staring blankly at them. She had information overload and it was causing her to panic. Falling to her knees, Kim felt tears streaming down her face as a panic attack settled into her chest. Breathing the best she could, Kim tried to pull her eyes from the scorch marks as she gripped her shirt. _Well that explains where those came from,_ she thought. _How is any of this real? Did I fall asleep…?_

As Kim thought that, the world started to fade to black. She needed to remember what she was told. She knew it was going to be hard since she had already forgotten who had told the information to her. Before everything went dark, there was a flash of blonde, red, and green. The last thing she heard before she felt herself hit the grass padded ground was her name.

KP+KP+KP

Shego had been minding her own business, relaxing poolside at the lair when she felt her phone go off. The caller was unknown so she ignored it. Her phone went off again, same number, which retained the same result. When the phone went off the third time, Shego growled as she answered the phone. Her anger nearly faded when she heard the voice of Ron freaking out over the phone.

"I really hope Kim never has to try three times to get a hold of you," he snapped over the line.

"This better be good, Blondie," Shego snarled.

"It is. Kim wasn't home after she did her driving test with Bonnie. She isn't answering the Kimmunicator and Bonnie says that she walked home. Wade also can't get a lock on her. Monique and I are trying to look for her at the usual places, but I figured she might be with you." Ron's voice was shaky and out of breath as he sped through his explanation.

Shego didn't hear much after she was told Kim had gone missing and couldn't be found. There was a slight tinge of pain in her chest as she got out of the beach chair she was in. She was heading to her hovercraft as she told Ron she was on the way. Shego changed quickly into a casual outfit since the catsuit would take too long. It was maybe ten minutes later when Shego landed in the clearing she would normally pick Kim up in. The waterfall was too far for the girl to walk. She called Ron and told him to meet her there. She was risking him being all huffy, but it was worth it to find Kim.

When Ron broke through the treeline, he was followed by Monique. The girl looked over at Shego with a raised eyebrow. She had never seen the woman out of the infamous catsuit. Shego rolled her eyes as Ron stopped a few feet away from her.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Or did you finally just brainwash her?" Ron snapped. He was at a boiling point and didn't seem to care about risking his life.

"If I knew Kim wouldn't be pissed with me for kicking your ass, Buffoon, you wouldn't be standing," Shego growled out as plasma wrapped around a clenched fist.

"Violence isn't going to help us find Kim, guys," Monique reasoned as she stepped between the two. She wasn't surprised that Kim didn't talk to Ron much about Shego. They were glaring daggers at each other. "Shego, do you know where else Kim might go other than here?"

"There are a few clearings throughout this area that she might have gone to instead," Shego mused, "especially if she didn't want to be found."

"Why wouldn't Kim want to be found?" Ron asked. He was getting more and more frustrated as time passed. He was worried about his best friend and the fact that she was acting out of character.

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to be alone for a bit," Shego snapped, taking a step toward Ron, plasma ignited fist raised.

"Will both of you stop!?" Monique yelled. There was a scattering of birds in the air at the sudden noise. Both Shego and Ron looked at Monique, shocked. "How does Kim deal with you two being around each other for longer than five minutes?"

Shego shrugged deciding to walk away to start finding Kim. There was no reason for her to remain there arguing with Ron when she could be finding Kim. Behind her, she could hear Ron and Monique arguing about what had just happened. It took a little bit before they could find the clearing where Kim was. First, they had gone in a circle because of Ron thinking he had seen a splash of red in all the green. Shego almost burned down the forest to find Kim, but was stopped by Monique telling her to be quiet. There was a _vooshing_ off in the distance. Shego didn't wait when she headed to where it was coming from.

Thankfully, Shego got there first. She saw Kim with another Kim. She hadn't completely forgotten her encounter with her future self, so the sight before her wasn't shocking. The older version of Kim looked at Shego, winking with a smirk as she slipped into the time portal. Once the portal vanished, Ron and Monique showed up behind Shego. In front of them, Kim was starting to have her panic attack and lose consciousness. Shego rushed to Kim, having to skid to a halt so she didn't step on the girl.

Shego leaned her head to Kim's chest to hear her heartbeat. Kim's heart was pulsing higher than normal and her breathing sounded restricted. Shego lifted Kim gently so she was sitting up and in Shego's lap. Monique came up with Ron, but the boy remained standing while she kneeled next to Shego. "Is she having a panic attack?" She asked. She had seen the symptoms in a family member once.

"Yeah…" Shego mumbled as she stood up, holding Kim close. She felt Kim move in her arms, pressing her ear to Shego's chest. She relaxed in Shego's arms, her heart rate trying to slow down.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Ron asked in a squeaky tone.

"No..." Shego mumbled. There wasn't much more she could do to explain since both Ron and Monique wouldn't understand.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

 _He is just full of questions and no answers_ , Shego thought as she made her way back to the hovercraft.

"We just need to let her ride it out at this point," Monique replied softly.

 _Good to know the fashionista has reasoning,_ Shego chuckled to herself.

It didn't take long to get back to the hovercraft. Shego sat in the backseat, laying Kim down with her head in Shego's lap. Shego absently brushed Kim's hair aside, running her fingers through the girl's hair in a comforting manner. She glared at Ron and Monique when they tried to come close. She assured them that she would take Kim home once she was okay. Neither of the friends wanted to leave, knowing Kim wasn't currently okay. Shego was about to argue the point, something about not being that evil that she wouldn't bring Kim home, when she felt movement in her lap.

Kim was wiggling around, waking up groggily. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the concerned face of Shego. She hummed softly, turning onto her side and nuzzling her face into the woman's stomach. There was the clearing of a throat from somewhere close by, making Kim grumble. She felt Shego's fingers raking against her scalp and she got comfortable in her position. This time she heard a comment from Ron, which snapped her too attention.

"I really don't need to see that..." he said with a small gagging sound.

"I think it is cute, Ron. Kim is like a puppy. No wonder she has that pout down pat," Monique piped up.

Kim was blushing deeply as she looked at her friends beside the hovercraft. She was sitting up now, but her body felt fuzzy and numb all at the same time. She was trying to remember everything that had happened before she had passed out. She remembered being told something about a thing called a Time Monkey. There was a fuzzy image of red hair and black gear, which flashed to a very large whirling portal. Kim groaned as her heart started to beat rapidly again. She inhaled sharply because the pain in her chest was constricting.

Shego noticed the signs of Kim having another attack and immediately started rubbing Kim's back. She used her plasma to gently heat her hand as she made soothing circles on Kim. Kim let out a soft sigh as she started to calm down. She smiled weakly at her friends. Ron and Monique looked worried, taking a few steps forward so they were closer to the vehicle.

"You had us worried there for bit, Kim," Monique said, placing her hand on the vehicle. "Bonnie said you stormed out of her car when she told you something important. She seemed pretty perturbed and upset. It was really strange."

"She looked like she had been crying for a bit before she told us," Ron added.

"We… Sh-she just told me some startling information," Kim replied in a soft tone. She was now remembering what had transpired between her and Bonnie while she was practicing her driving. "It was about something I don't think she would be okay with me telling you guys."

Ron and Monique nodded silently, noticing the look Shego was giving Kim. It was one filled with worry and care. Shego was trying hard not to ask any questions herself, but she knew what she would ask when they were in private.

They waited there for a little while longer so that Kim could calm down enough that flying wasn't going to hurt her. They figured out it hurt to move Kim when Shego put too much pressure on her back and she let out a breath through her teeth. Shego carried Kim back to her home. Ron and Monique were the ones to walk her to her room. Kim's parents weren't home, as they didn't worry about Kim too much if she went missing for some time because of her going on missions. Once in her room, Kim laid down on her bed, curling up, sapped completely of any energy had left. Her friends made sure she was alright before leaving, not paying attention to Shego coming in through the window a few minutes later.

Shego got into the bed with Kim, wrapping herself around the girl in a comfortable position. She placed her hand over Kim's heart, making sure that she could feel the change in Kim's heartbeat if it changed. Kim wiggled against Shego, eager for the warmth that the woman had. Shego figured that she would talk to Kim when she woke up. The girl was completely drained from what she had gone through today, and Shego didn't wish to trigger Kim into having another panic attack. Shego kissed Kim's head, mumbling to her to just sleep and that she would stay there when Kim woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone! We are officially on year 4 of this series being written. The plan is to have this part completed by August or September of this year. I appreciate all of you for the continued support.

I am going to say this once, as I know the subject matter of anxiety,stress, and panic attacks can be very sensitive. I am writing from my own experiences with a bit of a twist because this is fiction. Anything that I write Kim being put through does not reflect every symptom of panic attacks. This is just a way I think it might happen based on the plot of the story.

Kim woke up the next morning, not realizing it was a new day. She felt warm and comfy in her bed. Her energy levels were far better than yesterday and she stretched, accidentally smacking someone beside her in the face. She pulled her arm back fast, turning to face Shego, who was currently rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim squeaked. She took Shego's face in her hands and kissed the woman's nose gently.

"I would have to say that is the weakest hit you have gotten me with," Shego chuckled as she kissed Kim softly. "Are you feeling better? You slept for the rest of the day and the night."

"A lil… I need to talk to you about what happened though." Kim was looking away now, trying to gather her thoughts. Bonnie wasn't someone she wanted to talk to Shego about, but the interaction with her future self was important.

"I saw her, well you, walk into the portal before your friends got there," Shego stated.

Kim was surprised that Shego knew some info about what she was about to talk about. Which meant that this wasn't the first time that Shego had experienced this phenomenon. "So, that wasn't my imagination?"

"Nope…"

"You really don't seem shocked by what you saw." Kim probed.

"Its happened to me before. Details are not clear and constantly fading. All I can say is that my experience was with a version of my self." Shego didn't elaborate more as she was waiting for Kim's questions.

"Do you know how many times this has happened to you? I… When I collapsed, my chest felt constricted and I couldn't breathe… I've never cracked under any sort of pressure, but that, it was like all my senses were overloaded and I couldn't function..." Kim was trying to control her breathing as she spoke because that constriction started up again.

"Panic attacks, Princess. They happen when you feel a sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety or stress. People have them maybe once or twice in their lifetime because of stress. You might have experienced it because of the sudden drop of information you're future self told you." Shego ran down what she thought happened to Kim. It could have been a number of things, but the reoccurring theme was what was going on with the time travel going on around them.

Kim rubbed her chin as she digested what Shego said. It made sense, not that the situation made actual sense. She sighed as she plopped her head down onto her pillow. Looking over at Shego, Kim frowned. "There was something that I was told. I… I hate not being able to remember it. I just know it was important and it had to do with letting you do something that I wouldn't normally let you."

"You act like you have control over what I do and don't do, Princess," Shego retorted with smirk. She looked out the window to see that the sun was getting a little higher in the sky. She remembered that Drakken had needed her back at the lair today to help him with something. "Are you going to be okay for a little while? I have to go do a thing for Drakken." There was sincerity in Shego's voice. She gently hugged Kim when the response to her question was puppy dog eyes paired with a tight squeeze. "I also think your friends were blowing up your phone."

Kim pulled away from Shego, looking at her phone. There were multiple missed texts from Monique and Ron. She scanned through them. The last message from Monique was that she was headed over. That was about ten minutes ago. Kim yelped a little bit at the message. The distance from her place to Monique's was about fifteen minutes, so that left her about five minutes to be decent. Shego leaned over because of Kim's noise. She chuckled as she got out of bed.

"I will take that as my cue to leave," Shego laughed. "I'm sure spending time with your friends will do you some good." Before heading out the window, Shego kissed Kim deeply, hugging her tightly. "I'll see you later, Cupcake."

Kim melted into the kiss and waved as Shego left through the window. After, Kim went about trying to get ready, but could still feel her lack of energy. She sat on her bed and messaged Monique that she was awake and could just walk in. A few moments later, the door to her room swung open. It almost slammed but Monique caught it before it could. The look on her face seemed determined until it turned to be concern.

"You weren't answering any of mine or Ron's messages," Monique said, taking up a spot next to Kim. "We were really worried about you."

"Apparently I was asleep for a while," Kim said. She leaned her head against Monique. "Shego was with me the entire time."

Monique put her arm around Kim, rubbing her friend's shoulder softly. "For someone that is so big and bad, she is really a big softie," she commented. That had Kim giggling. "Are you able to tell me what happened with Bonnie that made you just leave?"

The question was heavy, but it also meant that Monique didn't know any other information. Kim thought for a second. She had been so focused on what had happened with her future self, she had forgotten why she had left Bonnie in the first place. "She said that her sisters were the reason why our friendship crumbled apart," Kim mumbled. "Bonnie has a lot of internalized… feelings about who she is."

"Care to elaborate?" Monique asked. She could feel Kim was getting either nervous or angry about the conversation.

"I… its something that I consider to have been told in confidence. I don't think Bonnie would appreciate me revealing this to someone else..." Kim was trying hard not to get upset again. She was furious with Bonnie's sisters for hurting Bonnie, yet, she was also pissed at Bonnie for letting it happen.

"I guess we will just have to get you out of your house," Monique said as she got off the bed. "Get dressed!"

Kim didn't think Monique would bow so easily about the subject, but she was a little suspicious. If anything, Kim knew she would end up caving and telling Monique about the Bonnie situation eventually. She got ready, straying from her normal attire. Kim decided to wear a green hoodie that Shego had left behind with a pair of jeans. She was comfortable in it, even if it did show how exhausted she was from the previous days events.

Once she was ready, Kim and Monique headed out to the Middleton Mall. There wasn't much else to do, since retail therapy seemed to be the best way for Kim to relieve some stress. They went to a few stores they normally frequented, Kim not purchasing much, since she figured her funds were low. When they stopped in the food court, Kim checked her phone. There was a message from Shego, stating to check her account. When Kim did so, there was about two thousand more dollars in her account than before. Kim squeaked when she saw it. Monique raised her eyebrow in curiosity, her jaw dropping when Kim showed her what Shego had done.

"Damn… that woman sure goes out of her way for you," Monique said. "I'd make sure that wasn't stolen."

"Honestly… I was thinking the same thing," Kim admitted, even though she felt gross for thinking that about Shego. Yet, the woman was a thief, so most of her money was probably obtained illegally.

 **K: Please tell me that wasn't stolen money….**

 **S: My family is pretty well set up, so it is safe.**

There wasn't any animosity in the text, so Kim assumed Shego didn't take offense to the question. Kim looked at Monique with a smile, confirming that her newfound wealth was not obtained through wrongful means. Needless to say, Kim treated Monique to lunch.

As they sat down, eating their assortment of food, Kim had gone a little overboard as she was replenishing energy from the previous day, Monique stared at Kim. The look of concern was back as she watched Kim uncharacteristically snarf down one of her meals. "I know you burn a lot of calories on missions, but you look like Ron AND Rufus trying to eat a Naco," She said through a laugh.

Kim looked up at Monique, her mouth full. She gulped down what was in her mouth before speaking. "It feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"You wanna tell me what happened in the forest to cause you to have a panic attack?" Monique asked. She was tired of beating around the bush. There was something that both Kim and Shego weren't saying, and it was bothering her greatly. When she had asked Ron about it, he couldn't think of a coherent answer. Yet, Ron was slightly biased as he pretty much told Monique the incident that happened when Kim went to go rescue Bonnie with Shego. Ron made it sound like Shego was horrible, but she had seen the opposite in the couple's interactions.

"Oh… Uhm… It's hard to explain," Kim said, before busying herself with her food.

"Does it have to do with Shego or Bonnie?" There was a more intense tone to the question this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Kim, you did something that you normally wouldn't. You didn't let anyone know where you went and the only reason why we found you was because Shego has a second sense in being able to track you down," Monique explained, "You collapsed in the forest from a panic attack. And you are someone that handles themselves rather well in tough situations."

"Oh..." Kim mumbled.

"Ron and I were worried… Why won't you tell us anything?" Monique was getting a little desperate now.

"I… the stuff that Bonnie told me… Her sisters basically baited her into not being friends with me because people might think we were a couple," Kim said softly, "Anything with Shego… I mean… that is complicated in its own right."

Monique stared blankly for a moment about the Bonnie information. That seemed like something the girl would do, based on her brief time of knowing her. Kim being vague about Shego was a little more concerning. "I know this might be a long shot, but from what Ron has told me, Shego might not be as soft as I mentioned earlier."

Kim looked up from her food at that. Her face was neutral but the shift in Kim's eyes was evident. "What did Ron say?"

"He mentioned the shape you have been after missions when you guys are up against Drakken. He also glossed over a situation where you rescued Bonnie with her and you were badly broken."

"Mon, the way Shego and I are… is an agreement. We can't let up on each other when it comes to the world saving and world ending. It would give us away too easily. As for that time we went and saved Bonnie, I don't blame Shego for that. If Ron had been there, it might have been worse since he doesn't really do the fight thing very well. It's so not the drama." Kim shrugged after she explained. "Plus, Ron and Shego are always at each other's throats anyways."

Monique sighed. She really wished she could help out her friends, but they both were stubborn in their own aspects. "If that is how you feel and that is how it _really_ is, then I won't press the subject any further."

Kim smiled softly at her friend. She was lucky to have Monique around. It was always hard to talk to Ron about the 'girly' things in her life. And she knows what would happen when trying to have a deep talk about Shego. It hadn't happened since Shego and Ron went at each other when she was injured. She hated that her best friend and girlfriend fought, but it made sense to her.

"You should talk to Ron by the way," Monique added, "He was really worried about you. I think he has a better understand of how you are compared to me or even Shego. You two have been friends since Pre-K."

Kim nodded to the suggestion. She hadn't really talked to Ron about what was going on with her. She had been with Shego so much, she had almost neglected her friendship with him. "I'll head there after we are done here," Kim said.

KP+KP+KP

Once they were finished at the mall, Monique with a few more outfits, Kim with nothing new, they walked to Ron's. Kim figured she could use the money Shego had given her for something else. They idly talked about things that were going on in their classes. Monique making a comment about the Home Economics class getting more students since Ron had made it seem like a fun class. Kim giggled as she retold how she used what Ron had taught her to get out of the giant whisk machine. Monique was about to make a comment about it, but remembered that there was a different dynamic between Kim and Shego when it came to missions.

Arriving at Ron's, Monique told Kim she would see her at school. Kim smiled and knocked on the door to Ron's before walking in. She looked around, seeing that his parents weren't home. She maneuvered through the house quietly, listening to where Ron was. It sounded like he was in his room. Rolling her eyes, Kim knocked on the door. There was a yelp and the clattering of objects hitting the ground before Ron opened the door.

"KIM!" Ron cried as he pulled her into a bear hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron," Kim choked out. She was getting gently crushed from the hug.

"We couldn't get a hold of you after _she_ took you home," Ron emphasized the _she_ in reference to Shego. It wasn't meant in a malicious tone though, so Kim let it slide.

"I pretty much passed out when I got home, no biggie." Kim shrugged it off.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he let go of Kim, leading her into his bedroom. He sat on the bed, leaving his desk chair open for her.

"Uh, well I had a panic attack from some stuff that's been going on."

"Was it because of Bonnie or Shego?" Ron questioned. He wasn't sure what had caused Kim to just got AWOL.

"A mix of both. But the Shego stuff wasn't directly because of her."

"Oh?"

"Its just something that is really hard to explain, Ron. Just know she isn't doing anything to me," Kim was adamant on Ron knowing that. "Bonnie just told me that she threw away a friendship with me because of her sisters and some internalized feelings on her part."

"So, you can't explain the Shego stuff, and Bonnie just decided to get personal with you about her feelings, which caused you to panic?" Ron summarized.

"Basically."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you with processing?" Ron asked. He was tired of feeling useless compared to Shego. He was sure Kim already knew that he felt like Shego was his rival, but he did his best to hide it.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. From what I know, my body finally gave out because of the stress of what has been going on, and Bonnie's confession just tipped me over the edge. I don't know what I was thinking when I got out of her car. Plus side, I think I can pass my driver's ed test," Kim said with a small laugh.

"KP, you know that I am always here for you. Missions, life, you needing to vent about Shego… whatever you need," Ron placed his hand on hers. There wasn't much Ron knew how to do other than be there. He was going to do his best when it came to everything.

Kim smiled at Ron before she hugged him tightly. It had been a while since she had been able to talk to him properly. It was something that she didn't appreciate enough. "Thank you, Ron," Kim muttered as she hugged him.

"Anytime, Kim."

The moment was somber, something that friends had needed for a while. They spent the rest of the day talking about school, well, Kim helping Ron with his homework. It was like things were normal again, Kim forgetting more about her interaction with her future self. The only thing bothering her was having to see Bonnie again. That was a conversation she needed to be ready for as she was hurt by the revelation.

When it started getting dark out, Kim left Ron's. She was walking through the dimly lit streets, thinking about the past few days. Yet, Kim felt like she was missing some of her memory. Something that was important and she was supposed to remember. Frowning as she walked into her house, Kim tried to recall the memories as she got to her room. But the remnants of them flitted away as she crossed the threshold.

_

I have been making Youtube videos about fandoms. I have two right now that are in relation to the new Kim Possible movie coming out this year. I love having discussions with people about it, so drop by and watch them if you would like!

channel/UCzKZV-qmzh9M2LvKOecUcbw?view_as=subscriber

Next video is probably going to be about the What's the Switch game. Other fandoms will be discussed as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late xmas chapter. The upload schedule is going to be every two weeks, since that is a good time frame for me to write and edit the chapters. Next chapter is A Sitch in Time set up. Enjoy!

 _A few months later, Christmas Holidays_

The holidays were now upon the Possible family. It was one of the few times a year that Kim was able to spend time with her family without having to worry about going on missions. The Possible house was lit up to be its own star. It shone so bright that passers by had to shield their eyes. The twins had put in the effort to re-route the Middleton power grind so the set up didn't blow the power to their home or the rest of the city. Kim was excited for the holidays as well, since her Nana was in town. The last time she had seen the elderly woman was in Florida when Shego and Drakken had decided to turn the retirement home into mind controlled zombies. Kim had laughed at Shego afterwards because Nana Possible had royally kicked her ass.

The family was admiring their handy work when they saw the stumbling figure of Ron trying to make his way to the front door. Kim smiled inwardly, as Anne suggested they might have blinded the poor boy. She walked to the front door, hoping to get to Ron before he hurt himself. There was a thud as Ron ran into the door. There was a groaned 'Thanks' when Kim opened the door for him.

The next thing for them to do was decorate the tree. As the rest of the family did so, Kim and Ron sat on the couch discussing the rest of the plans for decorating and getting ready for Christmas. Rufus scampered up Ron's shoulder and onto the couch begging for eggnog. Since the Possible family was so organized with their holiday madness, Kim told Rufus that eggnog would come after carols but before the Christmas skit. Rufus deflated a little, squeaking a pout in protest. Ron feigned mock horror that Kim had forgotten the most important tradition of watching Snowman Hank.

Ron clicked on the holiday special, which appeared to be a bit into its run time. He laid back on the couch, exclaiming that it was his favourite cartoon of the holidays. Kim rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend's behaviour. Kim raised a brow, confused as to why it was playing so early.

"It's the 4:45 promo," Ron stated as he continued to enjoy the clip.

As it continued to play, there was a drastic change as snowmobiles plowed through the Christmas critters on screen and into Snowman Hank. Ron's jaw dropped as the promo continued to play. He was in shock that they were getting rid of his favourite special for an extreme sports one instead. Jim and Tim were hyped about this happening. Ron, on the other hand, was devastated. Kim tried to console him, bringing Ron to her room to give him his Hanukkah gift.

Upon entering the room, Ron slumped on the bean bag chair that was pressed against the far wall near Kim's desk and window. Kim was sorting through her closet, shoving back some of Shego's stray clothing as she looked for Ron's gift. "I think I have something that might cheer you up," she stated as she closed her closet.

"Uhm… is it a cartoon snowman who teaches kids the power of friends, family, and turning bad guys good?" Ron asked, skeptical because of his mood.

"Well, uh, no," Kim replied with uncertainty as she held a carefully wrapped thin item in her hands, "But, uh, hey! Happy Hanukkah!" She handed Ron the item.

Ron perked up a little bit. He called to Rufus to unwrap the gift. It was Rufus' favorite part of the holidays. There was a quick bit of paper tearing before photo of Kim and Ron was revealed. The photo was one of Kim hugging Ron from behind while he made a face of shock.

"Hey, that's us!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the photo with a smile.

Kim opened the front of the photo, revealing a CD within. She popped it into her computer to show Ron the contents of it. When it started up, it showed a slideshow of photos of Kim and Ron since Pre-K. Ron was tearing up beside Kim as she shyly explained that it was cyber scrapbook for him.

"Do you like it?" she asked, noticing his tears of happiness.

"Its...its badical," Ron choked out before engulfing Kim in a hug.

From downstairs, Kim's dad was calling to her that it was time for carols. Ron took a deep breath to calm his emotions, wiping a tear away. He told Kim he was going to take a moment before he joined the rest of them. Kim smiled softly before heading downstairs. The slideshow was still going as he leaned on the desk, taking a moment to indulge in the love and friendship that he had with Kim. Beside him, he heard the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator going off. Rufus was the closest to it, so he lifted it up for Ron to see.

"Hey… Santa?" Ron asked with confusion. Wade was on the other side of the screen, decked out in a Santa costume.

"Ho, ho… Oh, hey Ron," Wade chuckled nervously. "Sorry about Snowman Hank..."

"It stinks. And what's worse, is that Kim made me this perfect gift..."

"And you got her Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?" Wade was leaning on his desk, the sass very clear.

"Well, she seemed to like them last year," Ron asked in confusion, the hint going over his head. "So, what's up?"

"Silent night. Just wanted to wish Kim a Merry Christmas. Thought I could catch her before carol time," Wade explained. There was a sudden red glare coming from the screen closest to Wade. His easy smile turned to a frown as he read what was on the screen. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ron asked.

"It looks like Shego just stole some experimental power cell."

"On Christmas Eve? What are we gonna do? Christmas with the fam means everything to Kim," Ron freaked as he started pacing Kim's room.

"Maybe Drakken knows that too," Wade concluded, which had Ron silently cursing Shego. "He must be up to something major."

"Ya! Ruining Kim's Christmas!" Ron was going over how he was going to avoid Kim having to leave her family for this.

"You have to tell her," Wade stated. He didn't think there was another way, unless they ignored it. But that would make Kim upset.

"Wait a minute! That's it, I know what I can give Kim for Christmas. Its the absolutely perfect gift for Kim!"

"What is?"

"Christmas with her family!" Ron felt brilliant in that moment.

"Who's going to stop Drakken?" Wade wasn't sure where this was going, but he had an idea that he wasn't going to like it very much.

"Me," Ron declared proudly. Rufus was nodding from his perch on Ron's shoulder, until he heard what Ron had said.

"Uh oh," Wade said as he put his face in his hand. Rufus echoed the sentiment.

KP+KP+KP

While Ron was making his way to Drakken's lair, Kim was wondering if he had gone home. It was unusual for him to miss out on a Possible family Christmas. She frowned as she was setting up the Santa statues with her Nana. Meanwhile, Shego was making her way to go on vacation. She had handed off the battery to Drakken, dipping from the lair the moment he started talking in Seuss speak. It sounded like gibberish to her the way that he was going. She was mildly annoyed that he was trying to keep her around to help when it was the holidays. Shego figured he would have gone to see his mother. Shrugging, Shego grabbed the sunblock she was looking for and left the lair as soon as possible.

KP+KP+KP

Ron was standing, dressed in scuba gear, as he was being boated to Drakken's other lair, which resided in the middle of the ocean. The amount of lairs that mad scientist had was astounding even to Ron. The captain of the tugboat that Ron was taking there was thanking him for saving it during a previous mission Kim and Ron had been on. It took the man a minute to realize he wasn't talking to Kim Possible, but her sidekick. He suddenly got irritating, remembering that Ron had messed up his radio and used his navigation map as a napkin. Ron started to back away, figuring it was best to jump ship now and swim the rest of the way to his destination.

It took Ron and Rufus a bit to swim to the secluded island, but they managed no problem. Ron removed the scuba gear, getting his game face on as he got ready to climb the side wall of the lair. He barely made it up when it moved slightly, revealing a side panel into the lair. He grumbled as he hopped down, just using the doorway instead. He crept through the halls, trying not alert anyone that might be there, but it seemed to be deserted. _Maybe Drakken gave his goons the holiday off,_ Ron mused to himself as he made his way to Drakken.

Ron entered a large circular room that held a few panels as well as a railing in the center of it. He wasn't sure what any of it was for, but he noticed the power cell that Shego had gotten for Drakken lodged into the wall through some paneling. Rufus scampered over, removing it before heading back to Ron. In front of them, Drakken was trying to get his device to work, but without the power, nothing happened. The man slammed his fists down, frustrated by the delay. When he turned around, he gasped at the sight of Ron and Rufus.

"You!" Drakken snapped, causing Ron to get into a fighting stance.

"You wanna piece of Ron?" The boy asked, prepared to do some sort of damage.

Drakken marched forward, grabbing Ron around the collar and tackling him to the ground. The power cell jumbled out of Ron's hand, along with the Kimmunicator, onto the floor. Drakken released Ron, making his way to gather up his energy supply. As he did so, he stepped on the Kimunicator, crushing it under his foot, fizzling and crunching from the pressure. Drakken ran and put the power cell back into place, the red bar showing its energy filling up. Ron grumbled as he got off the ground and wrapped his arms around Drakken to stop him from activating his device.

The two fought by shoving each other back and forth, while grasping onto their clothing. Since neither were paying attention to the distance of Drakken's body to the panel behind him, when Ron shoved him back to pin him, Drakken's back pressed against the green button.

" _Initiating launch sequence in five seconds,_ " sounded the automated voice through out the lair as it started the countdown.

Outside, the top most part of the lair opened up like a dome, releasing an army green spherical ship into the sky. Ron and Drakken were inside said ship, soaring into the sky. Ron rushed to the railing, alongside Drakken. He was disappointed in himself for allowing this to happen. Beside him, Drakken was smiling widely.

"Finally, a holiday where I get what I want," he said, "Total global domination! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Drakken was dancing on his toes with excitement. Ron was looking at him in shock and disbelief. He had to figure out a way to fix this.

Ron ran over to the nearest panel. Most of the buttons looked the same, so he closed his eyes and pressed the biggest blue button. The ship sounded off that is was starting to land. Ron sighed in relief that he had gotten it on the first try. Next to him, Drakken came up, pressing a larger red button, reactivating the ship's engines. It then turned into a fight to see who could press their respective button faster.

Eventually, Drakken won out, sending the ship into the sky once again. Ron growled in frustration and tackled Drakken. They clung to each other as they clambered around the ship, fighting for dominance over the other. Throughout the scuffle, they slammed their bodies up against the various panels, triggering different sequences. The ship launched the pods before initiating the self destruct sequence. The final one was something to do with bed time, but it couldn't be overheard from the loud beeping resounding through the main cabin. They stopped fighting when Ron perked up from the announcement of self destruction.

"Wait… what was that?" Ron asked, releasing his hold on Drakken.

Drakken scampered towards the panel that had dropped, showing his pajamas, teddy bear, and toothbrush, "Nothing! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"No… not that, before the teddy bear!" Ron snapped. He was leaning on the panel with the countdown timer. It was ticking down, revealing a 20 second timer when Ron moved his hand.

" _Self Destruct in 20 seconds,_ " the automated voice said.

"This was my chance to rule the world," Drakken was saying as Ron panicked, trying to switch the sequence off. "All I wanted was what was coming to me! All I want is my fair share" He slumped against the closest wall, grabbing his bear.

Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar, as he too was freaking out, but for the more obvious reason. "Self destruct! Self destruct!" He yelled while shaking Drakken.

"Chill out! I have escape pods," Drakken said with confidence.

"HAD escape pods, blue boy! We lost them!"

"Uh… okay… Wait, the garbage! Its encased in an impact resistant container!" Drakken said, pointing just behind the railing across from them.

"OH! Wait, what?!" It was hard to hear over the alarm system's beeping.

"I said it is an escape pod, but with garbage in it!"

"Okay! Works for me!" Ron yelled.

They made their way across the main cabin, jumping into the garbage container as the self destruct sequence finished counting down. As they were launched away from the imploding ship, Ron could see that they had being in space. He let out a gasp as the explosion took place before his eyes. They fell for what felt like minutes until the pod hit the ground, careening to a halt in a snow covered area.

"Land ho!" Ron shouted as he poked his head out of the pod's door panel.

"No kidding," Drakken said with distaste. He was bitter to have been thwarted by Kim Possible's sidekick.

"We're alive!" Ron exclaimed as he hit the ground and tossed a pile of snow into the air. Drakken landed beside him, the two hugging as they laughed in relief. At a distance, they were in a tundra, where exactly they didn't know, but they were glad to be on the ground again and not in tiny pieces.

KP+KP+KP

Back at the Possible household, they had finished up drinking eggnog and had moved on to the Christmas skit. Kim was sitting cross legged on the couch between her mother and Nana. She was still curious where Ron was. It was so unlike him to just leave without saying goodbye even if he was upset. As the skit was ending, there was a knock on the door. Kim went to answer, shocked that there was a delivery man working so late into the night and on Christmas Eve. She wished him a happy holiday as he handed her a small square package. She walked back into the living room where the rest of her family was. She inspected the package, but decided to put it under the tree and wait until tomorrow to open it.

"Kim!" Wade's muffled voice came from the confines of the wrapping. Kim ripped open the package, revealing a new Kimmunicator. She was confused by this since hers was supposed to be upstairs by her desk.

"Wade? I already have a Kimmunicator."

"Actually, your other one got destroyed in the atmosphere. Ron took it when he went to stop Drakken from launching his Drak-Force One," Wade explained. He was no longer in the Santa outfit, leaning against his desk as he spoke.

"Whoa… rewind. Ron went on a mission… Alone?" Kim questioned. This kind of explained why he had disappeared.

"It was kinda a Secret Santa thing," Wade shrugged. "But listen, before the explosion, satellites picked up escape pods. Ron's gotta be in one of them."

"And these pods are where?" Kim asked, her tone going from hopeful to hopeless.

"So far, I've only got a fix on the first one. It's in London."

Kim turned to her family, a sad look on her face. This was supposed to be her one time without having to go on a mission, but if Ron was somewhere in the world, she needed to go get him. "I have to go…."

"Of course, sweetie," Anne said.

"We'll hold off on the story of Colonel Zin until you come back," James added. Both her parents were understanding of the situation.

"No, don't ruin your Christmas. I'll get Ron and we'll be back in time… for presents," Kim said over her shoulder as she ran off to get her mission gear on. This left the family in a sad state, but it wasn't something that could be helped. Kim rushed out the door, determined to not be gone for too long.

KP+KP+KP

"My fault!?" Ron was yelling back at Drakken. "It's not my fault!"

"It is so your fault," Drakken pouted. The two had been arguing since they stopped hugging, which had been awkward in itself. Ron was sitting on a bit of garbage from the escape pod while Drakken walked away a bit.

"What!? I'm supposed to let you take over the world?"

"In the spirit of the season, YES!"

A large ball of snow hit Drakken square in the chest as he finished speaking. He shivered from the cold as he looked down at his chest. He brushed the offending element off his coat as he bent down and threw a snowball back at Ron. It hit the boy in the face. Ron growled out as he got up, continuing the fight. They went back and forth until Drakken pulled out a cell phone to toss at Ron.

"Dude! That's a cell phone!" He exclaimed as he dropped the ball of snow he was planning on throwing. He walked up to Drakken as the man threw his arm back to toss the phone.

"Yes, and it should leave quite a welt," Drakken snapped, clearly not thinking.

"Not for throwing! For calling. Calling for help."

It dawned on Drakken what Ron was implying about the phone. He could really only think of one person to call and that was going to be a long shot. Ron left Drakken to his calling, sifting through the trash pod for something to keep them warm in the freezing temperatures. Rufus had been stuffed into his pocket the entire time, creating a little warm spot against his leg. He could over hear Drakken cursing at the phone for going to voicemail.

"… Ah… Uhm, hello Shego. . I hope you are having a nice vacation… uh, when you get the chance, can you get up here to the NORTH POLE AND SAVE ME?! PLEEEAASSEE! It's cold and windy and dark, and there is nothing to ea-"

Drakken stopped halfway through his ranting. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron had pulled out a half eaten chicken leg from the pod. "That is my chicken!" He snarled, stalking over to Ron with as much menace as he could muster.

"You threw it away!" Ron grumbled as Drakken came towards him. He yelped as the man rushed him.

KP+KP+KP

Kim had arrived in London, only to find out that Ron was not there. She hadn't planned on bouncing all over the world on Christmas Eve, but it was looking that way. The next stop was the Mediterranean from what Wade had said. When she made it to the next destination, the pod was in the middle of the ocean, floating calmly in the water. Again, there was no Ron. Kim's next stops were the Alps, Egypt, and the Amazon. She was exasperated from trying to find Ron. She was thinking that she was just going to put a tracker on him for the rest of his life to make it easier to find him.

Checking the time, Kim realized she was missing dinner. Sighing as she got into the next transport, Kim texted Shego.

 **K: Hope your vacation is going better than my xmas**

Across the world on a beach somewhere in the South Americas, Shego was lounging next to the water. She had already ignored her phone once, since it was Drakken. But when it vibrated this time, it had a different rhythm to it. It was the one she used for Kim. Picking up her phone, Shego read the message with a frown. From what Kim had told her, Christmas was this big thing for her and the family.

 **S: What's wrong, Princess?**

 **K: Ron went out on mission. Missing now. Gotta find him.**

Shego was confused by the text. Why did the buffoon go off on a mission without Kim? She could never understand the boy's motivation when it came to anything. She was staring at her phone, not sure how to respond when she remember she needed to pay the waiter beside her for the drink she had ordered. He refused the money, stating that someone had paid for her entire vacation before handing her a note. It was from Drakken, wishing her a Merry Christmas and that her vacation was on him for being such a great partner to work with. She smiled at that, realizing she should have answered him.

 _Wonder if he left a message,_ Shego thought as she turned back to her phone.

When she heard the message, Shego sighed. So much for a long vacation. Drakken hadn't gotten into details, but Shego had a good idea as to where Ron was.

 **S: Guess we are both in the same boat now, cupcake.**

KP+KP+KP

In the Amazon, Kim had finally gotten to the final pod on Wade's list. Once again, it was Ron-less from what she could tell. She looked at her texts, seeing Shego saying something about needing to do the same thing as she was. Kim groaned, thinking that if Shego was going to where Drakken was, then Ron might be there as well. She didn't feeling like fighting with her girlfriend on Christmas.

As she trudged through the water near the pod to get back to her transport, an anaconda slithered past her. It surfaced in a rage, constricting around Kim immediately. Struggling, Kim tried to get a better grasp on the slick scales of the reptile. It was useless, until she heard the thunk of two people landing on the snake's thick skull. When Kim looked up and saw Jim and Tim on top of the snake.

"Jim! Tim! That's an anaconda!" Kim yelled in a disapproving tone.

"She's right, boys!" Came the voice of Anne. Kim's jaw dropped in shock at the sight of her parents tugging on the large reptile's tail. "We'll take care of this."

Eventually, the anaconda got tired of being tugged and rode on. It knocked the twins off its head, whipping its tail away from James and Anne. It slithered away in a huff of frustration at missing a meal. Once the anaconda was gone, Kim ran up to her parents, hugging them tightly.

"I can't believe you guys!" Kim exclaimed in relief.

"Are you kidding? Why should you have all the fun?" Anne asked as Kim pulled back to call Wade. Beside her, the twins were asking to fight another snake.

"Wade, my family's here," she said. Kim's mood had improved immensely upon seeing her parents and brothers.

"I know. They asked me for the coordinates to your location," Wade said. He was about to continue, but a beeping sounded in the background of his room. "I'm getting a distress signal from that pod. Ron has to be in it."

Kim nodded, declaring that they would be home for Christmas dinner. The twins asked for the Kimmunicator to watch the special that was going on. She checked to make sure she didn't have any new messages from Shego before handing it over to them. Kim used her grappling hook to make her way to the pod that was stuck in some trees. She had a sinking feeling though, that Ron wasn't there. If he had been, he probably would have helped with the snake.

When Kim looked into the pod, there was a monkey repetitively pressing the distress button. It looked at her as it ate a banana, pressing the button a few more times. Kim felt lost in that moment. She couldn't find Ron.

"Ron…. Where are you?" Kim thought out loud.

KP+KP+KP

Back in the North Pole, Ron and Drakken were still fighting over the chicken. It tumbled across the snow covered ground. Ron ended up snagging it before Drakken could. He got up off the ground, reveling in his victory. Drakken was grovelling for the piece of food. Rufus was motioning to Ron to get the phone from Drakken so he could call Kim in exchange for the chicken leg. He pointed it at Drakken, a serious look on his face.

"I want the phone," Ron stated.

Drakken made a face, before he gathered himself from the ground. His stomach growled as he thought about the exchange. "You drive a hard bargain," the man said.

The circled each other for a moment, before swapping their respective item. Ron immediately dialed the operator for 911. Drakken made a face at that, thinking it was odd that the boy couldn't figure that out for himself. He shook it off and took a bit of his prize.

While Ron was on the phone, a polar bear had snuck up on him. Drakken dropped the morsel in his hands, backpedaling at the sight of the bear. Ron made a face at the fear Drakken was showing, until the shadow of the bear leered over him. Drakken moved forward, grabbing Ron by the shoulders. He pulled the boy with him as they ran from the bear. Jumping into the pod, Ron and Drakken felt the bear slam against it, causing it to teeter on the edge that it had been precariously on since they landed. The pod tumbled over the edge, crashing and bouncing along the side of the mountain. It landed in a patch of snow, the panel opening and spilling them out into the cold once more.

"We made it!" Ron yelped as he scooped Rufus out of the snow.

"Because this is so much better," Drakken grumbled.

"Look, we are away from that which was trying to kill us. I think that is a win," Ron pointed out. The negativity Drakken was putting off was making Ron even more irritated with the situation. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised Shego hadn't fried her employer yet. "Also, in the words of a very wise snowman, put away those petty problems."

Drakken stared at Ron for a second, realizing what he was quoting. "… And embrace your fellow man..." he added.

"And join the celebration all across this land!" Drakken and Ron said in unison. Stopping, they looked at each other in awe. Ron was the first to break the silence between them.

"You're a fan of Snowman Hank?" He asked with bewilderment in his voice. For a super villain, Drakken seemed to enjoy a lot of more hero-esque type things.

"I'm taping it," Drakken stated proudly. Ron frowned, he clearly hadn't gotten the memo.

"Dude, didn't you hear? They canceled it."

It took a bit of processing on Drakken's part, but he finally broke down. He whimpered and groaned out his anguish, clutching his head in disbelief. "Wha… no… Never!"

"It's true..." Ron stated after Drakken had stopped freaking out.

"I can tell you this," Drakken said, turning around with tears in his eyes, "In the little TV in my heart, Snowman Hank will play on forever."

Ron grabbed onto Drakken's shoulder reiterating the man's words. Rufus was watching the two, shaking his head in disbelief.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was bundled up in her winter gear. The jacket she had stolen last year still fit her, so she had thrown that on. She landed just outside of the Xtreme Xmas venue, the tracker she was using giving lead to where Drakken was. She looked at the venue, deciding it would be more fun to snowmobile through the North Pole than fly. It was always tricky to try and land the hovercraft in icy areas.

Marching up to the host of the show, she requested for one of the vehicles. She was already annoyed with the guy's voice, so it didn't help when he denied her request, giving her some stupid excuse about 'being extreme'. She rolled her eyes, hearing the sound of a small engine make its way towards them. One of the participants was on a powered snowboard. Shrugging, Shego tossed the man off the board as he slid by them. "This will do," she said as she hopped on, speeding off into the distance.

What Shego didn't realize, was that she was being filmed. The footage being relayed back to thousands of TVs and screens across the world. One of those screens being the Kimmunicator. Jim and Tim were mindlessly watching the special as a transport started to land near the family. Kim was sulking on her way back to them. Anne noticed her daughter's shift in attitude.

"Kimmie, where's Ron?" She asked.

"I don't know," Kim replied sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "He… he wasn't there."

"Was he with ?" Tim asked.

"Ya..."

"Maybe their at the North Pole," Jim added.

"What?" Kim asked. That didn't make any sense if she had already checked all the escape pods.

"Ya, Shego's at the North Pole," Tim said as Jim handed Kim the Kimmunicator.

Fear spread across Kim's face, thinking that the twins had seen a message from Shego stating where she was. The look of fear did not go unnoticed by Anne though. Kim took the device from Jim as calmly as possible. The fear went away when Jim added, "She's on Xtreme Xmas."

"She is?" The questioning in Kim's voice made it clear she didn't believe her brothers.

Yet, when she looked at the screen, there was Shego gliding away from the film crew. Yet, the crew was following her to wherever she was going. It only took a bit of time for the Possible family to make it to the North Pole. They had made it to the Amazon in an experimental shuttle that James had been working on. The shuttle was following closely behind the film crew. Kim stuck her head out of the side door, dressed in her snow suit, attached to a powered snowboard like Shego's.

"Just keep sight on me!" Kim shouted to her Nana, who happened to be controlling the shuttle.

Kim jumped from the shuttle, making sure to keep herself lined up with the film crew that was tailing Shego. She had really hoped that seeing Shego over the holidays would have been more special, but that would clearly have to wait. Halfway through the air, Kim started the small rockets at the end of her board. It allowed her to sail over the filming crew and land just in front of Shego, almost causing the woman to collide with her.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be home or have you not found the buffoon yet?" Shego asked.

"Honestly, that's why I'm here! He supposed to be with Drakken, and you are here. So two and two," Kim replied.

"How'd you find me?" Shego asked. Kim threw her thumb back towards the large cluster of vehicles containing the Xtreme Xmas crew. Shego looked back and sighed, "Figures."

They rushed by the polar bear that had terrorized Ron and Drakken, its nose stuffed into an empty chicken bucket. Kim blinked for a moment, looking back at the bear. When she looked back in front of her, there was no continuation of a path, just a cliff. Kim and Shego got launched off of it, just barely making the angle downwards to hit ground again. Their path was split by a cracked trench in front of them. Shego took the right, Kim the left.

Trying to look around to see where Shego went, Kim ran into a large object, knocking her off the snowboard and into the snow. When she looked up, she was staring at a large sculpture of Snowman Hank. From around the back, Ron came forward, patting the snow into place on the sculpture.

"Way to go, Rufus," Ron said. Upon noticing Kim, he helped her up and hugged her tightly. "Kim!"

"C'mon! Nana's got a hyper sonic aircraft waiting," Kim said as she pulled Ron along with her.

"You're Nana's here?" Ron was confused now.

"Yah. Mom, Dad, the Tweebs..."

"Are you kidding!? You were supposed to stay home and do all the Possible family stuff you do every year." Ron frowned about his plan failing in the long run. Kim was giving him a look.

"Ron, when I heard you went after Drakken alone…." Kim started.

"You came to rescue me," Ron finished with a squint. "And ruined your Christmas! Man…."

"Are you kidding me?" Kim giggled at the thought of her holiday being ruined. "Now the Tweebs want to wrestle an anaconda every year. This Christmas rocked. I mean it." Kim was smiling as she finished, placing a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Really?"

"It was way better than the Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks you gave me last year."

Ron started laughing in embarrassment as he put an arm around Kim. His laughter was drown out by the sound of Shego mocking him. "Ah Ha, Ah Ha. Are you two finished?" She asked, landing from some high up perch. "Because I am not."

Shego shot plasma at the duo, causing Ron to scamper away while Kim flipped away from it. The blast hit Snowman Hank, melting a good chunk of the sculpture. Once Kim had landed on her feet again, she had to stop a downwards kick coming from Shego. The only pleasant thing about them fighting was the warmth coming from Shego's plasma. Like most of their fights, kicks, punches, and dodges kept them going.

From behind them, the Xtreme Xmas crew was creeping up on them, filming the action. The host was getting ready to keep filming, when Shego and Kim stopped their fighting all together. Drakken walked into the scene, shaking his head with purpose. Shego raised a brow with her hands on her hips, while Kim tried to not lean against her girlfriend for some warmth.

"Nonsense," Drakken said, shutting down the host's dreams of an even more extreme special. "We were just about to sit down to dinner."

"Dinner's nawt extreme though, dude," The host was arguing.

"Of course it is," Drakken stated as he wrapped his arms around Kim and Shego. Kim smiled awkwardly, very confused by this change in events. He led them into the garbage pod, which had a warm glow coming from within it. Shego was rather tense next to Drakken. Although she was used to him making contact with her, she was very disturbed by the attitude he had. Once at the opening, Drakken entered first, leaving both Kim and Shego confused. Shego looked at that said she had no idea what the fuck was going on. Kim silently followed Drakken into the pod, gently gripping Shego's hand and bringing her with. Upon entering the pod, Shego and Kim gasped.

The interior to the pod was now homie and whatever garbage had been in there, refurbished into furniture and the like. There was a fire roaring in a make shift fireplace, which had a wreath hung upon the hearth. Next to it stood a wobbly looking Christmas tree that was decorated with various coloured papers and bobbles. In front of the fire place was a circle of makeshift chairs. Kim and Shego were ushered inside, Drakken taking the helmets they had been wearing and placing them to the side. He sat them in front of the fireplace to warm up.

Shego felt awkward being put in this situation with Kim while they were doing the work thing, so she was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Kim, on the other hand, was leaning close to Shego, but not enough that Drakken or anyone coming into the pod would think much on it. She looked at Shego with a bit of a grimace, Shego making an awkward smile before addressing Drakken.

"Uh… Dr.D… Are you serious?" Shego asked. She really didn't believe that this was happening.

"Of course! Because… To the people far and near, Snowman Hank brought holiday cheer!" Drakken quoted with the help of Ron, who was now beside the man wearing a soak as a hat. They smiled at Kim and Shego, Kim stood up as she tried to grasp an understanding of what the heck was going on.

"This is… This is… " Kim stammered, scratching her head as she continued to try to grasp for reasoning. "I don't know what this is."

Before Kim knew it, Drakken was pushing her and Ron under a little piece of parsley that was decorated like mistletoe. He hummed out a bit of laughter as the friends just stared at each other for a moment. Behind Kim, Shego was giving Ron an 'I fucking dare you to try it' look. Kim rolled her eyes as she saw Ron get nervous. She gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. Shego raised a brow when Kim turned around, she wasn't as upset as Kim thought she would be. Kim slyly blew Shego a kiss just as her mother and family were entering the pod.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" Anne asked as she hugged her daughter. She looked over at Shego, who was blushing slightly from the cuteness Kim had displayed. She steeled her features the best that she could when she noticed Anne looking at her.

"The Possibles, join us!" Drakken said, gently taking Anne under his wing so she could sit in one of the makeshift chairs.

Everyone gathered around the fireplace, enjoying the calming roar of it. The twins sat closest to the warmth. Drakken and Ron were lounging next to one another, while James and Anne sat with Nana Possible. That left Kim and Shego close to each other. It was their first proper Christmas together, since the year prior they had been in separate continents. Kim smiled softly as she looked into the fire, watching the flames lick at the charring wood. She felt someone nudge her softly. Kim looked beside her, seeing Shego move her eyes towards the pods entrance.

Kim watched as Shego got up and left the warmth of the pod to go stand outside for a moment. She knew the woman wanted to talk to her in private. It would come off as a little weird, but Drakken had stated that there would be peace until the New Year. Kim followed Shego, smiling at her parents to let them know it was fine. Ron tilted his head a little bit, making sure that it actually was fine. He got a thumbs up from his friend.

Exiting the pod, Kim looked for Shego. The thief had wander off a bit further from the pod, more towards the shuttle that was parked close by. Kim jogged over to her girlfriend, smiling as she saw Shego was holding a small ball of plasma that was radiating a decent amount of heat. Kim ran and tackled Shego in a hug, careful to avoid getting burned. Shego grunted from the force, almost falling into the snow.

"Oof… I didn't realize how much Christmas meant to you, Kimmie," Shego mumbled. She wrapped her free arm around Kim.

"I mean… its this whole thing," Kim said softly, her face pressed into the crook of Shego's neck. There was a plus side to Shego's plasma. Never getting cold during the winter. "We have it planned down to the hour. But Ron went missing trying to give me the ultimate gift of not having to go on a mission. Which he definitely gave me a better present this year, compared to last."

"So I overheard..." Shego grumbled. She had shown Kim the waterfall last year for Christmas. That was the most she could have done. And now, she felt like she was empty handed in the way of large gestures.

"What's got you so grumbly?" Kim asked, moving away from her warm spot.

"I don't think my gift will measure up to boy wonder's now," Shego muttered. She looked around carefully, making sure that anyone that didn't know about their relationship didn't stumble upon it. She had gotten Drakken to get over it pretty fast and Ron wasn't an issue anymore, but she was still wary. Kim's mother had been giving her a look of suspicion.

"I'm sure I'll love it!" Kim said, hopping back in excitement.

Shego rolled her eyes at the sudden excitement from Kim. She extinguished the plasma in her hand, revealing a metal box that was cool to the touch. She handed it to Kim, who was careful just in case. She tilted her head in curiosity as she took in the details of the box. It was a dark metal with flecks of red in it. There were swirls of green and black slithering along the surface as well. Opening the box carefully, Kim gasped at the item that was within.

The interior of the box was lined with soft blue velvet, which accented the gold chain that was held within. On the chain, there was a heart pendant. There were two colours that separated it into halves. One side was a muddy green, the other a crimson red. Kim stared at it for a moment, before she started crying. Shego flinched a little at the reaction, not expecting it. She was about to speak, but Kim engulfed her in another hug.

"I'm guessing those are good tears then?" Shego asked, a little concerned. She could hear the muffled sound of Kim confirming her question. "Okay… Uhm, it is element durable… so you can wear it on missions if you want." Shego was blushing as she explained that to Kim. She felt like she had hit the ultimate cheese factor when it came to gifts to Kim.

"I love it, Shego," Kim finally said. She kissed Shego deeply, trying to convey her appreciation and love into the one action. Shego felt a little weak in the knees, her heart thundering with pride. Once Kim pulled away, she carefully took the necklace from the box. When she placed it around her neck, the heart pendant felt warm against her cool skin. Suddenly, the colour changed to red, instead of the mixture of colours.

"Oh yah," Shego remembered at the sight of the change. "I had it modified that it would hide the true colouring if someone came a….round…." Shego looked around, since she thought it was just the two of them. In the distance, Anne was looking out the pod door.

"So not the drama, Shego. My mom is probably making sure we aren't killing each other," Kim said when she saw the flash of red hair from her mother go back into the pod.

"Hmmm, okay."

"I didn't know what to get you, by the way," Kim mumbled, feeling a little nervous about what she had for Shego. "It's back at my place, cause I wasn't sure if I would see you for the holidays."

"Well, I can come over tomorrow? Or I can take you somewhere. Get away from all the dreary snow and you can give it to me then?" Shego smiled softly as she placed a kiss on Kim's head.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed. "Just has to be later, so I can do the rest of the family stuff."

"No problem, Princess. We should get back though, your family might get suspicious."

Shego gave Kim another quick kiss and hug before they headed back to the warmth of the pod. She frowned to herself as she thought about the suspicious look Anne had given her. If anything, it would be something that she could handle when the time came. She had a sinking feeling that things were going to get chaotic after the last few months of peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Future (Divergent Timeline A)**

The future version of Kim that had visited her younger counterpart, stumbled out of the time stream. She barely managed to avoid falling face first into the floor. There was no light in the room she had stepped into. Clearly, she had gotten to her time during the night, making it far more difficult to see. She grabbed a hold of the couch that was to her right side, catching herself. There was a chuckle from behind her, dark and throaty.

"Care to explain why you though time jumping was a good idea?" the owner of the chuckle asked.

Blushing, Kim turned around to look at the Shego of her timeline. This future self was not unlike the younger Shego. The only difference was the streak of grey that ran through her hair. Her attire was much more relaxed, like her younger self. She wore a pair of black jeans, paired with a dark green cardigan. After going to the past and briefly locking eyes with that time's Shego, Kim smiled inwardly at knowing she had been able to get the woman on her side.

"Uhm… Just making sure things were going correctly… Paradoxes fixing themselves and all," Kim replied. She walked towards Shego, giving her a soft kiss. "Wade was saying that there was something funky going on in the time stream… I believe he made a references to Star wars."

"A disturbance in the force?" Shego asked, this time with more concern in her voice. If the nerd was bringing it up to Kim with enough urgency that she had decided to time jump without telling her, there was need to worry.

"Yeah… From what I saw, there has been someone else making their way to that time. It's almost as if the paradox is fixing itself by causing memory loss. My younger self collapsed in on herself after seeing me, while you didn't appear to be effected by me at all," Kim explained. She rubbed the back of her neck as she flopped into one of the armchairs. "I don't know how to explain the rest. Clearly, they haven't found the Time Monkey yet…"

"Well, when did you travel to?" Shego asked. She sat on the coffee table just across from Kim, placing her hand on the woman's knee.

"From the way that I looked… I want to say after Bonnie semi-confessed to me. I remember that day clearly, but there was something different in that timeline…" Kim mused about seeing her younger self having a panic attack. That never happened to her, making Kim curious about the different choices her younger self had made to get there.

Shego watched as Kim's face contorted from concern to enthralled before returning to a state of concern. The way that Kim's eyebrow twitched and the wiggle of her nose as she thought had Shego smiling softly. She rubbed her wife's leg gently, hoping to soothe the storm of thoughts that were working through the woman's brain.

Kim shook her head, trying to not think too hard about what could be going on in the past. She didn't want to alter the past, since that was a huge taboo. Yet, there was something a miss about what was going on. From what Wade had told her, there were multiple openings happening at various points in time. Some of the openings were sending off Time Monkey energy, while others were using the synthesized energy that mimicked it's power.

"You doing okay in there, Cupcake?" Shego asked, a lilt of humor in her voice. She had been busy watching Kim deep in thought, that it had eased her concern a fair amount.

Kim had been gazing off into the distance, her eyes snapping to Shego. "Yeah, just trying to work out what could be going on…"

"I'm sure you will be able to figure it out after some rest," Shego stated, taking Kim's hand and tugging her gently out of the chair. "And if the world starts collapsing in on itself, Wade will let you know."

"You're right…" Kim mumbled as she allowed herself to be brought to bed. If anything was to go wrong, Wade would alert her immediately.

KP+KP+KP

 **Present**

It was a week after Christmas and Shego was blankly staring blankly from her seat in the lab. She was watching Drakken scamper around the area, trying to make it look presentable for their guests. She wasn't sure who was coming by, but it clearly had Drakken in a tizzy. Throwing her feet up onto the table in front of her, Shego decided to just read her magazine. She hadn't heard from Kim since the holidays, just the random text here and there. It wasn't unusual for that to happen with them, but it did cause small worry.

The noise from Drakken finally calmed down after a while, leaving the lab silent, other than the clicking of a keyboard. Shego popped her head around the chair to see Drakken working away at his computer. On the large screen in front of him was the picture of a stone monkey. It looked massive on the screen. The image set something off in Shego's memory, an echo of something she had heard before.

There was a sudden clenching in her chest as she stared at the image. Her head started to throb, causing Shego to close her eyes. In her mind's eye, she could clearly see the memory of talking to herself, but a much older version. It was telling her to take the statue, use it to take over the world. When the throbbing subsided, Shego opened her eyes, blinking away tears. The bout of pain she had experienced had caused the tears. Quickly, Shego got out of the lab, heading to the bathroom.

Once there, Shego splashed water on her face. Her face was paler than normal. She could feel her heart thundering against her chest in such a way that her ribs started to hurt. Taking a deep breath, Shego tried to calm herself. The dormant memory was something that she remembered trying to hold on to, but somewhere in that, it had disappeared. It freaked her out, but made her realize something about what had been going on with her and Kim the last year and a half.

"SHEGO! Come back to the lab!" Drakken shouted from outside the bathroom.

It caused Shego to jump, getting angry with the man for being so abrupt. "One second," she growled out. She heard the rapid steps of Drakken heading back to the lab. As she wiped her face down, Shego looked at her reflection. There was something about seeing herself with grey in her hair that set her on edge. It wasn't something that normally bothered her, but the small gap between her and Kim suddenly bubbled up in the back of her mind. Groaning, Shego tried to put the thought back where it belonged as she exited the bathroom. When she got back into the lab, Shego halted at the sight before her.

Sitting around the large table in the main section of the lab were Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Drakken. In the middle of the table, there was an image floating from a projector placed in there. They seemed to be discussing the stone monkey. As she approached the trio, Drakken turned to look at her, goofy smile on display.

"Thank you for hurrying to join us, Shego," he said. "You know Monty and Duff."

"Aye… we 'ad a runnin' with the lass a few months back," Duff interjected when Shego went to speak.

"Yes, it was rather annoying having to clamber over her to get what we needed from Kim Possible," Monty added.

Shego clenched her jaw at the remark, but chose to ignore it. She sat down at the table next to Drakken, the other two villains across from them. Drakken turned everyone's attention to the image.

"Before you returned, Shego, we were discussing this statue. It was brought to my attention a while ago. Coincidentally, Monty has been looking into in the recent years," Drakken explained.

"What is it, anyways?" Shego asked. She was going to play dumb about the Time Monkey. It seemed that the knowledge she had was not meant to be reality yet.

"It is an ancient simian artifact," Monty replied. "It holds the power to travel through time once the head and body are brought together."

"So, is a Time Monkey?" Duff asked. Clearly he was the least versed in the subject.

"To put it in layman's terms, yes," Monty said with a sneer. "We need to pinpoint the location of the body before we can find the head. The body is going to be our tracker for the final piece."

As Shego listened to the plan the three men were planning, she focused on the image of the Time Monkey. She was now determined to get her hands on it, if only to figure out what had been happening to her and Kim with the strange episodes. The resurfaced memory was now a driving force for Shego. She knew it would be frustrating to be with the three men around her for long periods of time. Seeing as Drakken was a goof, Duff was all brawn and golf puns, and Monkey Fist was arrogant.

It took the better part of an hour for the trio to figure out what they were going to do. Drakken was tasked with uncovering more research in regards to the knowledge that Monkey Fist already had. Duff was put in charge of the weaponry that might be needed if anyone were to catch wind of what they were doing. The last part was to find the location of the body, which landed in the lap of Monkey Fist and Shego. She frowned at having to work with the man, having to be around a bunch of monkeys in ninja costumes was not her ideal work detail.

"Trust me, Shego, you are not the most ideal person I would like to be working beside either," Monty said, nose turned up. "Your tactics are rather… barbaric and clumsy."

"Barbaric and clumsy?" Shego echoed as she stood up from her seat, hands igniting in green flames. "I'm a renowned thief, and before working for this dumbass," a flaming finger was thrust at Drakken, who dodged out of firing distance, "I doubt I would have been caught by the police. And let's not forget, I can hold my own against a fucking teenager, unlike you and a horde of monkeys."

Monkey Fist gulped audibly as he listened to Shego's tirade. He was set on edge when her plasma lit up, which he smugly thought proved his point about her being barbaric. Shego being fueled by her emotions was something Monty believed to be a downfall in the thief. He had a theory when it came to the woman, and it came from their bout in Paris with Kim Possible. When he was trying to get the chip from the pesky mole rat, Monty noticed that the fighting between Shego and Kim seemed lax, almost as if they were merely sparring and not going all out. He assumed it to be a trick of the eye, because when he turned back after catching Rufus, their fight was going much harder than previously.

"Indeed…" Monty finally said after Shego finished snapping. "I will contact you when I need your services."

That earned Monty a glare from Shego as he left the lair. Duff and Drakken poked their heads out from their hiding spots. Both knew how fierce Shego could get when she was angry or poked into annoyance. They carefully made their way into the open area. Duff grabbed his golf bag, cramming the papers he had written notes on into it. Drakken approached Shego warily.

"Uhm, S-S-Shego, can you…" Drakken started to stammer, until he saw Shego's hands fizzle out, revealing shaking fists. "Can you look over the research we have, just in case myself or Monty have missed something?"

"Yeah, whatever," Shego growled out, grabbing a stack of papers from the table. She went to the kitchen, grabbing one of the spare bottles of whiskey. The plus side to the research was that she was one step closer to understanding what was happening to herself and Kim.

 **Future (Divergent Timeline B)**

Shego blinked as she felt a twinge of pain flicker through her body as she looked out onto the green and black world she had created. The pain was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. For Shego, it had been almost a year since she had met with her past self. She knew the flow of time was subjective. Especially since she had the ability to go forward or back whenever she felt like it. She figured the pain was from what she had been thinking about. Kim.  
Since her take over of the world, Shego had not seen the girl once. She knew the reason why though. Kim had gone into hiding after the first large scale battle with the rebels of this future. There had been many losses, one being Kim's younger brother, Tim. Shego was in the throes of fighting with Kim when it happened. When the other brother, Jim, howled out in agony on the field, the crowd of people parted to show the fallen twin in his arms. Kim stopped fighting long enough to see what had happened, before turning her anger and agony on Shego. It had taken a week to heal from the injuries Kim had inflicted.

Heavily sighing, Shego placed her right hand over her chest. The pain had faded once more, nothing but a dull whisper of the past. If Shego was honest with herself, she missed feeling the annoying twinge in her chest. It was almost like a piece of Kim was still with her, even if the red head was furious with her. And what pained Shego the most, was that there was nothing in the world she could do to fix what had happened. Sure, she could mess with time, but over the few times she had tried, things always ended up the same. Tim would continue to die, Kim would continue to hate her.

For Shego, there wasn't much she could do other than wait for the opportune moment to make amends with Kim. The future she had created for herself was Shego's own personal hell. She had taken over the world, one plus to the never ending cycle of self hate and heartache. It was only a matter of time before those things over took her. Sometimes she considered just relinquishing her control and spending the rest of her life in the solitude of a cell. Yet, she knew that wouldn't be enough to make up for the sins she had committed.

With another sigh, Shego turned her attention away from the city scape. She was tired of not having much to do at night other than stare longingly in the direction of the rebel camp. She headed back through the balcony doors to the bed that was set up close by. The room that lead to balcony was originally a living room, but now it was Shego's hide away from the worried of the world that she had created. The distant lights from the rebel camp were the reminder to Shego that she still had something good to cling to.

KP+KP+KP

 **Present**

It was a week before the new semester and Kim was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for Bonnie. The place they had agreed to meet at was just outside of Middleton. Small and secluded, even though it wasn't Kim's choice. Bonnie had said something about not wanting to possibly be seen by her sisters. Kim wanted to shrug it off, but she was concerned at the way Bonnie flinched away from her siblings. It made Kim wonder if Shego had any family that she spent time with. She hadn't mentioned them before, except when she had deposited the money into her account, so Kim never really thought to ask about it.

While lost in those thoughts, Kim didn't notice Bonnie walk into the restaurant. The brunette looked around the large room, noticing Kim sitting in a far corner. The vibrant red hair was always a good way to find the girl. Bonnie approached the table, noticing that Kim was zoned out on her drink. It brought a small smile to Bonnie's face. There were things about Kim that made her heart flutter, but she had spent so long ignoring the feelings that they felt foreign. She took the seat across from Kim, which startled the girl.

Kim's head snapped up when someone came into her peripheral vision. She saw Bonnie, blushing slightly at her reaction. Bonnie was covering her mouth to hide the giggling. Kim huffed before taking a sip from the coffee she had ordered.

"Didn't think the seat was taken," Bonnie laughed.

"Warnings are always nice," Kim mumbled.

"I thought you were more aware of your surroundings, hero girl."

"I'm not always prepared to fight someone."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Bonnie said. She was trying not to be bitchy like normal, but it was hard to do. "I wanted to talk to you about your driving lessons…. Well, more about what happened after I told you…"

"After you told me that you hate me because of your sisters?" Kim finished. There was a cold bite to her tone when she spoke., which took Kim aback.

"Yes… that…"

"I wandered off to the forest area near my house, ended up blacking out from a panic attack. I don't remember much after that. Woke up in my room…" Kim explained. It wasn't a complete lie, she was just leaving out the time travelling future self stuff. Thinking back on it, the memories of her talk with Shego were fractured even then.

"I asked Ron about what happened," Bonnie said once she realized Kim wasn't going to give her any more information. "He said they found you because of Shego." The name was whispered as to not make the obvious known. "I… did you have any questions for me?"

"Part of me wants to know why you let yourself get manipulated into just abandoning our friendship and why bring it up now. The other part doesn't care to know since it is already too late to really change what happened," Kim replied.

Bonnie remained silent for a moment. Her thoughts were a cluster as she tried to think of why she had bowed down to what he sisters had suggested. Yes, she was popular and had friends. Hell, she was even dating one of the most popular guys in school, even if it wasn't her fortay. Kim was always in the back of her mind, what could have happened if she hadn't listened to her sisters, the friendship they could have had. Yet, Bonnie would always back pedal and remember that there were things in life that were just meant to be.

"I was scared," Bonnie began, "My sisters, if you remember them at all, are very intimidating. And as a young kid, I just wanted to make them and my parents proud. So, I walked the path that would best get me there. I know saying all of this now doesn't change anything, nor does it make up for the years of bullying that you had to endure from me. I'm hoping that we can try and work on being friends again, Kim."

Kim took another sip of her coffee, briefly wondering if moments like these were a reason to start drinking. She remembered how Shego had smelt like whiskey the first few times she had snuck into Kim's room. As much as she wanted to slap away the hand of rekindled friendship Bonnie was offering, Kim couldn't bring herself to do it. There were things that she missed from their time as kids. The friendly competition and lack of ridicule were just pluses to the situation. Clearly, Bonnie knew that it would only be friendship since she had found out about her relationship with Shego, so there didn't seem to be an issue with trying.

"Sure," Kim responded.

"Hmm?" Bonnie hummed. The girl had gotten lost in her own thoughts, which mainly if Kim was going to respond well to her offer.

"Yes… we can try being friends again… I don't expect it to be instant. Realistically, behaviours don't change overnight, but it is a step in the right direction to try, yah?"

Bonnie brightened up at the answer. She nodded her head frantically at Kim's question. "I don't expect us to have sleepovers and talk about girls… but thank you, Kim… for hearing me out and giving me another chance."

"Just don't burn the bridge for no reason this time," Kim mumbled as the waitress came to take their order.

KP+KP+KP

 _Second Semester, Sophomore Year_

The first cheer practice of the semester went off without any problems. Ron was making his first debut as the Middleton Bulldog, shaking his head as he wore the custom mask he had made. It sent whipped cream over some parts of the gym floor. This earned a groan from some of the girls. Bonnie, although she and Kim had come to a truce and were working on their friendship, rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"Who invited him back this semester?" Bonnie grumbled as she watched Ron clean up the mess he had made.

"Bonnie, Ron is a member of the squad, like it or not," Kim replied. The two were still somewhat hostile towards each other at school, which was something that Kim had figured would happen. Ron waltzed over with a large smile.

"You got it going on, Bon-bon," He said with some added finger guns.

Bonnie rolled her eyes again as she walked away to the locker room. Kim huffed as she followed. Since practice landed after school had finished, she was happy to just leave after getting cleaned up.

Ron was a bundle of excitement as they walked out of the school. He was listing off all the things that were excellent about the semester. "First practice of the new semester and I was in the zone!"

"Booyah!" Rufus echoed from Ron's pocket.

"KP, our future is bright! I predict this is going to be the best semester ever."

"I guess it's off to a good start," Kim replied as they walked towards Ron's. She was feeling a little down about everything since she hadn't seen or heard from Shego since Christmas. She fiddled absently with the heart pendant around her wrist. Kim had made a makeshift bracelet out of it, so the jewelry could be easily hidden.

"Good start?" Ron parroted, "It hurricane rocks! I mean we have all our classes together. ALL day together. It's like a Pre-K flashback."

"Minus nap time," Kim interjected with a smile.

"Ah nap time… you don't know what you got until it's gone."

"I have a feeling the nap time void will be filled by Latin class. Which reminds me, we're taking Latin class, why?" It had been a bit of an argument when they were picking their optional classes. Kim didn't see the point in knowing Latin. It being a dead language and all.

"I can't wait for Latin class! The salsa dancing, the salsa eating…"

"Ron, you do know the class is about the language, the very dead language," Kim replied, trying to hide her amusement as Ron's face fell.

"No J-Lo?"

"No J-Lo."

Kim continued to head towards their destination as Ron came out of his funk. She heard him run up behind her, his arm wrapping around her when he got closer."No biggie. What matters is that we are in this together."

As they continued walking, Kim could see something strange in the distance on Ron's front lawn. It looked like a sign, but she couldn't make out what it read just yet. She allowed herself to get preoccupied with Ron's excitement over the new classes and one of the girls at the school talking to him. She didn't catch the name since he was talking so fast.

"For once in my life, all signs are good!" Ron said as he walked by the aforementioned sign Kim had been staring at. In large red letters it read, FOR SALE.

"Uh… Ron?" Kim questioned as she stopped walking. "What's with this?"

"For sale?" Ron squeaked.

As if the universe was playing a cruel trick on Ron, a man in a redish suit and brown slacks walked up. He was holding a magnet in his hand as he approached the sign. "So sorry, there's been a terrible mistake here." He slapped the magnet on, which read 'SOLD'.

Before the relief could wash over Ron, he was stunned into silence once more by the sign. "Sold? I'm… moving?" He said in shock. Before Kim could try and console him, Ron was running into his house to see if it was true. Kim stared at the sign for a bit longer before she followed behind him. She could hear Ron and his parents in the living room upon entering the house.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Ron asked. He was in anguish as he sat on the couch, his parents stand near him.

"Actually, sweetie, the sign was our way of telling you," said.

"We thought it would be easier this way," added. Ron gave them a perplexed look, as if telling him right before it happened would make the situation easier to handle. "For us," his dad added.

"You see I was offered a fabulous new job…" Ron's mom began.

"But what about dad?" Ron asked, he was hoping to win in this moment, but it failed.

His father explained that his job could take him anywhere if needed, so long as there was a dollar value on human life. Ron was stammering as he tried to understand the situation better. His mom got a new job, his dad could go with, but why did he have to leave? Kim was silently watching as things unfolded. From what Kim gathered, Ron's mom was being sent away to the home office to be closer to her boss. Which, unfortunately was in Norway. So, that meant the whole Stoppable family had to pack up and go.

Once Ron had calmed down, Kim took him to Bueno Nacho. Unfortunately, it took the boy until dark to calm down. He rapidly went through the stages of grief, although when he hit acceptance, the cycle started over again. Kim was able to get him out of the house while he was going through grief again.

"It's not the end of the world," Kim was saying as Ron moped. He had barely touched his Naco, giving Rufus the chance to start munching on it.

"Are kidding?" Ron pouted, "This will alter the course of life as we know it."  
"Exaggerate much?"

"Ugh, okay. It's the end of my world. Perfect semester just went down the tubes and the Possible/Stoppable team is right behind it."

That was something Kim hadn't thought of as she raised an eyebrow at his comment, "What are you talking about?"

"Think, Kim," Ron started, accentuating his point by pressing his finger on the table, "How are we gonna make this work from different continents?"

"Well… it will be tricky, but doable," the optimism was starting to fizzle out, but not enough for Ron to notice.

"You really think so?"

"Ron, I couldn't save the world without you," Kim said sincerely. A sinking feeling started in Kim's chest after she said that. Ron was supposed to leave in the next few days based on what his parents had told him. They would find a way to make it work, Kim was almost sure of it.

The few days that Ron had left in Middleton flew by. He had moped around the school for most of it, barely paying attention to any of his classes. The final morning he had with Kim was a heartbreaking one. They went to Bueno Nacho for a farewell meal, both rather silent through the ordeal. They remained silent until they got back to Ron's house, moving truck in the driveway and his parents waiting eagerly to get a start on their travels.

"Well, Kim… I uh… I guess this is it…" Ron choked out, rubbing his toe into the lawn.

"Yeah… I guess…" Kim mumbled as she looked away from Ron. It was hard to say goodbye to her best friend. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a duplicate Kimmunicator. "Here, I had Wade make make this up for you…"

Ron took the device, smiling widely. "My own Kimmunicator."

"Correction, Ron-nunicator. You can call me or beep me. Y'know if you wanna reach me," Kim said with a small smile.

"I'm not gonna cry…" Ron choked out. Rufus was being dramatic in Ron's pocket, already flailing and crying himself.

The horn honked as Ron's dad called him over to the truck. The friends looked at each other, embracing in a long hug before another car honk made them pull away from each other. Ron entered the truck, tears rolling down his cheeks as he waved goodbye to Kim from the passenger's seat, Rufus mimicking his actions. From her spot on the lawn, Kim waved back at him as she tried to hold back her own tears until the truck had disappeared from view.

KP+KP+KP

It had been an entire day of sporadic calls from Ron as he flew to Norway. Kim's mom thought it was amusing that the boy was consistently calling her daughter, while Kim was starting to get a little on the annoyed side. She didn't think it would be that much of a problem giving Ron a Kimmunicator, but it turned out to be a bit of a hassle. It was roughly midnight when another call from Ron came through. He was asking inconsequential things about school. Kim was able to cut him off before he got too far into it so that she could sleep for the following day. Not even five minutes later, the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator went off, jerking Kim from sleep. This time it was Wade, along with Ron.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked groggily, "And can it wait until morning?"

"No can do Kim," Wade responded in urgency, "Someone is breaking into Tri-City Museum."

"I'm on it," Kim said, suddenly awake. If she was being honest with herself, she needed something to distract herself from Ron leaving and the sudden ghosting from Shego.

"Me too," Ron said. He had been listening from his end, trying to gather what he might need to get there on time to help Kim.

"Ron, you're halfway around the world," Kim questioned. She was thinking saving the world together was gonna be harder than they thought.

"Kim, you said we would still be a team. So, no matter what it takes, I'll be there," Ron countered before hanging up. Wade gave Kim a look of confusion and worry before he went about finding Ron transportation that was fast enough.

KP+KP+KP

Kim got to the museum in just enough time to see Monkey fist hanging from the rafters. She was waiting for the opportune moment to catch him off guard. From behind one of the dinosaur skeletons, Kim could just make out the writing on the display that Monkey Fist was hovering over. It read 'Tempus Simia'. On the podium was the body of a stone monkey. Kim felt something like realization hit her before it faded away. Monkey Fist was about to put his hands on the statue.

"Back off, Monkey Fist!" Kim shouted as she revealed herself.

"Oh, super," Monty said with a smirk, "The cheerleader."

"At least I have human hands and feet," Kim retorted.

"Right. Too bad, I rather fancy a real challenge," Monty remarked before flinging himself at Kim.

The two shared punches before Kim was able to launch Monty backwards. She felt confident, but something wasn't sitting right with Kim as she moved around to land a kick square in Monty's stomach. The man seemed more confident in his ability to beat Kim than he normally was. The kick didn't land, overstepping Kim towards a totem pole. She grabbed onto the wing of the lowest totem, spinning on the relic before landing before Monty once more.

Realizing he wasn't going to win this fight fairly, Monty jumped onto one of the overhangs for an exhibit. He moved from there to the pterodactyl skeleton hanging from the ceiling, using the ribs like bars to place himself on the skull of the T-Rex. With Monty perched up there, Kim thought quickly, smiling up at the man as she pulled out her grappling hook. She used it to take out one of the leg bones of the skeleton, sending it tumbling down. The skull snapped open upon falling, causing Monty to get jumbled up in it. It closed shut, locking him between the teeth.

"Say Uncle, Monkey," Kim quipped as she approached the skull, "Or Monkey's Uncle. I'll accept either."

"Not likely," Monty growled as he looked to his left.

A golf ball whiffed through the air before clatter across the floor and beeping. Kim looked down at it. Gasping as she realized that Monty wasn't the only one here, Kim leapt back as the ball exploded. She hid behind one of the cases that contained the relics on the top. Peaking around the corner, she saw Monty wiggle his way out from between the jaw of the skull.

"I practically gift wrapped her for you," he scolded, "How could you miss?"

Duff Killigan came out from behind a cabinet, raising his club in anger, "Argh, the lassie can nevah stan still!"

"Duff and Money Fist… working together?" Kim mumbled to herself in confusion.

A gloom was cast over Kim before she could register the situation properly as Duff and Monty tried to sneak up on her. She jumped out of the way in enough time, making the men slam into each other. She flipped in the air, landing in a fighting stance. Duff and Monty shook themselves off, Duff charging after Kim first. He swung his club, aiming for the girl's head. Kim ducked, using a back kick to send Duff tumbling into one of the bird exhibits. Kim moved her attention to Monty.

The cross chop that Kim slashed down was blocked by Monty as he went on the defensive. They traded blows as Duff tried to get up from the collision he had. Kim was trying to keep an on on the man as she fought the one in front of her. She was used to multitask fighting, but normally Ron was there to distract the other assailant. She stumbled a little bit when Duff got in on the fight again, swinging his club at her again. It hit the ground with clank that echoed through the room.

"Two against one?" Kim said with a chuckle, "How exciting." She was backing up from the two as they advanced on her.

Kim had noticed a large fish bowl on a podium as she was fighting Monty. It was now placed behind her, giving her the chance to trap both villains. She backflipped over to it, sliding when she was close enough. Her foot hit the bottom edge of the podium, knocking it over and sending the bowl up end towards Duff and Monty. Since they were close enough to each other, the bowl landed on their heads, trapping them with the rim tight around them. Monty was scowling, seeing as two of them couldn't stop Kim. Duff, on the other hand, was smirking.

"Oh, darlin'. Is nah jus' the two o'us," Duff said as Kim walked over to them.

"And I'm supposed to be surprised that Drakken is behind me?" Kim asked.

In fact, Drakken was behind Kim, arms raised and ready to grab the girl. "Oh…" He grumbled, "How does she do that?"

"A ninja, you're not," Kim quipped.

From behind them, a slender shadow rushed by. The faint whoosh that followed it had Kim turning to see what or who had moved by them. Before she knew it, there was a glowing green fist knocking Kim back into an open sarcophagus. Kim grunted has her back hit the hard stone, knocking the wind out of her. Kim got a glimpse of the smug look Shego had on her face before Drakken shut the sarcophagus on her.

"Ah ha!" Drakken shouted as he walked over to Shego with his hand up, "But, she is! Ha Ha! High Five!?"

Shego was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She left Drakken hanging as she went to help Duff and Monty out of the bowl. Drakken was complaining about the lack of being congratulated, even though he didn't do anything. "I thought it would be nice if somebody here looked competent," she said.

"Don't get lippy, Shego," Drakken grumbled.

"Can we just get the monkey thing before her goofy sidekick shows?" Shego questioned. She had spent the last few weeks in a place with barely any cell service or form of relaxation, pouring over the documents that gave her all the information she needed on the Time Monkey. Well, all the information she could get her hands on. Monty carefully lifted the body from its place on the podium. Once gathered, the group made their leave, questioning where Ron was in all of this. Shego thought it strange that Ron hadn't been there, but that was something that she would find out about later.

It was morning by the time Ron made his way into the museum. He was dressed in a parka, panting as he looked around the room for Kim. "I'm here, Kim! Kim?" Ron was confused as he looked around more before getting spooked by the rattling and shouting coming from the sarcophagus that Kim was trapped in. He panicked when Kim shouted his name, hiding behind one of the taller statues. His Kimmunicator went off, showing a very disgruntled Kim on the screen.

"Ron, open the sarcophagus," Kim snapped. She had spent the entire night trying to get out of it.

Ron ran over and opened the coffin, he smiled meekly at Kim as she scowled. "Sorry about that, KP."

"Yeah… better late than never…" She grunted as she exited the confined space. She was slightly pissed at him for not being there to help, but she tried to curb it. Ron was all the way in Norway and the trip was not going to be as quick as her's.

The duo hadn't noticed the curator come into the room until the man gasped. He was standing at the podium that once held the body of the statue. "The idol! The Tempus Simia Idol…" He groaned. He had to steady himself on the podium as to not faint.

"Yeah, bad news on the headless monkey front, sir," Kim said before it clicked with her what the name meant in English. There was something in the back of her mind that was giving her warning alarms.

"Headless monkey? Man, what did I miss?" Ron asked.

"The Tempus Simia was said to have dark, mystical powers," The curator started. Although neither Kim nor Ron had asked out right about it. "Centuries ago, the head was taken to a far corner of the globe and hidden away forever. Many believe if the Tempus Simia was ever made whole, it could be used for unspeakable evil."

"And now Monkey Fist has it," Ron said while slamming his fist on the podium.

"And Drakken and Killigan," Kim added.

"No way!" Ron gasped, "The villains teamed up and I missed the whole deal. So much for the bright future."

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim replied with reassurance, "We can make this work. I'll see what I can dig up on this Tempus Simia thing and you… well, you'll uh…"

"Be in Norway," Ron grumbled as he walked out of the museum with his head hung.

Kim watched as Ron made his way out, she was upset that he couldn't be in Middleton with her. Yet, there were more important things to deal with and she wasn't sure how much time she had to figure them out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Running Out of Time)

"Alright," Kim said to the Kimmunicator. "Quiz time. What do Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan are working together to achieve what?" She was talking to Ron and Wade while standing at her locker. She tugged gently on the sleeve of her yellow shirt. She had started wearing different clothes this semester, since the same outfit everyday felt cartoonish.

"Easy, it's a rule the world thing," Ron said, waving his hand about. Wade nodded in agreement from his screen.

"So, what's the power of the monkey?" Kim questioned. She had been trying to figure it out for most of the day when she returned from the museum, which gave her this weird feeling in the back of her mind. It was almost like she was supposed to know what the monkey did.

"Easy, everybody fears monkeys," Ron suggested.

"No, that just you, Ron," Kim deadpanned.

"I'll stick to my theory."

"Okay, they've got to be looking for the head, right?" Kim continued, "Wade, can you hack the Global Justice Spy Satellites?"

"In my sleep," Wade replied as he stretched and cracked his fingers in preparation.

"Then take a nap and scan for Drakken, please and thank you!" Kim said. Wade signed off after that, leaving Kim and Ron on the line alone. "So, Ron, how's it going? I'm kind of worried about you…" She grabbed her bag from the floor as she shut her locker.

On the other end of the line, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, spoon in hand with a bowl of food in front of him. "No worries, KP. Ron Stoppable can adapt," he replied, shoveling a large spoonful of brownish slosh into his mouth.

Kim made a disgusted face, purely because of the food, "What are you eating?"

"Lamb and cabbage stew."  
"Lamb and cabbage stew?" Kim blinked. That was not on Ron's palette range. Or anyone's for that matter.

"Yup! It's the second popular food in Norway, right behind meat cakes. Love me some meat cakes," Ron said in strained tone. He was trying his best to make sure Kim didn't worry about him. She had other things that she needed to keep her attention on.

"Looks like you're adjusting. I gotta got though, Latin class…" Kim froze up when she mentioned the class. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to take that."

"Latin, shmatin. I've got cabbage!" Ron said as he slurped some more of the stew. Kim could see it in his eyes that he was powering through the food. She hung up, hoping that Ron was going to be okay in Norway. She missed him dearly.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was now stuck in a jet with the trio of men, hours later. She was flying the aircraft, while Drakken, Monty, and Killigan were in the back staring at the body of monkey. From her research, the cymbals of the statue were supposed to clack together when they got closer to the head. Why they were staring at the damn thing was beyond her. What she had also learned is that there were theories as to what the power was that the statue contained. She knew what it was, but that was because of her brief encounters with her future self. Monty was sure to know, as Shego had learned that he had brought the idea to Drakken about it. The only thing she was unsure of, was what they were going to use the monkey for.

From behind her seat, Shego heard Drakken get up from his post. She could only assume that he was inspecting the idol. From the sound of it, Monty and Duff mimicked Drakken's actions. Shego rolled her eyes. If the damn thing was going to make a sound it would have by now. The information they had gained from the research put them on a general path to the head, but it wasn't conclusive.

"Nothing's happening!" Drakken finally snapped, breaking the silence. "Why is nothing happening? Something should be happening."

"Patience," Monty said while his attention was on the idol. "When the idol is near its head, the Tempus Simia will clap."

There was another moment of silence before Drakken burst out again. "There's no such thing as 'mystical monkey power'."

Since the idol was placed on a box right behind Shego's seat, she could hear the frustrated growl come from Monty before the man turned his attention to Drakken.

"You wouldn't know mystical monkey power if you held it in your tiny little hands," Monty countered. That caused Duff to draw attention to Drakken's hands, agreeing with Monty. It caused the trio to start fighting.

Shego was rubbing her temples over the bickering until she heard the soft, stone clap of the idol. Peeking her head around her chair, Shego saw the idol clap for a second time. She glanced at the trio, who were now locked in a scuffle. Uh, guys…" She said, trying to draw their attention to the thing they were arguing about. "Guys?" Monty was now threatening to take the fight outside, startling Duff. "Guys!" Shego finally yelled after the third clap.

"What?" They all shouted back.

"The monkey clapped," She said, pointing the repeated clapping behind her. She returned her attention to the air space in front of her, carefully listening to the clapping in case it ceased based on their trajectory.

"Monkey power rules," Drakken said as their attention went to the rapidly increasing claps.

KP+KP+KP

It was the end of the day for Kim. She was standing at her locker, sighing at the sight of the photos hanging on the inside of it. There was one of her and Ron hugging from one of their school trips. The other one that made Kim feel sad was Shego's mugshot. It was the only one she could keep with her at school because of the whole secrecy thing. She had been wanting to message Shego since the theft at the museum, but she doubt she would get a message back. It had felt like they were drifting, yet Kim knew it was just an aspect of their relationship being the way it was.

Before Kim could delve too far into her inner thoughts and growing sadness, her locker door slammed shut, revealing Monique beside her. Apparently, Kim's spacial awareness was affected when she was feeling down. Monique was smiling brightly, arms crossed against her lighter purple shirt. "You, me, and Bueno Nacho," she said, "And we are gonna grande size it, girl."

Once they got to Bueno Nacho, Monique orders a grande nacho. Kim sat across from her friend as the girl shoveled copious amounts of chips and cheese into her mouth. Kim stared, pretty sure Monique was trying to cheer her up and fill the void Ron had left. Monique finished eating, letting out a belch as she wiped the cheese from her lips.

"So? Ron enough for you?" Monique asked.

"Thanks, Monique," Kim replied with a small smile, "But, there is no substitute." Kim was stopped from continuing when her Kimunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I've tracked down Team Drakken," Wade stated. It had taken him the better part of the day to get into the satellites. Tracking the group had been the easy part.

"Where to?" Kim asked with a scowl on her face.

"Deep in the Australian outback."

"Better tell Ron. Wait, what time is it there?" Kim was sure the time difference would mess with him.

Wade pulled Ron up on the screen. The boy was groggy and huddled up in a thick blanket. "Bedtime, apprently," Wade chuckled.

"Y'know, with how cold it is in Norway, it is colder at 2am," Ron grumbled. Rufus was shivering on his shoulder.

"Well, it's summer in Australia," Kim countered.

"I'll be there, Kim."

Kim could see Ron scrambling to get ready before hanging up. Kim frowned a little as she realized that he probably wouldn't make it again. She looked over at Monique with a smile. Monique took a moment before she realized what Kim had thought of. Shaking her head, Monique covered her eyes to try and advert the puppy dog pout she was sure Kim was giving her. Kim reassured her that she wasn't giving the look, when she truly was. One look and Monique was weak to resist.

"Ugh, you got me," she said with laugh.

"Booyah."

KP+KP+KP

Kim was always curious how Wade was able to get her the quickest transportation. They arrived in Austrailia a few hours later. The ride they had gotten from the airport was already speeding down the dry strip of earth that was considered the Outback. Monique had been wary of the travelling since she had never been to the country. There was a variety of papers about the dangerous creatures in the wilderness. Kim reassured her it would be fine. Although, Kim was used to the wildlife in her adventures at that point.

The duo was dropped off just outside a set of hills and cliffs. Kim thanked their driver before he drove off. She motioned at Monique to pick up the small skateboard keychain that adorned their backpacks. Kim threw it on the ground, triggering it to full size. It sprung open in the middle, spitting out a sail. Monique did the same, but was sent backwards by the force of the sail popping out on a delay. Kim covered up her giggle as she helped her friend out of the bush she had landed in.

"Maybe a little less Ron-ish," Kim quipped.

Once they were situated, Kim pushed her sail-board to the edge of a cliff before launching herself off. She hoped Monique would be able to manage by herself, but that was yet to be seen. If anything, Kim was used to it with Ron. Having Monique there would probably be a good distraction for Drakken and the others, since Kim would be preoccupied with Shego as usual.

Closer to the final destination, Shego and the band of merry idiots was following the rapid clapping of the idol. Drakken, Monty, and Duff were huddled around each other as they continued forward. Shego was walking behind them, fiddling with her phone. She had been wanting to get in touch with Kim since all this popped off. There was so much she wanted to tell Kim about the research she had done, but with the side effects of interacting with their future selves, Shego wasn't sure it was wise to inform Kim.

Even with all the plans to take over the world, Shego wanted things to work with Kim. Even with her brief interactions with her future self, Shego gathered that there was regret in her older self. The future Kim that she had talked with seemed to still hold love for Shego, yet that might have been a different future. From her finding, Shego had learned that the Time Monkey was linked to multiverse theory. If someone had the idol, if they tried to change the future, it would fracture through all the realities allowing those with the ability to jump through time to access the other realities.

Shego was brought from her musings as she heard the clapping increase ten fold. They had arrived at a section of the outback that was surrounded by trees and rocks. The specific rock they stood in front of them was not normal. It looked more like an entrance than a free standing rock. There was a small indent that was shaped like a door. Notched into the upper most part of the rock, there appeared to be a mechanism to open the door. Duff tried to lift the section of the rock that would slide up, but failed for lack of strength. Shego leaned against one of the trees as she watched the others try and get in. Monty was smart to see the knob in the rock. He climbed up, turning it.

There was a bright glow from the back of the knob and a low rumble as the slab of rock that formed the entrance slide up. There was a softly growing rolling that was approaching them, but Drakken, Monty, and Duff couldn't hear it over the bickering they were doing, again. Monty had landed on top of Drakken and Duff's heads from his perch atop the rock, leaving them in a small pyramid formation. Shego sighed as she watched Kim speed past on her skateboard. Sometimes she hated being able to hear thing before Drakken. She thought he would be more aware of his surroundings by now since Kim always interrupted at the most inopportune moments.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken shouted in shock.

"Why do you always sound so surprised?" Monty deadpanned.

"I… I don't know," Drakken responded as he thought on it for a moment.

There was some more soft rolling coming towards the commotion. Monique had lost control of her board, launching herself from a slanted rock. She let go of her transportation, skidding to a halt in front of Drakken. The man gave her a perplexed look.

"Who is this? Where is the buffoon?" He asked her as she removed the helmet from her head.

"Oh, uh… I'm Monique," She said, "I'm really just filling in."

Shego had finally seen enough, flipping into action as she landed in front of Monique with a crouch. "Nice to beat you," she said.

Before anything could happen to Monique, Kim got in on the action. She grabbed Monique around the waist, removing her from the situation. She glared at Shego briefly as she made sure Monique stayed out of the more dangerous parts.

"Uh, Maybe I should handle Shego…" Kim mumbled.

"She is really scary when she is in 'villain' mode," Monique commented before they were broken apart by one of Duff's golf balls. Monique looked at the ball, confused as to why Kim had bounced away from it like it had offended her.

"Golf balls?" Monique laughed, "That's your big villain schtick? My dad does that."

Kim ran over, kicking the ball up and away from them before it exploded. It did so in the air, leaving Monique speechless for a moment before she looked at Kim with a scared look. "Golf balls that explode?"

"Welcome to my world," Kim countered as she narrowly avoided Shego landing on her.

"Yeah, can we focus here, Kimmie?" Shego asked as she grabbed Kim around the shoulders.

Shego shoved Kim back, giving her a bit of distance before they started fighting. As they fought, Monique was watching from a distance. She now understood what Ron was talking about with Kim and Shego's dynamic. She had seen the soft and good side, and now she was seeing the scary villain side. No wonder Ron was so wary about their relationship. She watched as Kim and Shego danced their fight before Monkey Fist tried to take Kim out with a sliding kick, which the girl barely dodged.

Kim threw herself up, using a tree branch as a pole to give her enough momentum to perch on it. Monty jumped up, ready to take Kim with a tackle, but missed as she dropped down. She grabbed the branch, using the forward momentum to spin around and kicking Monty in the back. Using the adjacent branch, Monty recovered. It was now a fight in the tree, Kim trying to avoid attacks while doing her best to knock Monty back to the ground. With his mutations, Monty had an advantage for their current battle ground. He was hanging upside down as they traded blows. Kim lost her balance, having to drop down from the tree. As she fell, Kim grabbed onto a more springy branch, letting go as she neared the ground. It shot up, knocking Monty back as he tried to follow her.

When Kim was safely on the ground, she was immediately locked into another battle with Shego. They traded blows for a few moments before Monty landed on Shego. Kim groaned slightly as Shego was balanced enough in the situation that Monty was now on her shoulders. Monty smirked, while grunted in frustration. They tag teamed Kim, trying to throw her off guard with attacks from above and below. It worked well enough that when Monty got off Shego's shoulders, he was able to get behind Kim. He locked his arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides. Shego smirked, going in for a subduing blow. Kim smirked back with a wink as she locked her legs around Shego. She used a much strength as she could to twist Shego away from her.

With Shego out of the way, Kim was able to put her attention to Monty. She jerked forward, using the man's weight against him. She somersaulted forward toward the boulder Monique had been hiding behind. Monty grunted as his back hit the hard surface, causing him to let go of Kim. She smirked at her success. Monty gave her a look of shock before the flat of Kim's foot kicked him in the face, sending him back towards the open rock face. She watched as he ran in. Before Kim could run after him, she heard Shego let out a frustrated growl. She looked over at her girlfriend, whose hands were now glowing green.

"Uhm… Kim," Monique squeaked from behind Kim, "Her hands are glowing."

"Yeah," Kim said with a sigh, "Avoid those… They tend to get hot. Definitely not in the sexy way."

Shego rushed forward, her fist making contact with the boulder when Kim moved out of the way and Monique hid behind it. The boulder cracked and broke apart around the top, leaving a fist sized crater in it. Both Kim and Monique stared at it before Shego turned her attention to Kim. They moved away from Monique, Kim moving the fight away on purpose.

With Kim no longer around, Monique was left to her own devices. Duff started hitting balls towards her. Monique let out a yelp as she narrowly missed getting blow to pieces by one. He continued the volley, Monique running from the line of fire until she ran into Drakken. She let out a scream when she locked eyes with him, not sure how to get herself out of the predicament.

A little bit away from that situation, Kim and Shego were locked in battle. Kim was sweating from the amount she had already put in. Shego was smiling widely as she noticed Kim's miscalculations. She slowed down a little bit to give Kim a breather since they weren't near the others. Kim gave Shego a weak smile before her eyes widened from a thought.

"That idol… what do you know about it?" Kim asked as she swung a kick towards Shego's side. It was easily blocked. Kim could see the shift in Shego's emotions from her face. It went from concentrated to concerned and finally landed on neutral.

"Why do you ask?" Shego responded as she back pedalled away from Kim.

"I just realized what the name translates to," Kim said as she tried to knock Shego down.

"And how would you know that?" Shego asked as she felt her back hit the rough bark of a tree.

"I'm taking Latin this semester."

"Why would you do that?" Shego asked as she blocked another kick.

"Ron's idea. Stop deflecting. It means 'Time Monkey', right?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, Kimmie," Shego said as she thought quickly. She really didn't want to have this discussion now. "Against the rules." She turned when Kim gave her a confused look. She used her plasma to cut through the tree. She slipped through the space of the trunk and the stalk of the tree as it fell. The branches crashed around Kim, entrapping her in a makeshift cage. Shego headed towards the jet that was parked on an overhanging cliff, waving at Kim as she made her getaway.

Kim slammed her fists against the branches, making a mental note to return the favor to Shego at some point once this was over with. She heard Monty cry out in victory as he exited the cave holding the idol's head. He made his way to the top of the rock entrance as Shego maneuvered the jet to grab him. With that, the group of villains flew away, victorious once again.

Kim watched as the jet flew away. She made her way out of the tangle of branches, walking over to Monique and helping her friend up. Monique looked around at the destroyed tree and little pockets in the ground from the golf balls.

"The land surfing, I was cool with," She stated, "But, fighting the freaks, I can live without."

"One of those freaks I am dating," Kim mumbled.

"Y'know… she is far more scary than you lead her out to be."

"Duality of the job?" Kim said with a hint of humor. She needed something uplifting from this disaster.

Kim turned to hear the sound of Ron's voice, "KP! I made it!" The boy was just landing, parachute gently flowing behind him. When his feet hit the ground, Ron swiftly unbuckled the pack and removed his helmet. It took him a second once he was stable to gather the scene before him. All his exuberance deflated as he realized he was late. "We miss them again?"

"Yeah…" Kim confirmed with Monique nodding her head.

"But this time…?"

"Bad guys: Two. Good guys: zero," Kim replied dejectedly.

KP+KP+KP

It had taken everything in Shego not to vomit once they had landed in West Africa. The closer they got to their destination, the more her head and chest hurt. That wasn't something that the research she had could explain. Apparently, what was going on with her and Kim was such an anomaly that there was nothing written about it. It had pissed Shego off enough that her room was a disaster zone that she still needed to tidy up. Thinking back on it, it put Shego in a more foul mood than she was currently in. It didn't help that the headache she was now nursing had increased from the continued bickering of Drakken, Monty, and Duff.

The trio had spent the better part of an hour waiting for the sun to align within the temple they were in. It was a massive circular room with a single podium in the middle of it. The podium was high up with some stairs leading to it. Shego had situated herself on the bottom step, reading a magazine Monty had placed the body of the idol on it and was now watching as the single ray of light that shone through the ceiling crept closer to the podium. Drakken was miffed that anything to do with mystical energies took so long to get dealt with.

"Give the 'ead 'ere then," Duff said as he reached for the idol's head.

"It was my idea to use mystical monkey power!" Monty squawked as he held the head close to his chest. "The honor should be mine!"

"No! Mine!" Drakken piped up.

From her seat, Shego rolled her eyes. _I am freak stooges_ , she thought before addressing the trio. "Hey guys, why don't you work as a team and put the stupid head on together?"

"But I hate sharing…" Drakken pouted.

"No sharin'" Duff added.

"Then we shall not share, together," Monty concluded.

Shego sighed as she heard them start fighting over the head again. She was really hoping this was over soon. Having to be around the three of them was killing her brain cells slowly. She looked up towards the light, seeing it was less than a minute before noon. The crunching of footsteps drew her attention. Kim and Ron were standing in the entrance to the temple.

"Can we make this quick?" Kim asked, "I've got a Latin test and, wow, I'd hate to miss that." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't stand a chance, Possible," Drakken countered, "Its three against one."

"Excuse me?" Shego snapped as she stood up from her step.

"Okay, four against two if you count the sidekicks."

"Honestly, why do I bother?" Shego grumbled before lighting her hands up.

It was the usual dance between Shego and Kim. Shego lunged towards Kim, but crashed into the wall as Kim parkoured off of it and towards the trio. Drakken and Duff had made their way down the stairs to back Shego up. Kimused her forward momentum to jump up a little, leapfrogging off Duff and Drakken's heads to reach Monty. She clambered up the remaining steps, scowling at the man as she dodged a kick from him. She kicked upwards at his hands, knocking the head loose. It went flying through the air and into Ron's hands. He tried to make his way to the entrance to the temple, but was intercepted by Shego and Drakken. He stuck his tongue out at Shego before he pivoted to throw the head to Kim.

It turned into a game of keepaway at that point. Kim maneuvering around Monty to toss the head to Ron, while Ron had to avoid Duff. Shego watched from a distance waiting for the right chance. By the third toss back to Ron, Duff and Monty ran into each other. Ron caught the head, smiling widely until he was tackled by Shego. It sent the idol's head soaring through the air, straight into Kim's hands. Shego huffed as she got off of Ron since he was indisposed. She looked around for Kim to try and intercept the girl.

"Hurry!" Monty shouted from the top of the podium.

Shego ran at Kim, seeing her come from around a column. She grabbed at Kim, but the girl dodged around her. Kim almost ran into Drakken before she threw the head back to Ron. She dipped around Drakken quickly, seeing Shego about to lunge at Ron. She waved her hand at Ron for him to throw the head back to her. When Ron threw it back to her, Kim wasn't paying attention to what was in front on her. Duff loomed over her, swinging his club in an upward arc. Kim skidded underneath him to avoid getting it, but it allowed for the head to get smacked over to Monty.

Monty caught the head, slamming it down onto the body of the idol. A burst of red light flashed through the room. It released a shockwave, sending Kim, Ron, and Rufus across the room. There was a rip in the fabric of reality behind Monty as a torn swirling vortex appeared. Monty turned from the heroes, entering the pool of energy. Drakken, Duff, and Shego followed him, but not before Drakken boasted his triumph.

"So long, Kim Possible," Drakken cackled, "See you again… in time."

As Kim rushed up the steps to try and grab Drakken, she saw the sullen face of Shego staring at her before she disappeared in the swirling red. Kim dove at the rapidly closing vortex. But it faded before she could enter it. She fell flat on the ground, face first. She could feel her body cry out in anger from the force as well as he heart cracking a little from Shego. She stood up, trying to stop the tears that were about to fall. She stared at the empty space where reality had been torn apart.

"We… lost?" Kim asked aloud, not really believing it.

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately," Ron commented.

KP+KP+KP

The ride back home added to Kim's already building sense of dread. Shego had looked like she regretted her decision to enter the vortex. But Kim knew. She knew that there was always going to be that aspect of their relationship that would be strained. They knew going into it. They had agreed it would be fine. So then why did Kim feel betrayal in that moment? She pondered on it until she got home. She avoided her family, hiding in her room. It wasn't until Ron called that she was able to interact with anyone.

"I thought you were gonna zig, but you zagged," Ron was saying in reference to what had happened earlier that day.

"I normally zag in that sitch," Kim said dejectedly.

"Really? Oh man, we are so outta sync."

"Yeah… no doubt."

"I guess that's what happens when you are at other sides of the globe from one another," Ron grumbled.

"The save the world thing… it's not working, is it?" Kim mumbled. She was trying her best not to get teary over the situation. They knew that this would happen eventually.

"Uhm… no. You better go it alone, KP." Ron was doing his best to smile, but Kim could see the water rimming his eyes.

"Still friends, right?" Kim asked.

"Of course," Ron said as he started sniffling. "I'm gonna let you go, Kim. I got...uhm something in my eye."

When the Kimmunicator's screen went black, Kim threw herself on her bed. She buried her face in her Latin book, letting all her emotions out on the pages. She saw the fuzzy words in her textbook, one standing out to her again. _Tempus_. Beside it was the english translation for _time_. Kim skimmed through the book until she found the word _Simia_ , which was _monkey_. She already knew this but it was probably a better stepping off point to figure more out about the idol. Before Kim could get to her computer, a blast of wind and light hit her back, pushing her hair over her face.

Brushing the strands from her field of vision, Kim's jaw dropped and she could feel her chest clench in on itself. A light blue portal stood in front of her, the glow causing her to squint to see. She held a hand up in a defensive position when she saw the silhouette of someone short and bulky. When the figure was fully visible, Kim snapped her jaw closed. Standing before her was a toddler-sized Rufus. He was decked out in blue chest armor and had bracers on his arms. One held a circular disk.

"Rufus?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I am Rufus 3000," the large mole rat stated. "And I have come from the future."

"On a scale of one to weird, this is hitting the weird scale," Kim said with a frown. This startled Rufus 3000. He had figured that Kim wouldn't register well to seeing him.

"Wait, you aren't confused by this?" He asked.

"The time travelling schtick… yeah, its been happening every so often for a few months, maybe years." Kim shrugged it off, even though she was internally wigging out. She was trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

"That is concerning…" Rufus 3000 muttered to himself before shaking his head. "Do you know why I am here?"

Kim shook her head as she pulled out her Kimmunicator to contact Wade. She watched as the large mole rat stood atop her bed. "Wade, Rufus just zapped into my bedroom. And honestly, the weird part is that he is talking like the Tweebs," Kim said once Wade had answered.

"Kim, Rufus is all the way in Norway with Ron," Wade said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Wait, did you say Rufus is talking?"

"Yeah, check this out."

A little camera sprouted from the Kimmunicator, taking a quick scan of Rufus 3000. Wade's eye slowly got wider as he looked over the digital imaging. "Kim, I don't think that is Rufus," Wade concluded. From what he was seeing, it looked like the being in front of Kim was a clone. Which to Wade, didn't make much sense for someone to make a super-clone of Rufus.

"No, it's definitely him… other than the talking part," Kim stated. She wasn't going to budge on that.

"I am Rufus 3000 and I come from the future," the mole rat repeated.

Kim and Wade stared at each other. Wade was not entirely sure what to think of the situation. He was purely confused as to why Kim was so calm about everything. "So, does that mean you are from the year 3000?"

"No, but I am one of 3000 highly evolved descendants from Rufus Prime," Rufus 3000 corrected. That cleared up Wade's clone theory in a sense.

"Okay," Kim rubbed her temple as she addressed Wade, "Super genius take on this?"

"I'm definitely picking up some time-cooties," Wade said. Kim stared at him with a frown, she really didn't need a jumble of confusing information if it wasn't relevant to the situation. "Sorry."

"We must focus on the situation at hand," Rufus 3000 piped up. "The fate of the world."

"Specifics?" Kim asked as she rubbed her chin. She didn't want to assume anything, but hopefully this version of Rufus would be able to explain things better. Clearly, Shego had more intel than she was willing to give Kim.

"It would be best if I showed you."

Kim held the Kimmunicator up so that Wade could see what was happening. Rufus 3000 opened another time portal. It shone brightly and hummed. Kim dropped the Kimmunicator, clutching her chest when a burst of pain shot through her. She gritted her teeth when she looked at Rufus 3000. He didn't seem to notice the pain in her eyes, probably mistaking it for shock. He offered her his hand, so they could enter the time stream together. He wasn't going to tell her, but there had been anomalies in the stream that would send people entering to the wrong time and place.

Rufus 3000 gently tugged Kim through the time portal. She felt nauseous as she spun through a tunnel of bright blue light. It swirled around her before she and Rufus were spat out of the stream. Kim landed on her butt, beside her Rufus gracefully landing on his feet. They entered a world that was filled with greens and blacks. Kim was in shock. She didn't actually think Drakken would be able to take over the world. She walked around, taking everything in. There were droids floating around the city they had landed in. Hovering over people, some taking others away. She noticed that the outfits the people were wearing seemed familiar, but before she could focus on it, Rufus brought them back to the present.

"Drakken did it?" Kim asked, "He really took over the world? How does that happen?" She looked in bewilderment at Rufus. She wasn't feeling the pain in her chest as much. She was in shock at that future.

"The Supreme One took power with cruel swiftness," Rufus replied. "No one knows exactly what happened, but we believe that time travel was the key. Somehow, the Supreme One tampered with your past."

"Time travel… Time Monkey!" Kim snapped to attention after she grabbed her Kimmunicator. She was making sure Wade was picking up on everything. "But what can I do?" Kim didn't want to bring up that she could barely be near anything time travelling related. She wasn't sure what the reaction would be.

"History tells us that you were able to beat the Supreme One Pre-Tempus Simia era," Rufus explained.

"Well, if the Supreme One has the Time Monkey in the past, now, and future, how am I supposed to help if I am stuck in the now," Kim snapped. "I am fresh out of Time Monkey!"

"With this," Rufus handed Kim a similar bracelet to his. "A Chrono Manipulator. This is your ticket to time travel. Use it in victory." Before Wade or Kim could ask anymore questions, Rufus 3000 looked at his own manipulator, realizing he needed to get back to his own time. "Do not let fall into the hands of anyone else, the time stream has been polluted enough. The fate of the future and humanity rests with you, Kim Possible."

"But no pressure," Kim mumbled as she watched Rufus 3000 vanish back into the portal. She stared at the manipulator that he had strapped onto her wrist. She picked up her Kimmunicator, addressing Wade one more time, "Have anything that will go with this?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10 (A Rip in Time)

Shego was leaning against one of the cabinets in the kitchen of the lair. The Time Monkey had been placed on that cabinet, unsupervised by the trio of idiots that was currently celebrating beating Kim Possible. Shego frowned as she stared at the idol. Her intellectual side was curious about what other research could be pulled now that the idol was whole. Clearly, she and Kim had a close connection with it or else it wouldn't affect them as badly as it seemed to. Being in close proximity to the idol, Shego could feel her energy thrumming within her. She pulled her eyes away when she heard Drakken speak up.

"...This won't be our last victory either, gentleman." Drakken had been saying as he drank heartily from a mug filled with Coco Moo.

Shego perked up from her position on the cabinet, standing with her hand on her hip. "I mean, woo hoo, we beat Kimmie, but we need a plan now. A smart plan." She placed a gloved finger on the idol and tipped it, balancing it precariously.

Drakken scoffed, although he knew Shego was right. He hadn't put much thought into what they would do once they had acquired the idol. Shego quirked an eyebrow at Drakken, making hi sulk away to Monty and Duff, only for him to repeat what Shego had just mentioned. Rolling her eyes, Shego stopped playing with the idol in favor of watching the three men figure out a _smart_ plan.

Drakken started to explain that he had spent the last few month gathering Kim's timeline to figure out when she was the most vulnerable. Shego was shocked by the actual planning that Drakken had done. Normally his schemes were half baked. Shego turned to the idol again, crossing her arms in thought of when Kim could be the most vulnerable. It's not like Drakken was evil enough to stop Kim from being born. The thought made Shego's jaw clench, but the idea vanished from her thoughts when she heard the echo of _squeekee_ reverberate off the lair walls.

"Cool," came the voice of a small child. Shego whipped around to see a young Drakken with a ring stack toy in his hand. The toy turned out to be the device that had reverted Drakken back to his younger self. She stared at him for a moment to gauge his age. From her guess, Drakken had turned himself into a four year old.

 _Okay, just got dumb,_ Shego thought. She watched as Drakken shot the device at Monty and Duff, reverting both men back to the same age. Shego had to cover her mouth from laughing at the squeaky voice that came out of Monty.

"Drakken! Why on earth are we toddlers?" the small boy squawked, grabbing drakken by the black t-shirt he was now sporting.

"Because our target is Kim Possible's first day of preschool," Drakken answered with growing laughter.

It took Shego a moment to react to the time they were aiming for. Kim had mentioned something about possibly meeting her when she was younger. _Fuck, when did that happen though,_ Shego thought. If they were following the same path that brought her future self to Kim's past, that might give Shego more information about what was going on. She picked up the idol, feeling the cool weight of the stone in her hands. Holding it, Shego felt like she was holding her entire life in her hands all at once. The hollow eyes of the idol stared back at her, sending a shudder through Shego.

"Shego!" Drakken squeaked, snapping her out of her reverie. "We have to go." He pointed at the idol, his signal to hand it over so they could leave.

"Right…" Shego mumbled as she handed the idol over. She watched as the red swirling portal opened. She was still in awe when the fabric of reality ripped around it. The trio entered first, Shego following behind, wary of what was going to transpire.

KP+KP+KP

On the other side of the globe, Ron was reminiscing about his time back in Middleton. Rufus was sitting in his lap, looking at the scrapbook Ron was holding. Ron had just landed on the picture of their pre-k. With a heavy sigh, he looked away from the photo. There was a ripple in the time stream as the photo went out of focus for a moment. Once it became clear, there were three additional students in the photo on the far left end. They looked to be teasing a very small and scared Kim. Rufus was the first to click into the change, squeaking at Ron while pointing at the difference. Ron glanced at the photo. He didn't remember those three being in the class. They all suspiciously looked like younger versions of Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Duff Killigan.

"What the heck?"

KP+KP+KP

Back at the Possible house, Kim was getting her mission gear on when the shift in time happened. She got dizzy for a moment, conflicting memories fighting for dominance. It made her want to hurl, but she maintained her composure enough to pick out one of the new memories that had crammed itself into her mind. It was from her first day of Pre-K. The new memory contained young versions of Drakken and company. Frowning, Kim finished putting her gear on. She looked at the watch that Rufus 3000 had put on her wrist. It had taken Wade a moment to figure out the basics of operating it, but it was simple enough. Hit the big button and just think of what time she wanted to go to.

 _Simple,right?_ Kim thought as she pressed the wrist watch. The blue portal opened up, causing static in the air to crackle. Taking a deep breath, Kim stepped into the portal, eyes closed and thinking strongly of her Pre-K years. There was a tight pull in her chest as she walked through the portal. She felt weightless for a moment before she felt herself get shoved by something. Gravity kicked in and Kim landed roughly on the hard ground.

Kim's eyes snapped open, expecting to see Middleton from ten years ago, but she was in a dingy and dimly lit room. Looking around, Kim was confused. She went to check her Kimmunicator, only to remember that Wade had mentioned Kim might not be able to reach him while she was time travelling. She checked the watch, just to see if by miracle she could figure out where or when she was.

As she was trying to figure it out, there was a soft laugh that came from somewhere in the room. Kim snapped to attention, getting into a fighting stance. She looked around, seeing the silhouette of someone sitting down.

"I forgot how cute I could be when I am confused," the figure said.

"What?" Kim asked, remaining on the defense.

There was a quick snap and the light got brighter in the room. Kim blinked rapidly to get used to the change. When her eyes adjusted, Kim stared at the person in front of her. She should be used to it, but her memory was fuzzy and still in war with itself, so she couldn't register that she was staring at an older version of herself.

If one could have predicted that in one of Kim's futures she would look almost exactly like Betty Director, she wouldn't have believed them. Yet, there she was, well not her, but a version of her. A version of her that had short hair, a eye patch, and a god awful navy blue mission suit. It was a shock to Kim's system, but she needed to get to the proper time.

"When am I?" Kim asked, her defensive stance relaxing only slightly.

"Hmm, what's that goofy mole rat watch say?" the older Kim asked with a smirk.

"I…" Kim glanced at the watch again. It was flickering with different numbers. "It doesn't say exactly."

"Then you, my dear young self, are in an alternate timeline. That's not good for any of us," Older Kim said, the smirk fading away to concern. She got up, approaching Kim swiftly, which caused Kim to tense up. "Oh please, you act like you can take an older version of yourself on. I'm not going to hurt you." There was an almost Shego-like eye roll accompanied with the comment.

Kim was taken aback by the look, but when her wrist was reached for, she didn't resist. She watched as her older self looked at the watch. The fingers wrapped around her wrist felt callused and worn. Kim gulped as Director Kim gently started tapping on the watch. Kim was feeling somewhat dizzy again, her memories trying to bleed in with the new ones being created from her past. She let out a wince of pain that had her older self give her a concerned look.

"Sorry… I'm not being rough, am I?" Director Kim asked.

"No," Kim mumbled back, "Head hurts… something...uhm… changed in my past and I think it's trying to mess with my real memories."

Director Kim hummed in response as she finished messing with the watch. "Do you know how to use this thing properly?" Kim shook her head. "Ugh… of course, beefy rat boy didn't tell you how to use it before he dipped, right?" Kim nodded. "Remember _Back to the Future_? Think of this watch as the Delorean. Put in a time, hit the button, go through portal. I would be careful though. If you ended up here… then you might end up in other times that are parallel to your own."

Kim nodded, looking at the watch with confusion before putting in the year and time she needed to go to, hoping it put her in the right universe as well. She was about to hit the button, but she got curious about when and where she was. "What future is this?" She blurted out. Director Kim had taken up her seat again, head tilted curiously at the younger girl.

"That is hard to explain with such a vague question," was the response.

"Does… Does Shego exist in this time?" Kim stuttered. She didn't want to assume that Shego existed in all her possible lives. The confused look that her older self gave Kim made her heart drop to her stomach.

"Shego?" Director Kim parrotted. The woman had heard the name before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who that is. Is she important to this at all?"

Kim nodded meekly, eyes welling up with tears. Yet, she shook off before her older self could say anything. When she entered the portal again, the tug in her chest hurt more. She opened her eyes as she went through the time stream, jaw dropping in awe at the light blue expanse. At the end of the portal, which felt like a tunnel she was falling down, Kim could see Shego leaning against a car with binoculars pointed at the preschool that she had gone to.

"Ugh, how long can it take to crush the spirit of a four year old?" Shego muttered to herself. She heard the _whoosh_ of the portal opening behind her, which received a heavy sigh.

"Y'know this is low, even for you," Kim snapped when she exited the portal. She almost lost her balance with how hard her feet hit the sidewalk. She wiped her eyes quickly, hoping the tears wouldn't be noticable.

Shego rolled her eyes as she turned around. "No, not my idea," She retorted. "I would go lower." There was an evil grin accompanied with the statement, but the gusto of it was knocked out of Shego when she noticed that Kim's eyes were a little bloodshot from what she assumed to be crying.

"You like time travel, eh?" Kim clapped back, the pain from her memories being a jumble that ignited a deep resentment for her girlfriend. "Allow me to knock you into the next century." She could feel the tears welling up again, this time with that anger. She lunged at Shego, making the woman drop the binoculars.

Shego was stunned for a moment before raising her arms into a defensive position. Kim threw a punch, cutting off whatever snide remark Shego was going to say. Backstepping, Shego avoided the hit. She slid to the right as Kim bounced forward with her knee up. There was a different ferocity in Kim's movements. As Shego continued to dodge Kim's assault, she was focusing on the turmoil that was held in olive green eyes. Being lost in those thoughts, Shego got knocked back by a swift kick to the chest.

Kim smirked as she flipped her way to Shego. She used the momentum to get up in the air, bringing her foot down towards the woman. Shego grunted as she landed ungracefully, looking up at the last second to roll out of the way from Kim's foot. Up until this point, Shego hadn't been using her plasma. She growled out in frustration, clapping her hands together over her head and igniting the flames. Shego leapt at Kim, their right hands locking when Kim blinding blocked the glowing fist.

"What the fuck?" Shego gasped. She knew there was heat radiating from her hands. She tried to pull her hand away by cranking the heat up a bit, but Kim stared her in the eyes as she held on.

"What's the plan this time?!" Kim growled, finally letting her emotions focus into words. "Wipe out my history by attacking a younger me?"

"I don't know what the three stooges have planned," Shego said as she brought her other hand to Kim's side. "You'd have to ask them about it."

"Well, I'm asking you. And I'm asking as your girlfriend, not someone you fight for a fucking job!" Kim burst out. Tears were starting to stream from her eyes causing the plasma to fizzle out as Shego stared at Kim in confusion.

"I…" Shego began, but a commotion from the school yard caught her attention.

Drakken, Monty, and Duff were running away from the school. The trio looked scared at what they had just experienced as Drakken turned them back into their adult selves. In the few moments that it took Shego to look at the trio, Kim felt a wave of nausea wash over her as her memories corrected themselves to the past. Before she became too weak to do so, Kim threw Shego away from her.

Shego tumbled forward, getting in the way of Drakken. She looked over at Kim, who was bent over and holding her head. Drakken stuttered to a halt, causing Monty and Duff to collide with him. Monty gasped when he saw Shego out of position.

"Oh no, she's here!"

"The little brat?" Drakken questioned.

"The big brat," Monty corrected.

They looked around, not seeing Kim. Shego frowned as she had just looked away for a moment to make sure the three dufuses were fine. _I forget she can move fast,_ she thought as she scanned the area.

"Alright!" Kim's voice travelled from above the group. She was standing atop one of the signs in the strip mall across from the preschool. "Free swim in the time stream is over."

Shego growled when she looked at Drakken, "Mission failed then?"

"We're regrouping…" Drakken grumbled as he sulked away.

Shego overheard Duff say something about having a nap, which caused her to roll her eyes. She returned her gaze to Kim, who seemed ready to pounce at any second/ Monty was pulling out the idol when Kim finally reacted.

"Drop it~!" Kim barked, leaping from the sign.

The red rip in reality appeared beneath the group engulfing them back into the time stream. Shego looked up, seeing Kim nose diving towards the pavement. Their eyes locked and she knew that when they got to the end of this, it would be a pain to get back on Kim's good side.

As the portal closed, villains vanishing with it, Kim tried to brace herself for impact with the pavement. She was able to catch herself with her arms out, but the recoil that went through her arms cause one of her wrists to give out. Kim smacked her face into the pavement with a little less force that was previously predicted. She sat up, rubbing her cheek. "That's gonna swell…" she grumbled. Looking at the wrist that was in the most pain, it looked like she had just sprained it, instead of breaking it.

The familiar sound of the time stream opening caught Kim's attention as she sat sulking in the parking lot. She turned her head to see Rufus 3000 approaching her. He seemed rather eager as he glanced around the open area. "Kim Possible, have you stopped the Supreme One?" the giant mole rat asked.

"That's a negative…" Kim said as she pulled out some gauze to wrap her wrist with. "They got away with the time monkey."

Rufus 3000 looked at Kim, some concern washing over his face. He reached into the pocket of his armor and handed Kim a cookie. Kim took it, thanking him. She smiled weakly as she nibbled on the cookie.

"I must return to the future. I will do a scan of the time stream to figure out where the Supreme One is headed next," Rufus 300 stated as he opened the portal. "Oh, can I drop you off in the early 21st century?"

Kim looked at the cookie before she glanced over at the preschool, "No thanks... I'll just wait here in the good ol'days." She made her way to the preschool, leaning against the fence in a shaded area. She watched as her younger self interacted with a much younger Ron. She could feel the memories shifting to the new ones that had been created. It gave her a decent headache, enough that she closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the cool metal of the fence.

Opening her eyes after a few moments, Kim looked over to see her younger self at the other end of the playground. From the distance she was at, the younger Kim seemed to be talking to someone, but Kim couldn't make out who it was. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't make her feel very good. There was a soft flash of green and a giggle from the area that Kim was looking in. Kim knew what was happening, that was Shego interacting with her past self. The green princess. Kim felt tears well up in her eyes as she opened the time stream and rushed into it.

KP+KP+KP

In the not to distant past, the reddish portal from the Time Monkey opened up just outside of Kim Possible's home. Shego exited the stream first, feeling nauseous as she stepped out. She looked around recognizing the area as she had been to it a dozen times before. Shego covered her mouth as she felt the bile rise up her throat. She moved away from the portal, rushing to some bushes as she heaved. For the many times she had gotten drunk and thrown up, Shego like that better than this feeling. She looked up from the bushes to see Drakken, Duff, and Monty exiting the stream. They seemed to be bickering about their next course of action.

"Where are we?" Monty asked.

"Aye… Smells like Middleton," Duff replied.

"Exactly, we have arrived on the day Kim Possible started her website," Drakken said with a smile. The smile faded for a moment when he looked around for Shego.

Shego wiped her mouth, spitting out the rest of the bile. She did her best to ignore the bile on her taste buds. She moved away from the bushes, standing up as straight as she could even though she wanted to fold in on herself.

"Shego, are you okay?" Drakken asked. He looked her over quickly, noticing that she was paler than usual.

"M'fine," Shego muttered as she tried to focus on something else. "You were saying about Kimmie's website?"

"Ah yes… Can you go and let us know when it has become live?" Drakken requested.

Shego nodded, gathering the strength to approach the Possible house. She took the normal route. She tried to make it not so obvious that she knew her way to Kim's window. It was the same as it was in the future. She perched herself just under the window, as the tree would give her away.

Inside the room, sat Kim, typing away on a brand new computer. She was about the age of twelve or thirteen. She was on the phone, talking to someone unknown to Shego as she wasn't paying attention to what Kim was saying. She was examining the room that she had grown familiar with and the girl that would eventually be her enemy and lover. Kim's room looked the same, the main difference was her bed was adorned with Cuddle Buddies. It made Shego chuckled a little bit, before she cringed inside. At this time, Shego was in high school and saving Go City with her idiot brothers. Those were things she wish she could forget.

Shego leaned against the outer wall of the house, listening to Kim's conversation. She poked her head over the window sill to get another look at Kim. The girl had braces and her hair in a high pony. The top she wore was a light purple and the matching skirt was a darker purple. Shego raised an eyebrow at this outfit. She was so used to Kim being in mission clothes or pajamas. It was interesting to see the girl's past. Sighing, Shego finally heard the final click and Kim asking the other person on the phone to check the website. She hopped down from the roof, heading back to the trio that were hidden in a cluster of trees and bushes.

"She just set up the website," Shego said. She was curious as to what Drakken's plan was this time. He seemed to have the majority of them in this partnership.

"So, what is your plan, Drakken," Monty asked. "Do enlighten us."

"When young Kim Possible goes on her first mission, we will make sure she fails. Her spirit will be crushed." Duff, Monty, and Shego all rolled their eyes.

"We alrea'y tried ta crush 'er spirit," Duff countered, "Can we na simply crush 'er?"

"I'm with the mad golfer on this one," Monty added.

Drakken pouted as he hit the Rejuvinator, turning himself into a pre-teen. He tried desperately to explain the brilliance of his plan before Shego interrupted him. "Laaammmeee," she groaned, grabbing the device and returning Drakken to his actual age.

"Shego~! Have you forgotten what we said about hurtful words?" Drakken stuttered.

"Look, you are better off with their approach," Shego reasoned, "If you can figure out a way to crush Kimmie, her spirit won't really be an issue." Although she was in her element with the evil plans, Shego still had that sinking feeling in her stomach about everything that was happening.

Monty perked up at the support from Shego, taking the opportunity to gather the idol from within his gi. He opened the time stream, smirking as he explained that he would be heading to the 3rd Century Satsuma Province. Drakken was wary of Monty heading to such a specific destination, curious if it was another monkey temple. Monty just smiled and headed into the time stream, the portal closing behind him.

"Oi… Wha was the lass's first mission?" Duff piped up.

"Something about an eccentric billionaire collector," Drakken replied.

Shego wasn't paying attention when Monty replied to Drakken now when Duff asked his question, she was staring off at Kim's window. She wondered where the girl was, since it didn't seem she had caught up with them in this time yet.

Yah, I'm not dead, just trying to take my time with the next few chapters as some have pointed out I was relying too much on the episode. Next part is going to be the rest of Pre-teen era and the beginning of future mixed in with my own add ons for drama.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kim had rushed through the time stream, she didn't hear the watch give off a weird frequency. She didn't realize she had exited to another time, her vision blurred from tears and the small headache of her memories adjusting. With her focus non-existent, Kim ran into someone. From the sudden embrace, she could tell it was a woman based on the breasts he face was pressed between. Warm arms were wrapped around her, making her feel at home. The scent of the woman was familiar, but Kim couldn't process fast enough. She just let the tears flow more.

Whoever was holding onto her, hugged Kim a little tighter before needing to pull the sobbing girl away. Kim looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She flinched back when she was face to face with Shego. Kim scowled and backed away from the woman. It took Kim a moment to register that the Shego in front of her, wasn't actually her Shego. The main sign was a grey streak running through the woman's hair. The effects of aging didn't seem to permeate much more of Shego's features. There were very few wrinkles, only appearing to be in the eye region.

"I… I don't think I ended up where I needed to be..." Kim said. She couldn't think of what else to say, seeing as she was face to face with an older version of her girlfriend and Kim couldn't see herself anywhere around.

This Shego had a smile on her face. It was soft and inviting, almost as though she felt the sentiment that Kim had just expressed. "Time travel is a bitch, ain't it, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded, not entirely sure how to interact with this version of Shego. Her Shego was currently pulling the hot and cold on her because of this stupid world conquest, while Kim was just trying to figure everything out. Monty's plan to use the Time Monkey had opened up a new possibility to the strange connection that she and Shego shared, but trying to delve into it was like pulling teeth at this point. The alternate Kim, the one that looked like Betty Director didn't give much help and now Kim was face to face with an alternate Shego.

"You could say that..." Kim grumbled.

"What brings you here with the crying and all, Princess?" Shego asked, humor in her voice.

"What's it to you?" Kim snapped.

"I mean you did just get tear stains on my shirt..." Shego mentioned. She pointed to the light green shirt she was wearing, watermarks placed right between her breasts.

"I… Well… I didn't mean to," Kim blushed profusely.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, but that doesn't answer my question," Shego retorted. She could see the discomfort in Kim's eyes. "Look, if you want to feel more comfortable, follow me," she sighed. Kim blinked a few times before she registered what Shego had said. She nodded, swallowing thickly. She watched as Shego smiled softly again, turning and walking away. This gave Kim the time to gather her surroundings.

What Kim hadn't noticed was that she had stumbled out into the clearing that held the waterfall. She stopped and looked around. The vegetation and scenery had seemed to change. Most of the clear spots had been overgrown with vines. The little entrance to the space behind the waterfall had green creeping into and around it. The water was as clear as it was in her time. Kim's jaw dropped a bit when she looked back towards Shego. The woman was walking into a decently sized cabin that took up a section of the clearing that had previously been covered with a cluster of trees. She shook herself out of her shock so that she could follow the woman.

Shego watched as Kim stumbled forward. She could tell the girl was bewildered by the sight in front of her. The girl reminded her a lot of her own Kim, which made sense as they were the same person. Yet, it seemed the time travel portion of this Kim's timeline seemed to have happened earlier than her own time. "C'mon, Cupcake. You really don't have all the time in the world to spare," Shego shouted at Kim as the girl approached the cabin slowly.

Kim snapped to attention, jogging towards the cabin. When she made it to the door, Kim could see that there was light filtering through the cabin windows, and the soft glow of artificial light that mixed with it. Shego motioned for Kim to enter the cabin. There was caution to Kim's steps as she entered the cabin. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light.

When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she wasn't shocked by the interior of the cabin. It had a mellow feel to it, not cluttered with much furniture in the living and dining areas. The living room was decorated neutral, no spots of green or pink to really be seen. Kim assumed that her future self lived here as well, since she spotted a photo of her parents with her at graduation. It was good to know she survived through high school in one of her futures. She moved further into the cabin when she heard Shego shut the door behind her. She tensed up, ready to get attacked from behind, but she relaxed when she heard the sound of herself chuckling from within the cabin.

"I forgot how skittish I could be," Kim's voice said. The tone sounded familiar, light and soft, but there were some rough edges around it. Edges that held life experience.

Kim looked to where the voice had come from. Her eyes went wide at the sight of this future's Kim. Unlike Director Possible, this Older Kim was much softer in appearance. She had retained both of her eyes, any signs of aging were withing the streaks of grey that accented dulling auburn and wrinkles in the face. Her outfit didn't seem to change much from Kim's normal style, just aged up. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a purple shawl draped around her shoulders, and some loose jeans.

"I'm not skittish," Kim grumbled as she flinched away from Shego as the woman passed by her. She watched carefully as Shego wrapped an arm around the older Kim's waist. Kim squinted slightly when she noticed her older self lean against Shego heavily. "I… I have to be somewhere else… I shouldn't have ended up here." She continued, trying not to pay attention to how frail her older self seemed to be in that moment.

"We know that," Old Kim said, there was a small smile on her face. "Yet, there is a reason why you ended up here. Time is a fickle thing when you mess with it." The older woman gently tugged on Shego's shirt, nodding her head to one of the arm chairs.

Kim frowned at the older woman, clearly her sarcastic wit had stayed with her. She waited for Shego to set her older self down before she sat herself on the floral couch across from the two. Shego nodded her head before leaving the room. Without the woman there, Kim was left to awkwardly stare at her older self.

Kim tried to look anywhere but straight ahead. It was weird seeing a reflection of herself at a different age. Sure, she had seen it twice before, but she had only been seeing someone that was about ten years older than her. This… Well, this was on a different, not so, spankin' level. She sighed, rubbing her hands together as she thought about what to say. She knew she was on a time limit, Drakken and the other villains had to have made it to the next point in her timeline.

"You're worried about what is going to happen, yes?" Elderly Kim asked, breaking the silence. Kim chewed on her lip, not answering. "Hmm… I remember being where you are. Confused, upset, and very, very unsure about a specific green woman. Yet, you can see for me, it turned out fine."

"But what if this… this big bad goal to end me, brings an end to us?" Kim sputtered out.

Kim's older self smiled softly at her as the woman thought about what Kim had said. "I want to give you a very Shego-esque answer, is that alright?"

Kim nodded, confusion etched across her features.

"I believe Shego would say, 'Where is the fun in knowing everything. The unknown is scary, yes, but that's what makes life fun'." Elderly Kim responded.

"I… Ugh I hate when she says shit like that," Kim grumbled as she looked at the floor. The words sunk in though. Yes, she was traversing through time and randomly getting thrust into different timelines, but that didn't mean that the futures that she saw would be the one of the ones she ended up with. One thing did bother Kim though, "How does every set of myself and Shego know about the Time Monkey?"

"Hmm… I've always wondered that myself," the older Kim stated. "My theory is that we all at some point interact with the Time Monkey. So, if someone were to randomly show up in the wrong timeline, we would know the reason why. I can't tell you how my misadventure with the Time Monkey went… but know that it will follow you and your Shego."

"Will it be good or bad?"

"That is for you to decide."

There was a loud buzzing sound that came from somewhere else in the house. Shego poked her head out from where she had been listening in. She looked at her Kim, taping her wrist slightly. The older Kim nodded, smiling softly at her younger counterpart. "I know you have probably been bounced around a lot in the past few hours… But, you need to go back to your time."

Kim frowned, abruptly standing up. She looked at the watch on her wrist. It was flashing and making static sounds as if someone was trying to get through to her. She looked at her older self, wanting to ask more. Wanting to know more about her life in that time and how it worked out with Shego. Yet, before she could open her mouth to ask more questions, Kim felt a knot in her stomach as she was sucked backwards into the swirling blue vortex of the time stream.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was rubbing her temples as she watched a pre-teen aged Kim and Ron approached the billionaire's mansion. Shego, Drakken, and Duff had spent most of their time in this part of the past following the young Kim Possible around. It gave Shego some incite to why the girl acted the way she did. There was a point in the day where they ended up at Middleton High, sneaking their way into the gym. Duff had grumbled about sitting through a 'wee lass's tryoots', but both Shego and Drakken brushed off his protests. She knew Drakken was studying the girl to find a weakness if anything in their plans failed. She, on the other hand, was watching with focus at how the younger girl was doing her cheer routine. It made sense as to while she incorporated it into her fighting style.

Shego turned around after musing about the experience from before, noticing that the younger Kim was making a face as the gate to the mansion opened. Drakken and Duff watched as the teen duo made their way into the building. Drakken ran up first after making sure the coast was clear, Duff trailing behind him. Shego sighed as she casually strolled across the street from the cover of the trees. There didn't seem to be much security guarding the mansion as it was.

Once inside, the group kept their distance from the young teens. They were led to the opening to a large vault, the metal door was ajar and from within the bright glow of red could be seen. Shego frowned as she watched Kim and Ron approach the entrance. She had to grab the backs of Drakken and Duff's shirts to stop them from trailing too close behind the teens. She pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to where she was standing, just around a corner that had a decent view of the vault. They couldn't see directly into the vault, but that wasn't needed just yet as Kim and Ron had not entered.

"What are those red things?" Ron asked, his tone giving a squeaky inflection at the end.

"Lasers," Kim responded.

There was a moment of muffled talking before Ron piped up again, "Uh… yes! That's us!" He gently nudged Kim before he mumbled something to her that couldn't be heard.

"Just tell me what I need to do!" Kim projected to whomever was within the vault. Again, a muffled reply came before Kim's head tilted up and around as though she was surveying the predicament. The young girl backed up a few paces, pressing her back against the furthest wall of the hallway that connected to the vault's entrance. She took a deep breath before rushing into the room, diving to accentuate her entrance.

Shego had to stop herself from moving forward. She didn't know the capability of the young version of Kim. Sure, there had been the display at the tryouts, and clearly her future self still existed, but there was that soft nagging in the back of Shego's mind telling her to keep the younger version of Kim safe. Shego put her attention to the rapid way that the younger Ron was tilting his head. The boy was keeping a decent track of whatever Kim was doing. Few moments passed before the glow of the lasers faded and Ron rushed into the vault with an exuberant "Booyah!"

Drakken and Duff moved forward into the hall, giving Shego some space to breathe. She rolled her eyes, figuring Monty failed in what he had wanted to do. Crossing her arms, she watched as Drakken and Duff approached the vault entrance. "It over," she grumbled, "Hairy Hands blew it."

"He 'as the pow'r o' time travel an' he's late," Duff exclaimed in agreement. His hands shook in the air with anger. Drakken stood behind him, distaste sketched across his face.

There was a crackling right beside Shego's face. She stepped back as the reddish portal ripped open in front of them. Monty jumped out, smiling smugly as he passed by Shego. He placed a hand on Duff's shoulder, puffing his chest out proudly as he spoke. "Calm yourself, Killigan. I've returned and brought a little piece of the past with me."

When the large stone paw hit the floor, Shego, Drakken, and Duff's jaws all dropped as the shadow of what Monty had brought back with him loomed over them. Shego looked at Monty, seeing the man eyeing her with a smirk. She grit her teeth slightly at his one up on her. Shego was going to say something in remark to his expression, but she heard Kim's muffled voice back in the vault. The sound clicked Drakken out of shock. He smiled along with Monty as he entered the vault, the others trailing behind him.

The younger versions of Kim and Ron were standing in front of a portly man wearing glasses and a slender man in a grey suit. The smaller of the two was interacting with Kim. The girl was staring in awe at a stuffed animal in the man's hands. It was a weird mix of -

"Is that a Flamangoat?" Kim asked, "But that's the rarest CuddleBuddy!" Shego watched as the girl gently moved her hands over to top the plushie.

"They only made ten," Kim and the man squeaked in excitement.

"This so blows my Pandaroo out of the water. I never thought I'd even see one of these," Kim looked away from the plushie in whimzy. "Now my life is complete."

"Perfect," Drakken shouted. "Then you won't mind if we end it!"

The way holding the entrance to the vault vibrated as something thudded against it. Another vibration followed, sending cracks through the concrete. The cracks crept out from the middle of impact, connecting to create a jagged circle. The middle burst forth, rippling along the wall and sending chucks of concrete in the vault. Standing in the gaping hole stood a large stone gorilla, eyes glowing red, and swinging a stone sword around. A yell of terror came from Ron, as his younger self was still afraid of monkeys.

The gorilla turned its attention to the young teens, completely ignoring the people that had just been rescued. It swung the sword at Kim and Ron, growling when they jumped over the thick blade. Ron continued to yell, running around the vault to avoid the gorilla. While he was doing that, the two men made they way out of the vault, avoiding the group of villains on their way out. The group was too occupied with watching Kim's possible demise. Kim, on the other hand, was staring in confusion at the monstrosity in front of her.

"Kim Possible," Monty chortled, "Meet the stone guardian of Satsuma. Or should I say, meet your doom?" He ended his gloat with the usual mad man laughter, Shego cringing inwardly at the sound.

The gorilla slammed its sword downwards at the young Kim. She side stepped it quickly, but the quake from it jumped her up a bit on landing. She scowled at the four adults in front of her. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

"Nothing yet, but you will," Drakken sneered.

"In time, you will hand each of us humiliating defeat," Monty added.

 _Really only these three idiots,_ Shego thought.

"Aye!" Duff joined in, "An it'sa deep 'urt."

Beside the young Kim, there was a fizzle and crack as a portal fanned open beside her. The present version of Kim flipped out of the portal. She had the chance in the time stream to compose herself after interacting with oldest version of herself. She didn't pay much attention to her younger self, staring directly at the group of villains. She gave a glance over at Shego, a soft twinge in her heart at the indifferent looking being given.

"Prepare for the hurt boys," Kim said, "The hurt is on."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken gasped. Kim squinted at his sound of dismay and shock. Time travel wasn't really going to stop her perfectly timed entrances.

There wasn't much more to be said as the gorilla swung its sword again. Both Kims back flipped away from the attack, the younger one giving her older self a confused look upon landing safely.

"Anyone wanna explain to me what's going on?" she asked.

"Uhm… I'm you, from the future," Kim replied, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. It was weird talking to her pre-teen self. It was weirder when she got an eye roll from herself.

"Okaaayyy, this is a 9.7 on the weirdness scale."

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Trust me." There was a whistle in the air heading straight for the pair. "Move!" Kim shoved her younger self out of the way from the sword that crunched into the vault's floor. She had back stepped fast enough to not get hit in the process.

On the sides lines, Drakken, Monty, and Duff were watching as both Kims bounced around the vault, avoiding the stone gorilla. Shego, who was closest to the entrance to the vault was both amazed and a little worried that this plan was working out. In all honesty, Shego hadn't fully thought about what she would do if the villains won. At one point, Shego didn't see her future with Kim in it. Yet, Kim seemed to be the one piece in her life that she wanted to keep around for the long haul. Her thoughts were interrupted when she got yanked backwards.

"Listen closely," a voice very similar to her own said. Shego twisted her head back, making eye contact with the Supreme One. She scowled at the woman as she pulled her arm away.

Shego looked the Supreme One up and down, before realizing she was looking at a reflection of herself but with a white streak through her hair. "I want to blame this on Drakken, but you aren't a clone are you?"

The Supreme One smirked, thanking whatever in her memory that she remembered that they or an alternate of theirs had interacted before. "Perceptive," the woman said. "I'm you from this future."

"Ugh… I hate time travel," Shego said while rubbing her temples. It was one thing to have run into different versions of herself before they got the Time Monkey, but interacting with her proper future self was mind numbing.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time," the Supreme One said, pulling out her Time Monkey from seemingly nowhere, "Well, actually we do… Well, we will."

"When you wanna make sense, just let me know," Shego interrupted. She was sick of this shit by now. Her future selves always talked to her in fucking riddles.

"Grab the Time Monkey."

"Why?" Shego questioned. She could hear the gorilla in the background snarling and slamming its sword into the various walls of the vault. She was slightly worried about Kim.

"You _NEED_ the Time Monkey," the Supreme One embellished. She leaned closer to Shego, trying to make her point clear, yet she glanced over the younger woman's shoulder, catching a glimpse of both Kims dodging a scathing blow from the gorilla. She could see the younger Ron freaking at still.

"Can't I just use yours?" Shego asked, reaching for the idol.

"No! This one is mine!" the Supreme One snapped, flinching away from Shego. She received the signature eye roll and a scowl. "I mean, its yours too… The one you are going to have… So, technically-" She was cut off once again by her younger self.

"Paradoxes, yah, yah. Been told about them and read about them. Now if you need me, I'm going to be in there watching my girlfriend lose for once," Shego said. She turned her back on the Supreme One, looking at the scene in front of her with regret. It was one thing to take over the world, but another to do so by taking out the person she loved.

"Listen, this rock gorilla thing is going to go south," the Supreme One stated, "And when it does, you need to get the Time Monkey."

Shego turned around, hand under her chin in thought, "Run through this again for me."

Back in the vault, Kim was having a difficult time rebounding off of walls while trying to keep an eye on her younger self. She had forgotten how springy she had been in the beginning of high school. She narrowly missed getting squished under the gorilla's fist as Monty started to gloat. _Always with the gloating mid-battle_ , Kim groaned internally. _The fight's not finished_.

A _whoosh_ echoed in the vault making Monty and Kim snapped over to the source. The blue tint of the portal that had appeared sent a wave of relief through Kim. Monty's face washed over with dread, along with Duff and Drakken. Coming from the portal was Rufus 3000 and the silhouette of someone taller.

"Help has arrived," Rufus 300 stated.

Kim perked up immediately when she saw Ron come out from the portal. The boy was dressed in some sort of folk dancing outfit, which was rather out of place compared to his normal clothing option. "What is going on?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Kim Possible needs you," Rufus 300 stated before disappearing back into the time stream.

There was a combined burst of laughter from Drakken, Duff and Monty. Ron looked over at them with a frown. Since the action had slowed, he was able to walk towards Kim without much trouble. Kim flipped over the gorilla, its attention on the laughing group. She went to embrace Ron, but stopped so that she could look over his appearance more closely.

"Ron! What… are you wearing?" She asked.

"My mom signed me up for a folk dancing class," Ron grumbled with a shrug. From behind him, the younger Kim and Ron approached. They made faces at the new arrival.

"That's the future you," young Kim said.

"What's with the stupid hat?" young Ron asked.

"Its… its a F-Future hat," Ron stuttered. He was looking at his younger self and not entirely sure how to act from how blunt the kid was being. Not much else was said as the ground shook a little from the stone gorilla approaching the group. It leaned forward in Ron's face, snarling before letting out a roar. Ron looked at it, placing a hand in front of his face. "Dude, personal space."

The gorilla snarled and slammed its fist down on Kim and Ron, missing the past versions. Kim tackled Ron out of the way. The two ran across the large space of the vault, gorilla charging after them with it's sword held high. Rapidly approaching a wall, Kim pushed Ron to the right as she strafed to the left. The gorilla collided with the wall, shaking the walls. Drakken, Duff, and Monty jostled from the rumble, trying to keep balance as well from the earth shaking steps the gorilla took. The men were already gloating internally as they watched the scene play out.

The gorilla shook off the collision, turning towards Kim and sweeping its sword towards her. Kim was approaching another wall quickly. She glanced backwards, checking to see the space between herself and the gorilla. When it moved closer, taking another large sweep at Kim's legs, she sprinted towards the wall. Using the momentum, Kim ran up the wall and launched of of it, back flipping over the gorilla. She landed conveniently beside Ron. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back to the other end of the vault at a diagonal. Unfortunately, the direction Kim had them going in put them in a corner. When the gorilla got close to them, Kim did her best to jump up and kick the thick stone head. Needless to say, that didn't give the desired effect.

Kim yelped with the gorilla brought down the stone sword. Ron was within hitting range, so Kim dove at him, shoving him out of the way. She groaned when she scrambled up off the floor. The gorilla snarled again, dragging its sword across the floor as it followed behind Kim. Ron had slide across the floor, stopping just in front of the remote for the lasers. As Kim was running from the gorilla, Ron picked up the remote, bright curiosity in his eyes. As Ron stood up, Kim skidded to a halt beside him after flipping her way to him. She looked down at the remote as Ron's finger pressed down on it.

"NO!" the collective yell from the past Kim and Ron sounded, pressing their backs against the wall for safety.

From all sides of the vault, the laser system engaged. Drakken, Duff, and Monty looked at each other in dismay. The gorilla was pierced through all sides, looking down at its feet as it started to disintegrate. Once the giant stone gorilla was nothing more than rubble, Ron turned the lasers off once again. "Nifty," he said.

Before Drakken, Duff, and Monty could get away, Kim slid in front of the vault with her younger self. "I wonder what jail in the past will be like," Kim asked as the three men slumped their shoulders.

KP+KP+KP

"Nice to know the braces work," Past Kim was saying. They were outside the mansion now, Ron sitting on a police car chatting with his younger self, while Kim and her younger self sat on the grass with their backs against the bricked border of the mansion. They were waiting for the police to finish getting Drakken, Duff, and Monty into the SWAT van. Kim had looked around for Shego, as she had not seen the woman since she had arrived in this time. That worried Kim.

"Yah, as long as you don't try to kiss Walter Nelson," she replied.

"Locked braces?"

"It was an embarrassing ride to the orthodontist," Kim said with a faint blush. She looked around the area again for Shego, but she only saw Drakken being the last one into the van.

"This will throw the time stream into chaos!" Drakken was shouting. The cop that was watching him didn't believe in. Duff and Monty had expressed similar things. There was a sharp intake of breath from beside Kim, she looked over to her past self, confused by the noise. The girl's stare was focused behind Kim. Kim turned, looking to where her past self was. Her jaw clenched tightly and heart sunk at the sight of Shego, a mischievous look on her face.

"Hmm… going to prison sure does sound like heaps of fun," Shego said from just behind the car she was standing by. She looked over at Kim, an apologetic look in her eyes as she pulled the Time Monkey out. "But that would be a waste of time. Although, with this, I can waste all the time I want." There was a snapping sound as the space behind Shego cracked, ripping open the time stream in a redish hue. Kim started to get up, ready to job in after Shego. Shego saw the movement and walked into the time stream. Kim launched herself at the closing portal, landing roughly on the ground when she didn't make it. Her hand was reached out, fisted where she might have caught Shego's ankle to stop her. Yet, there was nothing in her grasp.

Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was another snap and whoosh as the blue hue of another time portal opened on the other side of Kim. Rufus 300 walked out of the portal, determination in his step as he approached Kim. "Kim Possible, the Supreme One has once again escaped into the time stream."

Kim was confused as she laid eyes on Drakken. "No… Shego did. The Supreme One is right here," she said and pointed at a dumbfounded Drakken.

"Where? I don't see her," Rufus 3000 stated, making an effort to look around.

"Her? I thought the Supreme One was Drakken?!"

"Certainly not." Rufus 3000 looked indignant at the thought of Drakken being the Supreme One. He waved a little paw, summoning up a portal. "Behold, the Supreme One." Within the portal, an image of Shego appeared. She was much older than a few moments ago, gray in her hair and the pattern on her outfit changed.

"Well, fuck..." Kim mumbled, "Shego's the Supreme One? You could have mentioned that."

"I thought it was obvious," Rufus 3000 countered. "Wasn't it obvious that Shego was the only one smart enough to take over the world?"

Kim stiffened for a moment at the thought of that. Yes, Shego was smart, like stupidly so. Maybe she had been blinded by love and whatever was going on with their connection to register that her girlfriend would just take over the world. "Uh… well… I guess it always seemed like a guy thing," she stammered out.

"So, Shego has the Time Monkey and all powerful, twenty years from now," Ron pieced together as he still needed to catch up on what was going on fully. "Meaning everything should be no worries, yah?"

"Not entirely, the time stream is still in flux," Rufus 3000 countered again.

"Ugh, I am so freaking tired of playing the defense," Kim snapped. She had been one step behind Drakken and the others since the beginning and now she was one step behind her girlfriend. "I'm taking the fight to Shego."

"You're going to the future?" Ron questioned.

"Uh yeah."

"Okay, from here on out, we are in this together, KP," Ron said, giving his best game face.

Kim started pressing on the time watch to roughly twenty years from her present. Behind her, Rufus 3000 was freaking out about the stability of the time stream. Kim tensed up at the mention of the time stream being unstable, about to snap on the naked mole rat.

"It's impossible!" He yelped. To his knowledge, there was no way to fix the future without trying to repair the past.

"Impossible?" Kim asked smugly, "Check my freaking name."

"Ooo… She's gotcha there, buddy," Ron chuckled.

Rufus 3000 sighed, resigning to his fate in all of this. Kim smirked as she finished dialing in what she needed. She opened the portal to the future, taking a deep breath. Her nerves were fried from all the things she had to deal with before getting to this moment in time. Yet, she was going to be able to finish this fair and square, with an even playing ground. Ron went to enter the portal first, making a joke about being partway in the future and in the past. Kim rolled her eyes and shoved him in playfully, following behind him with Rufus 3000.

There was a brief second where Kim felt that familiar tug in her stomach before she was launched in a direction that felt like backwards and into a wall causing it to crumble from her weight. She blinked open her eyes, looking for Rufus and Ron, but not finding them anywhere. The watch on her wrist was flashing red and causing static. Looking around, Kim could see that she was in the remains of some buildings. Blinking through the rubble that had fallen in her eyes, Kim was able to get a clearer look as to where she had landed. And it definitely wasn't the future she was supposed to be in.

"Son of a bitch,"Kim groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Let You Down)

Shego had her head resting against the cool metal of the fence as she watched the Pre-K version of Kim head back into the school building. This had been her first stop of many before she went through with what her future counterpart had suggested. She figured that the future self she had interacted with was her actual future involving the Time Monkey. Sighing, she was about to turn away when she heard the familiar _whoosh_ of a portal opening. She looked to see the blue portal closing, a flash of red hair disappearing with it. Shego choked back the tears as she opened her own portal. She had other places to be.

When Shego entered the time stream this time, it felt different compared to the other times. There was a sharp jolt through her body as she passed through the other side. Blinking rapidly, Shego squinted at the change in lighting that greeted her. The first thing she noticed was the smell. A thick stench of burnt flesh and death. The arid scent of smoke drifted melded with the other smells. Once Shego's eyes adjusted to the dimness around her, she looked around. She seemed to be on the outskirts of a war torn city. The sky was filled with smoke, a faded orange tint of flames being the backdrop to a city skyline off in the distance.

 _This definitely is not where I want to be_ , Shego thought to herself as she started towards the city. She tried to gather her surroundings more as she walked. Nothing seemed familiar to Shego. The landscape was scarred from fire and battle. As she walked, Shego noticed that she was following tread marks that were not of any vehicle she could determine. She continued to follow the tracks to the edge of the city, not entirely sure where she was headed other than to civilization. She stowed the Time Monkey in a more secure pocket of her cat suit as she got closer to the city.

When she reached the city limit, Shego was shocked to see that it was Go City from the Welcome sign that hung off its post. She frowned in confusion as she continued through the city. It was like walking through one of those cheesy zombie movies. Newspapers fluttered across the empty streets, abandoned cars with shattered windows and forced open trunks. As Shego entered further into the city, the smell of smoke got stronger. Skyscrapers were burning faintly, charred with sections blown out from floors, the rubble piled against the ground floors. Some of it seeped into the street, causing blockades.

Shego didn't have a specific place that she was making her way towards, just let her feet take her across the familiar streets of her hometown. It took a while for her to finally stop. The city was so abandoned that Shego hadn't run into any strays along the way. She ended up in front of Go Tower, not completely aware that she had allowed herself to get there.

The large tower was not in its normal glorious state like the rest of Go City. The letters that created the tower were crumbling near the edges, looking as though it had taken heavy artillery. The entrance was blocked off by the rubble of a barricade. Shego stood there for a moment, thinking of what she should do. She looked around, trying to remember where the other entrance was. Walking around the building, Shego was able to see just under one of the overhangs that the second entrance was still intact. She made her way over to it, careful not to fall into the water below.

 _I swore I would avoid this shithole_ , Shego grumbled to herself as she jumped over to the lip of the overhang. Swinging, she launched herself over to the platform in front of the door. She looked to her right seeing that the stairs were still intact. _Ugh_. She placed her hand against the panel in front of her, lighting her hand up to allow the sensors within to recognize her heat.

The door slid open with a creak, the corridor within dark. Shego squinted into the dark, quickly side stepping when the flash of a muzzle went off. Her hands lit up on instinct, burning hot. She slid past the door, flinging plasma into the area to try and deter her assailant as well as light the corridor up. There were a few more shots sent out in that time before the fire stopped and the sound of running came to the open door. Shego had her back pressed to the left side of the door, waiting for the right moment. She wasn't ready for the person that came out of the door.

"Shego?" A confused, older looking Ron Stoppable asked, his head swiveling to the right first.

Shego looked at the man carefully, not sure it was the buffoon. Ron was much older, looking like he was reaching thirty. His hair was long and sticking out in different places, a thick beard adorning his face. If Shego was generous in her description, the boy looked like he had turned into Thor, yet he was still lanky and goofy looking.

"Stoppable?" Shego questioned.

Ron whipped his head to the left, eyes getting wide. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Shego's neck. She tensed immediately, resisting the urge to light him on fire. Ron seemed to notice the change in Shego's demeanor because he let go of her. He looked confused for a moment before he went to raise the gun he had holstered.

"You… aren't Shego," Ron coldly said.

"I am," Shego shrugged, hand lighting up in case he decided to take aim.

"You are but you aren't _Shego_ ," Ron returned, "Not the Shego I know."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Ron looked around before he nodded towards the open door. Shego sighed, shaking her head as she motioned for him to lead her. They entered the dark corridor, closing the panel behind them. It was pitch black for a moment until the lights flickered on. Shego blinked back from the suddenness of it. The corridor used to be empty and grey, just a passage to enter Go Tower in a more secretive way. Now, the walls were cracking from pressure and possible quakes. At the very end before the stairs up to the main hall of the building, there stood a barricade with a LMG attached to it. Shego could see a variety of explosives stacked against the wall just by the stairway. She gave Ron a quizzical look, not sure what to ask, but the man ignored it.

Ron led Shego past the barricade and up the stairs. She patted her side, making sure the Time Monkey wasn't a visible bulge as they entered the main lobby of Go Tower. Shego stopped almost immediately. The entire place was outfitted like a refugee camp, but ready for war at any second. Bunks, cots, and sleeping bags littered the large space. The only problem: there were no people milling about. The main door had a variety of broken furniture leaning against it. It was visible to Shego that they had even welded the huge thing shut. She couldn't look around much longer because her eyes landed on one of the walls. It was plastered with MISSING posters and photographs of families.

Completely ignoring Ron, Shego walked over to the wall. Ron stopped, watching the woman carefully inspect the wall. Silently, he stood behind her as she looked at the various photos. There were a bunch of names that Shego didn't recognize as she looked for the names that would stand out to her the most. She saw Bonnie Rockweller, the Possible family, her mother, her brothers, and some other villains labeled as missing. There was a some emotion about to come out when it came to her family, but she held it down. She scanned the photos, looking for Kim, Drakken, or even herself. When she didn't find them, Shego turned on Ron, plasma in her hands flickering between lighting and fizzling out.

"What happened here? Where's Drakken? Where is Kim?" She asked. She felt her entire body shaking violently as she tried to maintain control. The empty look in Ron's eyes wasn't helping.

"Everyone on that board is either missing or dead…" Ron replied, his tone even. "There was an invasion. Something that we didn't know was coming, or we thought wasn't going to come. A lot of people went missing, a lot of people died being a resistance, then there is the rest of us; the ones that fought and survived." He moved around Shego, placing his hand over a section of photos. "Yourself, Kim, and Drakken… well, Drakken got in cahoots with the invaders, yourself and Kim… did what you always do. Went and fought the good fight. And then nothing. There was some sort of flash and you two were gone before my eyes."

Shego's plasma flared for a moment before dissipating. She could feel some tears well in her eyes as she watched Ron turn away from the wall, hand slipping away from the section it had been on. Underneath were a series of photos. One was a shot of the Possible house with Kim and her family smiling in front of it. There was another with Kim, Ron, and Monique sitting on a bench, Ron in the middle as he hugged his two friends. Another was of Ron and Monique at an altar. The last one Shego saw before she had to look away was of her and Kim. They were older than the present, about seven years. The two were smiling at each other, unaware of the person taking the picture. They looked happy and in love.

"So… Go Tower was made into a fortress? Whose idea was that?" Shego asked, trying to make her voice not quiver with distress.

"One of your brother's thought of it," Ron replied over his shoulder as he walked over to one of the cots to sit. "The blue one… I can never remember his name. Dude was a big fan of Bueno Nacho."

Shego felt herself smile a bit, knowing which brother Ron was speaking of. She sat across from him on the cot adjacent. He looked up, eye tired and weary. The bags underneath Ron's eyes were almost like bruises. She placed her hand on his knee, trying to be comforting. Shego never thought she would be in this situation with Ron before now. She wasn't even the Shego he knew. Ron smiled softly as he looked at Shego's hand.

"Thanks," Ron muttered. "I have a question for you, though. How did you end up here? I know you aren't the Shego from here, but where are you from?"

"I couldn't give you an answer if I tried, Blondie," Shego sighed, removing her hand and leaning back on the cot. "You know much about time travel or parallel universes?"

Ron perked up, eyes getting wide. "I actually might have what you need." He launched himself off the cot, heading towards the communications room of Go Tower. He moved so abruptly that Shego didn't register what Ron was doing until he had reached the door. Shego got up, following Ron into the comms room. Her jaw dropped when she entered.

The large screen that adorned the northern wall was cracked in places, flickering with picture every few seconds. The large round table that used to have coloured chairs to sit at was overrun with charts, maps, and large tomes. Along the other walls were rations, weapons, ammo, and a singular queen sized mattress with blankets on it. Ron was leaning against the table, trying to get the damaged screen to stop flickering. He was cursing under his breath and about to chuck the remote at the screen. It finally light up, holding a solid image on its screen.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted. He turned his attention to the table, carefully moving various piles around. Once he had found what he was looking for, Ron motioned for Shego to come look. "This should help you."

Shego didn't pay much attention to the screen once it had been fixed, making her way to look at what Ron was trying to show her. Ron's finger was pointing towards one book in general. It was written in Latin, not something Shego was very familiar with but the picture definitely helped her figure out what Ron was talking about. It was a drawing of the Time Monkey. Shego clenched her jaw as she picked up the tome to see what it was called, but the spine was frayed and the writing eligible. _FUCK!_ Shego internally screamed.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Shego looked up from the tome to Ron. The man had a dopey smile on his face, knowing he had done something useful. Shego caught out of the corner of her eye the screen. Looking up, her eyes widened at what was on screen. Somehow, probably with all his spare time, Ron was able to piece together a sort of map. It was a series of circles and lines, some had words on them, others did not. At the very center of the circles was a single dot with the label **TIME MONKEY EVENT**.

Shego scanned over the mappings and scribbles Ron had made. She noticed that her name came up a lot on the variety of larger circles. Some were coloured in dark green, while others were lighter. There were even some red dots with Kim's name on them. Ron smiled widely at the look on Shego's face.

"I will never be able to get over that reaction," he said. Shego looked over at Ron, squinting in defensive confusion.

"I'm not the first of me to appear here am I?" Shego questioned. Ron shook his head with an embarrassed smile. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I didn't know it mattered," Ron shrugged, "Its my job to help you onto the next step."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shego set the book down, not wanting to burn it as she was getting sick of Ron's childish vagueness.

"I… It's my job in this future. Spending my time making sure that the different versions of you can navigate the time stream or understand how it is malfunctioning." Shego raised a brow at this, trying to not advance on Ron. "What I mean is that you shouldn't be here, there are a few versions of you that don't ever make it to this future. Uhm… I'm not sure how to explain this well." Ron rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Spit it out, Stoppable, or I am going to cause a fire in here," Shego snapped impatiently. She needed this information so she learn more on how her connection with Kim worked and why it was tied to this stupid fucking monkey.

"Calm down! Look, there is a fixed point in time for you. The Time Monkey, for some mystical monkey magical reason is that. Something to do with specific parallels causes the magic to misfire and cut across the multiverse." Ron was flailing about trying to reference the mapping, "It'll spit you out into random universes. Why or how it works? I have one small clue… It was something I had to piece together because I heard it from a version of you and one of Kim. Emotions are something that triggers the misfire. Negative emotions do that the most."

"So what you are telling me," Shego said, getting a little calmer. "Is that negative emotions trip up monkey magic and decides to fuck up and spit people out anywhere in time?"

"Redundant much?" Ron asked before he had to leap back from a plasma blast.

"That doesn't answer the biggest question though. Why Kimmie and I? It doesn't effect the goon squad."

"Fuck if I know…"

"I'm very close to burning you for real."

"Honest!" Ron yelped. "The only thing that I could think of, for fear of my life if I might add, is you two have a strong connection to each other. I mean… you two, at least here... were so hopelessly in love that you back stabbed Drakken and turned to the side of good."

 _So, nothing in the_ why _or_ how _category. Need to get moving with this plan,_ Shego thought as she let her plasma fizzle again. "Do you know how I get back to my universe or time whatever?"

"Uh-Huh!" Ron said with excitement. He held out his hands making a gimme motion. Shego looked confused for a moment before realizing he wanted to see the idol.

"How do I know you won't just go through time yourself to fix this future?" Shego asked skeptically.

"I tried it before..." Ron slumped, "I think it has something to do with my world not having a _Tempus Simia_? We uh broke ours apparently."

Shego handed Ron the idol from its hiding spot. The man took it carefully in his hands, feeling the cool stone against his fingers. He took his time inspecting the idol, making sure to take notes on a scrap piece of paper as he did. Shego watched, slightly mesmerized by the way Ron was inspecting the idol. Ron ran his finger over the ears, doing the same with the tail and eyes. He handed it back to Shego, smiling at his notes.

"So… what do I do?" Shego asked, curious as to what Ron had done with the idol to make it work.

"Oh… it should be fine to just open a portal and go to where you want. You seem to not be harboring any specific negative emotions."

Glaring at Ron, Shego nodded as she opened the portal to leave. She had a brief thought though as she stuck her foot into the time stream. She turned to Ron, who was watching the swirling portal in a daze. "One question, did aliens invade or something?"

Ron went to replied, but Shego felt a tug in her leg before stumbling in. She caught the last two syllables of what was being said, "...ians."

KP+KP+KP

The wind whipped past Kim's ears as she ran from sentry bots. The future that she had landed in was clearly not the one she had needed to be in. It looked like the one she was supposed to be in, covered in Shego's signature black and green. Yet, she knew it wasn't the one she needed to be in because she hadn't arrived with Ron and Rufus 3000. That was the trick to this whole time traveling nonsense in her mind. Go in with people and appear with them, you've got the right future. Go through and appear without your friends, wrong time.

Kim had been in the crumbling building for maybe ten minutes before red scanners flashed through one of the shattered windows. She wasn't able to get a good look at where she was until she was running in a familiar street. Kim had landed in Middleton, apparently right in her house, because when she looked back, it was the crumbling building that she had landed in. There was no time for tears as up in the sky, two large drones adorned in green with a set of turrets were tracking her. Trying her best, Kim ran down her street towards the bushy area to lose her pursuers.

Stumbling through the brush, Kim ran as fast as she could. She couldn't hear the humming of the drones anymore, so she stopped to catch her breath. Her moment of peace was interrupted by the drones. "Shit.. Shit… Shit!" Kim berated herself. She was cornered as each drone headed her off in either direction that would be viable to escape. She threw her hands up in surrender, allowing for the drone in front of her to scoop her up with a set of mechanical arms.

Getting lifted up in the air against her will wasn't the worst thing to Kim. She relaxed the best she could with the metal digging into her upper arms. The view she had was interesting to say the least. It was much like the future that Rufus 3000 had warned her of. The green and black palette made Middleton look gloomy. At the center of the city was a large tower – _Ugh, always with the towers –_ that Kim could only assume was where the Shego of this time would be. It was like Shego was trying to compensate for something.

The drones dropped Kim off, roughly, on the topmost balcony. She rubbed her upper arms to soothe the lingering feeling of metal. She looked over the balcony to see Middleton again. The direction it faced was pointed towards the south. Off in the distance, Kim could see the faint orange of fires. She frowned in thought at what might be over there. _Probably just Lowerton,_ Kim thought as she turned away from the view. She tensed when she realized she was being watched.

The Shego of this time was dressed in the familiar cat suit, but it seemed to be made from a thicker material. She wore a cape, which Kim took a mental note to make sure her Shego didn't make the same mistake if she decided a wardrobe change. This Shego looked tired unlike the other's she had run into, other than the hair. Her eyes were hollow looking, lacking any emotion from what Kim could see. If she looked deeper, she might have seen guilt.

Shego took a step towards Kim, one of her hands was ignited. She was on edge, not knowing what was truly happening since she had woken up to an alert saying Kim Possible had been picked up in the brush near the Possible house. She relaxed a bit, noticing that the Kim in front of her was not hers.

"You don't belong here," Shego stated, crossing her arms.

"Really not the first person to say that to me this week," Kim returned. She was sick of getting told the obvious. Shego raised a brow at Kim, shaking the thought away as she went to lean against the balcony. Kim followed suit, not sure what was going to happen, just trusting that Shego wouldn't harm her. "How did you do this…?"

The question hung in the air as Shego sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked out onto the expanse of Middleton, doing her best to not let Kim see the longing stare that lingered on the orange that was Lowerton. "Same way any of us were able to get to this point," Shego finally said. "When you have all the time in the world to spend, it easy to get almost everything you want."

"Almost everything?" Kim parroted. She could hear the guilt in Shego's voice as the woman spoke.

"Tricky thing about taking over the world and doing it well, you lose people in the process."

"Am I dead here?"

Shego's head snapped toward Kim, eyes wide with fear. "No… not that I know at least… I haven't seen you in a while."

"I probably wouldn't handle the 'Take over the world' shtick too well," Kim giggled a little. Sure, this was a serious situation, but Shego wasn't going out of her way to sting Kim like usual. Even if this wasn't her Shego, she felt comfortable around the woman.

"Understatement of the year. There was a rebellion led by you. You didn't have the overgrown rat's help to try and stop me in the past. Funny how different universes work… even if some of the events are the same."

"Butterfly effect?" Kim questioned.

"Something like that, Cupcake," Shego said softly. "Do you know how you got here?"

Kim raised her wrist up and pointed the broken watch towards Shego. She didn't look at her though, just stared out at the city, leaning her chin in her left hand. Shego glanced over at the watch, not surprised that it was malfunctioning. It was the reason why the Kim of this future couldn't go back in time. The mole rat couldn't get the device to work. She had to stop herself from laughing, covering her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked. She turned at the sound of Shego muffling her laughter.

"Even when the rat makes it work, it still fucked," Shego chuckled. She gently took Kim's wrist to look at the watch. She frowned when she noticed it had been tampered with. "Who else has touched this?"

"Uhm… myself. Well, a future me. She fixed it so I could get where I needed to be."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like she did anything weird with it… Give it a bit and it should reboot," Shego said as she let go of Kim's wrist.

"Can I ask a question while I wait?" Kim asked as she looked at the flashing red of the watch.

"Sure."

"What happened to us in this future?"

Shego choked a bit at the question. She wasn't entirely familiar with the parallel universe laws and if explaining would cause some sort of effect from telling Kim what had happened. She also felt her chest clench at the reminder that she had caused pain to her Kim. "I… don't know how to answer that without you possibly hating your Shego," she replied slowly.

"Oh…? Then forget I asked..."

"I mean I can te-" Shego was cut off by an alarm going off. She snapped to attention, looking towards the entrance to the balcony. Rushing into what was her room, she immediately went to the screens that were fixed to one of the walls. They showed security footage of the floors and staircases leading up to the top level. She watched as her guard were taken out by an unknown assailant. The best she could see was a blur of blue and white. The camera that was fixated on the lobby of the tower showed an army of rebels rushing into the building.

Kim, curious about the commotion, appeared behind Shego. She covered her mouth as she saw the mass of people that were entering and the bodies of those that had been gunned down. The sound of gunfire was starting to get louder than the alarm as it got closer. Kim took a few steps back when Shego whipped around, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Kim… I need you to hide and not come out until I tell you too," Shego stated as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shoved her in a closet that was close to the balcony. Kim wanted to argue, wanting to say that she could hold her own against whomever was coming up the stairs. Yet, the look in Shego's eyes told her not to.

Seconds passed in silence. Shego had moved to the screens again, head following the blur that was rapidly making its way up the stairs. There was a loud bang of a door getting thrown off its hinges and clattering across the floor. From Kim's point of view, the door to the closet was one with slats, Shego seemed unfazed by who had entered the room.

"I was just thinking about you," Shego said to the unknown person.

"What can I say, my ears were burning," came the venomous response. Kim was shocked that it was her voice saying the words.

"Kimmie..." Shego whispered in desperation.

"You don't get to call me that anymore, Shego!" The Kim of this future advanced on Shego. She was in a skin tight white suit that had glowing blue lines running along the limbs. "You took over the fucking world! And for what? My brother died…"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Shego snapped, her fists lighting up as she backed away from the angry redhead.

"You threw away everything we had for some stupid world conquest. Tell me was it worth it?"

Shego looked towards the closet, eyes filled with guilt, pain, and love. She was looking directly at faint outline of Kim before she returned her gaze towards her Kim. "No."

"I didn't think so," Kim said softly.

Kim watched as her future self lunged at Shego, one of her hands morphing into a blade. She didn't see the impact, but she heard it. The squish and rip of the blade ripping through flesh and bone. The soft splatter of blood hitting the floor. The anguished sob from her future self as the thunk of a body collapsed. She didn't hear a sound from Shego, the words that came out of the woman's mouth too soft and distant to pick up on.

"I loved you so much… I'm sorry..." the sobbing came from the other Kim.

Covering her mouth to try not to let out her own sob of pain, Kim watched as herself of this future walked back through the room from the balcony. The woman that was her looked exhausted, eyes red and watery as tears dripped down her cheeks. A gasp slipped past Kim's lips as she saw the blood dripping from the woman's hand. The sound caught the attention of the other Kim, who looked towards the closet. She squinted, but shrugged the sound off before she made her way out of the tower.

Kim gave it a few minutes before she burst out of the closet. She could tell she was crying as the world blurred from her tears. She rushed out onto the balcony to find Shego there. She fell to her knees next to the woman, who was laying in a pool of her own blood. Shego had a hand just under her heart where she had been pierced. Kim let out a sob at the sight before her.

"I didn't.. tell you… to come out," Shego rasped as she opened her eyes to look at Kim.

"I've never been one for rules around you," Kim whimpered.

Shego laughed, wincing in pain. "Ow… at least I get one good laugh before I go..."

"There has to be some way to help you." Kim started searching her pockets for some sort of gauze or packing to stop the bleeding. Shego placed a blood covered hand on Kim's knee.

"Kimmie… I'm done for… Just… let me have these last few moments in piece, kay? I want to remember you like this before I go..." Shego smiled weakly as she spoke. Her eyes were starting to gloss over as she faded. She did her best to lift her head to get a better look at Kim. She felt Kim take the hand that wasn't covering the wound into hers, squeezing gently. The flashing red in the watch had stopped, returning to its blue hue.

"Looks like… you gotta go… too, Princess," Shego slurred. She was starting to feel cold now, although her body wasn't shivering.

"Not yet..." Kim whispered.

There was no quippy reply or command about needing to leave. There was only the silent sobs of Kim as she held Shego's cold hand. She waited there for what seemed like forever, not registering that the Shego in front of her wasn't the one from her present. When she had finally calmed herself down, Kim gently closed Shego's eyes and placed a kiss on the dead woman's forehead. She got up, some new resolve in her, wiped her eyes of tears and opened the portal to the time she needed to be in.

When Kim entered the portal, she took one last look at the gloom that was this future's Middleton, vowing that she wasn't going to let this happen to her future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Shatter Memories)

Kim stepped out of the time portal to see another gloomy and Shego-fied Middleton. This time she had been spit out in the middle of the city, surrounded by distorted and bent buildings. She frowned when she looked around. Thankfully, Kim seemed to arrive in this future at the same time as Ron and Rufus 3000. Ron was getting off the ground from getting pushed through the portal, while Rufus 3k and Rufus tried helping the boy up. With them landing in the middle of the city, happening to also be in the middle of the street, the citizens around them gasped in confuse. Kim took another quick scan of the area, double checking that there weren't any sentry bots.

"So, this is Middleton of the future?" Kim asked when Rufus 3k had his attention on her.

"Actually, its now called Shegoton," the mole rat replied.

"Hmm," Ron hummed as he took in the surroundings next. He had a number of things to say, most of which involved dissing Shego. "Dark, but with style."

"Yah, leak-chique," Kim grumbled with a roll of her eyes. She wondered if Shego would ever wear something else. Other than green and black.

"Come, we must go," Rufus 3k pressed. "The Supreme One's eyes are everywhere."

With the string of bad luck Kim had already had while traveling through time, she wasn't surprised that there was more to happen. A large bald man approached the trio, a scowl on his face as he looked over their clothing. "You there," He pointed accusingly at them, "Why aren't you toiling for the glory of the Supreme One?"

Rufus 3k squinted back at Ron and Kim for not making haste when they had the chance. Ron put his hand up, making a face of disgust. "Ugh… Dude, I am soo toiled out."

The man frowned, immediately dialing on a device on his wrist. "We've got lippy Norwegian and some gerbils, code five. Send security drones. Tag and bag."

Both Rufus' looked offended at being called gerbils. The offense didn't last long as there was a _bloop_ -ing getting closer to them. The drones appeared from a distance, dark green metal and yellowish electronics made them eye sores against the greyish backdrop. Kim turned to run, grabbing Ron by the shirt sleeve. She was ready to pivot to make an escape, but looked back at Rufus 3k.

"Go!" He said, retrieving his laser pistol. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Kim nodded before she tugged on Ron's sleeve to get him to start moving.

The two sprinted down the street, trying to avoid any pedestrians as they went while turning down other streets. There were a few explosions and metal clinking against the street as Rufus 3k shot down some of the drones. The two that were left tailed behind Kim and Ron, firing stun lasers. One lucky hit knocked Ron's hat off. It revved up as it speed towards Kim. Just up ahead there was a flagpole stick out from one of the walls. Kim jumped up, grasping the bar, and looping herself around kicking the drone in the opposite direction. It veered back, rolling in the air, before it crashed into the last drone.

Kim walked over to Ron as the boy leaned over, mourning the fried bits of his hat. He went to ask about it, but Kim put up her hand to keep him quiet. She motioned for him to follow. There had to be some place for them to change their clothes. Looking at the street name, Kim was able to route them to the closest Club Banana. She skidded to a halt when she saw the new name of the store.

"Club Shego?!" Kim grumbled, "More like Club Ego."

"How do you handle all of her ego?" Ron questioned out loud. He covered his mouth at the glare coming from Kim.

"Well… When in Shegoton, blend in," Kim sighed as they entered the store.

Kim really wasn't surprised by the options they had for clothing. Ron couldn't even determine which section was for men. The entire store was decked out in racks that sported one style of outfit. Boxy, loose slack, and frumpy shirts with the same green and black pattern Shego always wore. "I reiterate previous comment about ego," Kim said as she went to grab an outfit that was roughly her size. Once they were in their outfits, Kim and Ron left the store.

Kim looked down at herself with a look of contempt. "This is a fashion nightmare," She grumbled as she shook out the sleeves of the shirt and twisted to get used to the fabric. This patterned looked good on Shego, but it was not flattering on anyone else.

"I think I picked from the girl's side," Ron grumbled as he also tried to get comfortable in the garment. Rufus was squeaking on the ground beside him, almost sounding like a laugh. Ron rolled his eyes at his pet. "Alright, KP, what's the next step?"

"We find Shego."

KP+KP+KP

It took them a bit of walking, but the duo was able to find the center of town. Kim did give a sigh of relief when she saw what Shego had turned town hall into. Unlike the previous future Kim had visited, there was no large looming tower with a great, yet depressing view. It looked like Shego had re-purposed town hall into a command center. There were guards surrounding the perimeter of the building, but no fencing around it. Sprouting out from the center was the new addition of a pillar about five stories high. At the top was a dome that was adorned by spikes. The dome also had a bit of a platform jutting out to form its own balcony. Just before the entrance to town hall, there was a stone statue of Shego decked out in her new Supreme One outfit. Much to Kim's dismay, Shego had decided to go with a cape as well.

Stopping just in front of the statue, Kim was washed over with immense emotion. Seeing as this wasn't her first time seeing Shego in this particular outfit, Kim was reminded of what had transpired just hours before. She choked back a sob, placing her hands on her hips to try and get through it. Her heart thrummed in her chest, smacking into her ribs. She felt Ron's hand on her shoulder. She figured he must have learned a thing or two from Monique about panic attacks before he was shipped off to Norway. She looked up at him with a smile as the feeling passed.

"You'd think she was unloved with how much she loves herself," Kim stated as she looked over the statue again. She heard a squeak of disgust from Rufus. Ron was more impressed than anything when he scanned the area.

"I'm not gonna touch that one," Ron said in regards to Kim's comment, "On the other hand, you gotta give your girl some props for the slick Citadel of Doom she's rocking. She's got motion detectors, laser cannons, the goon squad around the area, and my favorite touch: the piranha filled moat."

"A moat. How very retro."

"C'mon, Kim. I'm a sucker for the classics," Ron said with a chipper tone. He started walking off to see if there was anything else that might be worth spotting when he tripped over a pipe. Ron yelped and groaned as he fell done. They had stumbled into the debris of what seemed to be building. Ron dusted himself off, patting himself to figure out where Rufus had gone. The mole rat had tumbled off of Ron's shoulder and hit a chunk of concrete. Ron's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

Kim hadn't been paying much attention to Ron, her eyes glued to citadel to try and find a way to infiltrate it. She was mid-process when she heard the anguished squeaking from Rufus. She turned to see Ron on his knees looking at the crumbled remains of a Bueno Nacho. She had never realized there was one near town hall. She raised her brow as she watched Rufus dramatically bring Ron an empty packet of Diablo Sauce.

"… In her mad for power..." Ron was saying as Kim got closer to make sure they were okay, "She destroyed Bueno Nacho." He got up and pointed accusingly at the statue. "You'll pay for this, lady. Oh yes! .PAYYYY!"

Ron's yelling had attracted attention to their position. A couple of drones were zipping through the air, bee lining towards them. Kim started sprinting in the opposite direction. She didn't pay much attention to Ron since she heard the smack of his shoes against the tarmac as he followed her. Unfortunately, the drones' ambush worked. Kim and Ron were unable to get too far in their escape when the drones launched nets at them. Kim dove, hoping to get out of the way, but was tripped up as the net wrapped around her. Ron didn't put up much of a dodge as he was caught immediately. Kim looked dejected as they were lifted off the ground. _Time travel sucks_ , she thought as she looked over the expanse of Shegoton.

"Uhm, excuse me...Scary Orb Thing?" Ron wondered out loud, "Where are you taking us?"

"The Attitude Adjustment Center," replied the robot voice of the drone.

In the distance, Kim could see a familiar building coming into view, "Isn't that the high school?"

"Prepare to be drained of all individuality and spirit," the drone supplied.

"Yup. High school," Ron deadpanned.

There was nothing different about the way the high school was built. It remained the same old structure as before, yet with the added bonus of future technology. They didn't get to see much of the school as they were ushered into a classroom. There were a number of people there, ranging from young to old. Some were familiar faces that had aged, while others we not. Kim and Ron sat the farthest they could away from the front. Kim was scowling at the back of the teacher's head.

From what she could tell, the teacher was a woman with long brown hair. When they had entered the room, Kim had not paid much attention to the woman. The two drones that had captured Kim and Ron were hovering at the front of the class in front of a white screen. "Hello," The teacher said, drawing everyone's attention to her. As she turned around, Kim and Ron's jaws dropped. "I'm Bonnie Rockwaller. Let's start with a simple question. Does anyone know why you're here?" She paced up on of the aisle between the desks. She stopped in front of a young man with brown hair and innocent looking eyes. "Yes, you! Souless worker drone #5889."

"Well, uh, I thi-" Before he could finish the thought, the floor beneath his snapped out. The man, along with his desk, dropped into the darkness with a scream before the floor slid back into place. There was a muffled splash signaling the end of his descent.

"Exactly," Bonnie stated, removing her finger from as button on her desk. "You're here because you think. And we all know that is not allowed. The Supreme One thinks for you. Let's watch an instructional video."

Bonnie approached the desk again, pressing another key on the desk. It caused the lights to go out in the room and the screen to blip on. There was a tacky looking title card to the video: _The Supreme One and You_. The title faded out to show a wide angle of Drakken's face. The man had definitely aged, a bit of gray in the sides of his hair, wrinkles in the frown lines and forehead area. He was wearing the same outfit as everyone else, but he had a red collar wrapped around his neck. Kim and Ron watched with open mouths as the man spoke.

"The Supreme One started with a simple dream: To rule the world. Of course, it was my dream first." The collar around his neck made an audible _buzz-ing_ , making Drakken snap his head back in pain. He let out a grunt of pain. Drakken looked off screen as Shego's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey! Eyes on me."

The camera swiveled around, snapping its attention on Shego. Kim had to cover her mouth so the squeak made wasn't very loud. Shego wasn't much different other than in her age. The gray in her hair seemed to just shimmer against the lighting of whatever room she happened to be in. Her voice still had that trademark sarcasm leaking out, and she still jutted her hip out when trying to be threatening. The Shego on that screen, although older, was Kim's Shego. That pained Kim deeply that Shego had decided to take over the world. She wasn't even sure why or how she did it.

"Y'know, I started out being the underestimated sidekick, trying to make the stupid schemes of others succeed." There was some shouting from Drakken off screen before he was silenced by another shock. The woman looked annoyed as she pressed the button. "Oooo..." Shego hissed before returning her attention to the camera. "But with the help of a time traveling monkey idol; I went solo with an evil scheme of my own. And it worked! So, now it's my world. You're just living in it." Shego's features went from sarcastically cheery to bored in a matter of seconds. If Kim looked closely, she could tell that Shego was miserable from the way her eyes looked.

 _Curious?_ Kim thought to herself. _Also, why would you just let anyone know you have a time traveling idol? That seems counter-productive._

"… We'll just mind scan you." Bonnie was finishing saying. Kim looked up, not realizing that Bonnie had been speaking right after the film. She had been sidetracked by her thoughts. Which probably didn't need to be scanned. She looked at the front of the class to see the drones that had been there were zipping around the room. The scan was rather quick, a wash of green light flashed over their faces. Ron started chuckling from the odd tingling that accompanied the scan. Kim's body tensed as she tried to think of anything else other than a way to escape.

"Our scanners are picked up two trouble makers in the back row," Bonnie noted, looking from the desk to where Kim and Ron were sitting. She pointed them out, the rest of the class mindlessly following the movement.

"I wonder what they do to trouble makers," Ron pondered. The next instant steel straps popped up and around their wrists, another pair getting their legs as well. Kim looked over at Ron, frowning intensely. On the back of the chairs a panel could be heard clicking open to reveal collars similar to Drakken's. Mechanical arms extended the collars to hover over Kim and Ron's necks. "I really need to stop saying this stuff out loud."

"Obedience collars," Bonnie said as she approached them. The woman didn't seem to completely register that she had Kim and Ron in front of her. She just maintained a hollow-like cheeriness as she spoke. "You're going to love it. Even though you won't have much of a choice."

"I think I'll pass on the bling bling," Ron stupidly responded.

"Ron, I don't think its optional," Kim snapped. "Just please sto-"

The wall next to them exploded inward. Bonnie ducked out of the way, just narrowly missing getting hit int the head with a chunk of debris. The debris flew across the room, sending the other patrons running out, while Kim and Ron closed their eyes to stop the dust getting in. When the dust cleared, there were two identical men with brown hair and some stubble, standing on the broken wall. The only telling difference were their outfits: one green, one red. Kim squinted at them, confused why they looked like her brothers, but way older.

"Eat hot plasma, Supreme Stooges!" The one in green said, firing a few shots at the drones that remain.

"Vivaaaa laaa Resistanceee!" The red called out.

The hole in the wall was now occupied by Rufus 3k, who had managed to gather a small fighting force of other mole rats. "Naked ole rats! Attack!" The rats looked much like Rufus 3k, but instead of blue armor, they wore a burnt orange. They immediately went for the other people in the room. Kim struggled against the metal straps, frustrated by the restraints. Rufus 3k melted the circuitry in the back of the chairs, releasing the duo.

"You have your timing," Kim sighed. She looked across the room to see the twins take out the remained of the drones. They moved in tandem with one another, making quick work of the enemy. Ron was intrigued by their buff-ness. Kim was still trying to figure out who they were. She rubbed her chin, looking to Rufus 3k. "What's the deal with them?"

"You don't recognize them?" the mole rat questioned.

Kim watched the twins do that a fist bump and utter the words, "Hickabicka boo, hoosha." She stared at the Tweebs in amazement as they sauntered over to her and Ron.

"What's up, big sis," Jim said, "Welcome to the future."

"More like lil sis," Tim said with a chuckle, looking down at Kim.

"Little brothers are now big brothers?" Kim shook her head in confusion at the logic of it. They weren't just big brothers because their size either, they were also older than her.

"Time travel is a cornucopia of concerning concepts," Ron stated. Kim looked over at him, making a face.

"You honestly have no idea," she said with exasperation.

The Tweebs started walking away, Kim had questions about everything going on. She was halted when Jim raised his hand. There was a low rumble before another one of the room's walls was knocked out. This time by a large blue craft that looked to be a mix of a plane and bus. She was almost flattered that they had named it after her; concerned that it was the twelfth model of it. Kim, Ron, the Tweebs, and the collective of mole rats entered the ship, strapping in. The Tweebs took to the pilot chairs, jittering in excitement. "Buckle up because the Kiminator flies, baby!" Tim said be sending the craft soaring through the air.

"Kiminator?" Kim asked, now just a little too curious about the name sake.

"Kiminator Mark 12," Jim reiterated.

"We kept fighting about the name," Tim supplied.

"So, we named it after you," Jim finished.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet. Mature works on you," that left Kim with another question. "Wait, what about mom and dad?"

The Tweebs smiled at each other before they took turns explaining to Kim what happened. To Kim's relief, her parents had ended up on the moon after Shego had taken over Earth. Apparently, there had been many people to follow. Kim then asked if their parents had missed her. She just realized that her present would still be moving forward even without her there. She had missed so much from graduation to the twins growing up because she had to go off and save the world. If they could reverse time, then Kim would have a second chance at those things. Maybe even her situation with Shego, which was now more confusing.

"Dad always said that it was better you were just lost in the time stream instead of staying out late with some girl," Jim said. Kim looked confused at that one. She couldn't remember if she had told her parents she was gay. Ron piped up, asking about his parents. They had gone with the Possible's to the moon because of 's job.

"Okay, where are we headed now?" Kim questioned. They needed a place to regroup and she wasn't entirely sure where that was or could be.

"We are going to a remote location that no one ever goes," Jim replied.

"Upperton?" Ron asked. It seemed like the most likely of places. The only person that spent a long amount of time there had been Drakken.

"It's called North Shegoton now," Tim clarified. "But, that's the place."

"There you'll meet our leader."

KP+KP+KP

Kim and Ron didn't get to see much of the hideout as they were ushered to the command room. From what Kim could retain, the hideout was as far out in Upperton as you could get before leaving all of the Middleton area. It was quite a distance from the center of town. As for the command room, it was an amalgamation of computers, wiring crawling up the walls, and tech. Clones of Rufus were scattered around working on their own things.

"Kim! Ron!" The booming voice of Wade said from the center of the room. "Man, am I glad to see you two."

"Wade?" Kim asked, not truly believing the person in front of her to be the Wade she knew. Wade has aged just as hard as her brothers had. He was much taller, about 6'1, long hair that he kept back with a ponytail, and a decent amount of scruff on his chin. And much like her brothers, Wade had also taken up fitness.

"We finally get to see you in person," Ron said after he was able to close his mouth. "And you're a giant!"

"What can I say, I had a growth spurt."

Kim and Ron were scooped into a bear hug by Wade. The friends felt their backs pop gently from the pressure. Ron did his best to shrug off the gently ache when Wade let them go. "Why is everyone in the future so ripped?"

"Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you," Wade said.

"Just don't think I'm a puny dude, alright? I still have some mad Fu skills." Kim rolled her eyes as she laughed at Ron's antics. The Tweebs and Wade seemed to be more nostalgic for it.

"So, what's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked. They needed to figure out a plan of attack. She could feel her skin crawling a bit. She was sure it was from nerves in having to deal with Shego.

With a chuckle, Wade brought Kim and Ron into a separate section of the command room. It was a simple layout; empty space with a few chairs and a holographic display in the center of the room. Wade turned it on, showing a rotating image of the Time Monkey. He broke down everything Kim and Ron already knew, which was Shego had used it to break down the time stream. They needed it back to reset the course of this future.

"Take that away, and Shego's future is history," Kim mumbled. It was the best analogy she had, but it made her heart sting, a flash of the other world's Shego dying in her arms.

"Can't we just break it?" Ron asked.

"The chaotic effect of releasing the chrono-energies might snap the time stream back to normal," Jim theorized.

"Might..." Tim hummed with worry.

"Might?" Kim questioned.

"Or it might unravel the fabric of time and space, and destroy the universe.

"Even mom and dad on the moon," Tim finished up.

"Mhmm..." Kim hummed out, "Let's just try getting it away from Shego, first then."

"We've tried, but every mission ended badly," Wade pointed out.

"Then we're due," Kim countered with a shrug.

Wade let out a hearty laugh before explaining what they had tried so far. The image of the Time Monkey fizzled away, being replaced by a 3D rendering of Shego's tower. Models of the Kimminator Mk12 appeared in the rendering, flying towards the tower. There was a mock energy surge that shot out at the ships, destroying them. After that, miniature models of Jim and Tim rushed towards the tower with the same effect.

"Pretty much everything we've simulated… is bad to worse," Tim said with a frown.

"Have you tried going lower?" Kim asked. All Kim got were blank stares from Wade and the Tweebs. "Then I guess we go lower. I also hope you have something a little better than what I'm wearing." She added with a tug of her shirt.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was tense as they walked through the sewers underneath Middleton. It hadn't taken them long to find a tunnel just outside of the city that lead into the vast wasteland beneath. Kim had taken her time getting the right gear on. Wade had shown her and Ron to the armory. He smacked a hidden panel to get it to open. Hanging there was their old mission gear. Kim quickly changed, feeling grateful to get out of her previous outfit. She stretched a bit, letting the familiarity of the fabric wash over her. With the amount of tech and force Shego had behind her, Kim decided to be more prepared by armoring up.

So as they walked through the stench of the sewers, Kim was sporting her mission gear, shoulder pauldrons, a bit of chest armor, tactical kneepads, and some plasma resistant gloves. She wasn't sure if she was going to end up fighting Shego, but there was a good chance it could happen. Ron was grumbling beside her, looking more like one of the Frog brothers in _The Lost Boys_. Following closely behind was the rebellion. Rufus 3k had gathered up as many mole rat soldiers as he could, making sure to not leave Upperton unguarded.

After a few miles, Wade stopped them, gesturing towards a ladder that lead to the lowest level of Shego's tower. One by one, they climbed and entered the tower. Kim had gone first to get a better scope of things. It seemed safe so far. Ron was rubbing his foot on the ground trying to get the gunk of the sewer off of them. Wade pulled out the small tracking/GPS device he had to try and map them through the tower. Since the building used to be town hall, most the of the layout was the same, other than Shego's addition.

"According to my readings, the idol is in the center of the palace," Wade said. Kim looked over at the device as Wade showed it to her. She didn't get a good look at the palace of the other future other than the top most point and the brief images on the monitors. She was starting to formulate a plan of attack when they were interrupted.

"Not that you'll ever see it." Monkey Fist's voice carried out from the shadows of the hallway they were in. As dimly lit as it was, they could see the faint features of the mutated man. He was hanging upside down from one of the pipes along the ceiling. Kim was a little shocked to see the man hadn't changed much since she had last seen him He only had gray hair and wrinkles from age.

"Monkey Fist, you're working for Shego too?" Kim asked as Monty jumped from his perch and landed in front of the group.

"I don't get a check, if that's what you mean," he grumbled. "Although, there are some benefits. I'll consider this one of them."

"Dude, you're totally outnumbered," Ron laughed, spreading his arms at the small army behind him.

Monkey Fist grinned as from out of the shadows, his monkey ninjas appeared, making a circle around the heroes. Kim rubbed her temples as she plotted out the best way to get around this obstacle. Rufus and Rufus 3k were already ahead of her in that department. The army of mole rats rushed the monkey ninjas. Rufus 3k took the mantle of fighting with Monkey Fist. The remainder of the group watched in dumbfounded amazement as the opposing species fought.

Jim and Tim snapped out of it first, calling to Kim and Ron to follow. Wade had already entered into another corridor from the one they had been in. The lower level was a maze of halls. It took a few dozen turns or so to gain some traction towards their final destination. Kim hoped there weren't anymore detours. Yet, as luck would have it, another one appeared. Just ahead of them, in the dim light, a rolling trash can with arms appeared. "Sorey, you'll na be gettin' by meh laddies," it said with a thick Scottish brogue. It took a moment for Kim to register that it was Duff Killigan saying the words.

"Duff?" Kim asked, stunned.

The man had lost his entire body, aside from his head. The trash can shape was actually a cylinder with a glass dome on the top. Atop the dome was Duff's hat, while in the dome was his head. Tub-like arms with claw at the end jutted out of the cylinder. His kilt was fashioned around the body, making him look like a robotic caveman.

"Aye, but now they call meh Robo-Duff, the worl's deadliest golfin' cyborg," Duff replied, his pace picking up.

"That's… wow, that is a mouthful," Kim quipped.

"And really how many other golfing cyborgs are there? It cannot be a crowded field," Ron added. Logistically, he wasn't wrong.

"Oi! Shut yer yap, boy. Yer doom is before ya. My cyber-robotic enhancements took mor' en a few strokes off me game." A circular hole opening the center of Duff's little body, spitting out a golf ball. Duff opened up a slot in one of his hooks, producing a golf club. He used that to whack the ball at the group. It was consumed by red energy as it soared through the air. Wade grabbed Kim and Ron just at the ball made impact with the floor. He moved them around the corner of the hall perpendicular to the one Duff was in. Jim and Tim were across the way, prepping their weapons.

A barrage of golf balls came at them, exploding and reducing the floor beneath the rubble. Smoke wafted up from ground giving them a cover if they needed to move. Looking around, Kim couldn't find Wade. He had been with them a moment ago, but had moved to join Jim and Tim. Tim waved at Kim before shouting over the explosions.

"Get ready to move, Kim. We'll handle Robo-Doof."

Wade pulled the pulse rifle he had on his back, "Let's get ready, boys. Its game time."

With that, Jim, Tim, and Wade rushed through the smoke that had gathered, avoiding a golf ball as it whizzed past them. Tim and Wade launched themselves at Duff's arms as Jim rammed his shoulder into the center of the cyborg. Kim and Ron used the distraction to shimmy along the wall of the hall before sprinting to a closed door at the end of it. Kim struggled for a moment to open the door.

The room they had ended was small. It looked more like a waiting room, just empty and a single elevator at the far end. Kim and Ron approached it, cautious that there might be someone in it waiting for them. They had seen two out of the trio that had originally decided to use time travel. It was only natural that they might run into Drakken next. Summoning the elevator, they pressed their backs against either side of the door. When it opened, they jumped into action, relaxing when they saw no one inside waiting for them. Entering, Kim felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. She was finally going to see Shego and they would have to talk.

KP+KP+KP

Much to Kim's relief, the top of the palace was completely different from the future she had previously been in. The space hadn't been turned into a bedroom space with an en-suite, instead it was an empty space. Around the circumference, larger pillars with busts of Shego stood. Tapestries were attached to the top with a pattern Kim was starting to get sick of seeing everywhere. Kim looked around a little bit more, seeing the entrance to a balcony off to the right. Shaking of the cold feeling that washed over her, Kim twisted her head away. Ron nudged her, sensing the shift in mood.

"You gonna be okay, KP?" Ron asked.

"Y-yeah," Kim nodded. "Let's just find the idol."

Luckily, the Time Monkey was just out in the open. It was hovering in a containment field that was attached to a somewhat bent pillar that held a throne on it. Kim and Ron rushed to the idol, not seeming to worry that it might be a trap. Ron shoved Kim towards the Time Monkey, making her stumble forward. She huffed at him before she went to reach for the idol.

"I knew you'd come back to haunt me," Shego's voice called out at Kim. A bright light filled the room, illuminating the throne. It revealed Shego standing up, hands on her hips, infuriating smile on full display.

"Shego..." Kim didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words in that moment, finally coming face to face with her girlfriend. She did her best to slip into a fighting stance. Much of her gusto had deflated. "Ready when you are."

"Y'know, Kimmie, as much as I would enjoy that… The Supreme One always delegates. Dr.D, your on."

"You're going to have Drakken fight me?" Kim asked, completely confused.

"As a last line of defense?" Ron added, "That's weak sauce."

They turned at the sound of footsteps behind them, another spotlight had lit up to show a rather grumpy looking Drakken. He was much taller than before and built like Wade and the Tweebs. Kim's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Now see! Everyone in the future is ripped," Ron squawked. Shego was frowning from her spot. The boy wasn't wrong. She had even seen a 'ripped' version of Ron when she had been knocked out of the proper timeline.

"How the fu…?" Kim gulped. Yes, she had fought people that were about the same physique as Drakken was but this was an unexpected complication.

"Diet and exercise," Drakken stated.

"And some genetic manipulation," Shego supplied. "The future is a wonderful place."

Drakken stepped forward grabbing Ron by the front of his shirt. He proceeded to toss Ron across the room, sending the boy careening into one of the pillars. The force was enough to shake the stone structure, dislodging the head from its post. The head dangled for a moment, barely hanging on by the tapestry before it ripped, falling to the ground and covering Ron in dust and cloth.

Drakken turned his attention to Kim. With a smirk, he cupped his hands together and slammed down towards her. Kim flipped over him, twisting around to see the next move. He swiped backwards, Kim dodging with a roll away and towards the Time Monkey. Drakken grunted in frustration as he chased after Kim. Unlike Shego, Drakken's attacks were less fluid and choppy. He was relying more on his strength to trip Kim up compared to technique. He was still able to keep up with the girl though, much to Kim's surprise. She figured it was twenty years of training that did it.

Shego was watching closely from her throne. She had made sure Drakken could at least hold his own, knowing that this day would come. She had waited 20 years for Kim to get out of the time stream. It had been but a moment for the young hero though. She watched as Drakken and Kim came to a stalemate, switching up fighting styles. Kim switching to a more offensive one, while Drakken retreated to defense. It did irk Shego a bit that she wasn't in the fight this time, but she figured if things ending up going for the good guys and a theory she had was right, she and Kim would have their fight.

The combatants rushed at each other, jumping in the air with purpose to try and knock the other one off. It ended in a flurry of kicks before they landed. Kim tried to roundhouse Drakken, but when he food landed on Drakken's mid-section, the man barely moved and inch. He knocked Kim back with his stomach, using enough force to send her flying back.

"This is so wrong," Kim grumbled. She didn't have much time to rest before Drakken had knocked down another pillar and sent the head of it soaring at her. Kim rolled away, allowing for the head to smash through the window she had been near. The shattering of glass threw her off guard. Drakken came up behind her, chopping down on her shoulder. She felt it go numb as she tumbled forward and out the window. Using her other hand, Kim was able to catch herself on the sill. Feeling came back to her other arm as she threw it up to get a better grip on the ledge. Drakken didn't give her much time to recover as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. She winced in pain at the tight grip.

"Haha!" Drakken gloated. "Kim Possible, you think you're all that. Blah, blah, blah blah blah blah." Kim raised a brow at the ending. The lack of enthusiasm was a bit off putting.

"See you were born to be a sidekick," Shego said from her spot.

"You were born to be a sidekick," Drakken mocked softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, oh Supreme One. What are we going to do with the pests?"

Shego scowled at the man, making her way down from her throne. "Well, there's nothing on TV, other than me of course. How about we watch her suffer?"

Kim had remained silent through the interaction. She looked over at Shego, pleading eyes as she tried to get something out of the woman she loved. Shego barely glanced at Kim. She pressed a button on her belt, summoning a chair that had a laser attached to the head of it. It was very James Bond. Drakken grinned at the sight, moving Kim away fro the drop and placing her on the chair. The chair locked her in. She struggled a little bit until she heard Ron.

"Hold on, Kim!" He shouted from the top of the head that had nearly crushed him. He jumped, not getting enough distance, and got caught on the nose of the bust. "Damn it..."

There was a rumble from beneath the chair before the floor exploded upwards. From out of the whole, a woman dressed in all purple appeared. She was sporting a boxy looking pulse rifle. Her face was covered so Kim wasn't able to see who had come to the rescue. She fired some shots to keep Drakken and Shego occupied. They dove out of the way, Shego shouting something incoherent. Kim watched as the woman in purple threw CDs at the chair, cutting off the laser and short circuiting the electronics. Kim got a better look at the outfit the woman was wearing other than the colour. It was much like Kim's mission gear, but with a shorter crop top. She wore a ski mask over her face, causing two puffs of hair to stick out at the top.

"I'm ready, Kim," The woman said, shooting out the cuffs holding Kim down.

"Do I know you?" Kim asked, rubbing her wrists. The restraints had been rather tight this time. The woman removed the mask, revealing herself to be this Monique. Kim was overjoyed to see her other best friend in front of her. "Monique!"

"Monique?" Shego asked, having recovered from getting shot at. She pondered on the name for a moment. "Monique… Why does that sound familiar?" In all honesty, Shego had forgotten a lot about Kim's band of friends over the years. She was either researching time travel and how it pertained to her and Kim or moping about Kim.

"I'm an old friend of Kim's," Monique snapped, raising her rifle again.

"Wow, looking good," Kim mumbled. She was in a bit of shock at the badassery of her friend.

"Thanks, Kim. There were a few nasty years after Ms. Supreme Bitch took over Club Banana. Girlfriend, there was no way I was gonna style that look." Shego made a face and sound of disgust.

"I mean the colour scheme really only works for her," Kim added, rubbing the back of her head.

Shego wasn't entirely sure if Kim was trying to compliment her or add insult to injury. So, she pressed a button on her belt, which turned her throne into a laser weapon. "Hey, yah mind if I cut yah off?" She asked before firing at Kim and Monique.

Monique grabbed Kim and pulled her out of the way. This was starting to become a habit of the people around her. Twenty years more experience would do that. Monique pivoted, raising the rifle, "Y'know, I do mind." Four rockets spouted out of the side of the rifle, dropping briefly before speeding towards Shego. On impact, the throne exploded in a cloud of smoke and Shego had fallen into the waiting arms of Drakken. Kim was a little in Shock by what was transpiring.

"You've improved since Austrailia," Kim noted.

"Twenty years of practice does a body good," Monique chuckled, remembering what she had told Kim all those years ago.

The shot back and forth was enough for Drakken to put Shego down, march over to the two friends, and grab Monique's weapon from her. He crushed it in his hands, grinning as he did so. "Oh, bring it."

Monique and Kim bolted from Drakken as he made chase. They passed by Ron who was still struggling to get off the nose of the statue. Drakken went for a grab, but the girls dodged it, Kim smiling widely at Monique's new style. She heard Drakken snarl in frustration as he went for another attack. Monique and Kim worked in tandem, bouncing off the other's actions. They were able to get Drakken in between them, attacking him on all fronts. Kim back-stepped, catching her breath for a moment.

"Monique, I can't get over your wicked baddage," She remarked before rolling between Drakken's legs to avoid another grab. There was a small reverb when Drakken hit the ground again. Kim had jumped just before he stuck, over compensating her launch and almost crashing into Monique. The woman had cupped her hands, using Kim's forward momentum to push her back. Kim flipped into a standing position in front of her.

"Once she took away shopping, I needed a new hobby," Monique replied with a shrug.

The moment was broken up again by Drakken. Kim jumped slightly, allowing for Monique to catch her foot and push her higher up, flipping out of the way from the charging Drakken. Both in defensive stances, Monique and Kim were ready for Drakken's attack. The man scowled before he flexed enough to rip his shirt. Monique charged at him first, Kim following suit. Drakken was annoyed, but saw an opportunity. He caught Monique's leg, using her to thwack Kim out of the air. When he felt the two impact, he let go of Monique, sending her and Kim across the room in a heap right in front of Ron.

Monique groaned something out as she rubbed her side. Kim was dizzy from the rough landing. She opened her eyes to see blurry shapes. Things cleared up a bit when she tilted her head back to see a worried Ron hanging still. Drakken grabbed her and Monique by the collar of their shirts, a triumphant look plastered on his stupid face. _Why do we keep losing?_ Kim grumbled internally.

Their luck just kept getting better as the large doors that led to the throne room opened. Duff and Monty were holding chains attached to Wade, Jim and Tim, Rufus 3k, and Rufus. They all looked a bit irked and slightly bashful that they hadn't been able to defeat Shego's front line of defense. Kim deflated a bit when she saw them. She was closer to Shego now since Drakken had brought them next to the woman. She was doing her best to not stare at her, but it had been what felt like ages since she had seen Shego. She knew for Shego it had been twenty years. She wondered if Shego had missed her.

"We got ye wee rebels," Duff was saying as he and Monty brought their captives forward. "No thanks ya monkeh boy over 'ere."

"There were so many mole rats… So… naked," Monty stuttered, following with the other half of the chain. They passed by Ron, who was looking worried now. He hadn't been able to do much during this fight, just his awkward, ill-timed quips. He looked around, trying to wiggle himself free while the villains were distracted with the others.

"Well, Kimmie," Shego said, finally looking at Kim directly. She stopped speaking, not really sure how to continue. What had even been the point of her using the Time Monkey? She was staring at Kim now, their eyes locked together after not seeing each other properly for so long.

Drakken cleared his throat, noticing the staring. He had spent the last twenty years being Shego's lapdog. He would never tell the woman what he noticed, but he had seen the deep hurt and conflict just behind hard eyes. It had taken Drakken this long to appreciate Shego and everything she had done for him, even if he was collared and bossed around like he was nothing. Shego snapped her attention to Drakken glowering.

"Aren't you going to gloat?" Drakken questioned, trying to think of something quickly. He dropped Kim and Monique onto the ground, much to their confusion. "No, 'How did I do it' speech? Poor super villain form, Shego."

"You think?" Shego asked, rubbing her chin as she thought about it.

"Er… most definitely. What's the point in ruling the world if you don't stop to smell the roses."

"Well…" Shego started walking forward, looking at the ground as she did so. Her eyes locked with Kim again. That soft pain that had brought them together flourishing deep in her chest. When she looked up, Ron's shift was hanging from the nose of the statue, yet the buffoon was nowhere to be seen. Everyone turned to see Ron sneaking up the Time Monkey. Shego growled and jumped in the boy's way, one of her hands ignited.

"No touchy my monkey," She snapped at him, plasma engulfed finger in Ron's face.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, can yah?" He gulped.

"Actually, I can," Shego said, grabbing Ron by the shoulders and tossing him away from the monkey. The boy landed by Kim with a grunt. "I rule the world. I can do anything."

"Hey! That's my line," Kim snapped as she got on her feet. Her fists were clenched and she was so itching to fight Shego now.

"Maybe, but I've got the muscle to back it up." Shego shrugged.

"That's the spirit," Drakken cheered on. He was getting weird looks from Duff and Monty now. "Now, gloat. Tell them how you did it!"

"Ugh… Alright," Shego sighed. "Went back in time, got big into , pulled out just before the bubble burst, opened a bank, transferred the buffoon's mom to Norway, started an evil think tank…" She had walked closer so she was only a few feet from Kim, Ron, and Monique.

"Wait a minute, what?" Ron interrupted her.

"Evil think tank? Y'know mind control…" Shego started to explain.

"No… before that?" Ron snapped.

"Oh… Oh yah. I transferred your mom to Norway. Y'know break up the team."

Shego said all this so nonchalantly that Kim wasn't even sure how to respond. She was praying there was another reason why Shego went through all the trouble other than being evil. She had seen the good in her, multiple times. She wasn't sure what had changed it, unless Shego had just been lying to her this entire time. Yet, that wouldn't explain the different timelines, the connection, the goddamn pain she felt in her chest. It didn't add up.

"You broke us up?" Kim asked. Her phrasing probably wasn't the best.

Shego made a face, trying to remind herself Kim was talking about Ron. "Doy. Travelling into your past, I realized one thing: as a team you two are actually solid. Why? Don't know, don't care. So, I broke up the dream team by sending the clown as far away as possible. Anyways, once I had the obedience collars…"

"You're the reason I moved? You're the reason I've been eating MEAT CAKES!?" Ron snapped. Kim stepped away a little, along with Monique.

Drakken pushed Ron back a bit to keep him from getting in Shego's face. Shego was amused that Ron even decided to get in her face. It had been a bit since they had argued about Kim. Ron grabbed Drakken's wrist, twisting it up and causing it to fracture. Drakken and everyone around was surprised by the change. Ron picked up Drakken and tossed him into the fallen bust. After that, all hell broke loose.

Jim, Tim, and Wade knocked out Duff and Monty, breaking their chains. The Tweebs got a handle on Duff and Monty, while Wade and Rufus 3k took their attention to Drakken. Rufus was broken from his chain by Tim. He hung out on the man's shoulder as he watched Ron and Kim advance on Shego.

"And no one knocks down Bueno Nacho! Past, Present, or Future." Ron was finishing. Monique was stunned by the sudden outburst. She had seen it once, twenty years ago when they were searching for Kim in that clearing, but damn this was on another level. Before he could let loose on monkey kung fu, Kim put a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little bit, stepping down, allowing for Kim to take his position. She had her own questions that needed answering.

Shego tensed up at the look on Kim's face. Olive eyes penetrated deep as it seemed Kim wasn't going to care that there were people around them. Shego took a step back, not sure how to handle this now. She hadn't exactly prepared to fight the girl now. She pivoted to run, but the moment her back was turned, Kim tackled her to the ground. She was pinned there, Kim straddling her lap, hands clasped around her wrists. Red hair created a curtain around their faces, and even in the darker light, she could see the anger in Kim's eyes burning brightly.

"What was the point?" Kim whispered, raw emotion lacing her words.

"Really think this is the time, Princess?" Shego breathed out. She was sure the group of people in the room with them aside from Ron, Monique, and Drakken were giving the two looks.

"Yes…" Kim whimpered. "What was the point of this?"

"I needed the time…"

"What?" Kim was confused.

"I needed the fucking time to figure this out!" Shego snapped. She struggled slightly against Kim's grip, feeling it relax. "Us. We… Fuck, Kimmie. Everytime you collapsed, it pushed me harder to find out why. Everytime I hurt deep in my core. Why do we have this connection. Why the pain. Why the other versions of us can just hop into our time. I just needed time."

"And taking over the world was the only way you could think of doing that?!" Kim snapped, releasing Shego's wrists and slamming her fists at sides of Shego's head. She felt tears drop against her face as Kim started to tear up.

"... They're dating," Shego heard Ron say off to the side. She figured he was trying to explain to the twins and the nerd what was happening. She hadn't heard anything from Drakken in regards to Duff and Monty.

 _Fuck this,_ Shego thought, prepping herself to launch Kim off of her. In her heart, Shego knew that what she had done wasn't going to be a forgive and forget thing. _Back to square one. Just with better knowledge_.

"What did you find out?" Kim sniffled. The girl's posture had practically deflated, so she was slumped over Shego.

"I… got jostled around a bit when I was going through your past again…" Shego replied. "Learned that if we had both been shifted out of our timeline, that it would do something to our Time Monkey and us on an atomic level. Couldn't really figure out the logistics of that one, so don't ask… There was a lot of mumbo jumbo about mystical monkey power that blends in with people who are conn-" Shego wasn't able to finish as she saw Ron out of the corner of her eye. The boy was ballsy enough to make a move on the Time Monkey again. At this point, Shego wasn't even sure she cared if they reversed time. The soft parts of her heart were making her feel guilty for hurting Kim. Again.

Ron was able to grab the Time Monkey, making his way away from where the idol had been. Shego sighed, using what little resolve she had and knocked Kim off of her. Ron was startled by the sudden movement. He jumped a bit into the air and when he landed, it wasn't exactly on his feet. He yelped, arms stretched out with the Time Monkey. When he hit the floor, the idol jolted out of his hands and went into the air unreasonably high as if Ron had used force to send it up. It happened so fast that no one really registered what was going on until the sound of stone breaking echoed through the room. A red energy misted up from the shards.

"Fool!" Monty broke the silence. "You might unravel the very fabric of time!" Shego knew that wasn't true. In all her research, there had really only been one way to set things back: break the idol. If they didn't do that, it would cause a time loop.

"I.. I can fix it," Ron stammered as he crawled over to the broken pieces. A high pitched wail started to sound.

"Ron! Wait..." Kim said, sounding shocked."I think it worked."

A crack started to appear in the ceiling. It spread out a few feet before splitting off into three other strands, making a plus sign. The cracks opened up until each one touch, making a 10 foot swirling portal of time. A red cylinder of light shown down on Kim, Ron, and Shego.

"What worked?" Ron asked.

"You're plan," Kim stated.

 _Yah… his plan_ , Shego thought. The woman didn't know how to feel, but maybe this would make things better and not so hurting in the chest from stupid time traveling means.

"My plan? Oh yah… my plan..." Ron mumbled, dropping the bits of stone in his hand.

Kim and Ron were gently lifted into the air, the portal having a gravitational pull that only effected them. Another cylinder of light shone from the portal and onto Rufus, causing him to also rise up. The rebels saluted up at the heroes. Kim smiled softly at the Tweebs, hoping that they would grow up to be like the men she was looking at. The villains looked defeated. As for Shego, when Kim looked to her, she saw the woman looking up with her in tears in her eyes like she knew what was going to happen next. Kim wasn't able to dwell on it long as she and Ron were sucked into the portal. Everything that had happened in the past week flashed in Kim's mind. She felt dizzy, nausea washing over her. It was too much for her to handle and she felt unconsciousness.

When Kim opened her eyes she was back to the first day of classes for the school year. She was walking out of the school with Ron and he was talking about how great the semester was going to be. It felt like Kim had done this before. The deja vu vibes were giving her the wiggins.

"KP," Ron was saying. "Our future is..is..." There was a wash of energy that ripped over the friends. It made Ron stuttered his words and Kim felt sick to her stomach. Kim almost forgot what Ron was saying.

"Whoa… Brain Freeze," Ron groaned.

"The future?" Kim mumbled, trying to get her bearings back. The feeling of deja vu hadn't left her. She felt like she was forgetting something important.

"What was that, KP?"

"Something about the future?"

"Oh yah! I was saying the future is bright!" Ron replied, his enthusiasm returning.

"Ya, Ron. It… it really is." Kim smiled softly, trying to shake the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, as they walked towards Ron's house.

Off in the distance, Shego was crouching in a tree watching Kim and Ron walk away. She had woken up there. Calling it waking up wasn't the best way to describe it. All she remembered was seeing Kim rise up and into the time stream. After that, things went black and she opened her eyes to see she was near Middleton High, in a tree and knew she was waiting to see Ron. She felt the energy of the Time Monkey reversing the effects it had on the people who had interacted with it. Yet, she hadn't forgotten.

And she figured Kim hadn't either based on the girl's reaction. Shego was just grateful that she still had twenty years worth of research still in her head. All she had to do was make sure Kim either forgot entirely, or remembered so they could work things out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Shego was walking through darkness. It was an uneasy darkness, the kind where you don't know what might be at the end of the hall or don't know where you're going. Shego was sure she was dreaming, but she didn't remember when she fell asleep. A soft light appeared in the distance. Shego stopped walking, knowing that this dream was probably going to be a soul searching thing. She sighed as she approached the light. It blinded her briefly before the scene came into view._

 _Shego wasn't entirely surprised by the scene playing out in front of her. It was the first time she had met Kim. She had a third person view to the memory, standing off to the side as the memory played out. Shego felt weird as she relieved the memory. She remembered feeling weird at the all too familiar pang of pain that had brought her and Kim together. Shuffling her feet, Shego felt uncomfortable remembering it. The memory faded away in an almost static effect, leaving Shego in a bout of darkness. A new memory engulfed the darkness, Shego taking a step back at what flashed before her. It was her first time taking Kim to the waterfall. All the questioning Shego had done the night before invaded her thoughts once more._

'Four years younger...'

'You're in love'

'She makes you happy'

 _Shego winced as she stared at her naked self in the closet of Kim's room. Remembering that she had argued with herself about being with Kim hit a sore spot. It was something that was always in the back of her mind. Something she spent twenty years trying to ignore. She glanced to the side, inspecting what Ann was doing to keep her mind off of what she was reliving. The woman had seemed confused by the state of the room for some reason. Shego watched as Ann looked over at the closet, squinting slightly in the darkness at half closed closet. Shego inhaled sharply, realizing she might have been caught in that moment by Ann. Yet as the memory played out, Ann appeared to shrug her shoulders as she left the room._

 _The scene faded just like before, leaving Shego alone for a moment before she found herself seated in the passenger seat of her car. It was the night after the waterfall. She had just finished dropping Kim off and heading back to the lair. She had been raw with emotion afterwards, having to reassure Kim that she would see the girl soon. She was tearing up on the ride back, biting back any of the weariness and tension that has built up inside her. Shego watched silently, feeling the emotions resurface in herself._

 _Bringing Kim to the waterfall had been the biggest gesture she had ever shown someone. Most of her encounters with women had been very "_ Want. Take. Have." _It was always rough or drunken moments in her life that she never wanted to relive. No one had gotten under Shego's skin as much as Kim had. Shego had felt truly at ease with her world when she and Kim had spent the time cuddling and talking. All the fear that had led up to that point had vanished in a matter of hours. Before Shego to see much more, she was sent off to another memory. Something that she didn't wish to see ever again._

 _Shego was now walking behind herself in one of the alternate futures she had fallen into. She had done it a few times before she had gotten her bearings and into her timeline. The last timeline she had gone to was not like the others. Most of them had been post-apocalyptic, which Shego felt weird about. Yet, this one had been bright and like things were normal. Shego continued to follow her memory self to the Possible residence. Every future or past Shego had visited, Kim had been her first destination. As Shego walked through memory lane, she could feel the dread seeping into her core._

 _It was around Christmas during this future, so Shego had been walking in the snow with no extra warmth other than her plasma to keep her warm. It was one of the rare occasions she had needed to use her powers to combat the cold. She walked through the snow covered stream, street lights reflecting off the white of the snow made it seem brighter than it was. Walking alone in the dark had been an occurrence for Shego lately. She huffed at the thought as she continued to follow herself, stopping when she made it to the house. It was lit up brightly, almost blinding Shego. She never really believed Kim on how hard her family went for the holiday, but got an eye full of it during this moment._

 _The Memory Shego approached the house, looking into the frosted over window. She inhaled sharply at what was happening in the living room. Sitting on the couch, curled up in each other's arms were Bonnie and Kim. Both looked older, probably mid-twenties, and happy. Shego's heart constricted in pain as she looked at the two of them. She wanted that with Kim, but knew they couldn't with how the world viewed them._

 _Shego turned on the memory of herself, wanting to get as far away as possible from it. She ran off towards the edge of the memory, where it was dark in her subconscious. The last thing she heard from the memory was a choked sob before it vanished and she was left in the dark again. Her reprieve from memories was short as the darkness blurred into another memory. This time it was ten years into her future with the Time Monkey._

 _The Supreme One was sitting at a desk that was scattered with papers. The surrounding was were plastered with diagrams and images. Threads connected some of the papers together, while others lay forgotten on the floor in crumpled balls. There was a pile of ash in a trash can next to the desk. Shego stared at herself sitting at the desk, head in her hands as she tried to figure out an equation on the paper in front of her. With having all the time in the world at her hands, Shego had dove into researching the Time Monkey and how it worked. How it was able to connect two people across the reaches of time and space. She had gotten nowhere in the first ten years of research, scraps of useful information had been compiled into a journal._

 _As she had told Kim before Ron had destroyed the Time Monkey, the mystical powers of the idol had connected the two on an atomic level. Atomic probably wasn't the best way of describing what linked them, but Kim and Shego were tied together in a lot of ways because of their time travel. Shego wasn't really sure how it factored into love at first, and she merely scoffed at the idea of soulmates when Drakken had mentioned it to her. Shego had wanted a real answer, causing her to lock herself in the room for days at a time. At the time, her body had been frail as she had refused to eat anything, only drink water and liquor. Looking back, Shego probably shouldn't have consumed so much alcohol. It would have made it easier to think._

 _The Supreme One looked up from her notes and looked directly at Shego, a sneer plastered on her face. Shego was taken aback by it, not sure if this was actually apart of the memory. She gulped at the intense look from herself. This was her past as much as it had been a future. Reliving it was haunting in a way. Kim hadn't remembered anything from the Time Monkey incident to Shego's knowledge. Yet, she had also avoided the girl since the new semester had started. She made the excuse that she had to deal with some villain stuff, sending the occasional text. In reality, Shego had been drinking herself into a stupor._

" _Having fun going down memory lane?" The Supreme One asked, taking Shego by surprise. This was definitely not apart of the memory. "Don't look so shocked, sweet cheeks. You were bound to have to face this again." The Supreme One gestured at herself, frail and looking like a skeleton. Her eyes were a dull colour, no life left in them. It sent a shiver down Shego's spine._

" _Y'know soul searching isn't what I do," Shego countered._

" _Guess it sucks that you gonna have to. Have you even seen her?"_

" _No..."_

" _Doesn't sound like someone that took over the world for selfish gain," The Supreme One countered. "Too caught up in your mistakes as usual?"_

 _Shego remained silent, looking away from herself._

" _You're going to need to. She's going to remember eventually. You're in her past. Time Monkey didn't erase that bit of information from Kimmie's mind. Remember that? All that time spent looking into the stupid thing and here we, looking back at while at the bottom of a bottle and passed out in our room."_

" _What am I supposed to say!? Hey, Kim, I took over the world for you and then reversed everything because it wasn't what I wanted?" Shego bit back._

"… _It wasn't much of a future without her," The Supreme One said in sadness. She stood and grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the desk, taking a hearty swig from it. "Twenty years down the drain and all those memories crammed into our brain and we still couldn't fully figure out what connected us to Kim."_

" _Time travel," Shego mumbled._

" _No shit! But what about it? Is there like time residue on us that made it happen? We didn't even figure out how alternate versions of ourselves made it into our timeline. Clearly, they knew what was going to happen. You were even told a year in advance about what to do! And I had to come back and remind you," The Supreme One growled out._

" _Memories involving time travel are finicky," Shego countered. "Gotta fix paradoxes and all that garbage."_

" _She's going to remember… And when that happens, I hope you are able to handle it. Don't push her away," The Supreme One said. "Paradoxes be damned."_

 _There was a loud alarm going off in the distance, getting louder as Shego was left to mull over her thoughts and feelings. She hated that she had spent so long shutting herself off from others and Kim had been able to break down those walls so easily. Her mind was a constant battle between good and evil at this point. Kim was the good in her, while her way of life was the evil. Both were necessary for her to survive. She sighed as the alarm got louder, invading her dreams. She knew it was time to wake up._

Shego blinked her eyes open as she awoke. There was an uneasy pit in her stomach at what she had been dreaming about. The memories that she had been shown didn't really connect too much other than the last one. The guilt she felt was slowly swallowing her whole. Rolling over to turn off her alarm, Shego stared at the ground it was littered with whiskey bottles. Not too many that she couldn't walk through her room, but enough to show that she had been drinking heavily in the past few weeks. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to see if she had anything from Kim.

Her screen was filled with notifications from the past few days. Shego gulped at the messages from Kim It started out calm before they escalated.

 **K: Hey, hope you are doing okay. Haven't heard from you in a bit (1/5 5:00PM)**

 **K: Shego? (1/5 9:00PM)**

 **K: Are you mad at me? (1/6 12:00AM)**

 **K: Shego? (1/6 10:00AM)**

 **K: I swear I will break into the lair! (1/7 9:00AM)**

 **K: Srsly?! Are you okay? (1/9 12:00AM)**

Shego frowned, not realizing she hadn't paid attention to her phone for so long. The last week had been a blur to her. Apparently, she had gotten so drunk that she didn't register to respond to the pinging of her phone. There was a message from Drakken apologizing for pissing her off about something. She wasn't sure what he had done. Sighing, Shego looked at the time. It was roughly three hours after Kim's last message.

 **S: I'm okay, Princess. Just swamped with work.**

She sent the message and slowly sat up in bed. The blanket fell from her chest and the cool air in the room gave her goosebumps. The room spun for a moment after that, her head starting to throb. It wasn't like she hadn't had hangovers before, but the combination of twenty extra years of memories that persisted on staying and high amounts of whiskey she had consumed, it seemed like this one was worse. Grumbling to herself, Shego got out of bed, dressing in some casual clothing. She left her room and went to pilfer the lair's kitchen of what alcohol it had.

The last time she had gone on a bender like this was when she had left Team Go behind. There had been a huge fight with her brothers that ended in Shego harming the twins. The regret she had for that had eaten away at her until Drakken had found and hired her. Shrugging that thought off, Shego entered the kitchen. She went straight to the liquor cabinet, retrieving the last bottle of whiskey. She grabbed a cup and filled it halfway before downing it. The warm liquid settled her mind down a little bit, but not enough for the headache to stop. It took a few more half glasses for the pain in her head to subside.

Shego checked her phone again, not surprised she hadn't received a text from Kim. The alcohol wasn't giving her the best of inhibitions as Shego left the kitchen and to the garage of the lair. She stared at the assortment of cars she had. She knew driving probably wasn't the best way to get to the Possible residence. Not only because she was drunk, but the engines were loud on any of the cars she drove. She turned her attention to the hovercraft. Auto pilot it was.

The flight was quick and quiet, Shego making her way through the brush to get to the tree outside of Kim's room. She had finished off the bottle of whiskey on the way there, so she was a little clumsy jumping into the tree. She sat there, swaying slightly as she looked into the darkness of Kim's room. The girl was sound asleep, nothing seeming to disturb her. Shego smiled softly at the sight, at least Kim hadn't started to remember anything yet. Shego almost fell off the tree, barely catching herself on the branch. It felt weird as she pulled herself up. The scorch mark from the time portal was no longer there. Shego frowned, realizing that with the Time Monkey being destroyed it must have also erased the past of any remnants of it.

"Shego?" the groggy voice of Kim interrupted Shego's thoughts.

"Hey, Kimmie..." Shego slurred as she jumped onto the window sill. She was still a little unsteady as she crouched in front of Kim.

Rubbing her eyes, Kim looked Shego over before gently pulling the woman the rest of the way into the room. She could smell the alcohol on Shego, giving her a sense of deja vu from the second time Shego had broken into her room. Kim maneuvered Shego onto her bed, letting the woman sit down. Shego swayed a little bit as she looked up at Kim. There was a mix of lust and guilt in her eyes as she licked her lips.

"Sorry I was gone for so long..." She mumbled and grabbed Kim's hand gently. "Had to do some stuff with Dr.D."

"I understand," Kim said, rubbing her thumb over Shego's hand. "Why are you drunk though?"

"Stupid Drakken..." Shego lied. She focused on Kim's touch, trying to forget her dream or the memories that kept flitting through her thoughts. Kim was still sleepy as she looked over Shego. The woman was not very stable with the way she was swaying even when sitting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kim questioned, placing her hand on Shego's cheek. She just received a nod before Shego pulled her onto her lap. Kim blushed, waking up a little bit more as she straddled Shego. "Shego?"

"I don't want to think right now, Kim..." Shego mumbled.

Kim didn't have much time to react or speak. Shego pressed their lips together and for some reason Kim felt like she hadn't kissed her girlfriend in forever. She allowed herself to sink into the feeling of it though. Even with Shego being tipsy, the woman was able to move them into a more comfortable position. Shego was above Kim, kissing her wherever there was exposed skin. Kim was holding back little moans and whimpers, reveling in the touches.

Shego made quick work of their clothing, stopping to make sure Kim was consenting to the moment. She let out a deep breath of relief when she was assured that she wasn't taking advantage of Kim. Shego went about touching and kissing Kim in various places, pressing their bodies together. Kim followed suit, kissing Shego to stop her from making loud sounds here and there. Drunk Shego was much more noisy in bed than Sober Shego.

By the time the sun started to peak over the horizon, Kim and Shego were curled up together. Both were breathing heavily and only had the sheet on to keep their bodies cool from the heat they had generated. Shego was gently playing with Kim's hair, the alcohol had run its course, leaving her with a clear mind compared to the other night. Kim was sound asleep again, looking as peaceful as before. Shego sighed as she kissed her forehead. When she had found herself in the tree near the high school, Shego had hoped Kim wouldn't remember what had transpired with the Time Monkey, but it was bound to happen. Shego would just have to deal with her fate, since trying to change it hadn't done much the first time. And unlike the first time, she didn't have the ability to reverse it.


	15. Chapter 15

The large buildings and skyscrapers of Go City cut out some of the daylight, casting shadows in the bustling streets. It alleviated some of the heat coming from the day with the shady parts. Kim and Ron had decided a week prior that they were going to take a well deserved vacation by exploring the city. Ron was determined to go to a specific destination, causing him to be overly excited. Kim had called in a favor to get them to the city since it was only a few hours from Middleton. They were currently walking to their destination, Ron brimming with excitement. Kim was amused as she watched him and Rufus get more thrilled as they got closer.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ron asked.

"It should be on the next block," Kim confirmed as she double checked the GPS.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "I had no idea we were that close. I'm not prepared. I thought I was..." He started to hyperventilate to the point Rufus had to help him to breath again. Kim just watched, raising an eyebrow at Ron's freaking.

"Okay… okay," Ron exhaled once he was calm. "I think I'm ready."

"Ron, it's just another Bueno Nacho," Kim remarked.

"Just another Bueno Nacho?" I don't think so. This is the world's first Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho!"

"Whatever," Kim grumbled, continuing up the block. She had kind of hoped they would do more than just visit a fast food chain.

"KP, Mucho Grande is a bold experiment. It could represent the future of Bueno Nacho," Ron stated as he caught up with Kim. He stopped walking as they reached their destination. "It could be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

Ron stared in awe at the building before them. It was larger than most Bueno Nachos. It stood tall across the street from them. There was red trim along the edges of the building, the signature taco was standing tall on a steel beam. From the height, it appeared to be a multi-level restaurant. Topping off the building was a sombrero for the roof. Ron rushed across the street, a skip in his step. Kim follow behind a little more slowly as she took in the sight before her. She could now understand a bit of Ron's excitement. When they entered the building, there were conveyor belts moving plates throughout the first floor. Ron bounced from one section to the next, looking on the verge of happy tears.

Kim looked around as she took everything in as well. She noticed there weren't any employees to take orders, everything being automatic. Ron rushed over to the counter to take his order. Kim watched her friend excitedly look over the menu.

"Is his name Stoppable?" Kim heard beside her. She looked over to see a manager with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses looking at Ron with a bit of worry. She was surprised by the man's physique. He didn't seem like the type to be working for Bueno Nacho.

"You've heard of him?" Kim questioned.

"Corporate sent out a memo. There are some _special_ procedures that I am supposed to implement at this point," the man stated.

"I promise he is pretty harmless," Kim said, looking back at Ron with a smile.

"Well, with today being the grand opening, I'll look the other way," the man replied. There was humor in his voice as he smiled at the back of Ron's head.

The moment was cut short as an evil cackle came from the front entrance. A man wearing a feathered cloak and mask had waltzed in. He was grinning with malice, a staff in his hand. Kim looked confused by his appearance. He seemed bird-like as his boots were fashioned into that of a bird's talons. What confused her more was what he proceeded to say.

"Beware, hero. For it is I, Aviarious. And revenge will be mine!" He pointed the staff in the general direction of Kim and the manager.

"Revenge?" Ron questioned as he approached Kim.

"I don't even know this guy," Kim stated with a shrug. She was sure she would remember a villain dressed up like Big Bird.

"Condor! Attack!" Aviarious shouted. From outside, a condor flew through the open doors, headed straight for Kim, Ron, and the manager. Kim's eyes widened as she watched the bird get closer. She shoved Ron out of the way before back flipping onto the counter. She used it to launch herself up, grabbing one of the condor's legs. She climbed up it, grabbing its feathers as it let out a squawk of pain. She really hoped it wasn't an endangered species as she rode the bird through the restaurant. She managed to get it to crash into the salsa buffet, trapping it in the debris.

Unknown to Kim, the manager had hoped over the counter, a blue glow briefly flashing before he jumped back over the counter. He wasn't in his uniform anymore, instead in a blue costume that resembled that of Shego's. He ran over to the salsa buffet remains and tossed the condor out of the restaurant before moving the debris, looking for Kim.

"Fear not, miss. Miss?" He asked, confused when he didn't see Kim within in the debris.

"Up here," Kim said from the top of the debris that he was holding. She looked down at the man, curious about the similarity in his outfit and the glow radiating from his hands. Her thoughts on it were interrupted.

"Feel the wrath of Aviarious," the villain stated, point his staff at the man in blue. The staff was golden with a crystal topping it off. The crystal shone before it ejected a ray of light at the man in blue. It hit him in the chest, making him grunt in pain from the sudden weight of the debris he was holding. Kim stood up on the debris, feeling it shake a bit beneath her. She jumped towards Aviarious, but got caught in the ray of light, grunting as the blue glow from the man behind her was transferred over to her. Aviarious let out a gasp of fear as he stopped the transfer. Kim hit the floor, feeling fuzzy.

"Aviarious will not be defeated. Victory will yet be mine," he said before boarding the condor that had made its way back into the building. They flew off into the distance, Kim and Ron watching from the entrance in confusion.

"That was weird," Ron said as he looked at Kim.

"You're telling me," Kim agreed. "Hey… where's the black and blue guy?"

At that moment, the manager rushed towards them, "What happened?"

"Don't ask us, ask that bird guy," Ron countered.

"Aviarious?"

"You know him?" Kim questioned, getting tense.

"Uhm… no. He just said his name a lot," the manager stumbled over his words a bit. Kim wasn't buying his reply.

"So you have no idea what he wanted?" Kim pressed.

"No clue. I don't know that brave super hero either," the manager mused.

"How do you know he was a superhero?" Ron asked.

"How could he not be?! He had glowing body parts, for crying out loud.

"Fair enough," Ron shrugged. "I've built up the powerful need for a Naco."

"Oh… Sorry, we don't serve the Naco here," the manager stated.

"Well this certainly turned into a nightmare. Kim, let's go home," Ron said, turning away from the restaurant. Kim was holding her head, a sudden headache having hit her. She groaned a little bit when Ron placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yah.. I..."

"Okay, we gotta get you back to Middleton and get some Nacos into you stat."

KP+KP+KP

After the weekend, on their return to school, things got weird. Kim had been feeling off since they had left Go City, getting head rush every so often. She was telling Ron about it as she opened her locker. The problem was that she ripped the door to her locker off. She had stared at it momentarily, not sure how she had the strength to do that. The next incident was during gym. They were playing basketball and when Kim went to dunk the ball into the basket, her feet glowed blue as she jumped. The force shattered the back glass and brought the hoop down from its post. She smiled nervously at the other girls in the class when they gave her a look.

There were some advantages to the blue glow though. Kim was able to grab the last slice of pizza at lunch by tilting the table, sliding the slice towards her. During cheer practice, she was able to hold a reverse pyramid by herself. Once the school day was over, Kim met Ron at Bueno Nacho. She used her newfound strength to push a car away from a fire hydrant. Ron watched in awe as she did so.

"Uhm… KP, you're..." Ron was about to ask.

"Super strong? I know," Kim said with a smirk.

Ron wasn't able to press Kim about it as the manager from the Mucho Grande approached them. Ron was interested in his reasoning for being there. "Did you get transferred to this Bueno Nacho?"

"Uh, no," the man said. He went to say something to Kim before Ron interrupted.

"Aw, did they fire you? Was it because of the whole 'No Naco Policy'?"

"No! If you don't mind, I need to speak to Ms. Possible," the man stated.

"Okay? What up?" Kim responded. She was also curious about his presence in Middleton.

"You have my super strength."

"Huh?"

KP+KP+KP

The trio was standing in front of a tower in the shape of the word 'GO' a few hours later. It was on an island just off the coast from Go City. Kim was amazed that she had never noticed the tower when she had visited Go City. She was standing in front of the door to the tower, listening to the manager. They still hadn't gotten his name, which was a bit concerning to Kim.

"Only a member of Team Go can open this door," he was saying to a confused Kim and Ron.

"Okaaay? Aaand?" Kim asked.

"The blue Go Team glow is no longer mine," the man stated, hanging his head in embarassment.

Kim looked at her hand then to the panel that had a hand shaped scanner on it. She placed her hand on it, activating the glow.

"Welcome to the Go Tower," the manager said as the doors slid open. They entered the tower, walking down the main corridor. The man started to explain things then. "Perhaps you have surmised that I am no ordinary fast food manager."

"Duh, you're the man that tried to kill the freaking Naco," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, I think he is talking about his super powers," Kim sighed as they entered a large room with a round table and large screen in it. "Which somehow I now have. Look, mister...uh…?"

"I am Hego!" the man supplied, ripping his uniform off to reveal the costume from the other day.

"Black and blue super dude! That explains a lot. Though not everything..."

"Ron, please drop it." Ron grumbled and pouted on the table as Kim continued to talk with Hego. "Well, Hego, I guess..." Kim stopped talking for a moment as everything clicked together. "Hego?" She looked around the room at the table noticing that there were five coloured chairs. One blue, one purple, two red, and one green. She stared at the green one. "It can't be… Does the name Shego mean anything to you?"

"You know of my sister?" Hego questioned. He sounded like he had been told of a ghost.

"Oh yah… We're on a first name basis with her. One of us more than the other," Ron snorted. Kim tried to ignore the comment.

"Shego works for my arch foe, Dr. Drakken," Kim supplied. She wasn't going to reveal the dating aspect to Hego as it wasn't important.

"Hmmm never heard of him," Hego mused.

"Well, then we're even, cause I've never heard of your bird guy or you."

"Aviarious, the dark master of the winged world," Hego was about to explain more but Ron interrupted.

"Hang on, can we get back to Shego for a minute. You're sister?" In all honesty, Kim was curious about that as well.

"And at one time, she was a hero," Hego stated, pulling up a spherical hologram. "Shego, along with myself and our brothers were Team Go." Hego regaled fondly, taking his seat in the blue chair. "They were good times indeed. We kept Go City safe from evil. Yet, the more we fought evil, the more my sister was drawn to it."

"The fighting," Ron guessed. He had seen the way Kim and Shego fought.

"The evil," Kim corrected him. She was trying not to show her emotions as she watched the little hologram. Happening upon a member of Shego's family was freaky weird, especially since Kim didn't know much about Shego other than little things. The woman knew a great deal about her though. It made Kim feel a little uneasy at what Shego might be keeping from her.

"Right," Hego confirmed. "Once Shego went bad, it was never the same. The team split up after that, leaving all of our fantastic powers to lay around idly." Hego was distressed by this, thumping his head against the table.

"Soooo, how'd yah getcha powers?" Ron asked with excitement. It wasn't every day they ran into a real life superhero.

Hego sat up properly, pressing a button on the table's control panel. "We were children, and lady fate came a-knockin' and she knocked hard." The hologram switched from showing Team Go together, to a rainbow comet streaking across the sky and smashing into a tree house.

"What was that?" Kim asked, only briefly catching a glimpse of the comet.

"A glowing rainbow covered comet that gave each of us special powers," Hego explained as he rewound the footage. I knew it was destiny. We were meant to use our powers to help the world. Of course, the Go Team glow of super strength belongs to you." He gestured at Kim, getting out of the chair he was occupying, before offering it to her. Ron slid into the seat, getting comfortable, while Rufus did the same in the purple chair. Hego looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. "Those aren't your seats… look, this isn't how it's supposed to go in the Go Tower. There are certain procedures and protocols…"

"Look, as much as I can respect the way you run things here," Kim started, "We should go find Aviarious, get that staff thing from him, and give you your powers back. As much as I am loving the powers, it's not my gig."

There was a static sound as the large screen behind them flickered on. Reflected in the screen was a man dressed similarly to Hego, but his outfit was purple. His hair was fashioned into a lazy looking mullet. His skin appeared to have a purple hue to it, much like how Shego's skin was a pale green. The man looked impatient as he waited at the door, violet eyes staring into the camera watching him. Hego pressed another button on the table, opening the door. The purple man walked in, arriving in the conference room a few seconds later.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hego exclaimed, "You know the drill. Use your Go Team glow."

"I don't have my glow anymore, you big dolt," the purple man scowled.

"Aviarious stole yours too?" Kim asked, approaching the man carefully.

"Yes! Who are you?"

"Kim Possible."

"Ooo! What was your power?" Ron asked excitedly. "Were you some sort of fire guy? Oh! Maybe you bruised people because of your colour being purple."

"Wrong on both accounts," the man grumbled.

"He's a shrinker," Hego supplied.

"Oh… okay… well I'm sure shrinking can be very useful," Ron sighed.

"Damn right it's useful," the man huffed. He tried to sit down, but Rufus was still occupying the chair. He squeaked and got up on the table, making a fuss about having been sat on. The purple man sat down and stared at the mole rat, frowning even more. "Shut your cheese hole. I can't believe I lost my powers. You can't believe how horrible it is. How empty I feel…"

"Actually, Mego," Hego said, "I do know. I too, lost my powers."

"Uh, Hego, let's focus here. On me," Mego replied.

Kim was starting to realize that introductions weren't a strong point in Shego's family. She watched the brothers silently, trying to think of what they needed to do. "We need to figure out where Aviarious is going to strike next, not mope around," Kim threw out.

That stopped Hego and Mego from bickering. Their eyes widened as they realized who was next. "The twins," they gasped.

The screen lit up again revealing Aviarious. The man was smirking at the heroes, staff in hand. "Geetings, Team Go," He started, "You have something I want, and I have something you want." The footage panned over to show two young men chained to the wall. Like their brothers, their costumes had the same pattern, but with red. Their eyes were tinted red as was their hair. Kim wondered if that was a side effect of the comet, deciding she would ask Shego about it later. Aviarious pointed the staff at the twins, draining them of their powers.

"You'll never get away with this," the twin on the left grunted. He looked woozy afterwards as did the other twin. Though he perked up when he saw the interior of the Go Tower from the screen on their end. "Hey, its the Go Tower!"

"There's Hego and Mego," the twin on the right said with enthusiasm. "Hey guys!"

The camera snapped back over to Aviarious, who was rolling his eyes at the shift in the twins attitude. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I will not rest until all the powers of Team Go are mine to control. Surrender the super strong girl or you will never see the twins again." The footage clicked off, leaving a bad taste in the powered heroes mouths. They felt guilty for not getting to their brothers fast enough. Kim turned away from the screen, a little bit more focused on the situation.

"So, do you know where Aviarious is?" She asked. She was curious how heroes locked in one location worked.

"Yes," Hego said, pulling up an image of mountains. On top of which was a large nest with eggs on it.

"So where is the mountain? In the Himalayas?"

"No, that's the peak of Go Mountain, just outside of Go City."

"Convenient."

"I found that a long distance relationship with a foe never works. It puts a strain on everyone," Hego provided.

"How did you defeat Aviarious in the past?" Kim asked.

"With teamwork. Or as I like to call it 'Go-operation'."

"HA HA, good one!" Ron laughed sarcastically. He had remained pretty quiet this entire time. He got closer to Kim, whispering in her ear. "I'm starting to see why Shego split. Also, why the excessive use of the word 'go'?"  
Kim smiled widely, "We're going to have to get her back. Even if she hates the idea."

KP+KP+KP

Shego was sitting in the main conference room of the lair, listening to Drakken ramble on about his next evil plan. She had a headache already from the small hangover she was nursing, which didn't improve her already sour mood. She had a magazine open, hiding a flask in her lap that she would take sips from every so often. It had dulled the torrent of memories floating around her head. Shego had started to forget things, and she attributed it to the consumption of liquor. It made everyday life a little hard, but manageable. Drakken was mid-speech when a loud bang echoed through the room. The wall behind Shego had been punched in. Kim was leaning against one of the edges, glowing blue.

"Knock, knock," Kim said with a smile.

"Kim Possible? Since when do you glow?" Drakken asked.

"Like Hego?" Shego snapped. The headache just got worse when she saw her brother slide into view and stand beside Kim. Mego being visible as well didn't help the matter.

"Greetings, sister," Hego waved.

"Hey Shego, you missed my birthday," Mego started, "A card, a call, any acknowledgment would have been nice."

The three intruders looked to Shego, waiting for a response. She rubbed her temples at the intrusion, not looking forward to what her day might become. Drakken seemed perturbed by the situation as well, but with less loathing than Shego. "Uh… I believe some introductions are in order here," he requested.

Ron rushed in, reaching to shake Drakken's hand as though the man didn't know who he was even after the year or so Kim and Ron had been fighting Drakken. Shego growled under her breath, grabbing Ron by the collar of his shirt and tossing him back to Kim, Hego, and Mego.

"Can you excuse us, Dr. D?" Shego asked as she got out of her seat. She quickly hid the flask in her cat suit. She stopped when Drakken got in her way.

"Shego, as long as you are under my roof, you'll follow my rules. And rule number one, no secrets. Whatever is going o-" Drakken stopped talking as Shego lit her hands up, fingers curled and ready to strike. "Is obviously a private matter, later gater." Drakken scampered out of the room. Shego was about to address the four people watching when Drakken poked his head out of the door he had just disappeared behind. "You know I do think of us as a kind of evil family. And families stick together. So, if you need me-" Shego shot a plasma blast at the door, sending Drakken back behind it in fear. She turned her attention to Kim and the others, scowling.

"Looks like three of my least favorite people have gotten together and formed a club. Why?" Shego asked, getting in Hego's face briefly before turning her attention to Kim.

"Three? But there's four of us here," Ron mumbled before he clicked in to what Shego was implying. Hego and Mego looked confused.

"Aviarious," Kim answered.

KP+KP+KP

The group made there way back to Go Tower, Shego sulking next to Kim in the back of the boat they had used to get to Drakken's lair. She left Hego and Mego to handle the driving back to Go Tower, since she was going to pilot the jet. She could feel Kim get closer to her, their arms brushing together. Shego wasn't phased by it, getting comfort from the touch. Ron would look over at them every so often, but didn't say anything. Hego and Mego were up front navigating their way back to Go Tower.

Once at the tower, Shego made her way to the hangar that held the jet. It was a fine piece of machinery, decorated with a white and a splash of colour representing each member of the team. She didn't feel nostalgic at the sight, nor of being back in the tower. It was a place that haunted her. She got in the jet, starting it up as the others got in. Hego sat in the front with her, while Kim, Mego, and Ron occupied the back seat. After take off, Hego started to initiate a discussion of the plan he had formed.

"You, don't talk," Shego interrupted.

"Give it a rest, Hego," Mego interjected, "The team leader thing is so old."

"Yeah, you, same as him," Shego snapped. Mego folded his arms against his chest, but didn't make any complaints. Kim looked taken aback for the brothers, even though she was use to Shego's rough exterior.

"Alright, let me see if I've got this right," Shego started. "Possible and I are the only ones with power?"

"Uh, what about the power of imagination? I believe we all have that." Ron asked from his spot.

"I'm starting to like this fella, he's a positive thinker!" Hego grinned, tapping a finger to his head. This just made Shego scowl more.

"And you wonder why I quit?" She grumbled, turning the jet towards Middleton.

It was a quick flight to get to Kim's house. Kim had told Shego to head that way when they had gotten off the boat. James entered the kitchen, which the group was now occupying, a frown on his face. "Kimberly, you know how I feel about circus folk," he said as his eyes landed on each member of Team Go. Ron came up behind James before Kim could give the reason why they were there.

"Sir, we'll get them back to the circus, pronto," Ron said with a grin.

"See that you do, Ronald," James replied before leaving.

"What are we even doing here?" Shego grumbled after James had left. Ron gave her a look as if it was weird for the woman to not be in the Possible residence.

"We needed to meet some place Aviarious doesn't know about to make our plan," Kim stated.

Hego, who was currently munching on a sub, looked over at Kim. "Well the Go Tower is the ultimate fortress of goodness..."

"You literally have a large screen that he can appear on. Its two way communication even," Kim responded, using her hands to emphasize her point. "You really didn't think that through?"

"That he could use that technology to spy on us while we were planning our heroic efforts?! God! Why didn't anyone mention this before?" Hego yelped.

"Because it was obvious," Shego sighed as she put her head in her arms. She looked up at Hego as he returned to eating his sub. Mego was off to her left sipping on some coffee. If the twins had been there, it would Shego probably would have just let the headache consume her. Since she had been picked up by Kim and the others, she hadn't taken a sip from the flask hidden in her suit. Shego turned her attention back to Kim, who was focused on Shego's movements at the moment. Kim smiled warmly, easing Shego's mind a little bit.

"Alright, here's what we should do…" Kim started before she was interrupted by Mego.

"She didn't just get Hego's strength but she also got his super bossiness," he commented, sipping on his drink.

Shego looked over at Hego again, scowling before getting out of her seat at the kitchen table. "Urgh! I can't do this. Five minutes with my brothers and I'm ready to claw my own eyes out." She started to make her way out of the kitchen before Kim stood in her way. The girl put on hand on Shego's chest and the other on the door frame to stop her from leaving.

"Shego, you know I have brothers too. I know how annoying they can be. But you can't walk out," Kim tried to reason.

"Why not?" Shego huffed, holding eye contact with Kim.

"If you don't help, I'll tell the world that you used to be a hero." Kim grinned knowing she had the upper hand when Shego's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't?"

"I've got a website and I'm not afraid to use it, among other things."

"I…" Shego had to process the last part, but clued in to what Kim was implying. "My reputation would be shot. Urgh… Fine, Princess."

Hego and Mego looked at Shego at the nickname then to Kim who had a slight blush. Ron was making a gagging face at Rufus off to the side of the kitchen. Proudly, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator to get in contact with Wade. "I need a top to bottom tech scan of Go Mountain."

"You got it," Wade said. His brow furrowed when Shego came into view. "Uhm… is Shego in your kitchen?"

"Just do your computer thing, nerdlinger," Shego huffed. Kim looked over at the woman, worry in her eyes. She could smell the faint hint of whiskey when Shego let out the heavy breath. She was going to say something, but...

"Has she always been this cranky?" Ron asked, pushing Shego and Kim away from one another. Hego and Mego simply nodded. Shego looked past Ron and to Kim, who was holding her gaze now. Kim jerked her head to the side. Shego nodded and slipped out of the kitchen and into the hall. She did her best not to immediately move towards Kim's room.

"Ron, wait for Wade to give us some intel, I'm gonna go over battle strategy with Shego," Shego heard Kim say before she appeared in the hall. They didn't hear what Ron replied with as they made their way into the backyard where no one was. Being in the open helped Shego relax. Being in such a confined space with her brothers was stifling. It didn't help that she was slowly becoming more sober.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, reaching out a little towards Shego.

"Could be better," Shego grumbled.

"You want to talk about it?" The answer was a shake of Shego's head. Kim nodded, deciding to ask about it again later. "Think we can get their powers back?"

"If they don't mess up," Shego replied. "Never was good at doing the team work thing with my brothers."

"I've been there once..." Kim chuckled softly. She reached for Shego's hand, tugging her gently towards the jet. "Let's go and save the day."

KP+KP+KP

The flight to The Nest was silent. There wasn't a real need for it, but the group had figured out their plan. Get below the structure and tunnel up using Hego's powers. Kim was confused for a moment when it had been mentioned, asking if she would be punching her way through concrete. Hego smiled brightly at her before stating that she was to tunnel through while spinning upward. Her eyes widened at that, jaw slack. Shego hand chuckled at the look before she took them towards The Nest.

Things seemed to be looking up once they got there, everyone working together in a way. Shego had to launch Kim up as she activated the blue glow and spun. It was a dizzying experience for her. When she broke through the floor of Aviarious' throne room, she almost vomited. She wobbled a bit before she felt Shego's hand on the small of her back.

"Ooo, the complete set is within reach!" Aviarious gasped in excitement.

Shego lit up her hands, rushing the man. She could see the twins chained up in her peripheral, which ignited a bit of anger in her. She lunged at Aviarious, colliding with the throne when he used Mego's purple glow to shrink. Kim was moving away from the hole she had created when she heard Mego mention to Ron that shrinking was useful.

While Shego was busy with recovering from missing Aviarious, Kim made her way over to the twins. She kicked the wall between them, loosening the chains from the concrete. They said their thanks, rubbing their wrists. Kim heard the condor swoop through the air, headed towards Hego, Mego, and Ron. Before it got too close, she was able to grab it by its tail, spin it, and release it into one of the pillars that lined the sides of the room.

"Yah, mad love for the super strength!" Ron wooped to Mego.

"And it must be mine!" Aviarious said as he started shooting at Kim with the staff.

Kim flipped, dodged, and ran from the beams of light. She narrowly missed one when Shego tackled her to out of the way and to some semblance of safety. It didn't help that Kim's back hit the hard concrete, she felt something crack, not sure what it was, but it took a second for her to catch her breath. Shego was beside her, using a pillar to guard her body. She was looking at Kim with some concern when the girl winced upon getting up.

"Heat seeking hummingbirds… FLY!" Aviarious shouted as he glared at Kim and Shego from his post on the throne. Panels in the wall closest to Aviarious opened up, revealing holes in vertical lines. Dozens of robot hummingbirds shot out, heading straight for the heroes.

"Really? Hummingbirds?" Kim grumbled as she went to stand up. She was up for a moment before ducking and rolling out of the way as hummingbirds stuck into the wall behind herself and Shego. Rubble and dust hit their backs as they avoided the explosion.

Shego frowned, having dealt with Aviarious before. The man hadn't been half as bad back in the day, and right now she was kind of glad for the change. She looked over at Aviarious as he summoned a new flock of hummingbirds. They went for the duo immediately as well as going for Ron and the others. Shego peeled away from Kim to the right, diverting half the flock that had pinpointed them. She bounced off a pillar, causing some of them to explode against the concrete. The others she dealt with by slashing at them with her plasma. She looked around to see Kim flipping from the flock that was after her. Kim landed a bit roughly, spinning on her knees to slam into the floor. A chunk of loosened up and Kim used it to block the hummingbirds. They let out a rapid beeping as Kim flung the slab of floor at Aviarious.

Aviarious ducked with Mego's powers, avoiding getting hit. The slab burst apart as it hit the wall behind him. He scowled at it for a moment before smirking. "Release the Giant Flamingo!"

"The what?" Shego asked. She wasn't sure she had caught what he had said correctly.

The wall behind Kim and Shego opened slowly to reveal a mechanical flamingo. It was the size of a two story building. It let out a screech when as it lifted a leg, locking onto Kim and Shego. It stomped the ground beneath it, sending a rumble through the room. As Kim and Shego jumped back, Ron tossed Kim her grappling hook. Catching it, she was able to use it to wrap the around the flamingo's legs. It didn't last long as half way through her final swing around, the machine cut the cord, sending her through the air and to the ground. Shego caught her before she hit the ground.

"My hero," Kim swooned mockingly.

"Need a little help?" Shego asked as she set Kim down. Kim shrugged with a giggle.

"Didn't think you were one to ask?" Kim said.

"I mean I just don't wanna lose to a giant flamingo, okay?"

"You hit em high..." Kim suggested.

"And you hit 'em low."

Stepping back a bit from Kim, Shego rushed at her. She jumped up, curling up a bit for momentum. Using the blue glow, Kim caught Shego's foot in her cupped hands and sent the woman flying through the air. Halfway to the flamingo's face, Shego ignited her plasma. She caught in the eyes as Kim slammed her fists into the legs. The metal crumpled against the force, the flamingo collapsing to the ground in the thud of dust and broken concrete. The fall was sudden enough that Kim and Shego had to move quickly. Unfortunately, they landed in firing range of Aviarious' staff. The powers were sapped from the duo, leaving them feeling fuzzy.

The effects on Shego were more glaring. She felt as though she had just lost an entire piece of herself. She had spent so long with the warmth of the plasma flowing through her, that as it was sapped away from her, she felt cold. She had also sobered up from the sprinting she had done to avoid the hummingbirds. Metabolism was a bitch on that part. Her knees hit the ground and she could feel the slight reverberation through her body before she felt unconsciousness take over. Kim lay beside her, breathing a bit raggedly.

Hego, Mego, and the twins rushed Aviarious. Ron remained hidden in the protection of the hole they had made for their entrance. Aviarious glowed read before splitting into multiples. Ron gawked at the sight, motioning briefly to Rufus that the red glow was cool. Hego was engaged with two clones that glowed purple, shrinking away from every strike the man threw. He lost energy quickly before one of the clones tossed him aside. It wasn't much easier for Mego or the twins. Mego got slammed against a pillar by a clone using Shego's plasma, while the twins were surrounded. The clones rounded up Team Go and put them next to Kim and Shego who were just regaining conscious. They were encircled by red clones of Aviarious.

"Ugh, this is why I hate family reunions," Shego groaned as she got up. She held her hand out for Kim to use as the girl staggered a bit. Shego did her best not to let the cold emptiness of losing her powers eat at her. They were going to get them back even if she had to kill Aviarious.

"Team Go is a no Go now," Aviarious gloated. It wasn't one of the best puns Kim had heard.

Kim leaned closer to Shego, whispering, "I don't care how many powers this jerk has, we can take him."

"Yah," Shego hummed, "We just need a distraction." She looked around, noticing that Ron wasn't around.

Almost on queue, Ron popped out of the hole. He was flailing around in a way one might consider to be kung fu stances and making loud noises. The Aviarious clones turned to look at him, scowls plastering their faces. He jumped up to one of them, trying to put on his best game face. The clones snapped together to reveal the real Aviarious. He grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt, only to release it when Rufus scrambled out of the shirt to bite him. Aviarious turned green, using plasma to send Rufus flying away. The mole rat hit the wall with a pathetic squeak.

Using the distraction from Ron, Kim rushed at Aviarious. She kicked the staff away from him, sending it hurtling through the air. Shego watched it soar, waiting until the last minute to catch it. The crystal was inches from the ground. She walked over to Kim, who was standing behind a downed Aviarious. Shego was staring at the crystal longingly. It shimmered like a rainbow, the colours dancing across her face. She looked up to see Kim giving her a worried look, almost as if she didn't trust Shego to not do something evil.

"Sis! You did it!" Hego exclaimed, throwing his arms up in relief.

"Awesome," Wego said in unison.

"Finally," Mego sighed, "Now gimme my powers back."

Shego looked at the crystal, then to her brothers, lingering on Wego as she did so. She could see one of them was looking ill. Even though she disliked being around her brothers, the soft spot she held for Wego overtook her selfishness. _Fuck it_ , she thought, flipping the staff around, crystal to the floor. She let the handle slip through her fingers, letting the crystal hit the ground. There was a soft crack as the crystal shattered. It released the powers held within, each glow going to their respective owner.

When Shego felt the warmth radiate through her body again, her mood improved slightly. She still felt a bit sick though, as though she was forgetting something important. Shrugging it off, she looked over at Kim, who was staring at her in a state of shock. Shego waved it off, the motion like they would talk about it later. Hego went to approach Shego, but there was a rumble that shook the Nest. From the ceiling, a large yellow robot crashed in. The person piloting it was Drakken.

"Drakken?" Shego questioned.

"Yes..." Drakken cleared his throat, confused by the calm among the group. "Kim Possible's computer kid told me that you were at the mercy of a villain. Where is this Aviarious?" He looked around, his eyes landing on Ron, who was next to Aviarious.

"Dr.D, we were just finishing up here," Shego said, making her way to the foot of the robot. It gave her an easy out from whatever her brothers were going to say. Drakken looked a bit miffed that there wasn't much to do in the regards of villainy, but he took off once Shego was clutching the side of the robot's leg.

Kim watched them disappear through the hole in the ceiling, smiling softly that Shego had done something good. It reminded her of a dream she had, one where she had been older and Shego had been with her, fighting the good fight. Sighing, Kim turned her attention back to Aviarious and the rest of Team Go.

"Time to put this bird back in his cage," Hego remarked as he lifted Aviarious up by the back of his collar.

"Do you have to say that every time you catch me?" Aviarious groaned.

KP+KP+KP

"I mean, you pretty much gave it to them," Drakken was saying as they flew over Middleton.

"Whatever," Shego shrugged from her seat. She stared out at the sky, trying to shake the feeling of emptiness that still clung to her.

"I think you wanted your brothers to have their powers back, now that I know the whole story," Drakken continued, sounding sentimental. "I don't think you had it in you to betray your family or to hurt Possible."

Shego snapped to attention at the mention of Kim. She had forgotten that Drakken knew about them. He just hadn't brought it up since she threatened him into some sort of silence. "What? Are you saying that I am going soft?"

"I think Kim Possible has softened up that hard exterior you have, Shego. You're becoming like a marshmallow."

Shego gritted her teeth, growling as she grabbed Drakken and threw him out of the cockpit. She heard him hit the metal of the robot before there was silence. She looked out to make sure he had caught himself on something and she hadn't just murdered the man. He was clinging on for dear life at the edge of one of the feet.

"Shego!" He was screaming over the roar of the engine. "I didn't mean it! You're not a softy!"


	16. Chapter 16

**So... that write 50k words in a month is coming up in November. I am planning on writing as much of this fic as I can in that time. I should be finished it by the end of the challenge, but who knows. There are 4-5 chapters left of this before part 3. I want to finish the series within the next year. I appreciate all of you for reading and sticking with me with this. I hope the re-working has helped get the story back on track. I've been re-reading the first part and this part to remember what I wanted to do with this.**

 **I did scour the fics to see if they had said I love you before this point. i couldn't find anything. Also, return of Monique in the next chapter with some more Ann Possible.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

The stale smell of beer and sweat hung in the air of the bar. People crowded together on the dance floor, enthralled in the beat of the music thumping through the speaker. Bass hitting deep in their chests as they moved to the rhythm. Others were at the bar, nodding their heads along, while couples could be found kissing in dark corners. Shego had placed herself on the second level of the bar, having a view of the crowd dancing below. She had found her way there after she and Drakken made it back to the lair from Go City. It felt weird having spent the majority of the day with her brothers and helping Kim get their powers back. So, her reflex was to drink it away.

Shego was on her third whiskey of the night, it having put her into a pleasant buzz. The bar she had decided to come to was the same one she had went to on the second night she had invaded Kim's room. It was pretty dingy, but it did the job to keep her mind at some sort of ease. The thudding of the music allowed her to go through the storm in her mind. Drakken had been right. She didn't want to betray her brothers or disappoint Kim. She had lost some of her sharp edges. There were other things that she couldn't place her finger on, distant in her mind. She remembered wanting to forget whatever was gone, so she shrugged it off, accepting that the memories might not come back.

Finishing off the whiskey, Shego stared out across the bar as she thought about Wego. One of the twins looked ill from the extended time without their powers worried Shego. Something the older siblings didn't tell the twins, was that they used to be one person. When the comet hit, it separated the one into two. It was a scientific anomaly that even Shego couldn't figure out. She shook the thought from her mind. She had left Team Go for a reason, not only because evil was a temptress.

Near the end of her time being a hero, Shego had started getting intoxicated to deal with the idiocy of Hego. The big dolt had a stick up his ass and the longer they fought crime, the more Hego became over bearing. The two had gotten into a fight, both verbal and physical. Shego had throw a scalding plasma blast at Hego, but because she was inebriated, her aim was off and it collided with one of the twins. The kid had a massive burn on his chest for months from what Shego had learned. A faint scar remained on the twin, his healing factor not taking full effect.

Sighing at the unwanted memory, Shego checked her phone. It was late, the bar closing in an hour. She stood up, placing her hand on the table to steady herself a bit. Making her way down the stairs and through the crowd, Shego caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair. She stopped, staring at the girl, recognizing her. Then her voice reached Shego's ears.

"Please leave me alone," Bonnie snapped at an unknown patron. She had her hands against the person's chest, using as much force as she could to push them away. Shego frowned at the sight. Not only was a teenager in a bar, but someone was trying to assault her.

 _Great,_ Shego thought. _To think I have to be a hero twice in one day_.

Shego made her way quickly through the crowd. She reached Bonnie, who was in an outfit far too revealing for the girl, and the person that wasn't letting her go. Shego didn't look at them, as she noticed their hand was wrapped around Bonnie's wrist. She grabbed the person's wrist in her own hand, snapping it back and away from Bonnie. She slid between Bonnie and them, staring down at the girl.

"Must have a really decent fake to get in here, girly," Shego stated into Bonnie's ear so she could be heard over the music. The person behind her was trying to get her attention, as most of the crowd around them had moved away when the sound of them yelping in pain could be heard over the music. Shego turned on them, glaring and lighting up her fist with plasma. The person back up and mumbled something under their breath before they left the dance floor. Shego turned her attention back to Bonnie.

The girl looked small in comparison to the last time Shego had met her. She grabbed her by the wrist as gently as possible and dragged her out of the bar. Bonnie had remained silent for most of this interaction. Once outside, Shego made her way to her car. This one was a black '73 Camaro with green pin striping. She opened the passenger door, waiting expectantly for Bonnie to get in. The girl took a moment, before getting in. She looked like she was pouting. Shego closed the door, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she got in the driver seat.

"I..." Bonnie started to say, her tone almost sounding snarky.

"Save it," Shego said. It really wasn't her day. "Tell me where to go and give me your ID. The fake one."

Bonnie blushed a bit as she opened her purse and produced the ID. She handed it to Shego, watching nervously at what the woman might do. Taking it between her index finger and thumb, Shego lit the plastic on fire, letting the ashes fall onto the middle console. Bonnie gulped at the display, not sure how to react. "Thank you..." She managed to say.

"For what?" Shego asked as she started the car, driving towards the center of Middleton.

"Rescuing me back there," Bonnie mumbled.

"Just don't tell anyone. It would ruin my rep."

They sat in silence after that, Bonnie only speaking to let Shego know where to turn to get her back home. Shego had that stupid nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she drove. She was curious as to why Bonnie was at the bar. As she pulled up to the Rockweller residence, Shego turned to Bonnie as the girl unbuckled her seat. "Why were you there?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Bonnie hummed, eyes a bit wide at the question.

"I remember being a teenager, never really wanted to go to the bar though. Why were you there?"

"To loosen up..." Bonnie replied lamely.

"Aren't there other, non-illegal things, that you could do?" Shego questioned.

"Not really, just cheerleader stuff and even then that's draining," Bonnie sighed.

Shego frowned, not really wanting to get into a deep talk with someone she considered to not be worth the time. Sighing, she figured it be best to not press further. If anything, she could tell Kim what was going on and she could talk to the girl.

"Uhm, thank you again," Bonnie said, taking Shego's silence as the end of the conversation.

"Whatever," Shego grumbled as she watched Bonnie get out of the car. She made sure the girl got into the house before driving away and towards the lair.

KP+KP+KP

To say Shego was having a weird week was an understatement. Not only did she help her brothers and Bonnie, but she was now having to take orders from Stoppable. There had been some sort of evil and good switch between him and Drakken at a villains convention. Drakken was off gallivanting with Kim, while Shego was stuck with Ron. What Shego hadn't realized was Ron was actually a better villain than Drakken had been. Apparently, the boy was smarter when it came to being evil. She was listening to him say that Kim and Drakken were in the area, yet nothing appeared on the security monitors.

"I scanned for the Kimmunicator's frequency," Ron said as he laughed at the look of shock on Shego's face.

"Why the hell didn't he think of that!?" Shego groaned. She was annoyed at the differences between Drakken and Ron at this point. Thankfully, the buffoon hadn't brought up her relationship with Kim. That was always a volatile conversation between the two. It didn't last long when Kim and Drakken eventually made their way into the lair. When the transfer between Drakken and Ron happened, Drakken seemed to be eyeing Shego with a funny look. She really didn't want to know what he and Kim had discussed while Drakken was good.

Shego had to grab Drakken and rush out of the lair as Kim hit the kill switch on Ron's weather device he had created while influenced by evil. Thankfully, Drakken had multiple different lairs, this one had been in the middle of the ocean. She figured Kim wouldn't burn down Drakken's actual home, even if the time came. She threw Drakken into the hovercraft, peeling off into the sky before the building exploded and collapsed. Drakken was siting beside her, arms crossed and a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Shego asked, although she really didn't want to know.

"Oh, nothing," Drakken hummed as his grin grew.

"If I promise not to throw you out of the fucking craft, will you tell me why you're smiling like that?" Shego compromised.

"I can see why you like Kim Possible so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came the snarled response.

"As infuriating as her goody-two-shoes out look on life is, it can be endearing," Drakken supplied. "I know you don't like discussing your personal life with me, Shego, but I am here for you."

Shego remained silent, letting Drakken's words sink in. He could have outed her at any time after he found out about her relationship with Kim, yet he remained quiet. She thought back to him saying that they were like family before she left with her brothers and Kim to Go City. Family wasn't something she was used to having. Yes, there were her brothers and her parents, but her dad had died a bit after the siblings got their powers. As for their mother, she had disappeared after his death. Their father had formed Team Go, bestowing leadership onto Hego, and then leaving them to their own devices. Her brothers were just annoying to her. To have Drakken, her employer, be more curious about her relationship felt nice. She frowned at that thought as she landed the jet at the main lair.

As Drakken was getting out of the aircraft, Shego sighed before saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Drakken replied, smiling warmly at her.

KP+KP+KP

The waterfall was a calming place for Shego to be. It was one of her only reprieves from the thieving life and her worries. She was sitting on a lawn chair she had brought with her, thumbing through some trashy magazine. It had been a few days since she had seen Kim, occasionally texting her to make sure everything was okay. She made sure to tell Kim what had happened with Bonnie earlier in the week. The being good thing wasn't bothering her as much as it had in Go City.

The reason she had headed to her safe haven was so she could re-center herself. As fine as she was with doing good deeds, (only small ones though), it was bad to be good. There was something about following the rules that Shego had always hated. There was a whole world out there, and being apart of the small percent of people with powers, it made her options limitless.

There were times when Shego was at the waterfall when she would reflect on her relationship with Kim. There had been something that brought them together, and now that Shego was thinking about it again, she couldn't remember. There had been something. Pausing in her reading, Shego pressed a hand over her heart. Their connection had something to do with that.

 _A pain?_ Shego thought, _A… strong feeling? Why can't I remember?_

She had been drinking a lot in the last few weeks. Her memory a bit more fuzzy than normal. When trying to access her memories in regards to Kim, there was almost a blurry film over the images that danced across her mind. Frowning, Shego returned to her magazine, figuring if she wasn't remembering, there was a reason.

The rest of her day panned out quite nicely. She napped in the warmth of the sun, happy for the spring to have finally come around. She eventually headed back to the lair, warm and feeling a little better for getting away from the place. It was her home, but could be gloomy at times. There wasn't much for her to do their other than attempt to train the henchmen, listen to Drakken talk about his next big scheme, or drink in her room. She realized a majority of the past few months, since January if she recalled correctly, plastered. There had been a few fights with Kim on small heists that she had fumbled a bit. After helping Bonnie, Shego had done her best to avoid drinking too much since it was clouding her mind so much.

Sighing as she entered her room, she could see some of the stray empty bottles she had yet to pick up. There wasn't much for her to do other than clean since Drakken hadn't decided on a new scheme yet. He seemed to be resting for some reason, not that Shego really cared much to ask since the villains convention. As she was picking up the few bottles on the ground, Drakken could be heard over the comm in her room, requiring her presence.

 _So much for that_.

KP+KP+KP

Kim couldn't believe it. She had gotten sick because of her stupid brothers. She was sitting on her bed cross legged and hovering over a humidifier. When she could breathe normally again, she wouldn't take it for granted. Sniffling, Kim was asking Wade how she had gotten sick since she had done everything possible to not contract the cold the Tweebs had. Wade was showing her footage from how it happened. One of the twins had sneezed near her hand when she had tried to hand the other a tissue. Kim then proceeded to place that hand over her own mouth when she was talking to Anne about not wanting to get sick.

"I breally don' bant to know how you habe that footage," Kim snuffled as Wade appeared on screen again. Wade shrugged just as Ron walked into Kim's room.

"Hey, KP, how we feeling today?" Ron asked, looking rather chipper.

"I can breeb tru mah nose," Kim responded.

"Yah, no idea what you just said." Kim frowned at Ron, looking a little bit more scary in doing so since her hair was a mess as well.

"Hey Kim," Wade interrupted, "I'm patching through an elite scientific team for a satellite briefing."

Two men dressed in lab coats appeared on screen, one had a thick beard and was bald, the other with reddish hair and a mustache. They explained to Kim that they had an invention that needed guarding for the day until they secured the secret location for it. Kim agreed to help, since she figured all she would be doing was sitting around and not need to engage in any fighting. Ron seemed skeptical, but tagged along.

The laboratory was in a secluded section of forest. It was gorgeous, but for Kim the fresh air wasn't helping her cold much. The pollen in the air agitated her nose and throat. She made her way into the lab quickly, setting up sob at the security desk in the main lobby. She surrounded herself with Kleenex to get through the next few hours. Needless to say, she was pretty miserable. After a series of sneezing fits, Ron called in through the walkie talkie.

"I heard some strange alarm go off," he said from his post outside. "It sounded like _'chu chu chu'_."

"That was just me sneezing," Kim grumbled as she spun the chair away from the console in front of her. "Just make sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." On one of the monitors, Drakken and Shego appeared from off screen in the hovercraft.

Shego got out of the hovercraft, scanning the parking lot that they had just landed in. She had spent the majority of the trip listening to Drakken try and explain what they were there to steal.

"So what does this RayX do?" Shego asked as she followed Drakken to the laboratory.

"Its on a need to know," Drakken replied confidently.

"Mhm… so you don't know?"

"I need to know, that's why we're here."

As they made their way to the entrance of the facility, Shego stopped when she noticed a discard parachute. It was stamped with Kim's logo. She picked up one of the helmets, "Looks like Kim's already here," Shego said, showing Drakken the helmet.

"No worries, I have just the plan to get past her."

The two through a window that had a view of the main lobby. They noticed that Kim was sick, Shego taking a bit of a concerned view on it. She had never seen the girl sick before. Drakken smiled widely at the new development.

"She's sick? Well, let's just in through the front," Shego said, starting to make her way around the building.

"But what about my plan?" Drakken pouted.

"It wasn't going to be useful anyways," Shego shrugged, "Plus if she's sneezing, she won't be able to see much since its impossible to keep your eyes open. If we time it right, she won't see a thing." As Shego made it to the entrance, she felt remorse in using Kim's ailment to her advantage. She had never played dirty in a fight. It never felt honorable to her if the win wasn't gained fairly. Plus, her girlfriend was sick, and Shego kind of wanted to make sure she was getting rest and was okay. There were many times Shego would appear in Kim's room after a rough fight to make sure nothing was broken.

Drakken and Shego timed their entrance almost perfectly, Kim not seeming to be able to stop sneezing. They walked by her and into the lab, Drakken tensing when they got to close. They grabbed RayX and made their way back to the entrance. Unfortunately, Kim locked down the facility at the last moment, having recovered from her sneezing fit.

"I'b sowey, bisiting hours are ober," Kim quipped. She pulled out her Kimmunicator to let Ron know what was going on. "Ron, beet me at the bain entrance, I'be got Dragkin."

"Dragkin? Who's he?" Ron asked. He wasn't sure if Kim's stuffy nose was impeding her speech again.

"No! DrakKEN!" Kim glanced over at Shego and Drakken who were chuckling by RayX.

"Oh… dragon. Dragon where?" Ron looked around, not sure how a dragon had gotten into the facility without him noticing.

Back in the main lobby, Drakken was turning RayX on Kim. "I have no idea what this is going to do to you, but I am banking that it is very, very bad."

Kim slipped the Kimmunicator into her pocket, jumping into action. She kicked RayX away, knocking Drakken back in the back swing. She balanced on top of the invention, giving her the high ground against Shego. Sighing, Shego lit her hand up. She wasn't in the mood to fight her sick girlfriend, but the job called for it. She tossed plasma blasts at Kim, the girl dodging them. Unfortunately, one of them hit the paneling along the ceiling that contained a part of the sprinkler system. The heat from the plasma triggered it to go off, water soaking the floor. Shego grumbled as she felt the water soak her catsuit and hair. _Gotta remember not to use heat indoors_ , she mentally noted.

Kim shivered as the water soaked through her mission gear, drenching her hair as well. She scowled at Shego as she jumped off RayX to fight. When she landed on the floor, the water caused her to slip, skidding across it. She fell into Shego, sending them toppling to the floor. There wasn't much of a reprieve as Shego used her legs to fling Kim back. She twisted up and chased after Kim. Kim had slid on her back towards the security console. Shego pinned her in place, raising an eyebrow at the weird face Kim was making.

"I neeb to neeze," Kim said as she struggled against Shego's grip.

"What?"

"I neeb to cober my noose," Kim replied, struggling more. Her nose wiggled as she tried to subdue the impending sneeze.

"If you think that because you're sick it'll give you the upper h-"

"ACHOO!"

"Ugh!" Shego yelped and jumped off Kim, wiping her face. "That was a low blow, Princess."

The security system shut down due to the fire alarm. The shields that had closed around the windows and doors opened. It stopped the downpour of water in the process. Kim was blowing her nose as Drakken and Shego made their way out of the facility with RayX. Kim frowned as she watched them escape, her mood not improving when Ron skidded into the lobby asking where the dragon was.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was curled up in her bed, Anne having put her on bed rest after getting back from her mission. To say her mother was pissed was putting it mildly. So, she there she was laying in bed, cold having gotten worse because of the waterworks at the facility. Her phone went off, buzzing loudly on her nightstand. She answered it, not paying attention to who was calling.

"You gob me ick," Shego grumbled into Kim's ear.

"Whab?" Kim asked, just barely registering Shego's voice.

"You gob me ick when you 'neezed in mah fabe." There was a loud sniff that followed.

"I bold you I had to 'neeze."

There was some inaudible grumbling on the other line until another sniffle broke through. Kim giggled when she heard it. "Are you beeling okay?" she asked. She had noticed Shego seemed reluctant to fight her.

"Better ib you habn't 'neezed on me. Wha 'bout you? Waber mabe your cold borse?"

"No, but mom was breally mad a' me for goin' on a mission whilbe 'ick," Kim said. Shego could hear the pout through the phone.

"I wab worried," Shego said softly. She heard Kim giggle again. "What?"

"You are a big softie. Its cute."

"I'b a bab ass and you know it!"

That got Shego a bout of giggles followed by a sigh of frustration. In the background on Kim's end, Shego could just barely hear Anne shouting at her daughter to get some rest. "Ugh, I'b gotta go. I lo ...Feel better, otay?" Kim snuffled, cutting herself off before she said the three words

"You too, Kimmie," Shego said as she hung up. She wasn't sure if she was saying that to the getting better or the fact that Kim almost said 'I love you'. Thinking back on the past year, Shego wasn't sure they had said those words. Sure, Shego felt love for Kim and she was confident that Kim returned it, if the end of the call was to go off of. Sighing and then coughing a bit, Shego got up to get some tea and medicine. She was feeling quite elated and bemused from Kim's slip up.

On her way back to her room, Shego stopped as Ron was rushing by with RayX. She sniffled at him, not feeling up to any sort of fight. Ron looked at her with wide eyes, him not being used to seeing her in pajamas and out of her cat suit.

"Whoa, Shego," Ron exclaimed, stopping in his escape. "You look green, well, greener than usual."

"Fub you," Shego said before sneezing and having to blow her nose. She watched as from flinched back from the sneeze and run off with RayX. Shego frowned slightly as she headed back to her room. The tea had made her just sleepy enough to send Kim one text before passing out.

KP+KP+KP

The way the cold was hitting everyone's system was within a day. Ron was sitting at the Possible kitchen table with Kim, sipping on soup. He had really hoped that his Stoppable genes would keep him from catching the cold. His parents told him to stay at the Possibles' until the cold was past its contagious stage. Kim had a hay day when Ron had come over the next day, nose red and eyes a bit watery.

"So much for that fortress of immunity, eh, Ron?" She had asked when Ann sat Ron down at the table and handed him a bowl of soup.

"Shebo 'neezed at me when I wab gebbing RayX," Ron pouted.

"'Id you sab sumting funny to her?" Kim asked with a raised brow. The response was Ron blushing as he dove into his soup. After they finished their meal, the duo made their way to the living room. Kim cocooned on the couch, while Ron occupied the chair beside her. They spent most of the day watching trashy soap operas as they nursed their colds. Ron was confused by the episode they were watching, something about characters switching brains or bodies. Kim was trying to explain it to him before he headed off to get more soup.

"RayX!" Kim heard from the kitchen before Ron skidded back into the living room, "Ib's gone!" From the kitchen window, Duff Killigan and a scrawny looking brown haired man were making their escape in Drakken's hovercraft. Jim and Tim noticed, smiling to themselves as they realized they could go and get it since Team Possible was sick, minus Rufus.

Kim was exasperated, sniffling through her nose as she and Ron tried to figure out what to do next. Ron was being melancholy about it, trying to find Rufus. Kim frowned as she couldn't hear the twins tweaking with things in the garage. Ron went to go check his things, realizing his plans to get RayX were gone.

"Wade, I need a ride," Kim said to the Kimmunicator.

KP+KP+KP

Back at Drakken's lair, Jim and Tim had been caught by the temp agent that Duff had hired since he had also caught the cold that was being passed around. He was pointing RayX at Jim, Tim, and Rufus, who were currently pinned against a wall. As he was about to press the fire button, Kim coughed from a vent that she was preoccupying.

"Who are you?" She asked, really confused why the main villains weren't there.

"Hank Perkins! Hello!" the temp agent replied cheerily.

"Do you work here?"

"Well, I'm a temp. But a little birdie told me I might be kept on."

There was a brief pause before Hank started firing RayX at Kim. She jumped from the vent she had been kneeling, twisting to avoid any of the beams coming from the ray. She landed close enough to Hank to kick RayX away from herself and the twins, before kicking the man squarely in the chest. It knocked Hank back and into the desk that was in the room. Kim hadn't seen this part of the lair before, it looked like an office or library. Before she got too caught up on it, she released the twins and Rufus.

"Well, looks like you've been drinking lots of fluids," Shego said from behind Kim, lighting her hands. "And retaining every ounce."

"Really not in the mood, Shego," Kim grumbled. She knew it was playful banter, but Sick Shego seemed to be hitting for the low blows. Kim attributed it to the villainess being grouchy.

The couple sprinted at each other, Shego slashing as Kim dodged. Kim twitsted around, using her forearms to block another slash. There was some heat to the plasma, Kim wincing slightly at first before realizing it wasn't enough to burn her. She pushed Shego back then hopped over her when she lunged. Growling, Shego rushed Kim again, trading blows a few more times before she motioned for a time out. Both sneezed, looking away from the other.

"Gusendieht."

"Thanks."

Shego's hands lit up again, bringing a slash down at Kim. Their fighting continued, unaware that Hank was crawling over to RayX. The twins saw, grinning at each other as they dove across across the room to get Hank's attention. They skidded across the floor to a carpet that was in line with Shego. The momentum crumbled the carpet and sent it into Shego as she was about to swing kick at Kim. Losing her balance, Shego got wrapped in the carpet. If she ever got the chance, she was going to get revenge on the twins for that one. Kim winked at her as she patted the carpet Shego was burrito'd in.

"Ha… ha," Hank stammered as he started backing away towards the stairs. "I am officially resigning..." The rest of what he was saying was cut off by a iron chandelier crashing on top of him, courtesy of Jim and Tim. Unfortunately, it took them two chandeliers as the first one crushed RayX. Sighing, Kim called up Wade to get them a ride back to the facility that had created RayX.

KP+KP+KP

After the colds had passed through everyone that week, Kim was sitting at her desk doing homework when she heard her window open. She looked over to Shego climbing in during daylight. She went and hugged the villainess, the embrace long before Kim realized that it was the afternoon.

"Shego! Its daylight, what are you doing here?" Kim asked in shock as she pulled away from the woman.

"Wanted to make sure you were feeling better, and didn't want to be around a bunch of sick henchmen," Shego replied, placing a kiss on Kim's head. "Also to apologize for the weight joke while we were sick."

"How'd you get in without anyone noticing?" Kim questioned.

"Thief, remember?"

"Right… How was your few days being sick?" Kim hummed as she returned to her seat at the desk.

"Had to listen to Drakken complain about his cold. I forgot how bad men can be when they are sick. It didn't help that he had passed it onto Killigan."

"Ron was pretty upset you got him sick," Kim said. "Said his body was a fortress of immunity and then got sick in less than twenty four hours.'

"Colds come back super strong when I get sick, downside to being super powered," Shego shrugged, sitting on Kim's bed. She was amused that she had gotten the buffoon sick though. "What did RayX even do, by the way?"

"Cured the common cold," Kim sighed.

"Ouch, that irony hurts."

They sat in silence for a few hours, Shego laying on Kim's bed and reading a book she kept in one of the night stands, while Kim worked on her homework. When Kim stretched after finishing her last page of reading, she turned to Shego. That feeling that had come across her when they were sick came around again. She wanted to express how she felt in words, but got up and straddled Shego's lap, putting the book aside.

"What's up, Kimmie?" Shego asked, noticing the intense look in Kim's eyes. She was startled slightly when Kim pressed her lips against hers softly, hands resting on her shoulders. Shego kissed Kim back, registering the passion that Kim was trying to put into the kiss. Placing her hands on Kim's hips, Shego leaned in more, putting pressure against the girl's lips as she adjusted to a better sitting position. Kim hummed into the kiss, running her hands into Shego's hair.

The kiss turned into a passion filled make out session. There was no fighting for dominance, just two people that loved each other but didn't know how to verbally express it. Kim was the first to pull away, panting softly to catch her breath.

"Shego..."

"Kim..."

"I..." Kim started to say but stopped, feeling her heart swell a bit at the meaning behind the words she was about to say.

"I know," Shego said, kissing Kim again. They were definitely screwed more now then they were before.


	17. Chapter 17

"My eyes are… green," Kim said into the mirror. She growled in frustration. "My eyes are green. Damn it!" The slamming of her fists against the sink caused her toothbrush and some other items to fall to the ground. Grumbling, Kim picked them up, returning her attention to the mirror. "My hair is… red."

"Yes, honey, your eyes are green and your hair is red," Ann said from the door to Kim's bathroom. The girl jumped a bit, blushing as she looked at her mother. "Is there any particular reason why you are saying these things?"

"I got hit by a truth ray while out on a mission with Ron. He got hit, too. Wade said that it would wear off by the end of the day," Kim rushed out before clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Interesting," Ann mused. This was one of those opportune moments that every parent wished for. She had noticed the strange behavior in her daughter since Christmas. She had seen Shego and Kim near the shuttle when they had left the escape pod. She had been worried something might have happened, even with Drakken and Ron decreeing that there was to be no more fighting. She had noticed Kim sporting the piece of jewelry around her next or neck.

"Mom?" Kim asked. Her mom hadn't said anything for a few moments, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Ann asked, figuring getting straight to the point was best since she wasn't sure how long Kim would be affected by the truth ray.

"Yes…" Kim softly cursed herself. Now really wasn't the best time to drop the Shego bomb on her mom. She rushed past Ann, doing her best to hide the blush that had blossomed on her face. If she tried to lie to get her mom to go away, it wasn't going to work.

"Mhm… what might that be?" Ann remained in her place at the bathroom door.

"I am dating someone."

"As your mother, I'll have you know I figured that much out."

"That obvious?" Kim pouted as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"It wasn't until the New Year," Ann said, motioning to Kim's wrist where she was currently wearing the pendant from Shego.

"Oh…" Kim said as she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. She had started changing up her wardrobe to try and hide the jewelry from prying eyes. She had heard all the questions from Monique when she had seen it.

"You know you don't have to fear what your father and I might think, right, Kimmie?" Ann said softly as she sat beside her daughter.

"I do. I just wasn't sure how to… bring up dating, I guess."

"Well, I know its not Ron," Ann laughed as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Definitely not Ron," Kim smiled as she played idly with the pendant.

"I've got my suspicion as to who they are, but if you aren't ready to say anything, I won't press."

"Oh?" Kim was shocked. This was the best time to ask her. Ever since the Centurion Project debacle at Halloween, Kim had done her best to not lie. Her mom not taking advantage of her in this moment was a massive relief.

"You will tell me when you are ready, right?" Ann asked hopefully.

"I would, mom."

"Then I will leave you back to whatever you were doing," Ann said before hugging Kim and leaving her room.

Kim left out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her heart was thundering in her chest at almost being 'caught' dating someone who was supposed to be her archfoe. She wasn't able to calm herself down enough to not squeak when Shego tapped on her window. The woman was smiling like a Cheshire Cat as she entered the room.

"Truth Rays are a bitch, huh?" Shego asked.

"You have no idea," Kim grumbled as she flopped back on her bed. "My entire day was a truth bomb factory. I almost told the journalist from _Spirit Squad Weekly_ that I was dating someone. Thankfully, Bonnie was able to start interjecting when I went full panic mode and bolted to the locker room. I'm stuck with this until the end of the day." Kim suddenly sat up. "Oh no! The director's board from my dad's work is going to be here tonight. I can't be here it will ruin the night."

"Need me to stay here just in case things get dicey?" Shego asked from her spot at the desk. She had moved there to start filing her nails while Kim was lamenting about her day. "Or would that be too obvious to Momma Possible?"

"You heard all that?"

"Figured I could get in some of my own questions before that ray wore off," Shego replied. She shrugged at the look on Kim's face. "Kimmie, still a bad guy. Our relationship isn't going to change who I am."

"I wish you had been hit by the truth ray," Kim mumbled as she grabbed her backpack. She was going to try and make an escape to Ron's place to avoid dealing with the dinner tonight.

"Oh really?" Shego asked. It came out as more of a snarl than words, startling Kim a little.

"Yes! Then maybe I wouldn't continue to get this hot and cold from you," Kim snapped back. Her temper apparently flared while being truthful. "I mean… we're in love with each other. We're still somehow able to make things work even though we are complete opposites. Not even because of the hero/villain dynamic."

"Do you even remember why we started this in the first place?" Shego asked, her tone becoming neutral.

Kim stared at her, stunned into silence as she thought about it. She knew they had been fighting and then one night Shego was in her room discussing their fights. The second night Shego appeared, she had been drunk, everything from there was either blurry or Kim couldn't remember. She placed a hand over her heart, looking down in confusion. "I... It was our encounters and something else."

"Mhm," Shego hummed sarcastically, "If we can't remember the other thing, what is there to this other than the fights?"

"Shego…"

"Think on that, princess, and maybe you will remember who you are in love with," Shego snapped before leaping out of the window.

Kim slumped onto her bed, taking in a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts. Not only did she almost alienate Wade from her today, she had just pushed Shego away. Maybe her emotions were clouding her judgement of the woman. Yes, Shego had her soft moments, but that didn't mean they weren't few and far between. Sighing, Kim decided it was best to try and get to Ron's before the board of the Space Center appeared. As she was making her way down the stairs, she stopped. The board was already there, getting greeted by her mom and dad.

 _Fuck_ , Kim thought as she rushed upstairs to change for impending night of doom.

KP+KP+KP

Overall, the night had gone over well. Even with Kim saying the truth every second, despite her attempts to remain silent. Her dad ended up getting the promotion he wanted after had shown up at the house just in time to back up Kim's story of the truth ray. The following day at school, Kim heard about how Ron had the 'Truth Mojo' and caused Barkin to admit he hated a book they had been forced to read in English Lit. She wasn't too surprised that things had gone well for him. In situations like these, one of them was always bound to have bad luck.

Part way through the day, Bonnie approached Kim. She was smiling sheepishly as she relayed to Kim that the journalist didn't keep any of the notes from the interview. Kim nodded, thanking Bonnie for the last minute save. It was weird for Kim to be able to talk to Bonnie like she was a friend and not a rival. The two parted ways quickly though when Monique approached them. She gave Bonnie a once over, her face remaining neutral.

"So, Ron told me you two were hit by some truth ray?" Monique asked once Bonnie was out of sight.

"His day was far better than mine," Kim huffed out as she opened her locker. She looked at the photo of Shego in the locker, frowning slightly. Shego hadn't returned that night or messaged her. She didn't dare try and reach out to the villainess, thinking it would just anger her more.

"Green Girl related?" Moniquer inquired. Kim nodded sadly. "Well, what happened? Nothing is too TMI for me."

On the way to class, Kim told Monique what happened. She didn't leave out any details, even the part about something that might have been supernatural bringing them together. She made sure to mention the small amount of memory loss as well. Monique listened carefully, thinking about the time herself, Ron, and Shego had gone looking for Kim in the forest around the Possible residence. It was a memory that was blurry around the edges, but still slightly clear. She would bring it up with Kim at another time though.

"Ron's day was definitely better than yours. He tell you he caused a revolution in Barkin's class over some book?"

"Yeah he did," Kim laughed. "Apparently Barkin joined in. He tried talking to some girl today after the truth ray wore out, it didn't go very well."

"Hmm… he said some things to me that were not unwelcome."

Kim stopped, looking at Monique with a stunned look. Her friend turned to look at her before, winking before entering the classroom. Kim was frozen for a moment until the bell rang and she rushed into class. She sat next to Monique, giving her a questioning look as to say 'Please explain'.

"Later," Monique whispered as the teacher walked in.

When later came, Kim was still a bit in shock at the idea of her two best friends being in a relationship. She was a little jealous if she was honest with herself. Not because she wanted to date either of her friends, but she had been friends with Ron since Pre-K. It was like losing her best friend to her. She had reasoned with herself through class that Monique and Ron being together would so not be the drama.

Kim had to rush out of the class to catch up with Monique. "Okay, so what's the sitch with Ron? He's never seemed to show an interest before…"

"I said the same thing TBH," Monique said as they stopped by her locker first. "He just rushed up to me and started sputtering out what he thought of me, before running off. I guess 'Truth Mojo' can only take a fella so far."

"What do you think about it?" Kim asked, "You seem to be interested back."

"Oh I deff am, it's just there's the whole the three of us are friends. You'd probs start feeling like a third wheel," Monique reasoned. "I mean you can't exactly take your gal pal out in the public…"

Kim felt her heart drop at the reminder. If things were different, she could do the double date thing if Ron and Monique ended up together. "I know…" Kim sighed as they made their way to her locker.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I didn't mean it to sound that way…" Monique rushed out.

"No, its okay. It's the reality of the situation." Kim glanced at the photo of Shego, wondering if she was going to go a while without hearing from the woman. It was normal when it involved missions or prep for plots in Shego's case. "If you two make a go at it, I'm not against it," Kim supplied and hugged Monique.

"Thanks, Kim," the girl said, returning the hug.

KP+KP+KP

It was the beginning of May when Kim and Shego had their argument. There hadn't been anything to bring them across the others path in weeks. Drakken seemed to be lying low and Kim hadn't reached out to Shego. Which had put Shego in an even more foul mood than usual. She had been sparring with the henchmen to try and train them to fight the teen hero better, but the result was her putting some of them in the hospital with breaks and burns. Her room wasn't littered with bottles like it had been when she was drinking herself to forget, there were only a few on her night stand.

Shego had been thinking about things more involving Kim since there disagreement, or rather Shego's snapping because her ego was too fragile to be called a good guy in any form. The first thing she had done when getting back to the lair was grab a bottle of rum (they had run out of whiskey) and turn off her phone. After spending a few days drinking and beating on the henchmen to work out her frustrations, Shego turned her phone back on. She was a little hurt that Kim hadn't messaged her. Yet, she had expected it since she had stormed out. It seemed that they were going back to their normal agreement. _Only after missions_.

 _Maybe I should reach out to her_ , Shego thought to herself.

As Shego picked up her phone to text Kim, a faint pang in her chest hit her and the little voice in her head spoke up.

 _No shit,_ it said. _Is becoming the hero so bad when its for someone you love?_

"I feel like I've had this conversation before," Shego mumbled out loud.

 _Oh you have,_ the voice sneered. _YOU just decided to ignore it and be stubborn._

"Yeah, thats me. Stubborn Shego blowing up the good things in her life."

 _What are the cons of being the hero?_

"My brothers, my mother, my reputation," Shego listed off idly. "And then there are all the felonies I have that won't just get washed away. I'd have to stop the world from ending to get those wiped away."

 _Pros?_ The voice pressed.

"Kim… As normal as I life I could get..." Shego sighed, putting her face in her hands. "Even if I wanted to, it's not who I am to work for the good guys." Another shot of pain rippled through her chest before Shego was able to mull over what she had said. There was a series of curses after it when she heard Drakken's voice over the intercom saying they were headed out to gather something.

 _Another time then_.

Shego and Drakken had flown over a port, air dropping into the water a distance away from one of the highly secured freighters. Drakken had been making side glances at Shego for most of the day, not saying anything. It was making her frustrated since the man didn't seem to want to talk to her. The emerged from the water next to the ship that was of the most interest to Drakken. Shego made her way onto the ship, silently taking out any guards that were in the way.

In the depths of the ship there was a large red steel plated door in the way of what they came there for. Shego lit up her hands to cut through it, but Drakken stopped her. She frowned, placing a hand on her hip as she watched him pull out a device that cracked the security system. They entered a large room that contained a single pedestal at the end of it. A titanium canister sat atop it. Shego raised her brow as Drakken approached it excitedly.

"We came her for another _fucking_ canister?!" Shego snapped.

"This isn't any old canister, it contains one of the most top secret substances known to man," Drakken replied.

"If it's so secret how do you know about it?" Shego countered.

"Online chat rooms. Really, Shego, you should spend more time on the internet."

"No thanks, I've got a life."

"Not that you've been indulging in it. We've lost too many henchmen to your anger issues," Drakken spat back. Shego growled at the man as he picked up the canister and cradled it. Shego snatched it from him a moment later.

"What is even in here?" She asked, looking it over.

"That container holds all the self replicating synthoplasma in the world," Drakken said, taking it back.

"Must not be in high demand."

"Its super concentrated. The moment air touches it, watch out!" Drakken hummed.

"Mhm, look out for what exactly?" Shego was assuming Drakken didn't know what they were picking up, _again_.

"Bad stuff… y'know… like big bad stuff."

"You don't know what it does, do you?"

"I do… I just don't want to ruin the-"

"Surprise," Kim's voice sounded through the empty chamber as she swung through and grabbed the canister from Drakken.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken yelped as Kim landed beside Ron.

"And don't forget Ron Stoppable!" Ron puffed up before deflating at Drakken's shrug towards him.

Kim and Shego were staring each other down, waiting for the other to do something. Drakken ordered Shego to attack, which had Shego smiling as she lit up her hands. She jumped up, sending a plasma blast at the duo, sending Kim to the left and Ron scrambling to the right. Kim flipped her way to a standing position, canister still in hand as Shego started a barrage of plasma. Kim was panting as she flipped and dodged from the blasts. Shego was having to avoid her own fire as she chased after Kim. She was able to pressure Kim into a corner, slamming down another pelt of plasma. Kim used what little momentum she had to run up the wall and push away, landing behind Shego. The villainess turned to punch Kim, her hands no longer lit as she saw Kim use the canister to block the punch.

Without her plasma to melt the metal, Shego yelped in pain as her fist made contact with the canister. Using the moment, Kim threw the canister at Ron. She made sure Ron caught it before she returned attention to Shego. There was a lit fist making its way to her face when Kim turned back to the villainess. Kim skipped back from the punch before it landed. Shego's attention was caught by Drakken pointing at Rufus, who was now scampering across the floor with the canister in his paws. The woman started throwing blasts at Rufus to try and corner him. The effort was pointless since Rufus was able to make his way to Kim and Ron, who had regrouped. They were cornered again without much way of getting out.

"Now hand it over," Drakken sneered.

Kim looked around, locking onto the pipes that ran along the ceiling,. She shot her grappling hook at it, grabbing Ron around the waist after making sure Rufus and the canister were secure with him. The hook broke through the metal of the pipes, releasing steam down on Drakken and Shego. The grappling hook gave enough leverage to spring the heroes over the steam and to the entrance to the room.

"This isn't over yet!" Drakken shouted over the steam as he and Shego made their escape.

Kim hit the control panel for the door as they exited the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked herself over. There didn't seem to be much damage to her mission gear. She could feel the heat from the plasma blasts that Shego had thrown at her. The Kimmunitcator went off before they could head off. Wade was letting them know that Ron's mom was looking for him, reminding Kim that she had planned to spend the day with her mom. It was still early enough in the say for them to do something. The duo made their way back to Middleton before going their separate ways.

KP+KP+KP

Drakken had decided to rent a different lair for this mission. It was placed high in the Rocky Mountains. The trek up to the lair was dangerous, but manageable. The henchmen had already brought the majority of the equipment, much to Shego's relief. She normally helped them with the heavy lifting, even though she hated it. Drakken was currently talking up the security of the lair when he was interrupted by a squat elderly lady. She had pale skin and a bushy red hair. Shego folded her arms upon seeing her.

"Drewby!" The woman said, her voice a bit whiny. "What is all this stuff? Is it for your radio show?" The woman continued to look around at the various computers and tech in the large room.

"Mo..Mother! What are you doing here?" Drakken stammered. He had forgotten it was Mother's Day.

"Radio show?" Shego asked, trying her best to not laugh.

"Uhm… yes, my radio show," Drakken sputtered, hitting the intercom button to the henchmen's rec room. He spouted off something about getting in touch with their feminine side.

"Okay… I'm confused," Shego said, waving her hands before looking sternly at Drakken.

"And that is okay to have those feelings are normal," Drakken said, getting closer to Shego so he could whisper to her. "Mother doesn't know I'm a supervillain. She thinks I'm a talk show doctor."

Shego had to hold back a bout of laughter when Drakken tried to rush his mother out of the lair. She looked upset when it appeared that Drakken had forgotten Mother's Day. It was looking to be a better day for Shego since she had been bitter with her lackluster fight with Kim. Seeing Drakken have to suffer with his mother for the whole day was going to be amusing. Shego had the glancing thought to contact her mother, but decided against it. There was no way she was going to open that can of worms.

KP+KP+KP

Kim and Ann had just gotten back to the Possible residence. They had completed a brain surgery together. Even with all of Kim's missions and the amount of blood and injuries she had sustained over the past few years was nothing compared to having to touch someone's brain. She hadn't fainted from the blood, but had spent most of the surgery with her face in a trash can. They were now trying to figure out what to do for the day.

"Bike ride?" Kim suggested.

"Manicures?" Ann countered.

 _Beep-beep-be-beep_

"Wade?" Kim frowned as she reached for the Kimmunicator. She didn't notice Ann slip out of the room. "You're cutting into mother/daughter time."

"Sorry, Kim. I just locked onto a signal," Wade said. "The synthoplasma is being moved by high speed train and I'm tracking Drakken closing in on the same coordinates."

"Drakken, Drakken," Kim sighed. "Alright, guess I'll get Ron…"

"Ahem," Ann said from behind Kim.

"Mom?" Kim turned to look at Ann. She had to do a double take to register that her mother was standing in front of her with missions clothes on.

"We promised to spend the day together no matter what," Ann stated. "And if that means going on a mission with you, then so be it."

"I know we did, but this could get dangerous. I need Ron…"

"Well, you don't have Ron. Today, you've got Mom."

"You don't understand… There.. Could… be…" Kim stopped talking when Ann pulled out her own version of the 'Puppy dog pout'. "Not the pout… Urgh, alright. Come on." Kim stormed off to get her mission gear. This mission was going to be interesting.

KP+KP+KP

Ann was clinging on for dear life as Kim drove the ATV they had acquired off a cliff. There had been a few times when she had almost fallen off the vehicle as Kim sped towards their destination. They landed on the tracks that the train was taking, not realizing until the last second that their position was in front of the locomotive. Kim thought quickly, throwing a rock at a fork in the road to allow for them to get the high ground on the tracks. Kim maneuvered the ATV over the tracks, launching them again and onto one of the train cars.

"Sorry if I scared you," Kim said once she cut the engine.

"Are you kidding me?" Ann replied enthusiastically. "That was amazing. I need to get your father to try this."

"Dad… would not fair well," Kim mumbled as she got off the vehicle.

There was a rumble in the distance, rocks falling onto the track. Kim and Ann entered the main car through a hatch in the roof. Alarms were going off, the sensors in the train detecting the blockage. She tried to use the manual override from the computer, but it was locked in auto. She scrambled around the car, avoiding running into her mom. She grabbed the emergency brake only to break it in the process.

"Maybe Wade can do something," Kim grumbled after she had tried pressing a series of buttons, which sent the train speeding at the rock pile faster.

"You need to get into the wiring and move around the power source to send out a pulse at the rock slide," Wade informed Kim.

Kim ripped the panelling off of the compartment that held the wiring for the main console. She tried to get to the wires Wade had mentioned, but without avail. Ann reached in afterwards, using the 'surgeon's tough' to achieve their goal. A front panel on the underside of the train's main car slid open before it sent out a purple-ish pulse at the rock pile. It obliterated the blockade, allowing the train to speed through.

"Only on person could do that," Drakken snarled from his position on a cliff that overlooked the tracks. "Kim Possible!"

"Is she one of your friends?" Drakken's mother asked.

"It's a complicated relationship," Drakken said, pressing his mother forward so they could catch the train. Shego raised her brow at Drakken's statement.

"You've got that right," Shego mumbled as she followed behind the Lipskys.

"This Kim sounds like a special girl. Looks like you missed your chance with my boy, Honey." Drakken's mother said to Shego.

"Oh boy," Shego grumbled, feeling her plasma dance across her fingers. "Oh you're right, how will I ever live with myself." The drawl in her tone was not lost on Drakken, but his mother seemed to be none the wiser. Shego scowled at the woman as they made their way to the hovercraft.

Back in the train, Kim and Ann were taking a breather from avoiding a collision. Kim was cringing as Ann tried to sound cool upon being praised for doing good. The moment was interrupted when the left side of the car blew open to reveal Drakken and company in the hovercraft. Kim jumped back and pulled her mom back from the gusts of wind rushing through the opening in the car.

"Looks like you've-" Drakken started

"Reached the end of the line?" Kim finished for him.

"I hate when you do that," Drakken grumbled as Shego put the hovercraft into autopilot. She jumped through the hole with some henchmen. She stood tall over Kim in that moment, anger seeping out of her as she grabbed the girl by the arm as the henchmen struggled to get Ann. Kim remained silent for the most part as she was tied to her mother. She did try to wiggle out of Shego's grasp, but stopped when she felt the small amount of heat rising in the woman's grip.

"So, Kim Possible and her…" Drakken paused for a moment when he started gloating, looking at Ann carefully. "Sister? Hmm?"

"Is… he hitting on me?" Ann asked in confusion.

"Nah, sidekicks confuse him. He's known Ron forever but can't seem to remember his name," Kim countered.

"Excuse me, would the tied up pay attention?" Drakken snapped. "You have been a pain in my ass for far too long. Time to meet-"

"Drewby!" Drakken's mother called.

"-My mother," Drakken hastily rushed out.

"Why are they tied up like that?" the woman asked with concern.

"Uhm.. it's a very special type of treatment for them."

Shego snorted as she nudged Drakken to let him know they were about to reach the gorge. The man scowled at her as he tried to figure out how to distract his mother for the time being. Mrs. Lipsky gave him the perfect distraction by saying she wanted coffee, wondering if there was a dining car on the train. Kim was staring blankly as she watched the mother and son argue. She couldn't help but laugh at Drakken's nickname.

"Drewby?" Kim giggled.

"Trust me, it's been a hoot watching this all day," Shego replied dryly.

"Well I used to call you 'Little Bubblebutt'," Ann supplied.

"Mom! Not in front of _Shego_ and Drakken!" Kim yelped. She struggled a bit more, trying to get to her lipstick laser. She was blushing and avoiding eye contact with Shego, whose eyes lit up at the new nickname to throw into her repertoire.

"See, Drewby, it's not just me," Mrs. Lipsky said.

"Mother, I think I smell that coffee you were talking about. You should go look for that dining car," Drakken rushed out, pushing his mother towards the door and shutting it on her. "Now, when we reach the goal I will be-"

"Dropping you off?" Ann asked, smiling over at Kim.

"Another lippy Possible?! Gragh, come, Shego. Let's get what we came for." Drakken grabbed Shego around the wrist and ushered out the door. Shego looked over at the Possible women, catching Ann's fleeting glance over of her before she and Drakken left the control room.

Once they had left, Kim wiggled in the rope holding her and Ann together. It was fruitless since the henchmen had actually tied her up properly. Ann nudged Kim gently after making sure the henchmen that were guarding them weren't paying attention. She pulled out a surgical laser, using it to cut through the rope. She then used it to render the henchmen useless by cutting their clothing.

"That was total baddage, mom," Kim said as Ann tied the henchmen up. "Gotta say you make a good sidekick."

"Anything for my little bubblebu-"

"Mom!"

In the middle section of cars, Drakken and Shego had made their way to the one that contained the synthoplasma. Drakken was relieved that everything had gone according to plan, until his mother interrupted yet again. Mrs. Lipsky was grouchy when she entered the car. She was saying that there was no dining car, and was voicing her displeasure to Drakken. He was holding the canister of synthogoo, which his mother mistook for coffee. While he and Shego were distracted, Kim was able to take the canister from him. He looked back in his hands to find them empty.

"What?" Drakken yelped, looking around until he saw Kim with the canister.

"Lose something?" She asked, tossing the object up and down. Drakken growled and ran at Kim. "Mom! Catch!" She threw the canister to Ann just as Drakken threw the first punch. It wasn't like fighting Shego, but it was a good warm up before the real thing.

Ann stumbled, the mission gloves she was wearing making it a little hard to grip the canister. She caught it, happy with herself before Shego appeared behind her and took it back. "I'll take that," the villainess said.

"I guess that's not what Ron would've done," Ann lamented. Shego burst out laughing, both Possibles looking at her with curious expressions.

"You clearly haven't seen the doofus in action, have you?" Shego said through her laugh. Kim scowled before she grabbed at the canister. That started a tug-o-war between them, the canister slipping every so often in the others favor. Ann tried to stay out of the way, merely observing with curiosity. Drakken got into the mix as well, Kim being sandwiched between the villains. The third pair of hands was the catalyst to the canister flying through the air and rolling over to the newly appeared Mrs. Lipsky.

"Pie and coffee, everybody!" She cried out happily as she opened the canister.

"Oh… shit," Drakken mumbled.

It was loud enough that his mother stormed over to discipline him. She waved the canister around, releasing bits of synthetic goo into the air. The movement allowed more air to flow into the container, activating the synthoplasma. The goo started to grow, slithering out of the canister before splooshing up to the ceiling, consuming a light fixture. It slapped down onto the ground again, absorbing an office chair. It grew in size as it continued to consume things in its path until it started taking apart the train car itself.

The group was watching it move about until Kim threw a rather heavy box on top of the goo. It struggled underneath the weight giving them time to get away. Kim, Shego, and Drakken pressed their backs against the door to keep the synthoplasma from getting through. It started seeping through the cracks in the door frame, licking at the edges of the door. Kim stepped back before it could touch her. Shego's plasma, ferociously cool. Synthoplasma was definitely ew.

Drakken, Shego, and Mrs. Lipsky made their way up a ladder close to the door the goo was currently trying to get through. Drakken's mother, for all her naivety, apologized for Drakken's rudeness. Kim and Ann both gave her confused looks, wondering how Drakken was able to fool the woman for so long.

"So what would Ron do in this situation?" Ann asked as she watched the door get absorbed into the synthoplasma.

"Cry, run, or both," Kim replied as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. She tried getting a hold of Wade, but the transmission was interrupted when the goo tried to eat the device. It got shocked, sending it slithering back to eating away at the train.

"Interesting," Ann mulled over. "Looks like it responds to electrical impulses."

"Put a pin in that for now, mom. We gotta get moving," Kim said.

They made their way to the next car, using the ladder in their to make it to the roof of the train. As they hopped onto the next train car, the synthoplasma erupted out of the hatch of the car it was in. It started to devour the train cars, Kim and Ann running ahead of it. In front of them, Shego and Drakken were trying to find the hovercraft. Unfortunately for them, the goo had eaten it. Drakken took the opportunity to disengage the locking mechanism keeping the cars together. Mrs. Lipsky appeared in front of Kim and Ann from another hatch. She looked perturbed that her son had almost forgotten her when she jumped the short distance to her son and Shego. Kim wasn't planning on leaving the synthoplasma going haywire, deciding to not make the jump to safety. Shego shot her own plasma at a track change that was just ahead of them.

Kim watched as Shego and Drakken escaped in the distance before she returned her attention to the growing synthetic material. Kim and Ann made the jump to the edge of the car they were on. There was about half of it left, the other half being consumed and covered with synthoplasma. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, trying to find the settings to shock the material again.

"Wait," Ann shouted over the roar of the wind, "Try talking to it!"

"Mom, it's an out of control matter eating monster," Kim deadpanned. "I don't think talking to it will do much."

"I know, but it responds to current that are similar to electrical impulses in the brain."

Ann took the Kimmunicator from Kim, dialling a frequency that just angered the gelatinous blob. It grabbed Kim around the waist, slowly wrapping itself around her. Ann frantically tried to get the right frequency to calm the material. Kim was covered in the goo, unable to breathe properly as she felt her skin start to tingle as the substance started to slowly disintegrate her. Before it got through her mission gear, Kim was spat out by the substance as it calmed down, appearing to be sleeping. There were some sections of her shirt and cargo pants missing from the digestion process that had almost claimed her. She looked at her mom as the train car stopped moving.

"Is it drooling?" Kim asked as she gently poked the synthoplasma.

"Not exactly the way I thought we would spend the day," Ann sighed.

"But we still spent it together," Kim confirmed. "What do we do with this guy?"

KP+KP+KP

On their way back to Middleton, Kim and Ann sat relatively quietly. Wade had gotten them a flight back home from someone that owed Kim. Thankfully, the man wasn't very chatty. Kim was looking over the intel Wade had gathered about the synthoplasma, which wasn't a lot. She sighed as she placed the device down.

"I can see why you like her," Ann said suddenly.

"What?" Kim asked, wide eyed and not sure who her mom was talking about.

"Shego," Ann hummed.

"What do you mean by 'like her'?"

"Kimmie-cub, you'd have to be a blind man not to see the way you two interact with the other. Even in a small tussle like you had today, there was chemistry there. Although, I don't condone you dating a known supervillain, if it works for you, so be it."

"You… what?" Kim was slack jawed. She figured her mother knew, but didn't expect her to say anything until she approached her.

"Are you happy?" Ann asked, a little more sternly.

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing I can do or say, other than be supportive. I am curious about how you two handle a real fight though. I'm assuming what happened on today's mission was not the normal fair?"

"No… There will be another chance to burn off the energy though," Kim replied with a small smile.

"Just be careful, honey. I've seen how you are after some of your more intense missions."

"Thanks, mom."

Kim got out of her seat and hugged her mom tightly as she felt some relief wash over her. It was good to tell the truth about her relationship. Now all she had to do was apologize to Shego for pissing her off.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so as I was writing this chapter, I realize I messed something up in previous notes I said. So! The rest of Part two takes place at the end of Kim's sophmore year and beginning of Junior year. The entirety of Part 3 will take place during the last semester of Kim's Junior year, a 5 month span(This is my reminder). Part 4 is the entire Senior year.

Also a shorter chapter since I am trying to figure out how to finish up this fic. Yes, I am bringing back some of the time travel stuff, but that's because the future that had Old Man Ron pertains to the events involving the Lowardians.

_

Shego was fuming when they got back to the lair. spent the rest of her time at the mountain lair complaining about how drab it was and throwing snide remarks at her. She was pretty much shaking by the end of the day. Drakken had been in a tizzy up until his mother left, making a Cocoa Moo for the trip back to the main lair in Upperton. Shego was grateful to get back to the lair. Although she was furious about Drakken's mother, she was still angry about her argument with Kim.

In retrospect, Shego was sure that she had blown up for no reason, taking Kim's remark about being truthful a bit to harshly. It wasn't like she lied to Kim. Everything she told Kim, outside of being asked about Drakken's schemes, was the truth. Albeit, she was very blunt when she told Kim the truth. She also made her past off limits. Kim had tried asking about her brothers during the whole Go City adventure, but she merely skirted over the details, unlike what Hego did. Shego almost marched back over to Go Tower and lit the man on fire for revealing things about herself to someone else.

Then there was the thing that seemed to be missing. Their fights were something that had originally brought Shego around to Kim's home in the middle of the night. She knew, rather had a hunch, that they were missing a piece of what had brought them closer. All Shego had were faint memories flicker by of pain and dreams that seemed to be of other times. Yet, Shego was sure the thing that bothered her the most was that Kim had expected her to change.

To Shego's knowledge, Kim had fallen for her as she was, snark and all. Being a thief and villain was as much a part of Shego as her green glow. They had even made a promise that the job wasn't going to be something to get in the way. Shego sighed, making her way to the kitchen to make a drink. It was the easiest way to either process her feelings or forget them. She was hoping for the latter of the two. Unfortunately, Drakken was still sitting in the kitchen, sipping on another hot cocoa.

"Ah! Shego," Drakken perked up, sliding an already made whiskey neat towards her. "Care to enjoy your drink with me?"

Shego glanced at the glass on the dining table, noticing that the drink was made the way she liked it. Quirking an eyebrow, she accepted the drink by sipping on it and taking a seat. She was wary of what Drakken's angle was. It wasn't normally a good thing when he made her a drink. "What is it, Dr.D?" Shego asked tentatively.

"You seem to be distant," Drakken put forth with some caution.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There didn't seem to be much fight in you today. You're normally so, how should I say, bouncy when you and Kim Possible fight."

Shego stared at Drakken blankly. This was almost like after the good/evil transfer that had happened with him and Ron. She had been grateful for him asking about them, even if she wasn't sure why he did it. They were like a small evil family, Drakken being the dorky dad trying to do his best, while Shego was like the rebelling teen at times. She scowled as that thought crossed her mind.

"We had… a fight," Shego stated. She huffed as she finished her drink, getting up to fill it again. She just ended up bringing the bottle to the table.

"I mean, that is what you're paid to do," Drakken replied with some humor in his tone. That garnered him a murderous look from Shego. "Ah… what I mean to say is, what was the fight about?"

"You remember when Kimmie got hit by that truth ray?" A nod. "Well, I went to talk to her, see if I could get some questions in before it wore off. She looked shocked I would try that. Sometimes I think she forgets I'm still a villain, y'know?" Another nod, this one a little more sympathetic. "So… I snapped because I'm still me. I'm not going to change because I'm in love with the enemy."

"Hmm, I see," Drakken hummed, sipping his drink. "You're offended she thought you would change for her." Shego nodded, taking a hearty swig straight from the bottle. "Can I ask how this started? Clearly it was not for any villainous gain.

Shego choked on her whiskey at Drakken's curiosity. It seemed to be genuine and not an ulterior motive to learn a weakness of Kim's. It was weird to see Drakken be selfless or concerned about someone other than himself. She looked at him with some confusion, scanning his face for any ill will before she retold how things had started with herself and Kim.

Throughout the retelling, Drakken would nod and as some questions. Shego was willing to give him some information, but not enough for him to possibly use against Kim. She was still cautious about Drakken being concerned for her relationship. She didn't have anyone else to talk to about it, unless the Rockweller girl counted on the two occasions she had interacted with her, and even then they didn't talk. The more Shego revealed, the more she drank. It felt good talking to someone about Kim, but processing her feelings wasn't making her feel any better, just worse. Once she finished regaling her relationship woes, Shego waited for a response from Drakken. The man was looking at her intently, his eyes soft as he finished musing over what Shego had told him.

"So, to recap, you wish to remain who you are, yet also wish for your relationship with Kim Possible to remain intact. You mentioned that you seemed to be missing something important. It sounds like you have more years of wisdom than someone in their twenties should have," Drakken said. Shego frowned at the mention of her age. It was another nail in the coffin she had around her when it came to her doubts about being with Kim. It also brought to attention Shego's need to find out what she assumed was missing in her reasoning for dating Kim.

"Pretty much," Shego slurred, the effects of the alcohol finally hitting her.

Drakken looked at the time, finishing up hi drink. He got up and as he passed Shego, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me to talk about this. I know your trust is hard to come by."

"Thanks for asking how I was doing, Dr.D," Shego said weakly. She'd been alone for most of her life, even when she was surrounded by her brothers. She hadn't felt alone with Kim until recently, it was not something she enjoyed.

Shego watched Drakken leave the kitchen, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She went into the cupboard and found another bottle of whiskey, thankful that they had restocked decently after the entire lair had passed the cold. Shego went to go nurse the bottle in her room, the talk with Drakken helping her slightly. It was some time later while sitting on her bed that Shego went out into the night. Her brain was addled by the alcohol she had consumed, so when she made her way to Middleton like she normally did when she was drunk and processing, she was shocked with where she ended up.

Shego was gently tapping on the window of Ron's bedroom. Somewhere in the back of her brain, there was a nagging feeling that the sidekick could help her out with talking to Kim. They may disagree but he had more insight into how Kim worked than she did. The first bit of movement she saw was Rufus making his way to the window. Shego watched as the mole rat squeaked before running over to what Shego assumed was the bed.

Shego was balancing precariously on the edge of the roof, there not being a bit of an overhang like Kim's house. She was crouched down and staring into the dark room as she waited for Rufus to wake Ron. Rufus reappeared, looking slightly more concerned about the situation when he saw Shego rocking in place. Following behind was a sleepy Ron, who fully woke up when he saw the shadowy figure of Shego teetering on his roof.

Shego heard the yelp inside the room before Ron covered his mouth. She figured his parents weren't heavy sleepers like Kim's. He opened the window cautiously, confusion all over his face. His mouth opened and closed multiple times before he spoke. "W-what are you d-doing h-here?" He managed to get out. Rufus nodded along with the question. Shego looked at both, not remembering why she was there for a moment.

"Kim," Shego grunted. She could feel herself falling back a bit, losing her balance a bit.

"I'm pretty sure you know this is the wrong house," Ron frowned, reaching out quickly to grab Shego by the shoulder so she didn't fall off the roof. Kim had never told him about how Shego was when drunk, so he was out of his element in regards to reacting around the villainess.

"Need advice," Shego grumbled as she let Ron steady her. "Can I sit?"

Ron nodded and helped Shego sit on the window sill. He didn't trust her to be in his room much further than that. Rufus stood by Shego, placing a little paw on one of her thighs, trying to be comforting. Ron looked at the mole rat in confusion, but decided to brush it off.

"Advice about Kim?" Ron asked, getting back on track after Shego looked stable enough to not fall out of the window. "Why would you come to me about that?"

"Y'know 'er betta then I do," Shego slurred. She ran a finger over Rufus, taking some small comfort in the rodent's attempt to help. "You're her bes' friend after all."

"And breaking into my room in the middle of the night was the way to do it?" Ron countered.

"Now you and Kimmie have something in common when it comes to me," Shego shrugged, scooping Rufus up and putting her focus into petting him.

"I… Wait, you break into Kim's room when you're wasted?" Ron eyed Shego warily as she pet Rufus. The little animal didn't seem to mind the affection. It was just giving Ron the wiggins.

"Once or twice, she never complained."

"Okay, grossness on an out of this world scale… What do you need advice on?" He grabbed his computer chair and sat in front of Shego. He felt tense around the woman, but he seemed to have the advantage at the moment. He was pretty sure she couldn't fight stably in her inebriated state.

"Not sure… Just had this nagging feeling you could be a wise old man in this situation."

"I'm not sure how to take that. I mean, what could possibly be happening that you need help from someone you hate?"

Shego stopped petting Rufus, getting an indignant squeak from him. She looked at Ron as she registered what he had said. "I don't hate you, doofus. I dislike you on principle. You good guy, me bad guy… That whole nonsense. And like I said, you know Kim better than I do."

"I doubt that," Ron mumbled.

"I believe her words were 'He's been my beast friend since Pre-K.'" Shego quoted, returning her attention to Rufus in her hands. She allowed a little heat to radiate over him since the night was a little cold.

"I mean, yah. But you two… there's something between you two that I don't have with her," Ron countered.

"What might that be?"

"You two are equals."

"Doesn't mean I know her better than you, Buffoon."

Ron sighed as he tried to wrack his brain for any advice he could give. "Name calling aside, what do you want to know?"

"Does she really hate that I am evil?" Shego asked bluntly. Overall, that's what was bothering her. She wasn't going to change who she was at her core.

"I mean… She seemed pretty hurt when you were going to use the Truth Ray situation to your advantage. She mentioned you being hot and cold, whatever that means. I mean, Shego, you gave her jewelry that means something. That ring, if I remember right, and that Christmas gift. Then you go and make with the insults and the harsh banter when we are on missions. Maybe tone it back?"

"You clearly don't get our dynamic," Shego scoffed. "Its how all this started. The fighting, the thrill of it all. The equality as you put it… We weren't supposed to fall in love with one another…" The booze in her system was starting to dissipate, causing Shego to realize coming to see Ron was a mistake. "Ugh, this isn't as helpful as I thought it would be." She set Rufus down, turning to hop out of the window.

"Wait..." Ron spoke up, "Can I ask you something before you go?"

"Ugh… fine."

"How do I get on your level with the whole fighting thing?" Ron asked. He had been looking into the mystical monkey power recently after they had run into Monkey Fist. He had been able to hold his own again against the man before, tapping into something from their first encounter with him and the jade idols.

"Practice and not caring who you hurt," Shego said bluntly as she left.

Ron and Rufus watched as Shego ran across the street and into one of the neighbours backyards. Ron glanced at Rufus, "That was freaky..."

"Uh huh," Rufus nodded as the two returned to bed.

While Shego was making her way back to Upperton, she got sober. She didn't like it, but it cleared her mind up enough to think. She pondered what little she got out of Ron. There was still that nagging feeling that he could have helped her out better, but in the long run, it seemed fruitless. As she was about to get to the entrance to the lair, something knocked the wind out of Shego. She felt her lungs seize up momentarily, a torrent of memories washing over her.

Like like shards of glass, images of her future self and others pierced her mind. It was as if a dozen years worth of memories decided to explode from within. The one memory that stood out the most was that of Old man Ron, helping her navigate her way through the confusing mess that was the multiverse. Then came the memories of pain when it came to Kim. The sharp jolts in her memory hitting her in the chest. The familiar pain etching its way back in like a forgotten wound. The thing she thought was missing came back full force, leaving her breathless.

Shego didn't realize it, but she had collapsed to her knees when the pain slapped her in the face. She was breathing heavily, brain pounding as it tried to break out of her skull. She could taste copper as blood dribbled from her nose into her mouth as she gulped for air. Then there was the sudden heat as the air started to sizzle around her. The moisture started to steam, making it look like Shego was about to combust. It took a few moments for Shego to calm herself down, trying to turn the heat that she was creating off.

Shego bit her tongue as she fought off the various jolts of pain that rattled her body. Her brain hurt the most. Another memory flashed as she tried to calm down. A night she had spent trying to drink away the memories that she had gained and hadn't forgotten when the Time Monkey had broken. She took a breath, taking a few minutes to calm down fully. She laid down on the pavement in front of the lair, breathing heavily as she looked up at the night sky.

If this had happened to her, and she was able to regain memories she didn't want and shouldn't have since they broke the idol, then she guess the same might happen to Kim. Shego feared for that, because she didn't know where Kim had ended up during their time travelling.

"Fuck..." Shego breathed out as she got up. Now she had to deal with this other than Kim and her not talking.


	19. Chapter 19

So, instead of two chapters for the end of the month, I'm going to write a big one to end this part.

_

Kim jolted awake, pain blossoming deep in her chest. She wasn't sure what had caused it, yet it hurt and she couldn't breathe. She had been sleeping pleasantly up until that point, having burned off some of her anger towards Shego by flying to Florida and training with her grandma. As she clutched her chest, trying to calm her breathing, Kim thought about how great it felt getting out her frustration. It wasn't something she was normally able to do. Most of the time, Shego was her source of relief. Their fights burned so much energy in her, Kim was able to sleep like the dead.

Sitting up the best she could, Kim looked at the clock on her night stand. The red numbers on it read, '1:30am'. Thankfully, it was a school night, so Kim wasn't too disgruntled about being woken up suddenly. She looked at her phone, noticing the little light in the top corner was blinking. There was a message from Ron, confusing Kim as to why he was up so late. Again, with as much ease as possible, Kim reached over to grab the device. Every time she moved it felt like little sharp needles were sticking themselves into her lungs.

Once Kim had read the message from Ron, a quick detailed text stating that Shego had invaded his home while drunk before running off, she shifted in her bed to get out of it. If Shego wasn't going to come and talk to her, she might as well pull a Shego and break into the lair. The pain that had blossomed earlier subsided as Kim got angry. She was already in her pajamas, deciding to put one of Shego's black hoodies on. Kim hadn't really touched the pile of clothing that was slowly building in her closet. It was a reminder to Kim that things were real when it started to feel like a dream.

Double checking that she had everything she needed, Kim started ran down to the garage, deciding that biking was going to be better than running to Upperton. Kim was always curious why Drakken thought having the lair so close to his nemesis was a good idea. It seemed counter productive if she could get there within less than an hour by running or biking. She grabbed one of the more suitables bikes that was still frequently used and not discarded in the back of the garage. Kim straddled it carefully as to not make much noise, although she was sure her mother had woken up when Kim rushed down the hall. She checked her phone, seeing that it was only fifteen minutes from her initial wake up.

 _At least I don't have school tomorrow_ , Kim thought as she pushed out of the garage and towards Upperton.

It was half past two when Kim skidded to a stop at the lair. She glanced around, trying to see any security cameras. The structure towered over her as she looked up, trying to figure out if it had the same layout as any other lair Drakken had. She had only been to this lair once or twice in the past. Yet, it was never long enough to know where Shego's room might be. Already sweating and breathing a bit heavily from her trip there, Kim moved around the side of the building, figuring that scaling the building might yield a better route.

It was hard to climb the smooth surface of the building when Kim could still feel that faint pain in her chest. It was a familiar sensation, one she couldn't place her finger. She didn't fester on the thought long as she reached the roof of the lair. She hadn't been paying much attention to the windows in the wall as she passed them. Grumbling to herself, Kim found a vent to enter through. At least Drakken was smart enough to not have a glass ceiling. She found herself messaging Wade to get a layout of the lair. Thankfully, but oddly, Wade didn't ask questions when he sent the plans to her in a sleepy stupor.

Sitting with her legs crossed in vent, Kim scanned over the blueprints Wade had sent. There was a little blinking dot that was her position. From what Kim could discern, she was sitting about the kitchen. Glancing over the layout, Kim found a section of ventilation that seemed to lead to nowhere. Knowing Shego, that was probably where she was. Moving as silently as she could, Kim made her way through the vents. It wasn't long before she got to her destination. The only downside to all this was the sweat dripping down her face.

Once she reached the section of ventilation that led to nowhere, Kim found an opening and landed in the hallway just outside of a door that looked warped and singed. "Definitely Shego's room," Kim mumbled as she approached the door. She pressed her ear to the door, listening for anything on the other side. There was no sound and without super hearing, Kim wasn't going to know if Shego was in there without entering. She looked at the door, assuming it would be hard to get into. She grabbed the doorknob, turning it easily. She frowned as she entered the room without much resistance.

Kim's jaw dropped as she took in the room. It was very much how she pictured it, other than the mess. As usual with Shego, she had yet to pick up the variety of empty bottles that littered the floor. There was a basket of laundry near the closet that needed to be washed, some of it spilling over onto the floor. Kim let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she shut the door behind her. She looked around the room, eyes landing on the bed. There was a lump hidden under some covers, breathing gently.

Tiptoeing over and doing her best not to tap any of the glass bottles on the ground, Kim made her way to the bed. She moved to the side that allowed her to see Shego's face. The woman was naked, which didn't surprise Kim, and a half empty bottle hanging loosely from her hand. Cautiously, Kim took the bottle and placed it on the nightstand next to her. Shego let out a huff in her sleep, rolling onto her back. Kim didn't move for a moment, making sure that Shego was still asleep. The woman's face looked peaceful as she slept, Kim smiling softly as she watched. She felt a bit creepy just watching. Smiling to herself, Kim jumped onto Shego. _See how she likes it_ , Kim thought as she landed on Shego.

Shego's reaction is immediate. Her eyes snapped open, emerald glowing momentarily. Glowing hands reacted before recognition hit as Shego flipped Kim around pinned her to the bed. The plasma was just hot enough for Kim to feel it. She looked up at Shego with big eyes, glancing over at one glowing hand that was ready to rip her throat out.

"Kim?" Shego asked, confused by the girl's presence in the lair. The heat died down in the plasma that was wrapped around Kim's shoulder.

"Hey…" Kim replied lamely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shego growled out. She was still above Kim, holding the girl in place by her shoulders.

"You broke into Ron's room…"

Shego frowned, "I didn't break into his room, I knocked. I only commit B&E when it comes to you and thieving."

"That doesn't change the fact that you went to my best friend and not me when we are having an argument or fight or whatever!" Kim yelled. She grunted when Shego put a hand over her mouth. "Mmff Mfff Mmf."

"I may be in a secluded wing, but that doesn't mean you can shout," Shego said as she removed her hand. She got off of Kim as well, sitting on the edge of the bed, the close proximity to the girl bothering her slightly from the newly reclaimed memories she had. The look in Kim's eyes when they had been fighting before the Time Monkey got destroyed.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Kim asked, sitting up.

"Not something you could help me figure out," Shego said with a shrug. "How did you get in here anyways?" Shego hoped the change of subject would work.

"Oh, well, I know this is the main lair, kinda dumb to build it in Upperton," Kim said, pride showing on her face. "Got to the roof, asked Wade for schematics, and assumed you wouldn't want your room to be shown on it. You need to fix your door."

Shego let out a hollow laugh, standing from the bed and grabbing the bottle Kim had placed on her nightstand. "What are we doing, Kim?" It was unnerving to hear Shego say her name. No humor, no nickname. It was empty to hear.

"Talking" Kim stated.

"You know what I mean."

"Being young people in love?" Kim asked. She wasn't sure what the answer to Shego's question.

Shego sighed, drinking from the bottle before turning to Kim. Her eyes looked empty of emotion, save for sadness. "That's not what I mean, Kim. This whole dating thing, it feels like its doomed in the long run. Romeo and Juliet, but its our own terrible reality." Another drink.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" Kim whimpered. She was uneasy with what was being said, her heart skipping a beat.

"Kimmie, that is actually the last thing that I want… I don't know what you want from me. You say that I am hot and cold, yet you switch back and forth between being fine that I am a criminal to being upset when I act that way. Its WHO I am. I'm not going to change that for you." Shego finished off the bottle, not entirely caring that she was getting less sober as the conversation continued.

"You asked me to figure out if there was something else that brought us together," Kim stated. She watched Shego finish the liquor, surprised the woman's liver had keeled over yet. "I couldn't think of anything. Just that opposites attract." That earned her a lopsided grin.

"So, you don't know anything other than natural attraction?" Shego probed, the grin vanishing.

"Pretty much."

The admission eased Shego's warring thoughts as she set the empty bottle down on the night stand. She moved between Kim's legs, standing there. She had forget she was naked until looking down at Kim blushing deeply. She smirked before pulling the girl into a passionate kiss. It was probably the alcohol in her system talking, but it was the best she could do to express some sort of emotion. Although the bit of their conversation involving how they ended up together was done, Shego needed to reaffirm something.

"Remember that I'm not going to change," Shego said as she pulled away from Kim, making her way to a dresser that was beside the closet. "Love me as I am, please?" She donned a pair of sweats and a tank top to cover her nudity before looking over at Kim. The girl was still red from the close proximity from moments ago, shaking her head to clear whatever thoughts she was thinking.

"I do..." Kim replied meekly, getting up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around Shego's wait, burying her face in her neck. Shego kissed the top of Kim's head, hugging her back.

The action had caused to reactions from Shego, love and fear. The love was from reassurance that Kim loved her as she was and that they could clearly overcome a fight over something like this. They had that mishap during Halloween a while back, but that had been dealt with through sparring and crying. The fear came from the memories that had returned. Fear of Kim remembering what had happened. Not knowing if she would be able to figure out what mystical connection tied them together.

"Are we done fighting?" Kim asked, it muffled from her hiding in Shego's neck.

"Yes."

Kim pulled away, punching Shego in the arm. "Don't go to my best friend next time," she said. The following puppy dog pout had Shego scowling.

"So long as you stop making that stupid face at me," Shego grumbled. She glanced over at the window. Some dull rays of light were creeping in through the blackout curtain she had recently put up, signaling the approach of dawn. "Get comfortable in the bed. I won't be able to get you back to Middleton right now."

"Because you're drunk and shouldn't drink and fly?" Kim giggled.

Shego rolled her eyes and scooped Kim up, eliciting a squeak out of the redhead. She brought them to the bed, unceremoniously dropping Kim onto the side of the bed that she never used. Kim huffed, taking off the hoodie she had worn. Shego got in, pulling the covers over them. She let Kim get closer, wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. It was domestic, yet calming, knowing that someone was with her in this bed.

Shego had never had anyone in her room since she had been employed by Drakken. She didn't feel like giving someone the chance to raid the place and arrest them. Yet, if Kim knew how to make it there, Shego was sure that Global Justice and the authorities knew as well.

With their first normal argument out of the way, Kim and Shego slept for the majority of the day. When Kim woke up, she panicked, not remembering where she was until she felt warmth against her back. She twisted around, eyes landing on Shego. She smiled, nuzzling into Shego's neck to wake the woman up gently. Kim was shocked that they hadn't been walked in on. She had learned that Shego didn't fair well being woken up after drinking or before she had a cup of coffee in her hands. After drinking was a bit more of a dangerous game to play though. Kim figured that's why they hadn't been caught.

Shego grumbled at Kim's affection, trying to turn away. Kim gripped Shego's hip, trying to keep her in place. She laughed when sleepy emerald eyes opened and some recognition from the night settled in. Kim had to cover a yelp when Shego pinched her side. "Don't ever break into the lair again," Shego grumbled before pulling Kim against her tightly.

"You went to Ron, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Not think like me."

"Har Har… Thinking like you made us talk to the other. Unfortunately for us, we are both too stubborn to make the first apology."

"I don't remember there being much apologizing last night," Shego retorted.

"It wasn't vocal, but understood."

Shego grunted sympathetically as she kissed Kim's head. "Okay, Princess."

"I should get home," Kim mumbled.

"Just a few more minutes like this and I take you back."

They remained curled up with the other for a bit longer before Shego reluctantly released Kim. Kim whined when warmth left her. Shego gave her a quick kiss before getting changed. While she was doing that, Shego could hear Kim rummaging in the closet beside her. Kim was rifling through the small collection of sweaters she owned, taking a forest green zip up from the lot. She raised her eyebrow as she zipped up her catsuit.

"The one I wore here stopped smelling like you a few days ago," Kim supplied, putting the sweater on.

"Mhm… Do I need to make a list of the clothes you take from me?"

"No..." Kim blushed and hid her face in the hood of the garment in question.

They made their way through the lair quietly, avoiding any henchmen that passed by. Drakken wasn't that hard to avoid as they passed a small office where he was, absorbed in some scheme planning. It was a quick flight to Middleton after that. After Kim had left the hovercraft, promise of a text when Shego got back to the lair and a kiss, Shego flew back. As she made her way back though, she thought about how she could research something that wasn't supposed to exist in her universe.


	20. Chapter 20

Read end for the long note, but I have a request of you all. Help me with the title for part three. Give suggestions and I'll pick the one that fits best. So far we have:

Part One: The Long Road Ahead  
Part Two: Through the Time Stream  
Part Three: ?  
Part Four: End of the Road (WHY YES THIS IS THE HINT TO THE FINAL PART!)

_

The rest of the year went by in a flash for the couple. Kim had finished up her Sophmore year, spending her time after finals lounging with Shego for roughly a week. She had to come up with a good excuse to tell her dad, since Ann knew what was going on between the girls. The week had been short, yet sweet, before Shego and Kim returned to their daily lives of crime fighting and causing. The rest of Kim's summer was spent spending time with Monique and Ron. She gave them time alone though, secretly trying to push her best friends together after finding out about Ron's truth ray confession.

Shego, on the other hand, spent her time running errands for Drakken. In between those times, she buried under a pile of books about Multiverse theory and any scrap of information that remained of the Time Monkey. She wasn't able to find much on the idol, since they had destroyed it. The thing seemed to erase itself from the world once it had been broken. Shego had been hoping something would trigger something in her memories of previous findings. Unfortunately, it was a fruitless effort, something that frustrated her immensely.

By the time the summer had ended, there had only been a few missions where Kim ran into Shego, much of her time not seeing the woman. It wasn't as unnerving as last time, when they had been arguing, since they continued to text the other during down time. By the time Kim's Junior year came about, everything seemed calm. There were no big take over the world schemes from the villain community and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Just before Halloween came around that year, Ron got shipped off to Japan on a foreign exchange student program. He was only going to be gone for about a few weeks, getting to learn the in the far off country. When he returned, he seemed off. Kim and Monique asking him about it. Monique and Ron had been more friendly towards the other, but nothing had transpired much over the summer holidays. Kim didn't find out much about what happened while Ron was away until they went up against Monkey Fist in the beginning of November.

On a mission, Kim had gotten in the way of a ritual Monty had been trying to perform to turn himself into a primate entirely, causing her to deal with the side effects. While she was trapped in the cage that Monty had her contained in, Ron rescued her. She was worried that he was going to fight Monty by himself, yet, the boy held his own. The mystical monkey powers that Ron had picked up during their original encounter with Monty triggered, giving the boy a blue hue to his eyes that Kim had never seen before. Once she had been turned back into her human self, Ron explained to her what he learned in Japan.

Kim's jaw dropped when Ron told her about the mystic powers that he held and trained for during his two weeks away from Middleton. She was surprised to learn, just as Ron had been, that he was some sort of Monkey Kung Fu master. Gifted with mystical monkey magic that normally took someone years to achieve. When Kim heard the term 'mystical monkey magic', something misfired in her memory. An image of Shego dying in her arms bubbling to the surface. She tried to write it off as a nightmare she had once, but that didn't stop the spark from lighting an uneasiness in Kim.

Things only piled on from there when the duo went to the museum on a trip for their Ancient History class. There were images of people they were related to from back in the 1920's. Their ancestors looked shockingly familiar to Kim and Ron's own appearances, just in a different time. There were even past versions of Drakken and Shego. Again, memories that Kim didn't know she had bubbled to the surface after the trip. She had dreams of different versions of herself and Shego, a child sized Rufus that could talk, and portals that fizzled and cracked as they tore through the fabric of reality. When everything finally surfaced through the haze caused by the Time Monkey shattering, it was two weeks after the new year and the start of Kim's second semester of Junior year.

KP+KP+KP

Kim woke up for the third night in a row drenched in a cold sweat. She had been having nightmares that felt more like memories than her subconscious creating worries. It was like the memories were crammed into her skull from a time she didn't remember. If she looked at her calendar, there was no way to confirm that it had even happened. The memories seemed to be placed just after her second semester of sophomore year had started. Which to Kim, logically didn't make sense, since that first week of the new semester hadn't contained any missions to Australia. She was positive that Monique had never been on a mission with her.

Getting out of bed to shower off the sweat she was covered in, Kim fumbled with the faucet. She was shaking slightly from the images floating through her mind. A splattering of blood and an older version of herself in some sort of supersuit, arm dripping with red viscous fluid. She tried to think of the other parts of her dreams. A scene at the waterfall with a frail, older version of herself and a docile Shego. The two were domestic in a cabin together. Another future where Kim had turned into the director of Global Justice and Shego didn't exist or hadn't run into her alter in that memory.

As Kim let the water run over her, she leaned her head against the wall under the shower head, breathing between the droplets that ran past her nose. It helped calm the rapid beating of her heart and the wave of emotions she was experiencing. The most prominent was confusion. Again, it was trying to have a time frame for when all these memories took place. It didn't feel natural to have them. She also felt like there were pieces missing. As if there was still a thin layer of magic keeping things hidden.

Kim jumped slightly when the door to her bathroom opened suddenly. Through the curtain she could see the outline of Shego standing there, hand on the door knob and breathing heavily. She turned the shower off, grabbing her towel to wrap up before she left the shower. When Kim looked at Shego, she was shocked by the woman's state.

Shego had haphazardly put on a shirt, jeans, and a jacket. Her hair was dishevelled and she wasn't wearing any makeup. There was a wild look in her eyes as though she been awake for hours and sustained on coffee. She let go of the door and grabbed Kim by the shoulders, boring holes into the girl's eyes. It was like Shego was searching for something.

Kim was startled, not only by the intrusion, but the way Shego was acting. The last time she saw Shego was a week prior to the nightmares happening. Even then, Shego seemed erratic in her fighting and off balance. Kim was going to watch silently until Shego finally spoke, her voice sounding like gravel.

"What happened?"

"Shego, are you okay?" Kim asked, reaching to touch her girlfriend's cheek. The woman's skin was burning up, almost like the plasma that flowed through Shego's was attempting to burn her from the inside out. Kim let her fingers run down Shego's face to her collarbone. Shego grabbed Kim's wrist gently, holding it in place.

"What do you remember?" Shego asked, avoiding Kim's question.

Shego had been awake for roughly a week, burning through documents and trying to write out what she remembered from her memories of the Time Monkey. She had come to a conclusion as to why it affected Kim and herself so much, but before she could get much further into it, the all too familiar sensation in her chest had her running to Kim's. It was different then the other times, a wall of energy slammed into her, making her dizzy and unable to focus for a moment. As she ran, Shego felt herself start burning up in the way she had when she gained her memories back, worrying her that Kim had gained her memories of their travels through the time stream. She stared intently at Kim, waiting for the girl to answer.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, eyes searching Shego's for any hint.

"You should put clothes on," Shego croaked, letting go of Kim's wrist and moving into the bedroom. Kim frowned, but did so. When she left her closet, in her regular pajamas, she saw Shego sitting in the desk chair hunched over. There were visible waves of heat coming off of her. Kim was going to mention it, yet when she entered the room, Shego looked at her with fear.

"What do you remember?"

The question hung in the air while Kim tried to figure out what Shego meant. The temperature in the room felt stifling, probably due to the output of heat Shego was creating. Kim sat on her bed, figuring that it would be best to not be too close to the woman. "What should I be remembering?" Kim enquired.

"You didn't feel something strange happen in the last hour?" Shego asked, some relief washing away the fear in her eyes.

"I woke up from a nightmare…" Kim mused, staring at her hands. "It felt like a memory though."

There was a sharp intake of breath that had Kim looking at Shego. The ripples of heat that were coming off of her seemed to dwindle before getting worse. Shego was visibly shaking, hands clenched into fists, legs bouncing. For the first time that Kim could recall, Shego looked scared. There was a flicker of an image that bounced through Kim's mind. Her on top of Shego, asking if it was all worth it. Kim shook the thought, placing her hands over Shego's.

"What was it about?" Shego asked, the shaking in her body calming a bit. There was still a slight tremor.

"A jumble of things and places. There were alternate versions of us, like multiverses," Kim laughed slightly at the thought, but Shego still seemed distressed.

"When you… had this nightmare, did anything feel weird?"

"My chest hurt, kind of like my heart was hit by a bolt of lighting. Shego, why are you asking all this?"

Shego stood abruptly, "I have to go."

"What?"

"I have to go. I'll try and contact you after I've figured something out."

"You're just going to leave after barging in here and asking a bunch of questions that don't make any sense?!" Kim snapped. The confusion and worry mixing into anger. She grabbed Shego's arm as the woman reached the window to leave, flinching away at the heat.

"If I don't go, I'll burn your pretty little house down, Kimmie, and I really don't want to do that," Shego snarled. She leaped out of the window before Kim could say anything else, making her way back to the lair. Kim was left staring at her hand, it glaring a faint red at her from the small burn.

"What the hell was that about?"

KP+KP+KP

Shego was a good distance away from the Possible residence and in the woods when she finally stopped running. The radiation emitting from her was hard to contain and she collapsed on the forest floor, panting. Her body felt weak from the heat. Closing her eyes, Shego expelled as much of the energy as she could without lighting the forest on fire. There was hissing and crackling in the air as the plasma-induced heat radiated out from Shego's body. The moisture in the air vanished and Shego felt like she could breathe again. She rolled over to look up at the stars.

Fear and anxiety were tearing their way through Shego's mind. In her frantic state, Shego was able to gleam that Kim was starting to remember what had happened. The paradoxes that were fixed when the Time Monkey was broken were starting to slip through whatever cracks in reality were still left. She had read that even with the breaking of an object that is linked to time travel, it is possible that some of the holes created by it don't always close. It allowed for time energy to spill out and return memories to those that were in the time stream the longest. She figured Drakken, Duff, and Monty would get their memories back, but upon observation, it didn't seem like that was a possibility.

All Shego needed to do now was prepare damage control in regards to Kim. The issue was,, Shego wasn't sure if it was going to be damage control in regards to Kim's emotions or her sudden ability to go supernova. That was something that was worrisome for her. She couldn't recall doing it before, just the hints of her plasma overheating when she scarred Wego.

Sitting up, Shego noticed that surrounding area was dry and brown. The grass beneath her was dead and the closest trees had leaves that looked like they were ready to fall off, some of them drifting down into ash. Standing, if a bit wobbly, Shego made the last bit of the trek to the lair. Although she was sure it wasn't wise, all Shego wanted to do was drink herself into slumber.

KP+KP+KP

Sitting at Bueno Nacho with Ron and Monique had distracted Kim from her long day of worrying about Shego. She had been tense since the school day started, almost snapping at Bonnie during cheer practice. There friendship had gotten better over the past six months, going out every so often to a movie or walking through the park they used to play at. It felt like the old days back in middle school. Sighing at her burrito in front of her, Kim listened to Ron and Monique talk about the current news in wrestling. It was better than having to think about the storm brewing in her mind.

After Shego had left, Kim did her best to get some rest, yet the nightmares continued. The memories that were returning still felt foggy as she dreamed of them. The reality of them not hitting her yet. Kim came at it from a logical standpoint. There was no realistic way that what she was dreaming could have happened in the time frame it appeared to have occurred. It was like she was stuck in a loop of trying to find the logic. So, she did he best to get absorbed in the conversation Ron and Monique were having.

"For real though, Ron, I don't think Steel Toe could have won that match," Monique was saying. She was smiling softly at the boy as she spoke.

"Ugh… It was just this devastating defeat!" Ron whined loudly, hands in his hair as he pouted. "Coulda been the world champ for a bit longer."

"Y'know how the story lines go, can't have him be the champ for too long, it make the whole entertainment part of wrestling stale."

"I know."

Kim was watching the exchange fondly, she hadn't discounted the idea of her best friends getting together, but it was surreal to watch it happen. She was thinking back to when she first met Shego, but it was short lived when she felt a panic rattle through her body. She inhaled sharply, as two sets of memories collided with one another. The one from when she was in Pre-K and from her first mission melded together like they didn't fit in her mind properly, morphing slowly into when they first encountered Drakken. How could she have met Shego for the first time three ways?

"Kim?" Monique asked, moving out from the side of the booth she was on with Ron to sit beside Kim. She placed a hand on her back rubbing gently. She remembered how bad Kim had been when she and Ron had seen her panicking in the forest.

"What?" Kim slurred, unaware that her words weren't coming out right.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, moving to help Monique, but stopping when he got a look from Monique.

Kim shook her head, leaning against Monique slightly. She tried to regulate her breathing as her throat felt constricted. Monique continued to soothe Kim the best she could, Ron looking worried across from them. "I need to get some air," Kim gasped after a moment. She gently pressed her hands against Monique's side, scrambling out of the building. She gulped for air once outside, shaking slightly. Her hands were clammy and it was a little easier to breathe. She felt the Kimmunicator go off, startling her slightly.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, doing her best compose herself.

"There's been a theft at a monk temple in Tibet," Wade relayed, staring at his computer screen. He looked up, concern on his face when he saw Kim's state. "Are you okay, Kim?"

"I will be. Any info on what was stolen?"

"Something regarding old simian artifcat," Wade said. "I can send a ride to your location right now."

"Please and thank you, Wade."

Ron and Monique were exiting Bueno Nacho as Kim pocketed her Kimmunicator. The fresh air had subsided the pain in her chest a bit that she wasn't hunched over. They walked over to Kim, both concerned for their friend,

"I thought the panic attacks stopped?" Monique asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Yah, KP, you were doing real good for the past few months," Ron added.

"I have no idea why it came back," Kim mumbled. "Can't focus on it right now. Ron and I have a mission to go on."

Monique frowned, but nodded. She gave the duo her best as a helicopter appeared about Bueno Nacho, sending a ladder down to the friends. Monique watched them get into the helicopter, worry written all over her face. She was concerned about how Kim was doing and what was going on. She had been told briefly before they had gotten to the restaurant that Kim's mopey mood had to do with Shego and not to tell Ron. Although, the boy had gotten used to the relationship, it was still a touchy subject for him. Monique figured she would ask about it once they got back, determined to get a proper answer from Kim.

KP+KP+KP

Dressed for the cold weather in Tibet, Kim and Ron were walking up the steep stone steeps towards the temple that Wade had mapped them towards. Ron was shivering as he walked. He was doing his best to keep Rufus warm in the frigid air. Ahead of him, Kim was breathing in short bursts. The panic had since left on the flight, yet there was still some pain left over. She wasn't too worried about this mission, since it seemed simple enough, yet there was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her about it. Wade said it had something to do with an artifact that was connected to monkeys. _Bless Ron for saying we should take Latin_ , Kim thought as they reached the temple.

The temple was empty when they arrived, throwing Kim off for a moment. It didn't seem like there should be an artifact unprotected if it was valuable. Ron whistled as they entered the temple. It had a large interior, containing one massive room with podiums lining both sides. Off to the right and left, there were hallways to what Kim could only assume to be housing for any monks that decided to stay at the temple. It was unnervingly quiet in the space, Kim making sure to listen carefully for anyone that might still be there.

At the far back of the main room, there was a larger podium with rays of light filtering across it. There was a thin layer of dust on it, save a square that was probably where the artifact had been. Kim looked around the podium, trying to discern what was taken. She originally thought it had been an idol from the brief explanation that Wade had given. She wasn't sure why she thought that though. Frowning, Kim noticed the clean empty space had once held a tome on it. Pulling out the Kimmunicator, she scanned the podium for any possible irregularities that could lead to a suspect.

Ron was looking around at the artifacts as well. When he noticed something that he had heard about while he was in the exchange program, he got curious about it. It was a very frail tome that Ron was about to pick up, but stopped when he heard Kim swear.

"What?" He asked, jogging over to her.

Kim was shaking slightly, her grip tight on the Kimmunicator. There was a deep hurt in her eyes, swirling with anger as she looked at Ron. "Shego," Kim seethed. Turning on her heels she made her way out of the temple. Ron was confused as he followed her, taking a glance at the remaining artifacts in the temple. He made a mental note to return at a later date.

"Whoa, KP, what did Shego do?" Ron asked once he had caught up with Kim.

"As of right now, stealing something," Kim replied, focusing on getting a ride from Wade.

"I mean… that's what Shego does."

"I know, Ron! I just… Shit… I need to go find her."

"Need me to come with?" Ron questioned tentatively. He wasn't used to hearing Kim swear. She rarely used profane language, but when she did, she took on the stereotype of a fiery redhead.

"No, I'm getting Wade to have our ride take us home and I know where Shego will be," Kim stated.

"Ah… couple discussion, got it."

KP+KP+KP

It was almost perfect silence at the waterfall. The only things breaking it were the calming splashes of water cascading and the crackle of a fire burning. Shego stood in front of the fire, eyes glued to it as she mindlessly tossed pages from the tome she had stolen into it. She had read through it, skimming the pages for some sort of answer to her and Kim's predicament. Once she had found her answer, she started the fire.

It was one thing to have something that explained the way time energy worked with people affected by it, it was another to keep it around. If the Tempus Simia idol being destroyed hadn't erased all of its remnants in her universe, Shego was determined to obliterate everything she came across. She was fueled by a carnal fear of Kim hating her for the things she had done in a future that would not come to be, but the memories made it real enough. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings other than the final bits of the tome burning up before her. She didn't register Kim was even with her until she was knocked out of her chair by the girl. Shego snapped out of her trance, looking up at Kim and rubbing her arm where it hurt slightly.

Kim was looking down at Shego, olive eyes stone cold as she stepped forward. Shego searched Kim's eyes for any sign of emotion other than anger. There was a bit of sadness leaking through, but not enough to make a difference in Kim's hostile demeanor. The girl looked at the crackling flames of the fire, the last bits of the tome has turned to ash. Her jaw tightened as she registered what Shego did.

"Was it worth it?" Kim asked. The words hung over Shego like a waking nightmare as she stood up.

"Yes," Shego replied, voice sounding rough.

"I'm remembering you saying the opposite in a future that could have happened," Kim snapped, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"I regret what happened, but I found out what I needed to about what is connecting us."

"You didn't figure it out after taking over the world, how could you figure it out now?!" Kim yelled, taking a step forward. Shego stood her ground, fear switching to anger.

"That stupid book I stole from those monks. We were in the time stream long enough that whatever energy we were walking through stuck to us," Shego started to explain. "Reality needed to fix the paradoxes that might happen… everytime we interacted with the idol, that was just one more paradox to fix. Damn thing called them paradox induced panic attacks."

Kim stared blankly at Shego. "What?"

"Panic attacks induced by the paradox fixing itself," Shego stated with a shrug. "Not much to go on, but it should stop eventually. Once the rest of the time energy oozing off of us vaporizes."

"And that justifies all the shit you did when we were travelling through time?" Kim snapped. She couldn't get a grasp on anything that was being said, her brain working through the other times she had been to. The most prominent being when Shego had died in her arms.

In all honesty, the thing that bothered Kim the most was that future and how Shego took the world. It wasn't the same old take over the world scheme that Shego had succeeded in. She had gone out of her way to manipulate events in Kim's life to remove her best friend from being a constant. "You took my best friend away from me…" Kim muttered, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, to ultimately help us out," Shego grumbled.

"Would you do it again?" Kim suddenly asked.

"No. As annoying as it is that you and the boy wonder win every time, I wouldn't go out of my way again to separate the two of it. It was an end to meet a need."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Even though I'm evil, I don't particularly like going out of my way to upset or hurt you, Kim," Shego said with a frown.

Kim remained speechless for a moment. Conflicting emotions tugging at her. There was the anger and hurt from Shego breaking up her and Ron, pain from the blurring of memories that had resurfaced, and the love she had for the woman in front of her. They were all warring against the other to come out on top. She felt weak as the love overpowered everything else. Yet, there was a bit of trust for Shego that slipped away.

"What caused you to remember?" Shego asked breaking the silence.

"I… I'm not sure.. it started a few weeks ago, after you spoke to Ron. Small things before it all just hit me like a wave at the temple where you stole that tome…" Kim replied. She felt herself tense at the reminder. She had sworn when the final bit of memories came crashing down on her only a few hours prior.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" came the soft question.

Kim looked as Shego, seeing the woman's demeanor soften. It left open a door of vulnerability that Kim hadn't seen in the woman before. She wasn't sure if hate was the word she would use for what she was feeling. It probably bordered on that, but not enough to illicit the emotion from Kim.

"I don't hate you, but I don't trust you…" Kim finally said.

"Better than nothing," Shego let out a soft chuckle of relief. She took a step towards Kim but stopped when the girl, backed away a little. "What do you want to do now?"

Kim turned her attention to the fire, letting the calming sounds from it ease her mind a bit. She thought about it on the way to the waterfall. With everything that had happened in the past 2 years, she wasn't sure of what she wanted to do in this situation. The worst option was also the better option of the two she could think of. Sighing, Kim moved over to Shego, embracing the woman in a hug. She could feel Shego's heart pounding as she hugged her. Shego deflated, all the tension in her body releasing in disappointment. She figured she knew what was coming.

"I need time… to forgive you and process what I just got back," Kim said softly. She pressed a kiss to Shego's cheek, tears gather in her eyes as she quickly turned and ran from the waterfall refuge. She didn't look back to see Shego's reaction, just hearing the sound of plasma being let off into the little lake.

Once Kim was home, she called Monique in tears. She decided she would tell someone what had happened. Ann was in shock when Kim slipped into the house through the front door and her eyes were red and puffy. Kim felt empty, but it was what she needed to do to figure out how she felt about being with the villain of her story. So, she spent the night with Monique and a pint of ice cream, getting her feelings out into the open to someone other than the offender.

KP+KP+KP

Upon getting back to the lair, Shego was a wreck. She had made her way to the club first, entertaining herself in drinking until she got into a fight with one of the burly men that tried to hit on her. She hadn't allowed herself to cry, even when she was lighting up in the waterfall. Her nerves were fried and all she wanted to do was sleep, but Drakken had other ideas.

"Ah, Shego," Drakken said from the large computer in the communications room. "I'm glad you decided to come back. I need your help with something." He didn't seem to take in her appearance.

"What is it?" Shego snapped. Her walk back to the lair had burned out the alcohol that had been in her system. _Sutpid metabolism_.

"I need your help testing out some syntho drones that I made with that plasma we got on Mother's day," Drakken said, a huge smile on his face. "I need you to do durability and cognition tests for me." He finally took in Shego's appearance. "It looks like you need something to occupy your mind."

"You could say that," Shego grumbled.

"This plan will be the ultimate one to bring down Kim Possible once it is perfected," Drakken hollered after Shego as she headed to her room to change.

 _At least it will keep me busy for however long she won't talk to me,_ Shego thought. She didn't exactly feel motivated to do much, but Drakken giving her something to do would definitely keep her mind busy for the coming months.

I will be taking a month break to get everything started for the next part. i am sorry for ending on a lame cliffhanger, but the beginning of part three will start off with a bang. I am hoping to get at least 2 chapters posted in the new year. In the mean time, thank you for everyone that has stuck around for this series. It is completely evolving as I am writing it. I have the ending of the series already planned out and written, but can't post it yet. And by the ending, I mean the final 2 chapters of Part Four are planned out and somewhat written.

As for part three, it takes place in the span of 6 months. From January of Kim's Junior year to the prom. Then Part four is all of senior year. i have mentioned this before, but I figured I would repeat it.

In regards to the Time Monkey situation, this is kind of the end of that part of the story. Kim and Shego have retained their memories and it has put a wedge between them. There will be mentions of Kim possibly dating or getting close to a syntho drone in part 3, but Kim won't end up with Ron at the prom. I am exploring the Ron/Monique ship and will hint that Bonnie/Kim will have some small bits in the coming chapters/parts.

That's all folks. Thank you for your reviews and support. Please bare with me for the next month as I prep to publish Part Three Jan 1st, 2020.


End file.
